Austin Mahone & Justin Bieber Coffee and Donuts
by SaviourofMisbehaviour
Summary: What happens when two young pop stars are on tour together in Australia? A midst old flames, and emerging sexuality?
1. 1 - Sixteen Hour Flight

My whole life change recently and the worst part is no one knows yet, and when I say changed i mean flipped upside down and hung from a flag pole. But I'm getting ahead of myself, December was when my life started to change. I was staying in Canada with my Grandparents in between tours when my Grandmother woke me up at six in the morning.

"Justin wake up Scooter called he said he will be here soon, theres coffe and donuts downstairs, hurry up."

"Five more minutes" was all i could manage to say, I was barely even aware of what she said.

"JUSTIN DREW BIEBER GET UP AND GET DOWNSTAIRS NOW!"

"Alright, alright"

I rolled out of bed and threw on a T-shirt and my boxers, how i managed to get out of them ill never know. But since going back to bed was now out of the question i went down stairs and got a cup of coffee and a donut I barely had time to sit down at the table before Scooter came into the kitchen.

"Good morning Justin" he said, I just rolled my eyes as I sat down.

"Bro its six in the morning, will you just tell me why you woke me up so early while im on vacation"

"Right, sorry about that but it couldnt wait. As you know we've been trying to book you on tour lately with someone, well anyone honestly."

"Stating the obvious Scoot, what about it"

"Well we booked you on a one year tour with Austin Mahone" I couldnt believe my ears.

"Are you serious" was all I could manage to get out ive been trying to get ahold of Austin lately but, sense everyone wanted to tour with him it was nearly impossible.

"Yes i am, now i know your suposed to be on vacation until Sunday and all but we have to get moving on this as soon as possible, so were going to have to leave for Sydney on Wednesday"

"Wha- I havent even been here a day and now your telling me i only have 3 Days left with my family?" i couldnt believe that this was happening i was happy dont get me wrong, but it was only the day after Christmas and now i was being rushed away from my family.

"I'm sorry Justin bu-" he cut himself off when his phone rang, and he answered it and left me hanging, normally i would have flipped out but my mind was running wild, Austin Mahone? Everyone in the media kept comparing him to me, I personally didnt see the similarity. But since this was going to happen i might as well make the best of the time i have at home. At some point, i dont exactly know when Scooter started talking again.

"Ok Justin?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"You're unbelievable, I said i have to go, Austin's manager wants to iron out some details before Sydney, I'll keep in touch but remember, we leave Wednesday."

Before i even had a chance to respond he was gone, i went and put my cup in the sink, and headed upstairs to shower, half way up the stairs i heard my Grandmother say something about going to the store, i shouted back okay, and kept going. I couldnt get this whole thing out of my head, why was i being paired with Austin? Did he ask for me? Or is this another one of Scooter's ideas to clean up my image? I've been trying to do that enough. Sure i made some mistakes but i wasn't a bad kid, and i was doing better. I tried to push the whole thing out of my head as i turned the shower on.

Later that night i was watching Ridiculousness and eating some leftovers when my phone vibrated. I paused the TV and thought "great" now Scooter is going to tell me that we're touring with Cody Simpson too or something.

_"Hey bro it's Austin, just wanted to thank you for going on tour with me."_ It was Austin! I had to play it cool so he didnt know how excited I actually was.

_"No prob bro, can't wait."_ I locked my phone and went back to watch TV but before I had a chance to press play my phone vibrated again.

_"Me either :) when they told me i would be going on tour in Sydney, in March i couldn't believe it haha. And then Rocco told me to pick who i wanted to tour with i just said you haha."_ So it was his idea.

_"haha yea Scooter woke me up at six this morning to tell me, but i gotta go bro, hit me up later or ill see you when we get to Sydney."_ I locked my phone and expected it to go off again but it didnt, so I just went back to watching TV.

The next three days flew by, and i wish i had more time, but at ten in the morning i was boarding a flight to Sydney, and i still hadnt heard from Austin, I put my bag up and laid down to fall asleep, after all it was a sixten hour flight, and Scooter said we were going to land and then I have to go meet Austin at the Hotel.

I woke up a few hours later, I didn't really notice what time it was, I put in a movie and shortly after it ended we landed in Sydney. I took a Limo to the Hotel, Scooter had to go meet Cody before he went to the Hotel, and the whole way there i kept checking my phone, still wondering why Austin hadn't answered me since Sunday. Suddenly my phone went off and i quickly unlocked it and read the message.

_"Hey bro just got to the Hotel, see you soon :)"_ I smiled when i read the text, and responded quickly, maybe a little too quickly?

_"Sweet :) ill be there in about 5 minutes"_ I pushed send and waited until it said he read it, when it said he was typing I noticed I had started holding my breath.

_"Well tell the driver to hurry up haha, i dont like waiting ;)"_ I started to breath again, but before i had a chance to start typing he sent another text.

_":)* my bad bro haha"_ oh i thought, I was right about to text back when the limo stopped, i looked out the window and noticed we were at the Hotel. I put my phone away and got out, it was sunny and warm, and as you can imagine, it being so warm in January when your from Canada can be a little surprising. I walked through the doors and saw Austin sitting in the lobby, had he been waiting for me? I walked up behind him and took his hat off his head, he jumped when he turned around and then he smiled.

-Austin-

I was sitting in my room listening to music and looking at twitter when Rocco texted me.

_"Austin, Justin said yes, we leave Wednesday, BE READY - R"_ My heart skipped a beat, he said yes? Justin was my idol. I immediately grabbed my phone and opened messages to text Justin. I put the number in and texted him.

_"Hey bro it's Austin, just wanted to thank you for going on tour with me."_ I put my phone down and went back to twitter, i didn't expect him to answer me, but he did.

_"No prob bro, can't wait."_ that was short, did i bother him? Rather quickly i decided to text him back.

_"Me either :) when they told me i would be going on tour in Sydney, in March i couldn't believe it haha. And then Rocco told me to pick who i wanted to tour with i just said u haha."_ I locked my phone and went to take a shower, as I walked toward the door I heard my phone go off but decided to just wait until i got out. After I finished i went in my room and went to bed, i totally forgot that my phone had gone off.

I woke up the next day and looked at my phone for the first time since last night. I totally forgot my phone had gone off and it was a text from Justin.

_"haha yea Scooter woke me up at six this morning to tell me, but i gotta go bro, hit me up later or ill see you when we get to Sydney."_ I decided not to text back, and then i just fell back asleep, it was way to early to be awake anyways.

The next two days took forever, it was like waiting in line for a roller coaster you've never been on, the anxiety wells up and you think about backing out, but then you realize that you have to do it. When i woke up on Wednesday i just wanted to get to Sydney, a sixteen hour flight seemed like enought time to get my self ready to meet Justin. I admit I was nervous, no fuck that I was a nervous wreck, this was Justin fucking Bieber, he had been in the spotlight since he was 12 and I was relatively new to all this, the last thing I wanted was to make a fool of myself. On my way to the airport i decided to text Cody.

_"Hey bro, just wondering, what is Justin like?"_ I remembered that they had gone on tour together a few years ago. In what seemed like an instant my phone went off again.

_"Haha, pre tour jitters much? Nah bro hes cool, he got a bad wrap with the media and shit but hes a cool dude"_ I breathed a sigh of relief, and texted back as quick as i could, we would be to the airport in less that ten minutes.

_"Yeah, just a little, i guess i just dont want to make a fool of myself, or want him to think im some stupid kid from Texas"_ I pushed send and waited, but Cody didnt answer so i shut my phone off. We boarded the plane for a short flight to California where we would leave for Sydney, I hoped to see Justin to just get the meeting over with. Maybe we would even have the same flight, when Rocco went to take a call I found a stewardess to ask.

"Excuse me ma'am, do you know if Justin Bieber is on this flight too?"

"I'm sorry but he's not, his flight leaves in 45 minutes out of Gate D" she smiled

"Oh..Ok, thanks anyways" I said with a smile and walked back to Gate B. My mom was making a fuss, something about me telling her where I was, and nearly having a heart attack. I was starting to daydream when Rocco grabbed me by my shirt and practically dragged me to the plane. I didnt get my footing all the way until I was on the plane.

"What the hell Rocco" I said a little ruder than I intended to

"I called you four times Austin, and so did your mom, you were just sitting there staring at your shoes, we almost missed the plane" he said in a calm vocie

"Oh, im sorry Roc, just tired" he mumbled something and took his seat, my mom just sat down without saying anything and so did I, this was not the way I wanted a sixteen hour flight to be.

I slept the whole flight surprisingly and woke up when my mom was shaking me so hard I thought I'd throw up

"Enough mom, im up" I snapped

"Watch how you talk to me Austin, now come on, we have to get to the hotel. "

I dug my phone out of my pocket and turned it on and after waiting for what felt like an hour it finally did, I had a text from Cody.

_"Nah your good, like i said he's a cool dude, just be yourself and you'll be fine"_ That made me feel loads better, but I still had to meet him, and that terrified me. We took the limo to the Hotel and while Rocco checked us in I decided to text Justin. It took me awhile to figure out what I wanted to say.

_"Hey bro just got to the Hotel, see you soon :)"_ I exoected to be waiting for an answer but he texted back pretty quick.

_"Sweet :) ill be there in about 5 minutes"_ Now he's sending a smiley too, okay, that makes me feel a little better.

_"Well tell the driver to hurry up haha, i dont like waiting ;)"_ Damn i didn't mean to send a wink!, I quickly texted back to fix my mistake.

_":)* my bad bro haha"_ yeah that should be good, i just sat there waiting for an answer when all of a sudden i felt someone take my hat off my head. I jumped up and turned around ready to yell, when I saw Justin standing there, I quickly realized I was still staring, so I smiled.


	2. 2 - Old Flame

"Hey I'm Justin" of course im Justin, he knows that, i made a mental note to smack myself later.

"Haha um Yea I Know" he turned around to get his bag. When he bent over I couldn't help but look at his ass, he was wearing light colored skinny jeans and it looked like he wasn't wearing any underwear it looked so perfect, I wanted to touch it. I noticed I was starting to get a hard on and I didn't want to make Austin uncomfortable.

"Hey I gotta go check in, I'll be right back" I walked away without him answering me. I made another mental note tosmack myself hard for being so rude, this wasnt the way to make a good first impression. I checked in and got my key, I turned around to go back to Austin and apologize and jumped a little, he was standing right behind me.

"Now were even" he said, a small smirk on his face.

"Yeah I guess so, so what room are you in?" I realized a little late I was a bit forward.

"I'm in room 373, you?"

"Room 520" I said looking at my key.

"Sweet, well im going to go settle in, I'll talk to you later" he said with a smile and walked towards the Elevator. I hurried after him.

"I have to get to my room too you know, so save it until you get off the elevator." I said with a smile. He started to blush, God he looked so cute. He turned towards the wall while i pressed the button.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Wha-No uh, i just felt like i had to sneeze..." he trailed off unconvincingly. I just smirked. The Elevator came and he rushed in, almost tripping over the door. I giggled and he looked at me with his eyebrow cocked.

"Is something funny?" he asked.

"No, nothing." I said still giggling a little bit. He started to get red again, I admit i was having more fun that I should have been. When we got to the third floor he ran out and I heard him mumble something about making a fool of himself. The door closed and I took out my phone and texted Austin.

_"I heard that"_ I locked my phone and waited until the door opened on my floor. I looked down and noticed that my phone had died, i cursed myself and went to find my room. I was lost in my thoughts so didnt notice when i walked past my room until i circled it the second time, i put the key in and walked in and immediatley i couldnt believe the view I had! I could see the Sydney Opera house and it looked awesome, I started to unpack after I put my phone on the charger. When I had had just about finished unpacking i heard my phone go off and checked it right away, I had a message from Austin, Cody and Scooter

_"Heard what?"_ Austin said, i just shook my head and replied.

_"You didn't make a fool of yourself"_ I pushed send and went to Cody's Message

_"Whatever you do don't torture the poor kid, I know how you can be"_ I laughed and decided id text back later. Before I could even open Scooter's text he called me.

"Yo"

"Don't you know how to answer a text?"

"I was busy, whats up?"

"I just finished at Cody's, I'm on my way to the Hotel now, were going out for dinner later with Austin, Michele and Rocco to discus the tour, dress nice."

"Don't I always?" I said sounding cockier than I meant to

"No not always, just dress nice Justin, Later" And he hung up. before I locked my phone i noticed Austin texted back.

"I so did"

_"Did not, Scooter just told me were going out to dinner later, do you need help finding something nice to wear that doesnt include a hat :p"_ i decided to text cody back before he called me too.

_"Can't make any promises :p"_ Cody and I had a history but it was never really talked about. it happened while we were on tour. One night we were at the pool and I had been drinking a little bit so I dont really remember who started it but what I do remember was sex, and alot of it. I thought I fell for Cody but when the tour was over we never really talked, I tried flying him out to my place a few times but he always brushed me off, maybe he regretted it, maybe I was being too forward. After awhile I convinced myself that it wasn't anything and got back with Selena, which was a big mistake. I decided that I was just going to go solo for awhile, see what happened, thats when I decided to get clean.

I had just taken my clothes off to take a shower when Austin texted me back.

_"RUDE...but yea maybe a little :/"_ I shook my head with a smile and got dressed, and headed towards the elevator. on the way down Cody texted me.

_"Of course not, Well while your here we should chill :)"_ I was in shock, after all this time he wants to spend time together? I just put my phone away and stepped out of the elevator, but then I froze, I couldnt remember his room number! I tried to remember what he had said, was it 317 or 370, or was it 303, or 373, was it even on the third floor? I couldnt remember but decided to take my chance with 373, I knocked and waited to run away if he didnt answer the door. A few seconds later he opened the door, and he was only wearing a towel.

"Hey, sorry just got out of the shower" I tried not to stare but I felt like I was failing horribly.

"I can see that" I said still trying not to stare, atleast I met his eyes so it wasn't awkward, his beautiful brown eyes.

"C'mon in"

I walked into his room, and he excused him self so he could put something else on, personally i didnt mind but i just put away my thoughts and sat on the bed. After what felt like an hour he came out and he was only wearing boxer briefs, I had to adjust myself so he didnt notice i was starting to get a hard on again. He walked around the room and pulled out some button ups and dress pants, and a pair of black sneakers. When he seemed to be content with what he had pulled out he turned to me.

"I have no clue what I'm going to wear" he kinda frowned a little bit

"Well, not sneakers for a start, do you have any dress shoes?" I asked trying not to laugh

"Oh um, no, not really..." he said barely above a whisper

" Oh, alright, let me call Jenn and see what we can do."

"Who's Jenn?"

"She's one of my stylists, she lives in Sydney so hopefully we can figure something out before dinner"

"Oh" He seemed to be embarrassed, he started to go a little red, I just ruffed his hair as I waited for Jenn to answer the call. I went into the hallway when she answered so I didn't embarass him anymore than I already had. after i finished the call i went back in and he was just laying face-down on the bed.

"Hey bro, Jenn said she'd be here in fifteen and we're going shopping, so get dressed, and come up to my room when your ready." I slapped his butt as lightly as I could on the way out, and he took a sharp breath in and i smirked and walked up to head to my room.

The only thing going through my mind at this moment was that Justin Bieber just spanked me. I got up and started getting dressed, slightly confused as to why he did that. I eventually came to the conclusion he was just messing with me. I headed up to his room, not quite sure what to bring with me. I didn't have money to go shopping with though, I had to make sure to tell him that when I got up there. I rode the elevator up to his floor, and made my way to his room, I had barely knocked when he answered the door.

"I'm broke" i just kind of blurted it out and felt my face getting hot, so I pretended to be very noticed in a loose string on my sleeve.

"Ok..Hello to you to...It doesn't matter though bro it's on me, come in, i just gotta get dressed." I only then noticed that he was in just a towel, he went in the bathroom, I just went to look out the window and noticed he had a great view. My view wasn't bad but I could only see the city. I was sure the blinds would be closed half the time i was here, but his view of the Opera House was amazing. Just then he came out of the bathrom, he went to put on cologne or something and then he turned to me. He opened his mouth to talk but i spoke before he had a chance to say anything.

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"Oh, just cause i want to, you need stuff to wear, and I want to go shopping anyways, so it's good to have a reason to go" he laughed, the next question i asked would make things a little more uncomfortable.

"Why did you slap my ass?" I realized I sounded kinda rude and wanted to rephrase it but he answered before i could.

"Just messing bro, nothing like that, but Jenn just said she's here with Max so let's go" Ok, that i could deal with, i think? I sent my mom a text telling her I was going shopping with Justin and Jenn. She just said "Ok."

"Who's Max?"

"My driver bro, he went to get Jenn, I texted him before i called her." He said it with a giggle, as if it was a joke or something.

"What's funny?"

"You are, your adorable" he said laughing again as we exited the elevator. Adorable? I just shook it off and followed Justin to the car. It was the biggest car i had ever seen, it was pearl white with jet black windows, standing by the back door was a skinny man with black hair tied in a pony tail who just smiled at us. He introduced himself as Max and gave me his number if I ever needed a ride. Then the door opened and a woman came out in a tight black mini dress, she had blonde hair and had on a light pink lipstick. She walked up and hugged me.

"Hey Austin, I'm Jenn"

"Hey, thanks for doing this, you really didn't nee-"

"Of course I did!, Any friend of Justin's is a friend of mine" she punctuated that sentence with a wink and gestured toward's the car. We got in and left to go to a mall that was only a few miles away. It was huge, at least four floors. I felt my phone go off and thought it might be my mom wondering how i was going shopping with no money, but it was Cody.

_"Just wanted to make sure you hadn't made a TOTAL fool of yourself yet haha"_ very funny i thought and responded, while trying to keep up with Justin.

_"not yet, thank god!"_ i ran to catch up with them and we went in, first she dragged me up to a shoe store, and i had to try on like a million pair of dress shoes until Jenn was finally happy with a pair i tried on. I thought that we would leave since that was what i needed, but i was wrong. Justin grabbed my hand and dragged me to a store that sold suits and tuxedos. He only tried on a few and ended up buying a white suit with black piping, then Jenn made me try on suits too. I hated shopping and here i was trying on suits that i probably couldn't afford. I didn't know for sure because Justin wouldn't let me look at the price, he just kept handing them to me. Finally they decided on a white coat with black lapels and black pants, I didn't mind the choice, I felt like James Bond when I looked in the mirror. We ran around to a few more stores, Jenn bought herself a purse, and Justin bought us each a leather wallet, despite my protests. While Justin and I grabbed lunch Jenn ran off shouting that she would be right back.

"She does that all the time." Justin said after eating some of his fries.

"Justin you really didn't need to do all this, I just needed shoes"

"Well you would have needed a suit too eventually, and Jenn knows what we want more than we do, trust me" he laughed and took a sip of his coke. We just finished eating when Jenn came back with like eight bags and said we could go now. On the way back to the Hotel she handed me a white plastic bag.

"Open it" she said with a big smile. I opened it and it was a dark blue hat with a red brim that had the Superman logo on it. Justin was right, she knew what we wanted better than we did, I gave her a hug.

"Thank you so much Jenn, for everything" I said with a smile

"No problem at all, I live for shopping and making people smile when i make them shine." she turned to Justin and handed him a white plastic bag too but she also gave him a small black bag

"Open the white bag now, and the black one when you get to your room" She said with a big smile just like when she gave me mine. I was particularly curious about what was in the black bag but, it wasn't really any of my business. Justin opened the bag and took out a black hat with a yellow brim with the Batman logo on it.

"Thanks Jenn, you always know what to get" he said with a laugh and then he gave her a hug too, and i thought i saw her whisper something to him but I wasnt sure because at that moment we got back to the Hotel. We got out and said our goodbyes

"Ok stay out of trouble and have fun at dinner, I'll text you boys later" she got back in the limo and they left. Justin and I went back to my room so he could help me decide what to wear because all I knew was what shoes I'd be wearing. After many different combinations we decided on a red button up and black dress pants. Justin left and i realized he left the black bag in my room, i almost looked but like I said it wasn't any of my business. I ran after him and caught him just in time.

"You forgot this, dont worry i didn't look"

"Thank's bro, I'll see you when we head to dinner" he smiled as the doors closed.

I went back to my room and I had a text from Cody.

_"Hey man how did shopping go?"_ How did he know i went shopping?

_"Um, good...how'd you know i went shopping though?"_ I hung my suit up in the closet, switched everything to my new wallet, and brushed my teeth, we would have meet downstairs with Scooter and Rocco and my mom in less than half an hour. I went back out and just heard my phone go off.

_"I know all haha no just kidding, Justin told me"_ Of course he did.

_"Oh, it was ok i guess, Justin insisted on buying me a suit and a wallet despite how much i said it was ok lol"_ I shut my phone off because my mom hates when i have it on during meetings, i watched some family guy before i headed down for dinner.

As I headed back up to my room to get dressed I decided to text Cody

_"Hey, that sounds like fun ;) sorry i was shopping with Austin and Jenn"_ Spending time with Cody wouldn't be bad. we spent almost a year together, so I didnt see the harm in spending some time with a familiar face while I was in Sydney for six months. It didn't take long for him to answer.

_"oh, um i didn't mean to like get your hopes up about anything like that, i just wanted to spend some time with a friend, but if that's all you had in mind then i dont know if i want to"_ My heart sank a little but i responded anyways.

_"i didnt mean it like that, just trying to be funny but i guess it didn't work, so is that why you avoided me until now? you thought i just wanted a fuck?"_ I lied, but i was hurt. I thought that there was something, but I guess it was all in my head. Just like with Selena, that bitch broke my heart twice and now Cody was to. The worst part was he didnt know, and no one else knew about me and Cody. Well no one but Jenn and i promised her i wouldn't go back after Cody, so going to her for help was out of the question. It looked like I was on my own, again. I had just walked in my door when Cody texted me back.

_"you are so lying, we both know it, and actually no, thats not the reason, but im not getting into this right now, i think the more imortant thing is why you took Austin shopping and insisted on buying him so much shit, don't bother denying it, he told me"_ I couldn't believe it, Cody was being such an ass, and yet i knew i was still going to text him back. I was trying to think of what to say but i had barely finished reading his message when he texted back again.

_"OMG you like him! don't you?"_ That was the last straw, what business did Cody have in my personal life.

_"I'm not going to deny buying him shit, I just did it to be nice, something you might want to try. and fyi you had your chance but you threw that away when you basically ignored me for the better part of two years."_ I threw my phone on the bed and got dressed for dinner, I walked out but I left my phone in my room, I didn't need to deal with Cody's bullshit right now, I had a dinner to go to and a tour to plan.


	3. 3 - Dinner Disaster

I got to the limo with my mom and Rocco before Justin came down, we were only waiting for a few minutes when he came down, he started apologizing so fast we couldn't keep up with him.

"It's ok hon, we werent waiting long" my mom said. I could see Justin calm down immediately, he looked like he had been crying but no one said anything. I decided I would ask him about it later. Rocco said that Scooter would meet us at the restaurant. So we all got in the limo and headed to the restaurant. My mom and Rocco talked most of the way there, it was like they didnt even notice we were there. Justin was sitting as far away from us as he possibly could, but i moved over to him and sat there for a minute before i said anything.

"Hey bro, is everything okay?" I tried to sound as comforting as I could so he wouldnt be uncomfortable. He turned towards the window and coughed, but I saw him wipe a tear away from his eye before he turned back towards me.

"Yeah bro, just got into an argument with someone before we left" he smiled, but I could tell that something was bothering him. Was it Selena? Or did Cody tell Justin what I told him? Either way I wanted to help him, afterall we would be on tour for six months so i wanted him to be able to trust me.

"Listen bro, im not trying to be weird or anything, but... if you ever need to talk, you have my number and uh you know my room number. Basically, if you ever need to talk to someone I'm here" he looked at me and he looked so comforted that it made me feel good that i was able to help him.

"th-thanks bro, that means alot" he smiled and it seemed more genuine than the last one, the rest of the ride was spent in silence until we got to the restaurant. My mom and Rocco got out and I heard them greet Scooter, I got up to get out but Justin was still sitting there just staring at the TV even though it hadn't been on the whole ride.

"Hey J, we're here man" He looked up and looked out the window almost as if to make sure we actually were. He got up and got out, almost falling out , I had to catch him at the last minute or he would have hit the brick pavers that made up the parking lot. Scooter hurried over and dragged Justin away. There wasn't alot of traffic noise, or people in the parking lot so I overheard most of the conversation.

"Justin your not drunk are you"

"Fuck you Scooter no I'm not" He tried to walk away but Scooter dragged him back

"I promised your mother I wasn't going to let you get bad again, if your drunk you need to tell me, think what kind of influence this is on Austin" I almost wanted to go over and tell Scooter he wasn't but I decided it wasn't really my place.

"IM. ." He emphasized every word and proceeded to walk towards me, making sure to walk on the line made by the pattern on the pavers. I had to turn my head to laugh so no one would notice. Justin stopped in front of me, and looked at me, looking defeated and weak and muttered a quick apology. Before I had a chance to answer him he walked into the restaurant. Rocco and Scooter walked in and I followed my mom. I thought about what Cody had said "He just got a bad wrap cuz of the media and shit but he's not a bad dude" to me it seemed like someone needed to remind Scooter of were seated at a table in the back, there were five other tables in the room, but there was no one at them, it seemed like Rocco or Scooter had reserved the section so we could talk about the tour in private.

After I left my room, I contemplated going back to get my phone but I didn't want to feel worse then I already did so I just left it. When I got into the Elevator I just started crying, everything that happened tore me apart and i couldn't stand it. I could hit the next floor button and go get my phone and just text Jenn and ask for her help. Sure she would be mad but she would help me. By the time I had decided to do that I was in the Lobby, I ran to the bathroom and wiped my face, trying to hid the fact that I had been crying. This was the first time I was meeting Michele and I didn't want to look like the mess that the press made me out to be. I ran out to the car hoping to get there at least five seconds before they did but it seemed like they had already been waiting for a few minutes.

"Oh my god guys I am so sorry that I'm late, I tried to be here earlier, but it took me a little longer to get dressed than I thought it would" Austin was looking at me like he could tell that I had been crying. He didn't say anything but then again maybe I was just over reacting because of the way I was feeling.

"It's ok hon, we weren't waiting long" She smiled and I smiled a weak smile back, and then followed everyone into the limo. I took special care to sit as far away from everyone as possible. Michele and Rocco just seemed to ignore the fact that Austin and I were there, which was fine by me. I just wanted to be left alone. Next thing I know Austin sat down next to me. Why was he just sitting there though? He isn't talking or anything, he's just...sitting. After what felt like an eternity of silence, Austin finally spoke.

"Hey bro, is everything ok?" I felt a tear come out of my eye as soon as he asked, and I turned towards the window to wipe it away, I disguised it with a cough. I dont know if he bought it but I don't need anyone to know when I'm crying. Not anymore. Selena had literally left one night when I started crying, said that she couldn't deal with my bullshit anymore. And then one night after Cody and I had finished I was sitting on my balcony when I started crying. Next thing I knew the door closed and he was gone. Then when I asked him why he just left instead of coming to talk to me he just said that it wasn't his problem. Fucking asshole.

"Yeah bro, just got into an argument with someone before we left" I smiled to try to convince him I was ok, although it was blatantly obvious that I wasn't. And it showed on his face, he looked at me and I could see in his eyes that he cared. But then again I saw that with Cody and Selena too.

"Listen bro, im not trying to be weird or anything, but... if you ever need to talk, you have my number and uh you know my room number. Basically, if you ever need to talk to someone I'm here" All I could do was look at him. Here was a boy I barely knew telling me that he's there for me. I didn't know how to respond. Cody surely never said that. And Selena did but then when I needed her there she never was. A million different things were running through my mind and I stammered out an answer.

"th-thanks bro, that means alot" I smiled and this time I wasn't trying to convince him, that actually lifted my spirits, atleast for a little while. Then I remembered why I was upset and I felt my smile fade away and all I could do was stare at the TV, it wasn;t even on but I was playing through memories in my mind. Dates with Selena, nights i spent with Cody, and then today. Today was definitely one of the better days I've had in the past couple months. No one seems to understand what I went through, except Jenn. No matter how hard I've tried I can't keep anything from Jenn. She knows how to pull information out of me like pulling venom from a snakebite. It actually scares Austin also seems to be genuinely interested in making sure I'm ok. Later tonight I might take him up on that promise and talk to him about everything. I'm quickly snapped out of my daydream when Austin tells me that we're at the restaurant. I look out the window partially because I can't believe were actually here. And to see where we are. I follow Austin out, and on my way out of the limo I almost fell flat on my face. Austin barely caught me in time. Before I know it I'm being dragged away by Scooter.

"Justin your not drunk are you?" I can't believe him, he knows how hard I've been working on getting sober. I almost want to hit him, but then I remember that, that wouldn't help my case. But I'm pissed and just want to get away from him.

"Fuck you Scooter no I'm not" I tried to walk away and before I could get two steps he dragged me back. I noticed that Austin was watching, he could probably hear, Scooter wasn't exactly whispering and neither was I.

"I promised your mother I wasn't going to let you get bad again, if your drunk you need to tell me, think what kind of influence this is on Austin"

"IM. ." I yelled it and I made sure to emphasize every word so he understood me. I walked back towards Austin and noticed that the pattern of the brick pavers made a straight line in that direction, I made sure to walk right on it to prove my point. I stopped in front of Austin, I was embarrassed and already annoyed with everything that had been happening.

"I'm sorry...I'm not drunk" I mumbled and walked inside before he could say anything back. We got seated in the back, no one else was back there. I sat down and looked at my menu, not really reading it I just didnt want to see anyone. Austin came in and sat down next to me, Scooter and Rocco sat across from us and his mom sat down between Rocco and Austin. I still hadn't made eye contact with anyone, Scooter had embarassed me, as if I didn't already feel bad enough. The waiter came to take our order, I went last and decided on Spaghetti with meatballs. As soon as the waiter left Rocco spoke and business began.

"Ok boys first things first, they extended the tour by another six months." Another six months, really? Before I could say anything Austin said exactly what I was thinking.

"That's awesome!"

"Yeah it is, but the second leg of the tour won't be in Sydney it will be in Europe. Were going to hit London, Paris, Rome, the whole nine yards." Europe was fun, but I still didnt say anything. Then Scooter dropped a bombshell i wasn't ready for.

"The last two shows in Sydney and the first two shows in Europe you will be joined by Cody Simpson." I almost choked on my water. I just wanted to scream NO, I don't want Cody around me, not after tonight.

"Where are the first two shows in Europe?" I finally spoke and I think everyone was surprised. Rocco opened an email on his phone and after what seemed like forever he answered me.

"Paris" Ok Paris wasn't bad, not the ideal place to be with someone who you like who doesn't like you back. But I still had six months to get used to the idea, and prepare myself for Cody joining us. The rest of dinner dragged on with inane details, Locations, Lighting, Song sets. Then Scooter told us we had to attend a Gala in a week to promote the tour, we had a few interviews before the Gala and then even more after it. I zoned out for the rest of dinner and probably would have sat in the restaurant all night if Austin hadn't snapped me out of it.

"We're leaving" he slapped my back when he said it, I wonder how many times he had said it before. I got up and went to the limo. I just wanted to get back to the Hotel to take a shower and text Jenn. Again I sat down as far away from everyone as possible, and again Austin sat down right next me. It kinda felt good to have someone around me who I knew cared. was just going to sit in silence but Austin apparently had other ideas.

"What's wrong"

"Nothing, I-" He interrupted me before I could go any further.

"Bullshit, you've said maybe fifteen words all night. I'm not an idiot, something is wrong" He stared at me intently, wanting to know what was wrong. But what could I tell him? I couldn't tell him about me and Cody, that would just ruin everything. I turned back towards the window without saying anything.

"Look at me" I didn't look, I didn't want to have to explain.

"Justin, look at me" He said with determination in his voice. I reluctantly turned towards him but didn't say anything.

"If you don't want to talk about it that's fine, but don't treat me like an idiot, I know something is wrong" I didn't think he was idiot. I thought he was sweet for caring.

"I don't think your an idiot, I just don't want to talk right now" I think I started to cry again, so I just turned towards the window. Austin just said ok, and we were quiet until we got to the Hotel. This time I was paying attention, and I was the first person out of the limo, practically climbing over everyone on my way out. I ran to the Elevator, right before the doors closed a hand shot through the door. Austin had ran after me and he got it and pushed his floor number. I tried not to look anxious, but I was shifting my weight back and forth between my legs. Austin got out and said he was going to text me and I better answer him. I smiled and nodded. The doors closed and when the doors opened on my floor I ran to my room, I dropped my key three times before I finally go in the room. I went to my phone and I had three texts and a missed call from Cody.

_"Are you serious right now? you don't buy someone a suit from the most expensive store in the city just to be nice. You like him and don't deny it."_

_"And no I didn't throw away shit, you assumed it meant more than it was, face it Justin if you hadn't been drunk that night you would never have even tried anything with me. You were upset about Selena and I was there. You were absolutely plastered and then you were all over me."_

_"So when someone tells you the truth you can't take it and just don't answer? Mature Justin."_

I was crying again and just dialed Jenn's number without answering Cody, It rang twice and she answered.

"Hey Justin" I could hear her smile, and when she spoke I just lost it.

"I fucked up Jenn, Cody said he wanted to chill while I was here, I thought he meant he wanted to hook up again, so I flirted a little. Then he said I wouldn't have been all over him if I wasn't fucked up, and that it never meant anything. And he's accusing me of only taking Austin shopping because I like him, and Austin knows something is wrong and said that i could talk to him and i want to but i cant because no one knows except you, me and Cody. Scooter thought I was drunk and embarrassed me. Rocco thought I was high or something. I don't know what to do Jenn I'm losing my mind." I was crying so hard I wasn't sure she even understood a word I said. I composed myself and I was about to repeat myself when she spoke.

"Okay, first, this is why I told you not to try anything with Cody again. You were drunk, but we both know thats not why everything happened, Cody doesn't. Second, you do like Austin, you told me so. I will talk with Scooter and Rocco in the morning, and you can talk to Austin without giving him explicit details. He doesn't need to know it was Cody, and he doesn't need to know it was a guy unless you tell him." She never raised her voice. She just talked, there were a few minutes of silence I think she was waiting for me to respond but since I didn't she kept talking.

"Justin you need to relax, your crying and making a bigger deal out of this than it is." I wasn't though.

"Cody is joining the tour for our last two shows in Sydney, and the first to shows in Paris." I finally got the words out and almost choked on them as they came out. I didnt want it to be true. Right now I hated Cody more than I had ever hated anything.

"Yeah, I know... Scooter told me before you guys went to dinner. I think you need to go talk to Austin though Justin. He's there, and I'm not. I will call you in the morning and we can go get breakfast okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for not yelling Jenn..." I trailed off still crying.

"You're welcome hon, now go talk to Austin. Love ya" She hung up and I tried to decide if I should go talk to him. Ultimately I decided I should, so I texted Austin and told him I was coming down. I changed into sweat pants and a hoodie, grabbed my phone and headed down to Austin's room.


	4. 4 - Earning Trust

I was in my room and had just gotten out of the shower when Justin texted me.

"Hey bro I need to talk be down in a min" I didn't expect him to want to talk, let alone this soon. But I meant what I said about being there for him. It was still only the first day in Sydney but I wanted him to be comfortable around me, after all now we'd be on tour for a year. There was a knock on the door, I was only wearing my underwear but wanted to let Justin in so he wasn't waiting. When I opened the door Justin was standing there. His eyes were red and puffy and he was crying. He came in and hugged me, and when he did he started crying even more. I was taken aback but I hugged him back and kicked the door closed, When he let go I walked him over to the bed and he sat down and put his head in his hands.

"What's wrong" I grabbed a chair and sat down in front of him. He just looked up at me and was quiet for a minute and then he finally broke the silence.

"This has to stay between us bro, I know people say that all the time but it does. I don't want you to freak out or anything but...you said I could talk to you and I want to. I took his hand and just nodded.

"I promise" He took a deep breath and started talking.

"So you know how I went on tour with Cody a few years ago?" I nodded but didnt say anything.

"Well that was when I was still drinking alot and doing drugs, well one night...I got REALLY fucked up, Cody and I were chilling in my room just watching tv and shit. And...well one thing led to another and Cody and I had sex... and it wasn't just that one time, It was a regular thing during the whole tour." He stopped to wipe his face, but he was still crying. Justin was gay? But he was with Selena for so long. I still didn't say anything, I was just absorbing what he told me.

"Jenn walked in one night and she's the only other person other than Cody and I who knew. I really felt like I was falling for him. When we weren't together I wanted to be, When we were together I didn't want it to end. When the tour ended I kept trying to spend time with him, even offered to fly him out to my place in L.A. but he just kept brushing me off. Since then he's only texted me on my birthday and Christmas, stuff like that. When we got here he texted me and said he wanted to spend some time together while I was here. I said yeah, and kind of flirted a little because thats what I thought he meant. But he told me that if it wasn't for me being drunk that first night nothing would have ever happened. And that it never meant anything. And now he's just saying the only reason I took you shopping was because I like you. And then Scooter embarrassed me in front of eveyone, and that is what was wrong tonight." He started crying again and pulled his hand back to wipe his face again. I wasn't sure what to say. We sat there in silence for a little bit. After a few minutes I spoke.

"So not to be rude, I'm just trying to understand, are you gay?" He shrugged

"I don't know, maybe? I love Selena and there have been other girls but, with Cody it was something different, or atleast I thought it was." he didn't look at me when he said it. I lifted his face up so he was looking at me.

"Do you like me?" I asked in a soft voice, but he cringed a litle bit, like someone stuck him with a pin.

"y-yeah..." he muttered, barely above a whisper, and put his head back down.

"Ok, Well I don't care that you think I'm cute, it doesn't change my opinion of you at all. As far as Scooter goes, I don't think he meant it. But I know that you weren't drunk, I know your sober. I think that you may have been a little forward with Cody but that doesn't change the fact that what he said was mean. I don't know if it was a mistake or not, but it happened. And all you can do now is try to pick yourself up. I'm here, I haven't run out of the room to get away from you have I?" he shook his head and wiped his face again. He still wasn't looking at me so I lifted his face up again.

"I know that you didn't only take me shopping because you like me. You did it to help me and I thank you for that. Don't work yourself up over this, I'm not running away and I'm not judging you." He started to cry again, this time I wiped the tears away.

"Stop crying, theres no reason for it. Cody isn't worth it. And I promise you, if he hurts you again I will make sure Rocco gets him off the tour."

"I don't want to take that away from him, he loves performing, I can deal with it." He stumbled the words out in between tears.

"I don't care Justin. No one hurts my friends. NO ONE. I don't care who it is. I'm going to order room service and we're going to watch a movie and forget about this ok?" He smiled for the first time since before dinner and it made me feel good.

"Yeah that sounds good, I'll pay if you wan't since I just dumped all this on you" I just shook my head.

"No you won't, I'm paying. And thank you for trusting me to tell me all this." I don't know why but I kissed him on the cheek, and when I did he got as red as a firetruck.

"Now what do you want?" He tried to act like he wasn't blushing and I smiled a little bit, he had to look through the menu twice before he decided.

"Chocolate cake and a Milkshake"

"Ok, I'll be right back" I grabbed my phone and went to call room service. on my way back out of the room I overheard Justin tell Jenn he told me everything. It felt good to be trusted by Justin, and knowing that he liked me made me feel pretty good too.

When Austin went to call room service I called Jenn. She picked up on the first ring.

"What's wrong?" She sounded worried, but i had given her reason to be.

"Um, no nothing actually. I just wanted you to know that I told Austin everything." It felt good to say that.

"Everything?" She sounded confused, I didn't blame her.

"Yeah everything, about me and Cody, and I told him that I like him. Well that just kind of came out, but after I realized what I said it was too late to take it back."

"How did he take it?"

"Really well actually, he doesnt care that I like him and he thanked me for trusting him with everything. It felt really good to be able to talk to someone else about it too. " I smiled and I knew she could tell.

"That's great Justin. So what are you doing now?"

"We're going to order room service and watch a movie"

"Well be safe a-"

"Nothing is going to happen Jenn, just watching a movie."

"Ok, well call me tomorrow morning, and we will all go out for breakfast, love ya kiddo"

"Love you too Jenn" I hung up and then I shut my phone off. I felt so much better knowing that someone else knew what was going on. At least I had someone to talk to.

After I ordered I went back in and sat down next to him on the bed.

"Room service should be here soon, what movie do you want to watch?"

"I don't know, something funny though." Before I could look through Netflix, room service knocked on the door, I told Justin to pick a movie and went to get the food. When I put the tray down Justin just stared. I didn't just get chocolate cake and a milkshake, I got pringles, spaghetti, brownies and ice cream.

"I figured you needed some cheering up" He smiled and took a brownie.

"I couldn't find anything on Netflix" He said with his mouth full.

"Ok well I brought a few movies with me" I took out the movies I brought and he picked Anchorman, one of my favorite movies. We stayed up until well after midnight just talking. We talked for awhile about Cody some more but when he started to get upset again we just watched put in another movie. Half way through the second movie Justin fell asleep, I didn't notice until he turned over and put his head on my chest. I didn't wake him up, he just looked so...peaceful, and happy. Suddenly my phone rang, I answered it quick without seeing who it was so that Justin wouldn't wake up.

"Hey, who is this?" I whispered.

"It's Cody, wh-" I hung up the phone, put it on vibrate and threw it onto the chair in the corner. I wanted to yell at Cody, he hurt my friend so bad that he had been crying for hours. I knew that I couldn't though because then Cody would be mad that Justin had told me. I promised Justin that it would stay between us, and it would. I started to doze off a couple times but never fell asleep. Around six Justin woke up.

"Well, good morning" He looked up and smiled, but then he just sat up really quick and got off the bed.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep on you like that" I could tell he was worried i'd be mad.

"It's fine Justin, really. If I had a problem with it I would have woken you up when you did it." He looked a little relieved.

"Oh ok... well um.. if not it's ok but like, could I maybe lay back down..." He mumbled through the end of his sentence.

"Yeah, sure" I smiled and put my arm back out so he could lay down again. I didn't care, it wasn't anything sexual. He just wanted comfort right now and I was willing to do that, as long as this was as far as it went.

I woke up early, and stretched a little bit. Then I heard Austin's voice.

"Well, good morning" I looked up and saw Austin I smiled up at him, but then something hit me, I had fallen asleep and cuddled with Austin. He was going to be pissed. I jumped out of the bed and started to panic. I couldn't meet his eyes but I had to say something.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep on you like that" It was true, I didn't mind waking up like that, but the last thing I needed was for Austin to be mad. I felt like I was skating a thin line after last night and I was worried I just fell off of it.

"It's fine Justin, really. If I had a problem with it I would have woken you up when you did it." That made me feel better. So I hadn't fallen off the edge yet, but I felt really close to it. Then I remembered everything that happened last night and I started to feel like shit again. I just wanted to cry, I started talking but didnt feel like I had complete control over my words.

"Oh ok...well um.. if not it's ok but like, could I maybe lay back down..." I basically whispered the last part of the sentence, I had regained that much control. I hoped he hadn't heard me. But he did.

"Yeah, sure" Thank god I didn't piss him off, I smiled and he just put his arm out. I got back into the bed and cuddled back up with him, taking a minute to just breathe him in. I had to remember this because it probably wouldn't happen again. After we laid there for another hour I had to run to my room to get my charger because my phone had died. After all I hadn't intended on sleeping in Austin's room last night. Althought I had to say waking up in his arms was wonderful. On my way out I told him we were going to breakfast with Jenn. I got to my room and put my phone on the charger then went to take a shower. Just as I was getting out I heard my phone ring, I ran to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello Justin" It was Jenn

"What's up?"

"Not to much, Max just picked me up we're on our way to the Hotel now. How did things go last night?"

"Pretty good" I probably should have given a longer answer, she would know something was up. But before I could say anything else she responded.

"What happened?" She knew, and I hadn't even said anything.

"Nothing" I lied I didn't want her embarrassing me or Austin.

"Justin Drew Bieber! Do not lie to me! WHAT HAPPENED!" I had to pull my phone away from my ear because she was yelling. I knew I had to tell her, I took a depp breath and told her.

"He ordered room service, and then we watched a movie. Then we started talking about Cody again, when he could see I was getting upset again he out on another movie and..." I trailed off, I had barely stopped speaking when she shouted.

"AND?!" I liked making Jenn wait.

"I fell asleep halfway through, and at some point I rolled over and cuddled him with my head on his chest." I smiled when I remembered seeing Austin's face when I woke up.

"You didn't" She had a tone of dissapointment.

"Nothing else happened, I promise. Then when I woke up I jumped out of bed an apologized, he told me it was fine. Then I might have asked if I could lay back down..." I rushed through the last part hoping she wouldn't hear me, but like always she did.

"AND?!"

"He said yes, so we laid there for another hour, then I came up and took a shower and here we are."

"And you're sure you didnt do anything else?"

"Yeah I'm sure, but unless you want me to go to breakfast naked then I have to go and get changed" I laughed a little bit.

"Yeah go do that, see you soon" She hung up before I could say anything. I noticed that I had two texts from Austin, I must have gotten them when I was in the shower.

"Are you feeling better?"

"When will Jenn be here?" I texted back immediately

"Hey sorry I was in the shower then Jenn called, She will probably be here soon,and yes I am, like a gazillion times better, thank you for everything :)" I went to get changed, Austin texted back just as I was putting my shoes on.

"Good, we should do that more often, I had fun" I smiled, we definitely did, although I was sure he just meant hanging out.

"Yeah we do, next time I'll try not to be a wreck, and I will try not to fall asleep on you again" It didn't take long for him to text back.

"I told you, I have no problem with it. If I did I would have woken you up" I answered back as quickly as he did.

"I know I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable. I know I dumped alot of surprising stuff on you last night. And then the way we woke up..." Again Austin answered quickly, I didn't even have time to put my phone down before it went off again.

"Let me in, I'm at your room lol" I went to the door and sure enough he was outside. I opened the door and he walked in. He didn't waste any time continuing our conversation.

"I'm not going to say it again Justin, It was fine"

"Wh- I know you did, but I don-" He cut me off before I could finish.

"Did you like waking up like that? Yes or No?"

"Yes b-"

"Did you like cuddling after you woke up? Yes or No?"

"Yes but I-" again he cut me off

"Then stop apologizing, You liked it, I didn't push you off the bed, so it's all good" I couldn't find my voice I was just stammering.

"And as long as you don't try anything else then I don't mind cuddling, not gonna lie it made me feel good." Again I was surprised.

"Oh ok" was all I managed to get out.

"Good now that that's settled, when is breakfast I'm starving" He laughed, luckily Jenn called me just then because I was still in shock.

"He-Hello" I didn't take my eyes of Austin, he just had a smirk on his face like he was teasing me, and boy was he.

"I'm outside hurry up" She hung up, I was still looking at Austin I locked my phone but didn't say anything.

"Well?"

"Oh um, she's here.." He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of my room and into the elevator. I wanted to push Austin up against the wall and kiss him but I also wanted to cuddle again, and that would ruin it. He looked at me and he was still smirking.

"I know what your thinking" he looked back towards the door. I was just staring at him when the doors opened. I immediately saw his smirk change into an expression of pure anger, I looked up and Cody was standing right in front of the doors.


	5. 5 - Jenn Knows

When those doors opened I felt a surge of anger radiate through my body. What the hell was Cody doing here, I knew I would have to talk to Justin again when we got back because I knew he would be upset again. I clenched my hands into fists, it took every ounce of strength I had not to punch him in the face. We walked out of the elevator so a group of old people could get in. Justin looked so small, and I wanted to grab him and just walk out to meet Jenn. but before i could Cody looked at Justin.

"Hello"

"Um he-hello" Justin just looked down at his feet.

"Where are you two going" he was mocking him, or me. Hell it was probably both. I answered before Justin even opened his mouth.

"To breakfast, with Jenn." he looked at me.

"So why did you hang up on me this morning" Justin looked at me, I hadn't told him because I didn't want him to get upset.

"I was sleeping and you woke me up"

"No I didn't you were whispering but you were up, and you didn't hang up until I said it was me" I scrambled trying to think of what to say, I couldn't tell him why I had, it would cause a bigger problem. I had to answer soon though, Cody and Justin were both looking at me waiting for an answer.

"I had...company" Justin looked a little panicked but luckily Cody was still looking at me so he didn't notice.

"Oh? Who?" It was like he knew, and that scared me a little bit.

"I don't remember her name, but she was sleeping when you called. I meant to call you back when she left but I fell asleep." He kept looking at me for a few seconds then turned back to Justin.

"Did you hook them up?"

"Yeah I did" he managed a convincing smile.

"Well what's her name then" Cody was starting to piss me off, I looked down for a second and saw that my hands were white, I unclenched them and looked back up.

"I don't remember dude, I met her in the lobby I was exhausted so I told her about Austin and said she should go surprise him, I gave her his room number and I went to bed." Wow that was really good. He didn't seem intimidated by Cody right now, he almost seemed angry.

"Describe her, maybe I know her" Justin hesitated a second and looked at me, but after a second he answered.

"She had short brown hair, you know like a pixie cut, and the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen they were the kind of eyes you could lost in for hours. Her ass was out of this world and she kept making me laugh because she was so funny. she was really sweet and genuine." he was glancing at me, so I knew he was talking about me. I blushed a little bit but Cody didn't notice, but he did seem irritated now. If he knew something Justin made it seem like he had gotten false information. It was quiet for a little bit, but Cody broke the silence and spoke again, this time to both of us.

"Sounds like a great girl, but listen I have to go, nice seeing you Justin." he winked at Justin and walked away.

"Well fuck you too" I whispered but Justin was close enough to hear and he laughed. But soon after he suddenly just looked small again. After Cody walked around the corner I put my arm around Justin and walked him outside to the car. Jenn was just getting out.

"If we don't hurry we're going to be having lunch not breakfast." she looked at Justin and then back to me.

"What happened?" She was asking me, I think she knew that Justin wasn't going to answer anyone right now. I led him towards the car and got him inside. Jenn kept looking at Justin then back to me. I didn't answer until we got in the car.

"Cody" All I needed was to say that one name and she looked pissed.

"Tell me what happened" She was talking to me again. I tried to figure out how to explain, she could clearly see me struggling, she looked at Justin he just shook his head quickly. She put her hand on Justin's knee and looked at me.

"Justin told me what happened." I was bewildered, but she spoke again almost immediately.

"I made him, so don't be mad at him." Justin just put his head in his hands, I looked at him and pulled him in so his head was resting on my lap. Jenn smiled a little bit.

"Last night, right after Justin cuddled next to me, my phone rang, he had had a really hard day so I didn't want to wake him up. I answered without seeing who it was, when he said it was him I hung up, put it on vibrate and threw it onto a chair." I paused to look at Justin for a minute, I think he was sleeping. I looked back up at Jenn and continued.

"When we got off the elevator he was there, it was like he knew. I told him I had company, female company. He asked her name I said I didn't remember. Then Justin said he set us up and Cody started grilling him. When Cody asked him to describe her, well I think he described me. Before he left he winked at Justin and then we came outside." i didn't think it was possible but Jenn looked angrier than she did when I told her Cody was the problem.

"Well you know what happened, so you know why Justin is like this-" she cut herself off when Justin groaned a little bit and scrunched up his face. I put my hand on his head and shushed, he relaxed and snuggled closer to me. Apparently Jenn didn't care as much about Cody as she did what was happening between me and Justin, because she changed the topic.

"So what happened last night?" I looked up and got a little red.

"I thought Justin told you."

"Justin told me what he wanted me to know, I want your side of it" she winked at me.

"Oh no! nothing like that happened. He just came to my room crying and after awhile I calmed him down, ordered room service, and we watched a movie, talked a little more, we put in another movie and then he fell asleep." She smiledm she cared alot about Justin, you could tell.

"What else?"

"I kissed him on the cheek" I blurted it out without even meaning to, her eyes got wide and she had to put her hand over her mouth or i think she would have screamed.

"He didn't tell me that! That's so cute!" I laughed a little bit. Justin started to move a little bit, she told me she would text me later and I nodded. Justin opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"Hello again" I smiled

"Did I fall asleep? Are we there yet?" I laughed and he wiped his eyes and looked around.

"Yes, but only for a little while, and no were not" He frowned a little bit

"Do I have to move?" he whispered

"Not if you dont want to" I smiled, he curled up facing my stomach.

"Good" he mumbled this time, probably so I wouldn't hear it.

"I heard that" I whispered, he got a little red and put his hand over his face.

"I don't know what your talking about" he spoke at a regular volume this time. I smiled and shook my head. I looked up and Jenn was smiling ear to ear. I got a little red and just mouthed for her to shut up. She shook her head no and pretended to be interested in something on her phone. I put my hand on Justin's head again, but he moved his hand from his face and took my hand in his and snuggled up closer.

The diner was about a forty-five minute drive from the hotel. When we got there Jenn got out to get our table because it looked busy. I had to convince Justin to get up.

"Come on, it's time to get up." I poked his face with my free hand. He just shook his head.

"I don't want to" I shook my head and smiled. I poked him again.

"If you get up right now, when we get back to the hotel we can watch movies and cuddle all day if you want." I had barely gotten the last word out of my mouth when he sat up.

"Thought that would do the trick. Now hurry up I'm hungry!" He got out of the car and practically dragged me with him.

I dragged Austin out of the car and shouted for max to close the door. We had to wait for the table because the place was packed. I wanted to rush the couple out that was just sitting at the table by the door, they were just talking. I was hungry but I wanted to get back to the hotel and cuddle with Austin again. He could tell I was antsy and he leaned in behind me and whispered.

"Someone is a little excited about something. I wonder what that could be?" Every breath hit my neck and sent shiver's down my spine and I closed my eyes. I don't think Austin knew what he had done.

"Y-You know w-why I'm excited" I stammered out, Austin laughed a little bit.

"Oh? Do I?" He hadn't moved so again every breath hit my neck. I turned around so we were face to face.

"Yes you do. And stop doing that or you'll be sorry." I tried to sound as sexy as I could. He smiled.

"Sure I will." I opened my mouth to speak again but instead I heard Jenn's voice

"Come on boys we have a table." I turned around as quick as I could and followed Jenn. My thoughts were interrupted by a text. I took out my phone and immediately regretted looking at it. I stopped in my tracks and Austin bumped into me.

"Why did we-" I turned around and put the phone in his face so he could read the text. It was from Cody.

_"Hey there pretty brown eyes, whatcha doing later tonight ;)"_ It was a line from one of his songs. But considering our past, and my brown eyes I assumed he was either hinting at something or fucking with me. After he read it Austin looked pissed and grabbed the phone from my hand. He replied very quickly and gave me back the phone. I looked at it to see what exactly he said.

_"Wouldn't you like to know. Just go away and leave me the fuck alone"_ I looked at Austin and he still looked pissed, He put his hand on my shoulder and walked me over to the table. I sat down and went to lock my phone before I could he grabbed it again and showed it to Jenn. She read it and she looked pissed too. They looked at each other and then she looked at me and opened her mouth to talk, but before she could talk Austin spoke.

"I replied to it." She looked at him then back to me and gave me my phone back.

"Just be careful Austin"

"Why? Im sick and tired of him fucking with Justin, one day he's bashing him the next day he's trying to swag? No that's not right." I blushed a little bit, but they didn't notice. Just then the waitress walked up and took our orders. It was quiet from then on . Austin was cutting his pancakes so hard I thought he was going to break the plate. I think Jenn did too because she grabbed his hand and looked at him and broke the silence.

"No it's not, do what you think is right." She smiled and Austin relaxed. When we were back in the limo Scooter called Jenn, I told her to ask him when our next appearance was. He said it was on Wednesday next week. It was only Tuesday so we had a about a week off. I intended on spending the time with Austin, other than Jenn and my family he was the only on who made me feel safe. We pulled away and I looked at Austin. He didn't notice at first because he was texting. When he put his phone away he looked up and saw me looking at him.

"Can I help you sir?" he was teasing me, he knew what I wanted.

"Can I lay down" I looked into his eyes and he shook his head.

"Nope, you have to wait." He stuck his tounge out and I asked again.

"Can I lay down" this time I did the sad puppy face.

"Oh no, that doesn't work on me" I started to tremble my bottom lip.

"Nope" I inched closer, he looked at me, he knew I wasn't going to give up.

"Oh alright." he laughed and put his arm up, I smiled and layed down facing his stomach again.

"Better?" I nodded and then I dozed off until we got back to the hotel. This time when Austin tried waking me up I got right up. Jenn rolled down the window and called us so we turned around.

"I'll see you boys later" she winked and the car drove away. Austin got red, and I felt my face getting warm too. I took a step towards the door but stopped.

"What's wrong?" He turned me around so I was looking at him.

"What if he's still here. Waiting." he looked me in the eyes.

"Then I'll deal with it." He took my hand and lead me inside. We got into the elevator and went up to his room so he could grab his movies, then we went back to my room. We went in and he asked if he could take a shower. I told him yes and I put my phone on the charger. I heard him start the shower and I heard his belt hit the floor. I wanted to go in so bad but I convinced myself not to. I stripped down to my underwear and laid down and closed my eyes. Next thing I knew there was a knock on the door. I grumbled and got out of bed to see who was bothering me. I looked through the peephole, I rarely ever do, but this time I'm glad I did. It was Cody. I ran to the bathroom and knocked on the door. I had my face against it and whispered, afraid to raise my voice anymore than that, incase Cody heard me.

"Austin, Cody's here.." I heard him shut off the shower and then a couple of seconds later he opened the door. He changed quicker than I thought humanly possible. Cody knocked again, each time it seemed more deafening. He pushed me aside and answered the door. I stayed behind the corner out of sight.

"What do you want." He was pissed and you could tell.

"What are you doing in Justin's room? Did you just take a shower?" He sounded confused and slightly mad. I just wanted to curl up in a ball and dissapear until he was gone.

"Yeah I did. My shower's not working so Justin let me take one here. Now I asked you a question. . ."

"I want to talk to Justin."

"Oh, SO not going to happen." I heard Cody laugh a little bit. I expected to hear Cody's voice next but Austin spoke again.

"I'm not kidding. It's not going to happen."

"What right do you have to tell me I can't come in to see Justin? He's my friend to you know." I knew what was going to happen, I knew what he was going to say next. I put on my pants and walked over and sat in the chair so Cody could see me. And more importantly so I could see his reaction.

"Oh I know. I know EVERYTHING." Cody's face froze, Austin kept talking.

"You verbally bash him, and then flirt with him? You are an asshole Cody, You hurt him so bad he showed up at my room last night. He had been crying for hours."

"So the company you had wa-"

"Yeah it was him, I am sick of the damn games. Leave him alone unless we have an appearance, don't text him unless he texts you. Hurt my friend again and you will regret it." Cody was stammering trying to find the words, he wanted to use. He looked back to me and tried to walk into the room. Austin pushed him back and spoke again.

"What's the point in torturing him? He's been through enough and now you start your damn bullshit." Cody looked at me then back to Austin.

"Y-You know everything?"

"Yeah I do." Cody looked back at me again, he put his head down and took a deep breath.

"I love him." I heard Justin get up and go into the bathroom slamming the door. Did Cody just say what I thought he said?

"What?"

"I love him Austin."

"You love him?" I wanted to hit him so hard, but i controlled myself, for Justin's sake.

"Yeah...I do..." He mumbled, I laughed and he looked at me like I just said Australia was a horrible country.

"You verbally attack him because he likes me, and because he tried to flirt with you. You do that to the point where he CRIES for HOURS. THEN you send him a text trying to get with him? That's not love Cody that's torture. Like I said leave him alone, if he wants to talk he will text you. But unless he does that then stay away."

"Austin I do-" I cut him off and yelled at him.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE UNLESS HE CONTACTS YOU." I slammed the door and took out my phone and texted Jenn.

"Come to Justin's we have a problem" I put my phone away and went to go talk to Justin. The door was locked so I knocked.

"Let me in" He didn't say anything so I repeated myself. I heard him get up and unlock the door, I came in and he was walking back towards the toilet. I turned him around, he looked worse then he did last night. I pulled him in and hugged him, when I did he started crying more.

"It's ok Justin. I'm here." He squeezed me and kept crying. We stood there like that for a few minutes.

"Come on let's go lay down."

"Ok" he mumbled and reluctantly let go of me, I took him by the hand and walked him to his bed. I laid down and then he curled up next to me and put his head on my chest. I put my hand on his back and rubbed it.

"It's ok Justin." He gripped my shirt and shook his head.

"I hate him so much"

"I know, I know" I tried to keep him calm but he kept crying.

"It's not fair, why does he have to do this to me?"

"I don't know Justin, but he's gone now, I'm here everything will be ok"

"I-I don't want to let go..."

"Then don't" He looked up and into my eyes, like he was trying to see if i was lying or not. I wiped a tear from his eyes and he put his head back down.

"Ok" It was all he needed to say, I wasn't going to let Cody hurt him anymore. A few minutes later Jenn walked in and saw us laying on the bed. She sat down on the edge of the bed and tried to get Justin to look at her, but he grabbed my shirt tighter. He just shook his head and wouldnt move.

"He doesn't want to let go" Jenn looked at him and put her hand on his head then looked at me.

"What happened?" I told her everything that happened, from the time she drove away until she came in the room. Justin wouldn't stop crying and he was gripping my shirt so tight I was sure he put a hole in it. I didn't care, he was safe. It was quiet for awhile, then Jenn finally spoke.

"Justin, don't worry, it will be ok"

"N-no it w-won't"

"Yes it will, Austin is here and you know he won't let anything happen to you"

"Why couldn't he have just told me sooner." Jenn looked at me, trying to find the right words to use. I spoke before she could"

"Because he didn't know, but it doesn't matter, I won't let him hurt you again" He was quiet for a minute. When he spoke his voice was barely above a whisper.

"I just w-want to go to s-sleep"

"So go to sleep" I smoothed his hair and he nodded. It took him about half an hour to fall asleep, when he finally did he still wouldn't let go of my shirt.

"Is he asleep?" Jenn was sure to keep her voice down. she moved the chair next to the bed so she wasn't on the other side of the room.

"Yeah, he finally fell asleep" I wiped the tears away from his eyes, and looked back at Jenn.

"So spill, what's going on between you two?"

"Nothing"

"That isn't nothing." she pointed at Justin cuddling with me.

"It's only been two days, I'm not that easy Jenn" I laughed a little bit and so did she

"Besides, I'm straight Jenn. But you can't honestly tell me that if the roles were reversed that he wouldn't be doing the same thing for me." she nodded

"I know, but I also know that he likes you Austin." I looked down at him and smiled, I felt something for him but i didn't know what it was. It had only been two days but so much had happened, and we were friends. I felt very protective of him for some reason.

"I know Jenn" I lowered my voice and continued.

"To be honest, I do feel something, but I don't know what it is." she smiled a little bit.

"Oh really? I couldn't tell" She laughed

"Shut up, don't say anything, I don't know what it is and I don't want to get his hopes up." She nodded, her phone rang and she went into the hall to answer it. I looked back at Justin and smiled. Jenn came back in and said she had to go, but that we would talk soon. I nodded and started to fall asleep.


	6. 6 - The First of Many

The next couple days went by pretty quick. Cody didn't text me, which was a huge relief. Austin and I hadn't spent any time together since he left last wednesday. He was spending time with his mom. She told him that she was only going to be with us for two more weeks, so they were going to be spending most of that time together. I decided not to text him, I would see him later tonight anyways. Whe Jenn showed up around noon I was still in bed. I saw her wednesday after Austin left but not since then.

"Get up, it's almost one o'clock and we have alot to do before six"

"I don't want to" She pulled the blanket off me, I wasn't wearing underwear and she shrieked and threw it back on. I started laughing

"Honestly Justin, you knew I was coming, you couldn't have at least put on underwear?"

"I didn't feel like it" I got up and she covered her eyes and turned around. I went to the dresser and grabbed clothes. I got changed and told her it was ok to look, she turned around and peeked between her fingers to make sure it indeed was ok to look.

"Good, now we have to go shopping you need something for the interview tonight. Austin and his mom are going to meet us there. Then we have dinner with Scooter and Rocco again." I rolled my eyes, I was still mad at Scooter for embarrassing me the last time.

"Ugh fine whatever, let's just go" I grabbed my hoodie and my cell phone and walked out. Jenn came hurrying after me, her heels clicking rapidly on the tile. She caught up to me as I was calling for the elevator.

"You need to mind your manners Justin"

"Tell me something I don't know"

"JUSTIN! I know your mad at Scooter for what he did last time we had dinner but don't you DARE take it out on me is that clear?" I thought smoke was going to start coming out of her ears she was so mad. I backed up into the elevator and she followed me in.

"I'm sorry Jenn"

"Damn right you're sorry. Get your attitude in check before we get to the store, I don't want Michele regretting her decision to leave Austin here with me."

"Ok, I'm sorry, just still worked up about Cody." Before Jenn could answer the doors opened on the second floor and two girls came in. When they saw me they started freaking out and begging for autographs. I laughed and signed them. Jenn took pictures for them and then we all got out in the Lobby. Jenn hurried me to the car because we were running late. We got in and she immediately resumed our conversation as Max drove off.

"I know you are, but remember that I'm here and so is Austin."

"I know" I looked out the window until we got there. When I got out I saw Austin and his mom sitting by the door. I smiled to him and he waved. Jenn rallied us all up and led us inside. Michele was busy talking to Jenn so Austin dropped back so he was walking next to me.

"Hello there" he smiled and nudged me a litle bit.

"Hi" I smiled but he didn't look convinced.

"I'm gone for three days and you look all sad again. What's wrong? And don't say nothing." I couldn't lie to him, he could read me like a book.

"Just still worked up about the whole Cody situation."

"Well don't be, I told you I'm he-"

"Yeah, Yeah I know, your here, but you weren't for the past week were you?" I snapped at him.

"We'll talk about this later." He walked back towards his mom and I just hung back. I didn't mean to snap at him. I cursed myself for being so rude. We stopped for lunch first, I sat next to Austin, hoping to explain myself. When we sat down Jenn looked at me.

"So.. tonight you have an interview with Kari Howard..."

"Kari Howard? Really?" Austin and Michele looked at us confused.

"Kari Howard is not exactly known for being gentle. If there's a rumour she uses it. She's the one who started dragging my name through the dirt." Michele looked a little worried, but Jenn comforted her.

"Don't worry, there aren't any rumours about Austin." Michele looked relieved, but Austin was looking at me concerned.

"She's going to bring up my past again, and make it seem like I'm not clean. If you say something she can twist the words to make it seem like your lying or saying something else. If she asks you about me, just choose your words carefully. Like Jenn said there's no rumours about you, but there are rumours about me." Michele spoke next.

"Like what?" I hesitated but Jenn spoke first.

"That Selena is pregnant and Justin is the father but doesn't want to be involved. Then the other night at dinner when Scooter yelled at Justin some people there posted about it. And now there's rumours that he's partying again, and that he only went on this tour to make it look like he was cleaning up his act." I put my head down, Austin put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Justin it'll be ok, we know it's not true. Now we just have to convince Kari."

"Justin look at me" Michele spoke in a soft comforting voice. It reminded me of my mothers. I looked up at her.

"He's right, everything will be ok." I hoped it would be. I didn't want her attacking Austin, and I prayed that she didn't somehow find out about me and Cody. After Lunch we went shopping. Jenn picked out a white denim jacket and black jeans for me to wear and a red hoodie and jeans for Austin. She stopped me on the way out.

"Did you ever open that bag I gave you?"

"No, everything started happening so fast and I totally forgot about it."

"Well open it tonight, right now we have to get you guys to the studio." She hurried us into the car and we left. Michele went back to the hotel so it was just Jenn, Austin and I. I was being really quiet. My mind was racing, worried about the interview and what Kari would try to dig up. Jenn broke the silence first.

"Penny for your throughts?"

"What if she knows"

"About Cody?"

"Yeah"

"I don't see how she could Justin, but if she asks, just deny it." I laughed a litle bit.

"It's never that easy, especially with her, you know that. And I'm not exactly a good liar Jenn." She took my hand and leaned a little closer.

"Austin will be right there with you. Just remember that and you'll be ok" It was Austin's turn to talk now.

"Exactly, You convinced Cody the other day, hell you convinced me and I was there. Just relax and rememeber as long as I'm there, you'll be ok" I nodded a little bit but still wasn't to sure. Jenn let go ouf my hand and moved to the other end of the limo. Austin moved closer too me. I guess we were going to talk now. i spoke first.

"About earlier I-" He cut me off before I could finish.

"It's ok, I understand. Just stop assuming I'm going to run away. I'm not going to, and I'm not Cody." I looked up at Jenn.

"How long until we get there?" she checked her watch and answered me.

"Probably about forty-five minutes"

"Mmk" Jenn looked back at her phone and Austin nudged me. I smiled a little bit.

"Has he texted or called you" I shook my head.

"No"

"Good, if he does, let me know." I nodded a little bit. and he ruffled my hair.

"Want to lay down for a little bit?" I nodded and he lifted his arm up so I could lay down. I put my head on his lap and I felt safe again. I wished I could feel this way all the time. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Better?"

"Yeah...C-Can I ask you something?"

"Of course" he put his hand on my chest and looked into my eyes.

"Are you worried that my past is going to ruin everything?"

"Are you?"

"Yeah" He just shook his head.

"I'm not, and you shouldn't either. We both know where you are now, we both know your doing better" I started to tear up a little bit, but he wiped the tear away.

"Stop crying, everything will be ok. You'll see that soon enough."

We got to the studio and Justin was sleeping. Luckily the windows were one way so you couldn't see in or Justin sleeping with his head on my lap would have made front page news. I woke him up and we got out and headed straight for the dressing room. When we got there Jenn sat us down and walked us through what to expect while they did hair and makeup. I just kept worrying that Kari was going to attack Justin again. When Justin was done he went to get dressed. Jenn looked at me and dropped a bombshell on me that I thought she should have told Justin too.

"So as you know this interview is to hype up the tour. Austin Mahone touring with Justin Bieber is big news. Unfortunately...Kari also invited Cody." I think she could see me get mad because she quickly spoke again.

"He will be joining in after ten minutes, I wanted to tell you so you could be the one to tell Justin. He trusts you and you make him feel safe. I think you can keep him calm enough during the interview to stop Kari from guessing what happened between them." I was so mad I was shaking. I didn't know if I could keep myself calm, or from hitting Cody but I knew I had to.

"Why didn't you just tell us earlier when we were in the car? I could have calmed him down then and gotten him comfortable enough to do this. If I tell him now he's just going to freak out." I was almost shouting at her and she took a step back.

"I'm sorry Jenn but you know what's happened. I don't know if I can keep myself calm around him, let alone Justin."

"I know Austin, and I'm sorry I just found out when we got here. So instead of telling you both I am telling you, because like I said you can keep him calm. He trusts you, he feels safe with you. You'll be out there with him, not me." I nodded and tried to think of how I was going to tell Justin. Unfortunately I didn't have much time because only a few minutes later Justin walked in. He walked up to me and smiled. I tried to smile back but he knew something was wrong. Jenn excused herself, as she was walking out the door I shot her a look that showed how mad I was.

"What's wrong?" he tucked a hair behind my ear and turned my face so I was looking at him. I took the last few seconds to gather my thoughts. How was I going to break this to him? I knew I was going to be the one to make his feel bad and that was killing me. I had realized I could deal with Cody being there but I couldn't deal with hurting Justin. Finally I took a deep breath and answered him.

"Uh, Jenn and I were talking and..." I stopped I didn't know what to say.

"And what?" He kept looking at me, and a look of worry began to appear on his face. I decided to just get it over with and go from there.

"She said that when we got here she got was told that...Well during the end of the interview someone else will be joining us."

"Who?" He was rubbing my hand, he could tell that I was anxious. I promised myself to yell at whoever decided this was a good idea.

"That's the point Justin, it's um...well it's Cody..." He stopped rubbing my hand and started shaking. He almost fell over and I had to grab him. I sat him down on the couch and sat down next to him. Someone came in and told me I had to go to get changed. I looked up and she was holding my clothes, I got up and grabbed them out of her hand then closed the door and locked it. I started changing but I never took my eyes off Justin. It looked like he was trying to say something but he couldn't get the words out. When I was dressed I hurried back over to Justin, I took his hand in mine and kneeled down in front of him so he was looking at me.

"It's going to be ok Justin, do you know why?" He shook his head but didn't say anything.

"Because I am going to be there the entire time. I'm going to sit between you two so he can't try anything. Just pretend he isn't even there. If it gets to be to much just look at me and remember what I'm telling you ok?" He nodded a little bit but he still didn't talk. I stood him up and hugged him, he hugged me back and squeezed me.

"I am so sorry Justin"

"For what? You didn't want him here, you didn't plan this." He was speaking as if he lost every ounce of happiness inside himself. I needed to get him back to as close to himself as I could before we went out for the interview or Kari would eat him alive.

"I know, but I promised you I would never hurt you and now I have." He pulled back a little bit so he was looking at me. He was only inches from my face. He just shook his head and smiled.

"No you didn't. Hurting me would have been not telling me and letting me find out for myself. I'm just scared." I was looking in his eyes and I saw some of the light coming back to them.

"I still feel bad Justin"

"Why?" He still hadn't moved away. In fact I think he may have moved a little bit closer.

"Because I had to be the one to tell you. I didn't want to-" I couldn't even finish my sentence. Before I knew it Justin closed the gap between us and kissed me. He kissed me so gently but with so much passion. I closed my eyes and felt him reach behind my head and pull me closer. I was still in shock but I didn't stop him. I felt like everything had been leading to this moment since I texted him. For some reason I didn't want this to end. My heart was racing and I could feel his heart racing too. His hand slid down my back and and he pulled me closer again and his tongue darted into my mouth. A shiver shot down my spine like a lightning bolt and I felt like my knees were going to give out on me any second. I gently bit his bottom lip and he made a quiet moan and started kissing me faster and using more tongue. I started using my tongue too, and I slid my hand behind his back and grabbed his ass. He moaned a little bit again and I smiled a little bit. I felt him smile too, I felt like time had stopped and we had all the time in the world. I was quickly reminded that, that was indeed not the case when someone knocked on the door. We didn't seperate right away, but when we did Justin looked into my eyes and smiled. He no longer looked lost and afraid. All of his happiness had come back to his eyes and I smiled too. I didn't know what this meant but I knew that we would find out. Jenn came in and sat down on the couch. She looked at me and I nodded.

"Justin I'm so sorry that I didn't know sooner. I would have told you but I thought it would be better if you heard it from Austin." Justin didn't answer her so she spoke again.

"Justin I am so, so sorry" He realized she was talking to him but he clearly hadn't been paying attention.

"What? Oh yeah, no it's fine." She looked surprised.

"I-It's fine?"

"Yeah, I'll be ok, as long as Austin is there." He looked at me and smiled and I smiled back. Jenn looked at us confused for a minute. Then a look of realization came over her face. She got up and locked the door. Then she turned around and she was smiling.

"Spill it. What Happened?" I looke at Justin and he responded before I was able too.

"Dammit Jenn how do you always know when something happens?" She just smiled and walked closer to us. I scratched my head and looked down.

"Because I can read you like a book, both of you." I looked back up and she was looking at me.

"You've only known me for two weeks. I can't be that easy to read." She just nodded.

"Oh yes you can, and you are. Now tell me, what happened" She wasn't going to give up, I knew that. Luckily for us someone came in and told us we had 10 minutes before we were live so we had to get our mics hooked up and get on stage. Thankfully Justin answered before I could.

"Duty calls Jenn" Justin kissed her on the cheek and ran out, I quickly followed.

Author's note: Normally I don't write after I post, but I felt like I should this time. I have nothing against Cody Simpson it just makes for an interesting story. Second it took me so long to write the first kiss, I wanted it to be at the right moment for both of them and I think I did that pretty well.


	7. 7 - The Interview

We got on stage and they set up our mics. We sat down and waited for Kari to show her face. I knew from past experience she wouldn't show up until there was only a minute left before we were live. I looked at Austin and smiled. I looked over to where Kari would be coming from because I thought I heard her. But when I looked up I saw Cody leaning against the wall. I took a deep breath and remembered what Austin said. As long as he was there I really did feel safe. I was still on a high after the kiss we had shared only a few minutes ago. When I kissed him I was sure he would push me away and freak out, but he didn't. I think he even enjoyed it the way he bit my lip and grabbed my ass. I was snapped out of my day dream when I heard a high voice and high heels walk in the room.

"Well if it isn't everyone's favorite pop star, and Justin Bieber" It was Kari she was wearing a red dress and red lipstick, she reminded me of on of the girls on Hustler and i laughed.

"Is something funny?" She looked annoyed now, good.

"Oh no not at all Kari just laughing at your little joke." I smiled, but behind that smile I was screaming at her. She looked like I just insulted her.

"Right. Well, I hope you boys are ready." She sat down and smoothed out her dress. The crew got into position and the camera man started his countdown. 5, 4, 3 he counted down the last two with his fingers and then we were live.

"Hello everybody my name is Kari Howard and I'm joined by Justin Bieber and Austin Mahone. How are you boys doing tonight?"

"Not too bad Kari and can I say you look wonderful tonight" Austin spoke before I could, he was a natural. He even made Kari blush a little bit.

"Oh Austin stop it. Now I heard that you two have been thick as thieves since you got to Sydney, is that true?" I answered this time so that Kari couldn't say I was avoiding questions.

"Yeah, we've been going over the tour trying to get in a groove that works for both of us. We both sing pop but we both have different styles. Trying to find a way to blend them together is how to make this tour unforgettable." Austin nodded and I noticed Kari look a little dissapointed.

"I see, well Justin are you worried that your past with partying is going to ruin Austin's career before it really gets a chance to take off?" She smiled, she was trying to get me to slip. If I said yes it would seem like I was still partying. If I said no it would seem like I didn't care how it affected Austin.

"I don't think my past has any bearing on Austin's career. He's fortunate enough to have stayed away from everything in our indstry that can influence a person negatively. He has amazing talent and I'm honored to be able to work with him." She stopped smiling again, she wasn't getting the 'juicy' news she was looking for. She turned to Austin and continued.

"What do you think?"

"Over the past few days we've spent time talking about the tour but also talking about his past. I know that there have been some rough patches but he's clean now and I know that. So no I dont think that touring with him will ruin my career. I think that it can only help my career." Kari was scowling now, she was getting frustrated and it was showing despite how hard she was trying to hide it.

"We have to take a break, but we will be right back" She smiled to the camera. When the lights turned off she looked at me.

"You may have him fooled but you don't have me fooled. I know who you are, and I know your not the good boy your pretending to be." I just laughed and waited until we were live again. Sure enough she flashed her big smile again.

"Welcome back, we have some questions from your fans. Is that ok boys?"

"Yeah sure" Austin smiled and turned his hat around.

"Absolutely" I smiled too.

"Ok, the first one is from Kelly in Tampa Florida, and it's for Austin. She wants to know 'If you took Justin on a date where would you take him' Oh thats steamy. So where would it be?" I was a little shocked, but Austin answered.

"Oh wow um I don't know" He laughed and looked at me but continued.

"I've never had a reason to think about it, I guess just dinner and a movie would be fine." He laughed again and so did I.

"Justin, this one is from Lily in Cardiff Wales. 'If you had to choose between dating Cody Simpson or Austin Mahone, who would you choose' You boys have some interesting fans. So how about it?" If it wasn't for the fact that the questions were on the screen from Twitter I would think she was making them up. I saw Cody move behind Kari to hear better. I laughed a little bit.

"Weird question, but I'd have to say Austin" Austin looked at me and I saw Cody's jaw drop and I smiled a little bit.

"Yeah, It's just those eyes" I laughed again and nudged him a little bit so Kari would think I was joking. She must have bought it because she laughed too. It was the only time I ever heard a genuine laugh from her.

"Yeah he does have nice eyes Justin, good choice." Austin just smiled and shook his head.

"Ok, we have one more before the break, it's for both of you from Baylee in Kinston North Carolina. ' Austin, If you had to kiss Justin, and vice-versa where would you kiss him? cheek, chest, lips, or neck.' I think the question speaks for itself. That question came in right after you answered Justin. So how about it?" I was a little surprised and Austin was too, He spoke first.

"This is certainly an interesting question Baylee, I'd have to say I'd kiss his neck." Kari jumped to speak before I could.

"Why Austin?"

"It seems like a good way to tease him. Well most guys actually" I remembered when his breath hit my neck when he whispered in my ear and he was right, it was a good way to tease me.

"What about you Justin?" I hesitated a little bit, I wanted to say lips but knew that would give her something to use. So I decided to give a safe answer.

"Oh my turn now" I laughed and she looked at me waiting for an answer.

"Cheek" She smiled, Well we have two minutes before break. Lets see these kisses. I looked at her a little surprised. I re read the screen, I was pretty sure Baylee hadn't asked to actually see it. I was right she didn't Austin looked at me.

"Come one boys tick tock, Justin first." I saw Cody laugh in the background and I wanted to get up and hit him. But I turned to Austin.

"Alright I guess" I tried to look uninterested as I leaned in towards him. I kissed his cheek but pulled back almost immediately. His scent was intoxicating.

"Aww, now Austin, it's your turn" She smiled a sly crooked little smile. And Austin just nodded. He looked at me and shrugged. He leaned over and kissed my neck, as he pulled away he flicked his tongue on my neck and it sent shivers through my body. I was glad I was wearing a hoodie or Kari would have seen the goosebumps I got.

"Adorable, Alright folks, we will be right back, when we return we will be joined by Cody Simpson. Stay tuned." The lights turned off and Kari looked at us.

"Well that was cute" She laughed as she walked away. I had a feeling that our kisses would be all over the internet by tonight. After she was gone Austin turned to me.

"That was...Interesting..." I laughed a little bit.

"Yeah, we have some weird fans. At least all your fans don't think you're gay"

"Apparently some of them do" He leaned a little closer to me and whispered in my ear.

"And I hate to break it to you but you kind of are" He sat back and laughed, I couldn;t help laughing either. It was true, whether I was gay or bi I had kissed Austin and I had been with Cody. He had a point. At that point Cody came over and sat down next to me. I looked at Austin and he got up and told me to move over, I did and he sat down in between Cody and I. Cody gave Austin a dirty look but Austin just smiled.

"Hi Cody" Cody grunted a little bit.

"Yeah... Hi" I didn't look at him, I had no reason to. I kept focusing on what Austin said earlier and true enough he was right inbetween us.

"I saw your little kiss earlier, so cute" I saw Keri walking back towards us and then I looked over at Cody. I was going to say something to him but before I could Austin elbowed him in the ribs and he gasped for air. Before Cody could say anything Kari sat back down.

"All ready boys?" We nodded and she got comfortable in her chair. the cameraman counted down, 5,4,3 and finished with his fingers.

"Hello again and welcome back, I've had the pleasure of spending some time with Austin Mahone and Justin Bieber. We are joined joined now by Australian pop star Cody Simpson. Cody how are you tonight?"

"Pretty good Kari, thanks for asking."

"No problem, now, I was told you would be joining Austin and Justin for four shows during the tour. The first two are the last two shows in Sydney and the next two are the first two shows in Paris is that right?"

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to performing with Justin again and with Austin for the first time. They're both really great guys and think we will have a great time." He smiled and put his hand on Austin's shoulder. Austin spoke next.

"Yeah, It should be fun. Cody is a great artist and it will be awesome to have him join us." Austin smiled and so did I. We had to keep up the front that we were all friends.

"Yeah it should be a good show. I can't wait to see it. So have you guys spent much time together? I know Austin and Justin have but Cody have you joined them?"

"No unfortunately I haven't, not yet anyways. I've been busy, wrapping up in the studio and stuff like that. Before you came out Justin was saying we all had to get together to practice." I couldn't believe him. I saw Austin start shaking his leg, I knew I was going to have to get him out of here as soon as the interview was over or he would hit Cody.

"Well you will have to for this tour to be a success. But were almost running out of time here, there are a few questions from the fans for Cody." Austin looked at me when Kari looked at the screen and mouthed that it would be ok.

"This first question comes from Riley in Trenton, New Jersey 'Is it true that you don't like Austin Mahone? I heard you said he had no talent' Oh my that's a rumour we have to clear up, Cody?"

"No, thats not true" he laughed althought I felt that, that statement may have been true.

"I think Austin is extremely talented"

"Of course you do, don't we all" Kari laughed and looked back at the screen.

"This question comes from Rose in London England 'Austin and Justin kissed each other earlier, If you had to kiss one of them who would it be' How about it cody? Who would you kiss?" He looked at both of us for a little bit then responded.

"Justin" I knew he would say that, he just had to torture me.

"Well let's see it before time runs out." She smiled and I heard Cody say ok, I was numb, Austin couldn't stop this from happening. He looked at me and looked so helpless. Cody got up and moved between us and I suddenly didn't feel safe anymore. He leaned in and put his hand behind my head I squeezed my eyes shut trying to picture Austin, but I couldn't I knew who it was. Then he kissed me, He pulled my head closer and darted his tongue in and out of my mouth and I pushed him away when he did. Kari was clapping and laughing.

"Wow that was certainly something. Well folks that's all the time we have. I hope you tune in next week when we have our guest Bradley Simpson from The Vamps, Goodnight" She smiled until the camera turned off then she turned to us.

"Good job...Mostly, I really hope those kisses don't come back to haunt you" She winked and walked out. I got up and grabbed Austin's hand and started to walk away.

"Let me go" I squeezed his hand tighter and kept walking.

"No Austin"

"Yes, let me go, he did that on purpose" I kept pulling him, he was trying to pull my hand off his but then Jenn rounded the corner and grabbed both of us and dragged us into the dressing room and locked the door.

"Justin I'm sorry, before Cody came on I told Kari not to ask questions anymore but she wouldn't listen. I knew something like that would happen"

"Of course it would! Cody was here, even if it wasn't on LIVE TV he would have done it at some point just to fuck with Justin. Now we have to meet with him to discuss the tour because he said that Justin told him we would." I kept trying to say something but Austin and Jenn wouldn't let me say anything.

"I didn't plan this Austin, I tried to get him off the show but it didn't work a-"

"Clearly"

"Stop" They didn't hear me and just kept arguing.

"I promised him I would protect him and I couldn't do that because you couldn't keep Cody out of here."

"It's not like I called him and told him to come to the show. I tried to get Scooter to change the interview for you guys but he couldn't. So stop blaming me"

"Fine then I'll blame Scooter, I'm tired of not being able to keep my promises. And-" I was tired of the arguing so I just stepped inbetween them and kissed Austin. Jenn took a short breath in and Austin made a low moan. I stopped kissing him and moved so I could see them both.

"Are we done now?" They both nodded. Jenn was smiling and Austin looked like he wanted to kiss me again.

"Good, now there's nothing to be done about it. It's over and done with, can we just leave?" Jenn nodded and went out of the room without saying anything. When she closed the door Austin looked back at me.

"Oh she knew already. And you had it coming for using tongue when you kissed my neck" I stuck my tongue out and started to get changed.

"I didn't say anything. I know that she knows, she knows everything." He started walking towards me, I was standing there in my underwear when he put his arms around my stomach. I stood up and he kissed my neck, using his tongue again.

"Stop that" I gasped after each word, he was teasing me so bad. I was pretty sure he knew.

"Why" He kept kissing my neck.

"Because your starting a problem you don't want to finish" I had a hard time finishing the sentence. He laughed a little bit and stopped kissing my neck.

"Oh really?" He bit my ear and started rubbing my chest and moving his hands down my stomach. When he reached my underwear he slipped one finger under the waistband then pulled it back out and reached down more. He rubbed my leg then moved his hand over and touched my dick, which at this point was pitching a tent. I let out a low moan.

"Do you like that?" He started kissing my neck again.

"mhmm" I couldnt even speak.

"Well you did want to leave you know." I groaned a little bit

"Yeah... I know." He stopped and turned me around and kissed me once.

"Then get dressed and we can go" he winked at me and he started to get dressed. I got dressed before he even had a chance to take his shirt off, I slapped his ass and sat down on the couch until he was ready.

"Can we leave now?" He laughed and nodded. I practically pushed him out of the door. Jenn was standing outside.

"Well it's about time" She hurried us into the car she muttered something about being late. I wasn't really paying attention. We got into the car and right away she grilled us. I knew it was coming but I figured she would just call me later.

"You two have alot of explaining to do." I looked at Austin and he was as red as a firetruck. I knew I wasn't much better.

"It's not like I don't know already, I was standing right there."

"I-We um..yeah we know" I was bringing red and Austin had his face in his hands.

"I hate to bring this up, But I know about you and Cody and that's alot worse than You and Austin kissing." For the first time I didn't get upset when someone brought up Cody.

"Yeah I know. Um It kinda just happened earlier. He told me Cody was going to be on the interview too and I...well I kissed him." She smiled ear to ear, Austin still had his face in his hands.

"Is that what took you two so long to come out of the dressing room?" I wished she would just drop it.

"Yeah" She laughed and then she answered her phone. I was glad this conversation was over. I moved closer to Austin.

"What's wrong?" he just shook his head.

"Do you want to talk when we get back to the hotel?" He nodded but still had his face in his hands.

"Do you um.. regret it?" He didn't move until he picked his head up and looked at me.

"What? No, not at all. Don't ever think that. Promise me"

"Ok, I'm sorry"

"I'm serious Justin."

"No I know"

"Then promise me"

"I promise"

"Good" He smiled and pulled me to lean on his shoulder. I didn't know what was going to happen between us but as of right now I didn't care.


	8. 8 - Fight

We got back to the hotel and we said goodbye to Jenn and headed inside. When we came in the lobby my mom was standing there.

"Oh hey boys, I was just going to head out to dinner, why don't you join me?" I looked at Justin and he shrugged.

"Yeah sure mom" We followed her outside, she had rented a car.

"I don't like being driven all over the place. I can do it for myself you know." we both laughed and got in. I sat up front and Justin sat in the back.

"So how did the interview go?"

"You didn't watch it?"

"No, I couldn't find it, I tried calling Rocco to find out what channel it was on but he didn't answer." I was a little relieve she didn't see the whole kissing thing. I knew she'd have to know eventually but I wanted to wait until I knew what exactly was goin on between Justin and I.

"Oh well it went pretty good. Nothing disastrous happened." She laughed a little bit and we continued the rest of the drive in silence. We went to the same diner that Justin and I went to breakfast to with Jenn. This time it was almost dead so we didn;t have to wait for a table at all. Justin didn't say anything during the ride over. When we got there he still hadn't said anything. I was about to say something but my mom said something before I had a chance to.

"You've been quiet Justin, is everything all right?" He looked up suddenly realizing that he hadn't been talking.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, just tired from running around all day" I could tell that something was wrong. So could my mom, and she wasn't going to let it go.

"What's wrong Justin?" He looked at me and I shrugged. I couldn't cover for him because I didn't know what was wrong. My mom was looking at him still so I took a minute to text him.

"What happened" I heard his phone go off and he checked it. Thankfully my mom excused herself to the bathroom. I looked at him with a look of determination.

"What happened"

"Cody texted me when we were in the car." I was mad but tried not to let it show.

"Why"

"He wanted to know if he could come by tomorrow to practice."

"Well I'll be-" He cut me off before I could finish

"He wanted it to just be me and him."

"Absolutely not" I laughed so I wouldn't scream.

"I'll text him"

"No Austin don't" Before I could answer my mom came back. Since he couldn't argue with me I took my phone out and texted Cody.

_"Are you insane? The answer is no"_ My mom looked at me.

"Why are you texting during dinner?" I saw Justin smile a little bit.

"I just had to-"

"I don't care, it's dinner and you don't text during dinner and you know that"

"I know I'm sorry" My mom looked at Justin who was laughing.

"Don't laugh you were doing it too" He stopped laughing immediately.

"I'm sorry ma'am" Now it was my turn to laugh. He looked like I just told him we couldn't cuddle anymore. My mom laughed a little bit.

"It's fine just don't do it again" He nodded and my mom laughed again.

After dinner we went back to the Hotel and said goodnight to my mom when she got out of the elevator. Then we headed up to Justin's room. He didn't waste any time when my mom got off to say something.

"You texted him didn't you"

"Yeah I did"

"Why?"

"Because he's not hurting you anymore, I told you that didn't I"

"Yeah"

"Well then stop making me tell you." He looped his arm through mine and put his head on my shoulder. When we got to Justin's room we sat down on the bed and talked.

"I'm sorry about kissing you" I looked at him and almost slapped him.

"I already told you to stop apologizing"

"I know but-"

"But nothing stop apologizing. It's the same with the cuddling, if I had a problem with it I would tell you." He nodded but didn't say anything.

"Did Cody text you again? And don't lie" He nodded sheepishly.

"What did he say" He hesitated, if he didn't say something soon I was just going to call Cody.

"He still wants to meet with just me. And..I think I'm ok with that" I was mad. He was ok with it? After everything he put him through!

"Fine, do whatever you want" He looked at me so hurt. I didn't care, What use was trying to protect him if he kept going back to get hurt.

"Please don't be mad"

"Too late Justin." I got up and went to leave. He got up and grabbed me.

"Stop Austin. It's fine"

"No Justin it's the furthest thing from fine. He keeps hurting you, and then that little stunt he pulled today made me want to hit him" I was screaming now. And he started to cry a little.

"I know, but please don't be mad. I have to do this."

"Why? Why should you have to do this? Why shouldn't I be mad? He keeps fucking with you and then I'm left here to pick up the god damn pieces. If you want to go fine, but when he fucks with you again don't come crying to me." He started crying more and I pulled my arm away and walked out. I heard him call for me to come back but I just kept walking. I got in the elevator and went down to my room. I slammed my door on the way in and texted Cody.

_"I swear to god Cody if you hurt him again you'll be sorry"_ I was just about to throw my phone on the bed when it went off. This time it was Justin.

_"Please just come back"_

_"No"_ I threw my phone on the bed and took a shower. I needed to calm down before I did or said something I would regret. I got out of the shower and went to bed. I didn't even bother to check my phone.

I was mad at myself for saying yes to Cody. Not just because I knew it was the wrong thing to do, but also because now Austin was mad at me. It was something I had to do, I had to be able to be around Cody and feel safe without Austin around. Cody and I were meeting downstairs soon. I tried texting Austin before I left. I hadn't heard from him since I told him I was going to meet Cody, and that was two days ago.

_"Hi"_ I wanted to say more but didn't know what to say. It didn't take him long to respond.

_"Just go meet Cody"_ I got upset, I didn't want Austin mad at me. At least he answered me today, when I texted him yesterday he didn't even respond.

_"Please try to understand that this is something I have to do"_ I went to go downstairs. When I got in the elevator he texted me back.

_"Whatever Justin, don't say I didn't warn you"_ I locked my phone and waited to get to the lobby. I went to the gym to meet Cody. One wall was lined with mirrors, and all the equipment was pushed to the back so we had room to practice. Scooter said he rented the gym out for four months. I walked in and Cody was warming up. I cleared my throat so he would know I was there. He turned around and smiled.

"Didn't bring your bodyguard then?"

"He's not my bodyguard Cody, he's my friend" he just laughed and walked towards me. It hurt a little bit.

"Oh please, he never takes his eyes off you, If I take one step towards you he steps in the way and threatens me. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were fucking him." I looked down at my feet.

"Which reminds me, where do you get off telling him what happened between us?" He was only inches away from me now and I started to regret coming.

"It happened to me too Cody. You were doing nothing but torturing me and I needed someone to talk to. And I'm not fucking him."

"Jenn knew, why couldn't you talk to her?" He ignored the end of my statement, he may not have believed me but it was true.

"I did, she suggested I talk to Austin. Quite frankly I would have done it even if she didn't" He just shook his head.

"You're pathetic Justin. You wanted me, you hinted at it when I said we should spend time together while your here. Then you turn-"

"I did want to Cody, but then you turned around and made me feel like shit. You toyed with my emotions , saying you didn't like me then saying you loved me. Well fuck you." I turned around to leave and he grabbed my arm.

"Let me go" He looked at me, and I wished more then I had earlier that I didn't come.

"No" He pulled me in and kissed me. I tried to push myself away but he had a good hold around my waist and he wasn't letting go. He kept shooting his tongue in and out of my mouth. Against my better judgement I ended up kissing him back. I wanted Cody but I knew I shouldn't. Finally he let go of me and looked into my eyes.

"I love you" I didn't know what to say. I tried to find words but they wouldn't come out. He let me go and took a step back. A million different things went through my head. I just wished Austin was here so he could take me away. That was when it hit me, I didn't love Cody.

"I-I don't love you Cody" He looked mad and I wanted to leave. I turned around to leave again, before I could he spun me around I expected him to kiss me again. Instead I felt his fist connect with my nose and the next thing I knew I was on the floor. My nose was bleeding and there were tears in my eyes. I started to get up again but then he punched me in the side of the head. My ears were ringing and I yelled for him to stop. I looked up and he was standing over me.

"Go and run to your bodyguard" He walked out and I scrambled to try and find my phone. I had to wipe my eyes so I could see. my head was pounding and my nose was still bleeding. There was blood all over the floor now. I finally found my phone, it had fallen out of my pocket and slid across the floor. I unlocked it and I texted Austin, but had a feeling he wouldn't answer me.

_"Can I come to your room"_ I got up and sat down on one of the machines. It took him ten minutes to answer me.

_"So it went like shit then? I told you not to come crying to me deal with it yourself. You got yourself into it, so get yourself out"_ I started crying to the point where I was gasping for breath.

_"Please Austin I don't care how much you yell at me, I deserve it. I just need to see you"_ I locked my phone expecting to wait for a message again but he texted back right away.

_"Fine"_ I got up and practically ran to the elevator and pushed the button repeatedly until the doors closed. It felt like the ride to his floor was taking longer than usual. I had to keep wiping the blood from my nose so my sleeve was red now. The doors finally opened and I ran to his room and pounded on the door. I heard him shout that he was coming. When he opened the door his jaw dropped I walked in and sat down on his bed. He came over and stood in front of me.

"What the hell happened" I was trying to catch my breath and stop crying so I didn't say anything. He knelt down and took my hand.

"What happened Justin" I couldn't meet his eyes I knew he was mad, he was trying to hide it in his voice but it was still there.

"H-He kissed me and said he loved me. I told him I didn't love him and then h-he punched me" I was still crying, I was trying to stop. I didn't want to make more of a fool of myself then I already was. He got up and walked over to his fridge and took out a Pepsi then he took his shirt off and wrapped it in his shirt. He gave it to me and I put it on my head. Now it was his turn to yell.

"I told you not to go, I knew something would happen. I didn't think he was going to hit you but I told you something was going to happen didn't I?" He stopped yelling and paced back and forth.

"I know I'm -" he cut me off and started shouting again

"Just shut up Justin. I told you I would protect you but I can't do that when you put yourself in the position to get hurt." He took his phone out and called someone.

"Who are you calling?" He looked at me and I could tell how angry he was.

"Cody, now shut up" I wanted to tell him not to but he shot me a look that he was serious. I put my head down. He must have put it on speaker because I heard Cody's voice a few seconds later.

"Hello?"

"Oh cut the crap Cody, he told me what happened." Cody laughed.

"Yeah I kinda figured he would go running back to his bodyguard"

"Just come to my room. I know your still in the hotel." I looked at Austin and just shook my head. He just put his hand up telling me to shut up again.

"Fine, what room?"

"373, and don't keep me waiting" he hung up and grabbed another shirt from his dresser. I finally found my voice again and decided to use it.

"Please don't hit him" He laughed.

"And why not?"

"Because then your no better than him." He was quiet for a minute and then nodded.

"I'm um going to go back to my room."

"No your not." I was surprised he even wanted me here.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so, now stop talking" I just nodded and turned towards the window. I didn't like Austin being mad at me, but he wasn't just mad he was pissed. We didn't say another word. We just waited for Cody, it felt like we were waiting for hours. Austin kept pacing back and forth. Finally there was a knock on the door but in the silence it sounded like a gunshot.

I heard the knock cut through the silence like a gunshot and I opened it. Cody was standing there before he had a chance to say anything I dragged him in the room and slammed the door shut. He saw Justin sitting on the bed and laughed.

"Wow you ran right up here didn't you?" I had had enough I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"You don't speak you just listen. Understood?" He opened his mouth to speak but I spoke first.

"I said understood?" He stopped smiling and nodded.

"Don't you EVER put your hands on him again. Don't text him again. Don't call him again. Don't show up to his room, Don't think about him. If he EVER shows up to my room crying because of you again, I will personally kick your ass. The games are over as of right now. Do you understand me?" I was shouting at him and he looked like he shit his pants. He was as white as a sheet and just nodded. Justin stood up and took a step closer to us. He was worried I'd hit him.

"You are one mistake away from getting thrown off this tour, and don't think I won't make it happen."

"No..yeah I get it" I let go of him and took a step back.

"Now leave" He hurried out of the room and I turned back to Justin.

"Thanks for not hitting him" I nodded and sat down on the chair in the corner of the room.

"I wanted to"

"I know, but thanks for not doing it. Do you wan't me to leave now?" I just looked at him. I was mad but I knew I couldn't stay mad at him for long.

"Yeah" He nodded and put his head down. I got up and lifted his face so he could see me. His nose was still bleeding pretty bad.

"But I'm coming with you" He smiled for a second and then stopped.

"Are you sure? If you don't want to be around me I understand"

"Yes I'm sure." I smiled and grabbed clothes out of my dresser and then we went up to his room.

We got to his room and I told him to go take a shower. I decided I should call Jenn since I knew Justin wouldn't. I went into the hall and called her, on the second ring she picked up.

"Hey Austin what's up?" She sounded happy, and I knew I was going to make her pissed.

"Um, something happened..." I trailed off the end of my sentence.

"What? What happened? Are you ok? Is Justin ok?"

"Um well Justin went to go meet Cody earlier. By himself. And Cody kissed him and then he told Justin that he loved him. When Justin said he didn't love him..well...Cody punched him."

"HE DID WHAT!" She shouted so loud I had to pull the phone away from my ear.

"Yeah I had Cody come up to my room and then I told him to stay away from Justin or I'd kick his ass."

"You didn't.." I could hear that she disapproved.

"Yeah I did and I'm sorry but I told you I wasn't going to take his shit."

"I know Austin, how is Justin doing."

"He's taking a shower right now, his nose is bleeding pretty bad though"

"Shit. I'll be there in an hour I have some stuff to do."

"It's fine Je-"

"I'll be there in an hour" She hung up before I could say anything. I went back in the room and Justin was putting his shoes on.

"Where do you think your going?" He jumped when I spoke.

"I thought you left I was going to go find you"

"No I didn't leave, but Jenn is going to be here in an hour."

"Dammit, you told her didn't you?"

"Yes Justin I did, she had to know." He sat down on the bed and wiped his nose again.

"Yeah I know" I knelt down in front of him and looked at his nose.

"I think your nose might be broken"

"I think so too" I sat down on the bed next to him and pulled him over so his head was on my shoulder. He tried to pull away and said something about not getting blood on my hoodie. I just told him to shut up and pulled him back. I hated myself for being mad at him. I didn't understand why he felt he had to go, but I should have tried to understand. I got up to go to the bathroom and saw that the shower floor had blood on it. I turned the shower on to make it go down the drain. I also needed the sound so he wouldn't hear me cry. I promised myself I would keep him safe the night that he came to my room crying. So far I was failing at that. Cody kept showing up and making him feel like shit. Well hopefully after tonight he would get the hint and stay away. I composed myself and went back out. Justin was sleeping. I looked at him and he looked so peaceful. He had a bruise forming on the side of his face but his nose wasn't bleeding anymore. I laid down behind him and put my arm around his stomach. He moved back so he was right against me. My head was behind his neck and I placed a soft kiss on the back of his neck. He squirmed a little bit and pushed himself further back. I laid there listening to him breathing, and feeling his heart beat. I had to keep brushing a hair away from his face that didn't want to stay with the rest sitting behind his ear. I looked at the bruise forming into a deep purple on the side of his face. I wished that I could take away everything that had happened to him. I just laid there until Jen came. She just about broke the door down. When the door slammed open Justin jolted awake. He scrambled around until he had ahold of me. Jenn came in the room and immediately ran over to Justin.

"Let me see" She took Justins face in her hands and looked at his nose.

"We should bring you to the hospital. At least it isn't bleeding anymore"

"It's fine" It was my turn to to talk now.

"It's not fine Justin your nose was bleeding for two hours" He started to say something but Jenn was dragging him off the bed and onto his feet. Justin still had his hand latched onto my shirt so I got pulled up to.

"Come on, I have the car waiting downstairs we have to go."

"I don't want to go" Jenn went to say something. I had a feeling she was going to yell so I turned Justin towards me and spoke before she could.

"Please Justin, just go. For me?" He hesitated but he nodded. Jenn pushed us out of the room and into the elevator. When we got in there was an old lady in the elevator. So we didn't say anything until we got in the car.

"Are we sure the doctor isn't going to go blabbing all over the place that I was in there? And why I was in there?"

"He's going to sign a confidentiality agreement before seeing you"

"And I'll be there the whole time" I brushed his hair away from his eyes again. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Good" The Hospital was only a few minutes away from the Hotel. We went in and were brought to a private room at the end of the E.R. It didn't take long for the doctor to come in. the curtain was closed and Jenn went out to have him sign the confidentiality agreement. She came in and said she would be outside and the doctor came in. He was a taller guy with graying hair.

"Hi I'm Doctor Smythe"

"I'm Justin, and this is my...friend Austin" He shook my hand and then put on gloves. He looked at Justin's nose and the side of his face. He touched Justin's nose a little and he winced.

"Did that hurt?"

"Just a little"

"Okay, well what happened Justin?" He looked at me and I took his hand and nodded

"I got into a fight... with my ex boyfriend and he punched me in the face and then the side of my head"

"Ok, well we will have to take an x-ray, but I don't think it's broken I think you just busted a blood vessel, and you'll have a bruise on the side of your face for a couple days but you'll be ok" Justin nodded.

"I'll be back in after you get the X-ray" I thanked him and he just nodded and left. Jenn came back in and when she saw us holding hands she smiled.

"You two are so adorable." Justin got fire engine red and put his face down.

"Seriously Jenn?"

"Yes, you two are so cute together" Justin looked up and stared at Jenn.

"We're not together Jenn!"

"Not yet anyways" She winked and thankfully the X-ray technician came in to take Justin to get his x-rays. When he left Jenn turned her attention to me.

"Thank you Austin"

"For what?

"For looking after him and keeping him safe" I had to laugh at that.

"This is keeping him safe? He's in the hospital getting an x-ray to see if he has a broken nose. He has a bruise on his face and you think I'm protecting him? I started to cry and Jenn sat down next to me.

"Look at me" I looked up at her and she wiped the tear away from my eye.

"Listen to me Austin. It may not seem like it right now but yes you keep him safe. If you hadn't been around who knows how he would have dealt with Cody coming back into his life. You make him feel safe, I see it in his eyes. The rare times your not together all he can do is talk about you. He really likes you Austin." I was trying not to cry but it wasn't easy.

"I promised I wouldn't let him get hurt Jenn, and here he is getting-"

"Stop beating yourself up about this Austin, he wanted to go alone right?" I nodded

"Then don't blame yourself"

"I shouldn't have let him go"

"You couldn't have stopped him. Stop crying everything is going to be ok" Then like a lightning bolt I realized something. It was an instant moment of clarification. I don't know what caused it but it happened.

"Jenn.."

"Yeah?" I looked at her and took a deep breath. Everything from this moment on would be different.


	9. 9 - According to Plan

"I really like Justin" I whispered the words, almost afraid if I said them outloud I would scream it. She slapped her hand over her mouth to muffle a scream.

"Does he know?" I shook my head.

"I didn't even know for sure until just know honestly"

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Yeah, I just don't know how yet" She smiled devilishly.

"I have a plan" before I could say anything they pushed Justin back into the room. He looked at me and took my hand.

"Why are you crying" I wasn't aware I _was_ still crying. I wiped my eyes.

"Just upset that I didn't keep you safe" I looked down for a moment and then looked back up at him.

"It's not your fault, I insisted on going by myself"

"I should have told you not to" He laughed and shook his head.

"I wouldnt have listened Austin." I heard Jenn yell from behind the door

"I told you so" We both laughed and called her to come back in. She came back in with the doctor who had Justin's x-rays. He put them up on the board and looked at them for a minute. He turned back to us and smiled.

"Not broken, just a busted blood vessel. Don't go swimming, atleast not in the deep end. No Skydiving. Just relax for a few days and you'll be ok. I'll send the nurse in to discharge you" He shook our hands and after I thanked him many times he left. After we left Jenn brought us back to the Hotel.

We got back to the hotel and Austin took me right to my room.

"I want you to lay down, I have to go out with my mom for a little while but I will be back later ok?" He came over and kissed me on the forehead. I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him towards me and I kissed him. He kissed me back and then he stood up.

"I have to go Justin, but I promise I'll be back" I nodded and laid down. After he left I realized I never opened the black bag Jenn had given me almost two weeks ago. I got up and took it off the dresser and opened it. there was a note in it from Jenn.

"You'll know when to wear this" I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a purple tank top. at the bottom of the bag was a pair of light blue briefs. I just shook my head and put it back in the bag. She bought this when I was still trying to find a way to tell Austin I liked him. I guess there would still be a time when I could wear them though. I laid down and texted Jenn.

_"Finally opened the bag lol"_ I locked my phone and turned on the TV Hell's Kitchen was on so I just kept that on. I wasn't really paying attention, I was still trying to figure out what was going on between Austin and I. One minute I was afraid of him ever knowing I liked him. Then we were cuddling and then just the other day I kissed him. I must have fallen asleep because I jumped when my phone rang.

"Hello"

"Did I wake you up?" It was Austin I smiled to myself

"No not at all"

"Your such a bad liar, I just wanted to let you know I'm on my way back" He laughed, I knew that he would know I was lying.

"What time is it?"

"Almost ten, how long were you sleeping?"

"I wasn't sleeping"

"Oh right I forgot" I could tell he was smiling when he said that.

"Ok fine I was sleeping... but only for a little bit"

"And how long is a little bit"

"Like three hours..." I mumbled but he heard me and he was laughing really hard. After a few minutes he composed himself enough to answer me.

"Ok so were going to be up all night then, I'll be there in like half an hour"

"Ok, see you soon"

"Yes you will" He hung up the phone and I noticed I had a text from Jenn.

_"Well it's about damn time"_ I just laughed and laid back down. It only felt like seconds later that Austin was jumping on the bed yelling for me to wake up.

"I'm up"

"Well finally I've been trying to get you up for ten minutes." I blushed and looked down and I muttered an apology. I realized I had a boner so I turned to lay on my stomach. Austin tried turning me over but I wouldnt move. I did turn my head so I could see him though.

"Let me lay down"

"Not right now" He looked at me surprised.

"Why not? I thought you liked cuddling with me"

"I do but..." He laughed a little bit, it was my turn to look confused.

"You have a boner...don't you?" I got red again and turned my face.

"Oh relax it happens to every guy." I still didn't turn my head towards him although he kept trying.

"Besides, it wouldn't be the first time you cuddled with me and had a boner" I snapped my head back towards him even though I was now redder than a fire truck

"W-what did you say?" He laughed and knelt down, then brushed my hair away from my face.

"The first night you cuddled with me you had one." I was so embarrassed I thought I would die.

"I'm so sorry Austin I-" I couldn't even get the rest of the sentence out before he slapped me. I was shocked beyond belief. I didn't think Austin would hit me. Granted it wasn't hard but it happened.

"I said to stop apologizing Justin"

"I-I know but..I didn't think you would hit me though" he brushed my hair away again and kissed me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to but you won't stop apologizing" I started crying

"But...but you hit me" I got up and went to go into the bathroom. I couldn't believe he actually hit me.

"Stop Justin I'm sorry" I just went into the bathroom and locked the door. I kept hearing him ask me to open the door. I just kept crying. I thought he wouldn't do that, but here I was sitting in my bathroom crying because he did. I realized my phone was in my pocket when it went off.

_"Please just come out Justin" _He knew I wasn't going to talk to him so he texted me. I was mad but you had to admire his detemination.

_"No"_ I locked my phone and I heard him sigh.

_"You can hit me, I don't care but come out please"_ I didn't want to hit him. I couldn't even if I wanted to.

_"I don't want to hit you Austin"_ I wanted to call Jenn but I knew she would just tell me to go talk to him, so I decided not to. I waited for what felt like ages for him to text me back.

_"Just come out. We can do whatever you want but just come out. I'm so so sorry"_ I just locked my phone and got up. I opened the door and he almost fell into the bathroom. He had been sitting against the door. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed clothes to get changed. He sat down on my bed and wouldn't look away from me.

"Where are you going? It's eleven o'clock at night"

"I know what time it is. I want to go for a walk"

"Alone?" I just shook my head. He smiled but I didn't I was still upset. After I got dressed I grabbed my wallet and headed towards the door. He ran ahead of me and opened it. I went to go the elevator but he beat me there and pushed the button first. If he was going to keep up the gentleman act much longer I wouldn't be able to stay mad at him. We got into the elevator and sure enough he pushed the button before I could. I stepped back and leaned against the wall. He still just kept looking at me, wanting me to break the silence. I had no intention of saying anything. He moved next to me and tried to take my hand but I pulled it away. The doors opened and I just walked out. Once again he ran ahead of me and opened the door. I walked out and kept walking. I knew from coming down here with Cody a few years ago that there was a park down the street. I just hoped I could find it. I heard him run to catch up with me.

"You know you could slow down a little bit. There's no fire" He chuckled but I kept quiet. We walked for a while then I saw the entrance to the park. Atleast it was almost midnight so we wouldn't have to worry about being mobbed by fans. Except for a few light posts lining the pathway the park was almost pitch black. The pathway snaked around in so many different directions you could get lost. I headed down the second path on my right. I wasn't speed walking anymore so Austin could keep up. In the silence you could everything, everything you couldn't hear during the day. Crickets were chirping in the bushes, the more we walked the more you could hear the sound of waves rolling on the beach. The moonlight was shining on the grass, and it made it look like it was dancing. I could hear the gravel crunching under our feet and our breathing sounding so much louder than it was. We walked through the tree line and it opened up to the bay, you could see the Sydney Opera House all lit up. A few people were out on there boats partying. On the edge of the beach was a bench I walked over and sat down. A few seconds later Austin sat down next to me and tried to take my hand again, but again I pulled it away.

"I'm sorry Justin, I know I shouldn't have hit you. I hate myself for doing it, I'm no better than Cody now." I heard the waver in his voice, he was crying. I just sat there for a few minutes trying to comprehend what was going on. When I answered him I did it without looking at him.

"Yes you are, you're ten times the man he is Austin" He looked at me and I could just see him out of the corner of my eye. He went to reach for me again but stopped. I turned to look at him for the first time since he slapped me.

"No I'm not, I should never have hit you, I broke your trust and I understand if you don't want me to be around you now" He started to get up but I pulled him back down.

"Shut up, I feel safer with you than I do with Jenn, or anybody else here. Cody is...a spineless asshole, and you are the sweetest person I know."

"But I-"

"If I just wanted to talk we would have just stayed in my room. I wanted to be somewhere...romantic with you. I'm upset Austin but I don't hate you. I never could." I took his hand and he started to cry more.

"I'm so sorry Justin, I'll never hit you again. I promise." He put his head on my shoulder and kept crying I pushed him back so he was looking at me again.

"I know Austin. I know" He nodded and after a few minutes he forced himself to ctop crying. I got up and led him to the edge of the water. I kicked my shoes off and so did he. We walked up and down the beach for awhile, our toes squishing into the sand. The water rushing over our feet made it feel like everything that happened tonight was being washed away. When my feet started to get cold I led us back to the bench. I looked at him, The moonlight shining on his skin made him look flawless. He was flawless, to me he was the most amazing person I had ever known. I never wanted to let go. I squeezed his hand tighter and he squeezed it back. We got up to leave but before we did I turned him back towards the water.

"What do you think of the view?" He smiled and nodded.

"It's beautiful" I smiled, and then I said probably the cheesiest line ever uttered by a living human being.

"Not as beautiful as you" He turned towards me and I pulled him closer to me and kissed him. I darted my tongue in and out of his mouth and so did he. I slid my hand down his back and grabbed his ass. He made a low moan and started kissing me more intensely. He reached behind me and pulled my hair until I was looking up at the sky. I closed my eyes as he started kissing my neck and biting my ear. He kissed his way back to my lips then let go of my hair and kissed me again. He slipped his hand under my shirt and moved his hand behind my back to pull me closer. I stopped kissing him and looked into his eyes.

"We should *kiss* really get back* kiss* to the hotel *kiss*" He nodded and we seperated. I took his hand and we headed back towards the hotel.

As we walked back to the hotel everything felt perfect. I regretted hitting him, I never should have. Even thought he assured me otherwise I felt just like Cody, I had hurt him. The one thing I promised I would never, EVER do. But here we were walking through the park back to the hotel hand in hand. I kept trying to find a way to tell him how much I liked him. We kept kissing but I felt like he might think I was leading him on. I let go of his hand and he looked at me.

"I just have to text Rocco" He nodded and smiled. I felt bad about lying but I didn't want him to know I was texting Jenn.

_"What's this great plan of yours, I need to tell him"_ I put my phone away and took his hand. We got into the elevator and he pushed the do not stop button so we would head straight to his floor. As soon as the door closed I pushed him against the wall and kissed him again. He reached behind me and grabbed my ass again. I quietly moaned and leaned in more. The door opened and he ran to his door. I came up behind him and kissed his neck. I slid my hand in his shirt and felt his chest. He scrambled to get the key in.

"C-can you stop for a second"

"I don't want to" He dropped the key and bent down to get it. I slapped his ass and he stood up. He finally got the door open and I pushed him in and kicked the door closed. My phone went off and I groaned. He sat down on the bed and I took my phone out.

_"Well first off don't do anything...like that until you tell him."_ I told Justin I had to go to the bathroom and as soon as I got in I texted Jenn back.

_"Um that might be a little hard"_ She texted back almost immediately, almost as if she was waiting for an answer.

_"...why?"_

_"Because we were just down at the beach and he kissed me and we kissed in the elevator and I might have slapped his ass..."_ Again she answered almost immediately.

_"Oh no, just don't have sex with him tonight...or tomorrow morning"_ I just shook my head and replied ok. I went back out and Justin was laying on the bed in just his underwear. This was going to be alot harder than I thought it would. I got into my boxers and he bit his lip. I pointed at him and cocked my eyebrow.

"Were just cuddling" He looked a little dissapointed.

"After all that we're only cuddling?" I laughed

"Taking it slow Justin" He nodded and got under the blanket and turned towards the window. I got in the bed and curled up behind him. I put my arm around him and kissed the back of his neck.

"You are such a tease" I could tell he was smiling.

"Your just mad because I don't want to jump right into bed with you" I ruffled his hair and he laughed.

"You are in bed with me"

"Oh you know what I mean" He laughed and turned so he was facing me. He put his hand on my face and looked into my eyes.

"I just really like you Austin." I smiled and kissed him.

"I know you do." I mentally noted to slap myself. I should have just told him then. He kissed me and closed his eyes. I moved back a little bit so I could see him better. He was holding my hand against his face and I could feel his breath on my hand. In this moment I felt so happy, I felt like I could fly. I fell asleep shortly after that and woke up when Jenn called the next morning. Justin wasn't in the bed but I heard the shower running.

"Hello" I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

"Good morning, did I wake you up?"

"Yeah, but it's ok,, what time is it?"

"Eight o'clock, I'm coming to get you so we can talk more."

"Ok Justin's in the shower ri-" She cut me off before I could finish.

"No I'm just getting you, we have to figure out how your going to tell him."

"Oh alright, well I'll see you soon then"

"I'll be there in about half an hour, see you soon" she hung up before I could say anything. I got out of bed and realized I wasn't wearing my underwear. I just got my underwear back on when Justin came out of the bathroom. He smiled and kissed me.

"Good morning"

"Good morning, Jenn just called, she said she was coming to pick me up, so I will be back as soon as I'm done."

"Oh ok, I was going to take you to breakfast" He sat down on the bed and put his head down. I walked over and lifted his face.

"I'm sorry hon I didn't know she was going to get me, I promise I will be back as soon as I'm done. Please don't be upset" I kissed him and he smiled.

"It's ok, just hurry back" I nodded and got dressed. I kissed him before I left. I got in the elevator and pushed the button for my floor. I was going to go to my room and get changed but Jenn texted me.

_"I'm here"_ I just groaned and pushed the button for the lobby. The doors opened on my floor and I almost ran to get changed but then I decided I would just change before I went back to Justin's. I didn't want to keep Jenn waiting.

"Well good morning, are those the same clothes you were wearing yesterday?" I looked down and got red.

"Um yeah...I slept in Justin's room. Nothing happened, although it wasn't easy." She gestured to the car so I got in. It wasn't the limo we usually drove around in it was a cherry red Corvette.

"Your car?" She laughed as she was getting in.

"No it's my boyfriend's I didn't feel like explaining to Max why it was just you and me today."

"Oh ok...It's nice" She laughed and pulled away.

"So where are we going?"

"Shopping, you need to wear something else other than yesterdays clothes. And we need to find something for you to wear when you take Justin to dinner tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah tonight" I didn't say anything else, I knew I had to tell him and I wanted to but I was nervous as hell. We pulled up in front of a store I couldn't even pronounce the name of. When we got inside my jaw nearly hit the floor. Marble floors as white as snow. A chandelier in the middle of the cieling bigger than my hotel room. Expensive suits lined the walls to the right, the walls on the right were lined with so many dresses. Wedding gowns, ball gowns, and dresses girls might wear to their prom. Every color of the rainbow and even some colors that weren't part of the rainbow. The back wall was all shoes, high heels, dress shoes, jordans, converse. Every style of clothing and shoe imaginable was in this store. I looked at Jenn and just shook my head.

"Why can't you just take me shopping at Old Navy or something" She laughed and led me towards the suits.

"Because Old Navy can't make you look like I can"

"I already own a suit you know, thanks to you and Justin"

"You own a suit I'm going to buy you _the_ suit" She laughed and called over an employee. I was just mindlessley looking at the suits. I didn't know what she had in mind, I didn't think it was that big of a deal to tell someone I liked them. My mind was running wild, worrying about how tonight would go. Half the battle was already over he liked me, so I knew he wouldn't freak out. When I told him everything would be different. I didn't know what would happen after I told him, could I date him? Did I want to? A million more questions whizzed around my brain like cars on the interstate. I was barely aware of what was happening so when Jenn tapped my shoulder I nearly jumped through the roof.

"Damn Austin what's wrong?" I was sweating and shaking, and I just jumped like four feet in the air.

"I'm so beyond nervous they need to invent a new word for how I'm feeling right now." She sat me down on a chair and knelt down in front of me.

"Relax, everything will be fine"

"I know but... when I tell him everything changes. And what happens then?" Then she took my hand and spoke in her soft, sweet voice. If she wasn't a mother she would be a good one someday. The way she could calm Justin and I down with just a sentence was intriguing.

"Take thing's one step at a time Austin, right now were just shopping, that's it. Ok?" I nodded and she stood me up. Jenn had me try on four different suits. They all looked way to big on me. When I tried to protest she said it would be fine. She ended up deciding that the second suit I tried on was the best. The employee, who I found out was the tailor, came over and pinned the suit to fit me then he took my measurements. He said to come back in an hour, so our next stop was shoes. Jenn handed me three pairs of dress shoes and told me to pick one. I picked the pair I liked and she had the lady behind the counter hold onto them. Then she told me to pick a pair of regular shoes. I picked a pair of white Jordan's with red accents. She gave those to the lady too. Then she dragged me to go find clothes to wear so I could get out of last nights clothes. I told her I had clothes at my room but she just kept insisting. After trying on what felt like one of everything we picked an outfit. A blue hoodie with a white t-shirt and jeans. She paid for that right away so I could just wear it. Apparently it had been an hour because we stopped to grab the shoes and then we headed to grab the suit. We still had to wait a few minutes but when I tried it on sure enough it fit perfectly. I could see Jenn in the mirror and she was smiling.

"See I told you" I nodded and smiled back. We left and I thought we were going back to the hotel but she turned out of the parking lot in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?"

"We have to make a dinner reservation" I forgot about that. Immediately i got really nervous again and apparently she could tell because she put her hand on my knee.

"Relax, were just making a reservation right now, everything will be fine" I nodded but I was still really nervous. She pulled up to a restaurant that was sitting right on the bay. We went in and again my jaw dropped. It had dark hardwood floors, the walls were painted tan with a black design on them. The tables all had burgandy table clothes and a candle in the middle of them. No one inside was wearing anything other than a suit or a cocktail dress. I felt so far out of my element I was freaking out. Jenn pushed me towards the hostess podium.

"Hello welcome to La Sala Da Pranzo, how can I help you sir?"

"Hi I um, I want to make a reservation"

"Of course, what evening will you be joining us on?"

"Tonight, if possible"

"No problem, What time would you like the reservation for?" I looked at Jenn and she mouthed nine. She wasn't really giving me much of an option here.

"Nine o'clock"

"How many people will you need the reservation for?"

"Two"

"Ok I can definitely seat you at nine tonight, if you would kindly give me your last name"

"Um, the last name is Mahone" She smiled at me, she knew who I was. She was barely out of her teens, and there were very few people now who didn't.

"See you at nine this evening Mr. Mahone" She smiled and scribbled on a calender.

"Thank you" I turned back towards Jenn and she led me outside.

"That was so embarrasing"

"Oh relax, that's one more step done. And see your still alive" She nudged me and opened the door. We left and headed back to the hotel.

"I'll send Max to get you two at eight, Wear your suit and make sure he wears his or you won't be getting in." I nodded but didn't say anything. We pulled up in front of the Hotel and she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Everyhing will be fine. I'll text you until Max gets you. Breathe and take this one step at a time, it's only eleven, go take a shower and then just relax."

"Thanks Jenn, I'll text you when I'm out of the shower"

"No problem, now go. He's waiting for you" she winked and almost pushed me out of the car.

I went back inside and headed directly for my room. For some reason this time the ride in the elevator felt like it only took a second. I hurried in and put my bags on the bed and jumped in the shower. When I got out I had a text from Justin.

_"When are you coming back :("_ I laughed to myself and responded on my way out of the door.

_"I'm on my way up now :)"_ I barely had time to lock my phone before he answered.

_"YAY! :) :)"_ I laughed again and just got into the elevator. When I got to his room before I even had a chance to knock he opened it.

"How long were you waiting there?"

"Not long"

"Not long? Or since I left?" He got red and just sat down on the bed.

"So where did you guys go?"

"She just wanted to talk to me about what's going on between you and me"

"Oh, what is going on between you and me?" I froze, I couldn't think of what to say. I didn't want to tell him until tonight.

"I don't know yet. Still trying to figure that out" He laughed and shook his head.

"Yeah me too." I laid down on the bed and he curled up next me. We turned on the TV and watched Hot Fuzz. I remembered I had to get him to wear his suit tonight. I wasn't sure how I was going to do that. I opened my mouth to speak and words just started pouring out.

"So I uh need a favor." He propped himself up on his elbows, smiled and looked at me.

"Sure, anything"

"Ok, um I need you to wear your suit tonight" He raised a quizzical eyebrow at me, trying to figure out why. Eventually he just asked.

"Ok, but why?"

"I can't tell you" He was still looking at me like he was trying to read my mind so I had to tell a white lie.

"I don't even know. Jenn just said we had to wear our suits and Max would get us at eight" He shrugged and laid back down.

"Ok, sounds good" Well that was one step down. I took my phone out and texted Jenn.

_"I told him to wear the suit. He asked why but I told him I didn't know you just told us to wear them and Max would get us at eight"_

_"Good job :) What are you guys doing?"_ I looked over and Justin had fallen asleep. It was like he just passed out as soon as we cuddled.

_"Well we were watching Hot Fuzz. Now I'm watching Hot Fuzz because somebody fell asleep"_ I brushed the hair from his eyes and smiled.

_"HAHA, Yeah I noticed that he falls asleep on you quite a bit"_I had to cover my mouth to stop myself from laughing.

_"RIGHT! I was literally just thinking the same thing, But I think I'm going to take a nap too. If you don't hear from me by six give me a call"_ I waited until she texted me back to lock my phone and put it on the nightstand. I dozed of pretty quickly.

_**Author's note: Sorry it took so long to add another chapter, just started a new job which doesn't leave much time for writing, keep the reviews coming I want to know what everyone thinks :)**_


	10. 10 - La Sala Da Pranzo

When I woke up Austin was sleeping. I sat up and just stared at him. Not in a stalker way just admiring him. He was mumbling about something in his sleep, I couldn't hear very well. What I did hear was that he kept mentioning my name. I smiled to myself. I wondered what Jenn had planned for us tonight. I texted Scooter to ask if we had an appearance but he said no. I figured I would try texting Jenn.

"Hey where are we going that we need to wear suits? haha" I looked back over to Austin and noticed he had a boner. Whatever he was dreaming about it must be good. I considered unbuttoning his pants and giving him a blowjob but I figured that would probably freak him out. I laid back down just as Jenn was texting me.

"Thats for me to know and for you two to find out ;)" What the hell Jenn was planning I didn't know. When she found out about me and Cody she sent us to Puerto Rico for a weekend. It was awkward to say the least. But overall Jenn was the master of just about everything, so I trusted her.

"umm ok I guess haha" I laid back down and just took in Austin's scent. He smelled like an ocean breeze, or freshly fallen rain, earthy, warm, and inviting. I cuddled up as close to him as I possibly could. Whenever I laid with Austin I never wanted it to end. I felt so safe, I mean I fall asleep almost instantly every time. I love waking up and looking up at his face. Everytime I touch his skin it sends shockwaves through my body. When we kiss I get weak at the knees. Then I started to panic. I was falling for Austin, someone who I would probably never be with. Someone who, at best was curious. With extreme difficulty I pushed the thought away and fell back asleep. What seemed like seconds later Austin was waking me up.

"Hey wake up sunshine, we have to get ready" He took out his phone and made a call.

"Hey just woke up... Yeah hes getting up now... I know eight o'clock...Alright talk to you later" I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I looked at my phone and It was six o'clock.

"You know when we get back later were going to be up all night" He laughed and brushed my hair back.

"Yeah probably" I rolled over to get my phone but I was already on the edge of the bed so I fell onto the floor.

"Oh my god are you ok?" He jumped over the bed and picked me up.

"Yeah I'm fine, just didn't know where I was" I laughed and he just shook his head.

"Don't break yourself before we have to leave"

"Shut up I won't"

"Good" I kissed him and we almost fell onto the bed. I straddled him and kissed him as deeply and passionately as I could. He was kissing me back but not the way I expected him to. I stopped kissing him and looked into his eyes.

"Is everything ok? "

"Yeah just have to pee" He laughed and stuck his tongue out.

"Oh, oops." I got off him and helped him stand up. I noticed he had a boner again, so did I.

"I'm going to go get dressed, I'll be back here at seven thirty" I nodded and kissed him again.

"Ok, see you soon" He kissed me on the cheek and left. I went to go take a shower. I also had to jerk off because Austin had me rock hard.I was in the shower for forty-five minutes when I noticed the time I cursed out loud and scrambled out of the shower to get dressed. It was seven o'clock. Austin would be here in thirty minutes and we would be gone in an hour. I got everything on but I couldn't find my shoes. I tried calling Jenn but she didn't answer.I finally found them as Austin was knocking on the door. I almost tripped hopping to the door while putting my right shoe on. I opened the door and almost fell over. He was in a different suit than I had bought him, he looked like a movie star. I realized my Jaw was wide open and I was still standing on one foot. I stood up and backed into the room so he could come in.

"Austin you look...wow" he laughed but his cheeks started to get red.

"Thanks, you look great too" He kissed me and walked over to the window. I followed him but I was still at a loss for words. When did he get that suit? And damn those pants made his ass look great. I looked up and noticed he was looking at me.

"See something you like?" He laughed and made sure his hair was back.

"What? Oh yeah" I chuckled nervously

"And that would be?" I felt my face get warm and I headed back towards the bed.

"Your ass" I mumbled hoing he wouldn't hear me but apparently he did.

"Your's doesn't look so bad either" He laughed. I felt my face getting warmer again. I tried to think of anything else so I wouldn't be a blushing fool. I heard his phone go off. He walked towards the door and turned to face me.

"Max is here" He put his arm out.

"Shall we?" I nodded and walked over and looped my arm through his. He pushed the buttons for the elevator and opened the lobby door. When we got to the car he opened the door for me.

"Thanks" I laughed and got in. He got in and sat down next to me.

"So do you know where were going?" he just shook his head. But I could have sworn I saw a small smile on his face. I figured it was just the lighting and looked out the window trying to figure out where we were headed. We passed the park and I smiled.

So far so good. I wasn't a nervous wreck and I managed to flirt a little. We passed the park and I saw him smile, I did too. My phone went off and it was Jenn.

_"How's everything so far?"_

_"So far so good, on our way there now, we should have put the reservation in your name though"_ When we got there and I said it was under my name he would know something was up.

_"Nope, when you say the reservation is under your name it will get his mind turning. Then avoid his questions until your waiting to get your food. Then you tell him."_ I had to admit that made sense. I started getting nervous again and had to remind myself we were just in the limo. I wondered how I would stop from being nervous when it was time to tell him.

_"Oh, ok, makes sense"_ She texted back good luck and I thanked her.

"So you really don't know where were going?"

"Nope do you?" he shook his head.

"Nope, and I did ask" He laughed and leaned his head against me. I kept talking so he wouldn't fall asleep.

"I wish she would have just told us"

"I know right! It's so not fair" I laughed and kissed the top of his head.

"No, no it's not. So what do you want to do when we get back?" he shrugged and sat back up to look at me.

"I don't know, depends on when we get back"

"You know were going to be up all night, we slept all day"

"Yeah I know" We pulled up in front of the restaurant and Justin's eyes got big.

"What are we doing here?" I didn't say anything I just slipped out of the limo, ran around to the other side and opened his door. He smiled and took my hand. We went inside and it was kind of busy. But we had a reservation so we would be fine. After a family in front of us got seated the hostess came back.

"Welcome to La Sala Da Pranzo, how can I help you?"

"We have a reservation" Justin looked at me confused. Just like Jenn said the wheels were turning.

"Of course sir, and what name was the reservation for?" Justin was still looking at me. I smiled to myself.

"Mahone, party of two" The hostess looked in her book and Justin looked like he was trying to figure out the worlds hardest math problem.

"Right this way"

"Thank you" She led us to a table next to the window. We had a great view of the Opera House. She handed us our menus and smiled.

"Your waiter will be right with you."

"Thank you" I picked up my menu and looked though it. Justin hadn't moved yet.

"Are you going to look at the menu?" He looked a little startled I knew that I had I had broken an intense train of thought

"Oh right yeah" He picked his menu up then put it right back down.

"I thought you didn't know anything about this?" Keeping to Jenn's plan I avoided the question as if I hadn't heard it.

"I don't know if I want the Chicken Francese or the Veal Parmigiana" I looked up and Justin was just staring at me.

"What are you going to get?" He picked the menu back up and looked at it. I lifted mine a little bit so I could smile without him seeing me. a few moments later the waiter came over.

"Welcome to La Sala Da Pranzo my name is Antonio and I will be your server this evening, may I start you off with something to drink?"

"Um yes just two coke's please"

"Of course sir, I will be right back" Justin looked back up at me.

"I thought you didn't know anything about this?" He was getting frustrated, not mad, he just couldn't put the pieces together and it was torturing him.

"What are you getting?" He just shook his head.

"I don't know probably the Risotto with Veal and Basil" He put his menu back and asked again

"Did you know?" I wanted to say yes but Jenn told me to wait so I did.

"I'm getting the Chicken Francese, but I want Risotto too" Justin looked like he was about to shout when the waiter came back.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Yeah, He wants the Risotto with Veal and Basil, and I want the Chicken Francese with a side of Risotto please"

"Of course sir" He took our menus and walked away. Justin just looked at me, he wanted an explanation. Well it was time. I started off the conversation, I would move it to the main focal point soon enough.

"This is a nice place"

"Yeah I suppose it is." He was frustrated, apparently he had given up on asking me.

"So you kept asking me something earlier?" He looked irritated now, and i tried not to laugh.

"Yeah, you ignored me"

"I was trying to decide what I wanted" He looked at me and gave me a look that told me he didn't believe me.

"Did. you. know?" He made sure to put emphasis on each word so I would hear him.

"Yes I did" He went from irritated to shocked, then to cnfused.

"So why did Jenn send us here?" I giggled and he looked confused. I leaned closer to him and looked in his eyes.

"She planned it but it was my idea"

"For what reason?" Moment of truth, no going back now. What I say next changes everything. My heart is beating so hard I'm surprised no one can hear it.

"Justin, from the moment you came into my room I knew I felt something towards you, but I wasn't sure what it was, you know that." He opened his mouth to speak but I didn't give him a chance.

"When Cody kept hurting you I kept getting infuriated and I didn't know why." I took a deep breath and continued.

"When you came to my room and you were bleeding I almost lost it. I never wanted to see you like that. But when we were at the hospital I realized something." This time he scrambled words out before I could cut him off.

"W-what's that?" I squeezed his hand and looked into his eyes.

"I realized that I really like you Justin." He started crying and I wiped it away.

"I'm not joking or kidding, I like you so much. When were not together I count the hours until we are together again. When we lay down I watch you sleep and you look so peaceful and happy. I would do anything to keep you safe, and I will never let you get hurt again"

"Y-you really mean that?"

"Yes Justin. I like you more than I thought I could. I've never felt this way about another guy before but with you... it just feels right." He didn't say anything he just sat there and I could tell he was trying not to cry.

"That's why Jenn and I did this. I needed to tell you and I wanted it to be perfect"

"It is" I smiled and leaned over the table to kiss him. The nerves were gone and I was genuinely happy. Justin couldn't stop smiling. We just say there looking at eachother, occasionally one of us would get up and kiss the other. After about thirty minutes our dinner came. It was the most delicious thing I had ever tasted and judging by Justin's face the feeling was mutual. After dinner we shared a Tiramisu for dessert.

"Wow this is really good" He had to hold his hand under his mouth to stop food from falling out. I had to cover my mouth so I wouldn't do the same from laughing.

"We should have this every night" He nodded and kept eating. After we finished we were able to leave. Jenn had called and left her card number so they could charge her. I hurried to the door so I could open it for him. I was going to open the car door too but he beat me there.

"After you handsome" He winked and I got in. When he got in he closed the window between us and Max. Then he tackled me to the seat.

"Being a little rough are we?"

"Shut up and kiss me" I was happy to oblige. I pulled him down by his tie and kissed him. I kissed him more passionately then I had before. I maneuvered myself so I was on top of him. He put his hand on my back and pulled me closer. I could feel his heart race with his chest pressed against mine. I took his bottom lip between my teeth and gently bit down. He moaned and grabbed my ass. I pushed my pelvis towards his and I could tell he had a boner, I did too. I sat him up and looked into his eyes.

"I don't want to stop...but we're going to be back soon."

"Yeah I know" He frowned and I just kissed him again. Sure enough no more than five minutes later we were at the hotel.

"Come back to my room?" He nodded so quick I thought his head would fall off. We thanked Max and headed inside. When we got inside my mom was in the lobby.

"Hey mom what's up?"

"Nothing, My shower won't work, why are you all dressed up?" Justin and I laughed.

"Jenn sent us out" My mom just shook her head.

"That girl is crazy. I like her, but she's crazy"

"Oh you have no idea" Justin barely got he words out between his laughing. My mom turned back when the Manager came out. I told Justin to go head up and I gave him one of my keys. When my mom turned around she looked around the lobby.

"Where's Justin?"

"I sent him up to my room, were just going to chill tonight. I have to talk to you"

"Ok, what's up?" We got into the elevator and I just started spilling everything.

"Ok well just keep this between us ok?"

"Of course hon"

"Ok well, when Justin and Cody went on tour together some stuff happened between them and Justin started liking Cody. The first night we were here Justin came to my room crying because Cody was fucking with him. Then Justin said he liked me, well when he fell asleep he curled up next to me and cuddled with me." I stopped for a second expecting her to say she didn't want to know. She just gave a look telling me to continue. We got off on our floor and I went to her room and waited to continue until we were inside. I sat down at the table and kept explaining.

"The one night I was up at Justin's and Cody came by, and he said he loved Justin which freaked him out so much he locked himself in the bathroom. I told Cody to stay away and he did until the interview with Kari. I had to tell him Cody was going to be there because we didn't find out until we got there. When I did he kissed me. During the interview there was some weird fan questions and we had to kiss each other again. Then Cody joined and one of their fans wanted them to kiss, so Cody kissed Justin." Once again I waited for her to tell me to stop but she just told me to continue. I had a feeling she knew where this was going.

"The other day Justin was supposed to meet Cody alone to practice but Cody kissed him and said he loved him. When Justin said he didn't love him Cody punched him, twice. I told Cody to just fuck off and leave him alone. When we went to the hospital I was talking to Jenn and...Well I realized I liked Justin. That's why were dressed up, Jenn planned a dinner so I could tell him. And, well yeah that's about it." My mom was quiet for a minute. She didn't look mad, she just looked like she was trying to understand.

"Well I kind of figured you liked him with how much time you've been spending together. and the way you look at him." I didn't say anything I was kind of surprised she knew.

"So are you saying that your gay?"

"No, not gay. It's just...its just something about him"

"Are you being safe?"

"We haven't had sex mom, I really don't want to talk about that with you" she just gave me a look like she didn't believe me.

"We haven't had sex"

"Ok, well just make sure your safe." I nodded and looked down at my feet.

"Look at me" I looked up hesitantly. She stood me up and hugged me.

"I love you Austin, I'm glad your happy. Just be careful, with everything" I nodded and kissed her on the cheek.

"I have to go make sure he isn't destroying my room. I'll text you later. I love you" She laughed and turned on the TV.

"I love you too" I walked out and breathed a sigh of relief. I probably didn't need to tell her but I wanted to. I wanted her to know how happy I was. I walked down to my room and opened the door.


	11. 11 - First Time For Everything

When I got to his room I took out my phone and called Jenn.

"Well hello there"

"Thank you Jenn"

"For what exactly?" She was pretending like she didn't know what I was talking about.

"Paying for dinner, and setting this night up"

"No problem sweetie. So how did it go?"

"Amazing, dinner was great and, and Austin...You did a good job picking that suit out"

"How did he look?"

"Gorgeous, He looked like...James Bond. I cried when he told me" I started crying again. I still couldn't believe this night had happened.

"I'm glad it went well. He was a nervous wreck this morning. Then again I did just dump it on him when I picked him up." I laughed a little bit.

"He tried to act like he wasn't but he was nervous the whole time until he said it. I didn't know at the time why he was nervous, but now I do"

"I assume you're spending the night together?"

"Yeah"

"Well make sure you use-"

"Jenn, so not having that conversation with you"

"Justin Drew Bieber, your mom isn't here so it's my job to keep you on track. So yes you will. Make sure you use protection if anything happens" Her voice was stern but with a tone of teasing.

"Oh my god. Yes Jenn if we have sex we will use a condom, I'm not stupid"

"I know your not, but you don't always think. But I'll let you go. Have a good night"

"You too, and thanks again Jenn"

"No problem, talk to you later." I hung up and played some flappy bird until I heard the door unlock. I locked my phone and stood up.

"Why do you look like you were doing something you shouldn't have been?"

"I wasn't I was just playing flappy bird"

"Oh god I suck at that game!" I laughed and he smiled. He took his suit off and hung it up. He threw his shoes on the closet floor and looked at me. He looked like a model or a statue. His abs were much more defined than mine. I wanted to just tackle him and kiss him. He smiled and nodded towards the shower.

"I'm gonna take a shower" I nodded and went to sit down. He walked in the bathroom and I heard him laugh.

"Are you coming or not?"

"Yes!" I pretty much shouted it and he laughed more. I basically ripped my suit off and ran in the bathroom. He was already in the shower and was just turning the water on. This was the first time I had seen him naked and I was frozen in place. He turned toward me.

"See something you like?"

"Mhm" I couldn't even speak in actual words. His dick was hard and within a few seconds of seeing him naked so was mine.

"Getting in?" I nodded and headed towards the shower.

"Do you usually shower in your underwear. I looked down and realized that I was indeed still wearing my underwear. I took them off and got in. I no sooner closed the door than he pushed me up against the tile was cold on my back but I didn't move, this was everything I had been wanting since the first time I woke up next to him. He kissed me and then started kissing my neck. I tilted my head up and moaned. He put his hand on my hip and moved closer. He slid his hand up my chest and then back down. He grabbed my dick and I moaned. He smiled and kissed me while he stroked my dick. I finally moved and grabbed his ass. It felt so much better to grab it when he wasn't wearing clothes. I moved my hand from his ass and put one hand on each side of his hips. In one quick move I spun him and had him pinned against the wall. I pressed my body against him and kissed him. Then I turned my attention to his neck. I bit his neck and he moaned. I kissed down his chest and got on my knees. He looked down at me and I looked up at him. He ran his hand through my hair and I smiled. I took a hold of his dick and then I started to blow him. As soon as I wrapped my lips around his dick he let out a low moan and mumbled.

"Oh fuck" I swirled my tongue around the head and his knees started shaking. I reached between his legs and grabbed his ass pulling him towards me more until I had his whole dick down my throat. He was gasping and I thought he would fall, but he managed to stay standing. In between gasps he kept mumbling and saying my name.I started jerking him the same time I was sucking and he seemed to really like that. I looked up at him while I was sucking and he was looking at me. He motioned for me to stand up so I did. He pushed me against the wall and then he got on his knees. He jerked my dick for a little while before he took me in his mouth. His mouth was so warm. He swirled his tongue around like I did and then he took my dick out of his mouth and started sucking on my balls. I moaned and put my hand on his head. He put my dick back in his mouth again and I grabbed a handfull of his hair and moved his head to the rhythm I liked. He stopped sucking my dick and stood back up. He shut the shower off and we got out. We dried off as quick as we could, which was hard considering we kept grabbing each others cock. I dragged him out of the bathroom. When we got to the bed I turned him around and had him bend over the bed. I knelt down and spread his ass. Then I licked his asshole and he fell onto the bed moaning.

"Oh my fucking god Justin" I stopped and looked at him.

"Is everything ok?" he nodded.

"Yeah that just felt so fucking good." I didn't say anything back I just knelt back down and did it again. He let out another moan. Using my tongue I made circles around his hole and he shoved his face into a pillow so he wouldn't scream. I stood up and he got up and threw me onto the bed and started sucking my dick again. This time he took my whole dick down his throat. After a few minutes I felt my body tense up.

"Austin, I'm gonna cum" I barely got the words out before I came. He stopped sucking my dick but I came all over his face. I ran and got him a towel. After he cleaned his face up I got on my knees and went back to work on him. I was only sucking his dick for a couple of minutes before I felt him tense up.

"I'm..I'm gonna cum" I didn't stop sucking his dick until he came in my mouth. I swallowed and then sucked his dick until I was sure I had every last drop.

"D-Did you just swallow my cum?" I nodded and smiled.

"That's so hot. He stood up and kissed me. He laid down and I laid down next to him. I curled up like I usually did and within a few minutes we were both sleeping.

The next morning I woke up and nearly jumped through the ceiling. I screamed and Justin woke up. We both pulled the blanket up. Scooter was standing at the foot of my bed. I didn't know how long he was there and I was suddenly very uncomfortable. Thankfully Justin spoke because I couldn't think of what to say.

"Dammit Scooter how long have you been standing there?"

"I just came in, are you two...naked?"

"What! That's really none of your business" Justin shouted and I nodded.

"Yeah I agree"

"Well maybe not but you two seem to have forgotten that we have somewhere to be in two hours"

"What? You never said anything about that" Justin was doing most of the talking. He picked Justin's phone up off the floor and hit the lock button. He nodded and handed him his phone.

"Apparently you were to busy to check your phones last night. Rocco and I set up a meet and greet with your fans at a mall a few miles away...There is something else though." Justin rolled his eyes and laid back down.

"Let me guess Cody is going to be there?" This time I spoke, Justin knew already. He nodded but didn't say anything. I looked at Justin, he had his arms wrapped around my waist and he was squeezing like he didn't want to leave the bed.

"Of course he is... alright we will be out in a minute."

"Ok, I grabbed clothes for Justin, they're on the table." he barely finished his sentence before the door closed. Justin didn't let go but looked up at me, I was still looking at him.

"I don't want to go, please don't make me" I brushed his hair away from his face. And tried to look comforting. The truth was I was mad. I didn't want either of us anywhere near Cody but there wasn't anything I could do.

"I don't want to make you, but we have no choice. Scooter and Rocco did that for us." He buried his head in the mattress again. I tried to make him look back up but he wouldn't. I reached for my phone and texted Scooter.

"He doesn't want to go" A few seconds later he texted me back.

"I know and I'm sorry but you guys don't have a choice" I just locked my phone.

"Justin, look at me" he shook his head. I asked again but he shook his head again. I put my head in my hands and rubbed my eyes.

"I have something to ask you" He laid there for a few seconds then looked back up at me.

"What?"

"Do you trust me to keep you safe?" he nodded but still didn't let go.

"You know I won't let him hurt you anymore right?" Again he only nodded.

"Sit up, please?" He sat up but immediately looped his arm through mine and put his head on my shoulder.

"Justin, I know that you don't want to go. Trust me I don't want to either, but we have to" He still wouldn't move or say anything. Neither of us said anything for about ten minutes. I finally lifted his face so he was looking at me and broke the silence.

"I'll make you a deal. When we come back we can go back to that beach and relax. Then we will order room service and spend the night together. How does that sound?"

"Okay"

"Let's get ready, ok?" he nodded. I kissed his head and got up. I dug through my drawers to find something to wear. Justin got dressed quickly and was sitting on the bed tying his shoes. Scooter had brought him a white hoodie and a purple shirt with black jeans. I ended up wearing a blue hoodie and white shirt with black jeans.

"We kind of match" I laughed and he looked up. He shook his head and laughed. I took his hand and we headed out. Scooter was waiting next to my door. He was on the phone yelling at someone. He led us to the elevator and hit the button for the lobby. He got off the phone right as the doors were closing.

"Ok Cody will be sitting on the other side of Austin. I'm sorry that this just got dumped on you." He looked at me and smiled. He squezed my hand and looked back to Scooter.

"It's fine" He smiled and patted his shouler

"When were done Jenn said she is going to take you two out"

"Ok" None of us said anything until we were in the limo. Unfortunately Scooter apparently had some questions about what he saw. He was directing them at Justin.

"So what happened?" He put his head back and groaned. He looked back at Scooter and explained everything.

"Ok so the night we went to dinner I wasn't drunk. Cody was fucking with me and making fun of me because I liked Austin. When we got back he was still doing it. I went to Austin's room and explained everything that happened between Cody and I. Then I told him I liked him. We ordered room service and watched a movie. I fell asleep and ended up sleeping on his chest. Cody came to my room one night and said he loved me and Austin told him to leave me alone. At the interview Austin told me Cody was joining us. I ended up kissing him and the next day Cody said he wanted to meet to practice with just me. I went to meet him and he kissed me and said he loved me. When I said I didn't love him he punched me twice. Austin flipped out on him and I haven't seen him since. Last night Austin took me to dinner and told me he liked me too. We got back to the room and, well stuff happened and now here we are." Scooter nodded as Justin was talking. He was quiet for a little while then he finally said something.

"Ok, well as long as your happy. At least Austin isn't afraid to tell you how he feels" Justin nodded and so did I. Then Scooter turned towards me.

"Don't hurt him or you'll have to deal with me and Jenn"

"I won't, I promise" He nodded.

"Austin's mom leaves in three days. Rocco and I are leaving then too. I have to meet with Carly and Ariana to set up their tours. We'll be running the tour from L.A. We will be there for the first five shows in Europe then we are leaving again." We both nodded and he went on.

"Jenn is going to be with you guys during the whole tour. She insisted and I guess now I know why." He laughed and so did we. Scooter got a call from Rocco and moved away so he had some privacy. Justin kissed me and laid down on my lap. Like usual in a few minutes he was sleeping. Scooter looked over and smiled then he turned away again. My phone went off and I checked it. Cody texted me.

_"Well this should be fun"_

_"You better not try anything"_

_"I won't today, but I do love him Austin and I'm going to prove that to him"_ I locked my phone and looked out of the window. The rest of the drive was quiet. Scooter stayed on the phone the entire time and Justin was sleeping. I was pissed and didn't think I could control myself around Cody. But for Justin's sake I would try.

When we got to the mall Scooter was still on the phone. I woke Justin up but again he didn't want to move.

"Come on we have to go" he shook his head and moved closer to me.

"Justin we have to go it's not an option" he groaned and sat up.

"I don't want to see him" He was mumbling and his voice was wavering. I told him to look at me and he did.

"It's going to be ok, I'm going to be there the entire time right between you. If he tries anything I'll stop him ok?"

"I know but I still don't want to see him I don't know if I can be around him without having a breakdown" I nodded. I knew how he felt, I didn't know if I could be around him without punching him.

"Just ignore him, pretend he isn't there. Just focus on me, but we have to go" I got him up and walked behind him as we headed to the food court. When we were almost there he saw Cody and turned around to me.

"I can't do it"

"Yes you can" I kissed him and turned him back around. When we walked in everybody went crazy. Justin managed to put on a smile and wave to everyone. I noticed Cody was looking at Justin I stepped in the way and shot him a dirty look. He looked back towards the crowd and waved too. We sat down and Cody tried to sit next to Justin but somone told him he was sitting on the other side of me. When we were settled they started letting people come up. We were signing autographs and taking pictures. thankfully no one wanted a picture with just Cody and Justin. I kept cathing Cody looking at Justin and I took Justin's hand under the table and held it. Immediately Cody looked pissed. I didn't care if he knew, he wasn't getting near Justin again if I had anything to say about it. After a few minutes a girl came up and she was holding a poster that said 'Codstin' on it. Cody laughed and Justin tried to. Cody commented and I had a bad feeling about where this was going.

"Codstin?" she laughed and looked down.

"Yeah it's like the couples name for you and Justin" Justin looked at me and I squeezed his hand a little bit without saying anything.

"Oh well we're not a couple" she blushed and then asked the question I had been dreading.

"I know but could I get a picture with you and Justin?" Cody smiled and nodded. Justin nodded a little but he still hadnt said anything. They got up so they could take the picture. She stood between them and god bless Justin, he was able to smile like nothing was bothering him. I had almost bent my pen in half. Right before the picture was taken Cody turned and planted a kiss on Justin's cheek. He didn't stop smiling, but I knew he was freaking out inside. After they gave her a hug and turned to head back to the table Cody slapped Justin's ass and Justin just stopped in his tracks and looked at me. I mouthed that everything it was ok. Cody sat down and I stomped on his foot. Justin finally composed himself enough to sit back down. I grabbed his hand right away and squeezed it. I wanted to just kiss him but I knew that would cause problems. The rest of the meet and greet went by ok, a few more people wanted pictures with Cody and Justin, but more people wanted pictures of me and Justin. Each time we took a picture together I held him as close as I could. a few times I kissed his cheek too. When we were done we headed back to a conference room to wait for Jenn to come get us. While we were sitting there Cody came in.

"Well, that could have gone worse. Wouldn't you say Austin?" I stood up and I was going to walk over to him but Justin grabbed my hand. Cody laughed and sat down.

"Yeah, and your not fucking" He put his feet up on the table and laughed again.

"No we're not, but atleast I don't fucking hit him or make him feel like shit" I still wasn't sitting down even though Justin kept trying to pull me back down. Cody stopped laughing and looked at Justin.

"I regret doing that. And I meant it when I said I loved you." Now it was my turn to laugh.

"You love him? Then why the fuck did you hit him? Your a piece of shit Cody and your lucky Justin's here or I would beat the shit out of you." He looked at me and stood up, Justin spoke before cody could.

"Please just stop" Cody ignored him and kept talking

"I'm getting sick of the macho guy act, I was here first. Even if he won't admit it Justin loves me too, and he knows it. I don't know what's going on between you two but it's just a bloody rebound from me" Justin stood up and looked at Cody.

"I. Don't. Love. You. Cody" Cody got mad and stepped closer to us.

"Yes you do, I know you do I can see it in your eyes" Justin just shook his head.

"Even if I did, I don't now, you fucking hit me. You expect me to just forget that?"

"I told you I regret it, I hate myself for doing it. I love you Justin and I will prove it to you" I had heard enough I turned towards Justin and I kissed him. Justin put his hand on my chest and moved closer. I could feel Cody staring at us but I didn't care. I reached down and grabbed his ass. He bit my bottom lip as he pulled away. We just stared into eachother's eyes for a few seconds. I took Justin's hand and turned back towards Cody. He was standing there giving me the dirtiest look possible. He had tears in his eyes and I smiled.

"I think were done here" Justin and I walked out of the room. I looked back and Cody hadn't moved.


	12. 12 - Catalyst

Austin and I sat at a picnic table outside. We waited until Jenn got there and we left.

"So how did it go" Austin laughed and shook his head.

"Oh wonderful, Cody and I talked ad now everything is fine and wonderful and we're all best friends" the sarcastic tone in my voice was clear and I knew she heard it.

"That bad?" I nodded.

"Cody is still claiming he loves me, and that whatever's going on between Austin and I is just a rebound from him."

"So I heard enough and I kissed Justin in front of him" Jenn laughed and then so did Austin and I. After we stopped laughing Jenn got serious.

"Ok, well where are we going? I was thinking Ice Cream"

"We're not five Jenn"

"You don't have to be five to LOVE Ice Cream Justin" She turned around to Max and told him to take us somewhere for ice cream. He nodded and turned down some street. I grabbed Austin's hand and kissed him. Jenn smiled and then shouted.

"Oh! I forgot! Austin your mom told me to tell you she wants to spend the next three days with you since she's leaving" He nodded and took out his phone and called his mom.

"Hey mom...No yeah we can, but I promised Justin after all the shit that happened today that we would spend the night together...Yeah ok that works...Ok see you when we get back...Love you too" He hung up the phone and I looked at him.

"We're going to spend the night with my mom, she insisted" I gave him a look of concern. He sighed.

"She knows about mostly everything"

"What do you mean?"

"I told her everything about Cody and you, and why we were dressed up. I told her how much I like you and she doesn't care."

"Oh ok"

"Are you mad that I told her?" He looked worried but I just kissed him.

"No, it just threw me off a little"

"Aweeee" We both looked at Jenn and she was smiling like the Joker. We pulled up at the ice cream place and got out to eat there. When we found a seat away from everyone she started back up.

"So are you two dating yet?" Austin got red and looked at me. I knew I was red too. We didn't say anything we just looked at each other. I felt like we were communicating just by looking at eachother and it felt magical. We both smiled at the same time. I looked at Jenn and nodded. She practically jumped on us and kept kissing our cheeks.

"Ok, enough" we were all laughing. She sat back down and smiled.

"I knew it! I knew it the first day we went shopping."

"How could you possibly have known that? Nothing happened until that night" I nodded in agreement.

"I don't know, I just had a feeling, and look I was right" My phone went off and I checked it. Cody texted me.

_"We need to talk"_ Austin saw and pulled his phone out and texted Cody. I could see what he said.

_"We're out with Jenn just leave him alone"_ I locked my phone, there was no need to text back. Jenn looked at us.

"Cody?" We both nodded and she rolled her eyes. After we finished we headed back to the hotel. I fell asleep on Austin's shoulder. He woke me up when we got there. Jenn gave us a kiss goodbye and we headed inside.

"Did Cody ever text you back?" He shook his head and pushed the elevator button. We headed up to my room so I could grab my charger and clothes. Then we headed back to his room so he could grab them too. We went to his moms room from there, she was only four doors down from him. She wasn't there but Austin had a key so we went in.

"So...can we not cuddle tonight?" He laughed and ruffled my hair.

"It'll end up happening no matter what, you know that, I think my mom does too" before I could say anything back she came in.

Most of the night we watched movies and talked. We were all sitting on the bed with the pizza box in between us. After we finished the fourth movie we sat there in silence for a few minutes. Michele broke the silence first.

"So what exactly is going on between you two?" Austin chuckled but kept his head down. I felt my face getting hot but I answered.

"We're um...We're dating"

"Austin?" He looked up at us. His face was red too.

"Are you happy?" He looked at me and smiled. He turned back to Michele and nodded.

"Yeah, I am" She hugged us both and told us she loved us. She looked at her phone and laughed.

"It's after midnight, I'll call for a bed for you two" She got up and called down to the lobby.

"It'll be up here soon, I have to go to bed or I won't function tomorrow, I don't care if you sleep together but keep it PG"

"Jesus mom we weren't going to do that with you here"

"Good" She gave us each a hug and kiss and said goodnight. She laid down and a few minutes later someone brought up the bed. We set it up near the window and laid down. I laid on my side facing the window and Austin curled up behind me and put his arm around me. Laying with Austin was the most comfrotable thing in the world. We could be laying on concrete and I would feel comfortable.

I woke up the next morning and I was laying on Austin's chest, he still hadn't woken up so I reached over for my phone I had a text from Cody

_"Can we talk, without you telling Austin please" _I locked my phone and back down. I looked around the room but Michele wasn't there. I didn't want to move, but I knew that when Austin woke up I would have to. His mom was leaving in two days and they should spend the time together. I laid there until i heard Austin wake up. I looked up at him and we both smiled.

"Good morning"

"Good morning babe, how long have you been up?"

"Not to long"

"So like an hour then?" He laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Yeah pretty much"

"You could have woken me up"

"I didn't want to, you looked comfortable" he brushed my hair away from my face and sat up.

"Do you want to go get breakfast" I nodded and got up. He looked around and then he looked back at me.

"Where is my mom?" I shrugged as I took off my shirt.

"I don't know she wasn't here when I woke up" He took his phone off the charger and texted her. Then he got dressed. We headed to the elevator and went down for breakfast. When we got in the dining room Michele was sitting at a table in the corner by the window. She was sitting with Jenn. Jenn looked up and saw us and waved for us to come over.

"Well look who finally woke up" Michele nudged Austin in the arm and laughed.

"We were wondering when you would be down"

"I texted you because you weren't there when we woke up"

"I tried waking you guys up but you wouldn't get up, so I came down here and then Jenn showed up. She said she wants to take Justin out later." I nodded and ate my pancakes. I didn't want to leave Austin but I knew I had to.

Jenn took a sip of her coffee and then she spoke.

"Cody texted me this morning, I didn't know he still had my number"

"What did he want" Austin sounded rude, probably ruder than he intended to. Michele must have thought so too because she jabbed her elbow into his ribs.

"Sorry, what did he want?"

"He wanted me to talk to you, he said you've been threatening him"

"Yeah I have, and I'm not going to apologize for it. Maybe when someone hits him he'll realize what a little creep he's being"

"Austin!"

"I'm sorry mom but it's true, he's been fucking with Justin ever since we got here. He keeps saying he loves him and that he wants to prove it to him. I think he's just trying to make me mad" I stopped eating and was looking down at my lap. Austin took my hand, I didn't want to look up. He was probably right. I immediately felt a sense of guilt. I never wanted Austin to have to go through this. I like him and he didn't deserve Cody's shit. I was brought back to reality and realized I hadn't missed anything.

"I understand that but all the same, just stop" He nodded and looked at me. I still couldn't bring myself to look at him. He kept telling me to look at him, just look. I didn;t have to say anything but please just look at him. I wanted to but I couldn't I couldn't even bring myself to look at Jenn. Austin snapped his head up and looked at Michele.

"What?"

"Honestly you need to pay attention, we're leaving and Justin is going with Jenn."

"Oh...ok" We got up and headed towards the lobby. Before we got there Austin Pulled Me aside.

"What's wrong babe?"

"Nothing"

"Don't say nothing, I can tell when your lying" I realized I still wasn't looking at him. I didn't want him worried about me the whole time he was with his mom. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Nothing's wrong, just don't like talking or hearing about Cody"

"Are you sure? I didn't do or say something did I?" I shook my head and hugged him. I took in his scent and pulled back.

"No you didn't, like I said just don't like talking or hearing about Cody" I kissed him and when I pulled back I stared into his eyes. They felt so warm and inviting

"Let's go before they send a search team. I laughed and kissed him again before we headed out.

"I'll text you later okay?" They headed upstairs and I went outside with Jenn to wait for Max. I took my phone out and re-read the text from Cody.

_"So when are we going to talk?" _I looked to make sure Jenn wasn't watching but she was on the phone still. It took me a few minutes to decide what to say. I took a deep breath and texted him back.

_"What about tonight?" _I knew Austin was going to be mad at me, and immediately regretted sending the message. Before I could cancel the message it was sent. I cursed and Jenn looked over at me.

"What's wrong?" I realized at that moment that I said it out loud. I scrambled to come up with an excuse.

"Oh I um deleted something" At that moment Max pulled up. I ran and got into the car, but Jenn wasn't finished.

"Your lying Justin, what happened. Is everything ok with you and Austin?" I put my head down and shrugged.

"For now yeah"

"What do you mean? What happened?" I took a deep breath and explained. I knew I had to, to somebody.

"Cody texted me this morning, he wanted to know when we were going to talk. And I don't know why but I told him we could um talk tonight" I mumbled out the end of the sentence hoping she wouldn't catch it but she did. I knew she did when she slapped me.

"What is wrong with you Justin? I'm sorry but I agree with Austin, why do you continue to let him near you? After everything he's done to you. It would be like if you went back to Selena-"

"That's entirely different"

"No, not really no. Selena hurt you too, she's the reason you got bad and now its like your pining after Cody's attention. You have Austin why would you want to go back to him? After everything he did."

"I don't want him back"

"Really? Why else would you put yourself into this situation?" I was getting mad so I just took my phone out and turned away. Jenn didn't know everything. This was something I had to do. Amidst all the questions I didn't notice that my phone had gone off. I had a text from Cody and Austin. I opened Cody's first.

_"__Could I spend the night?" _Without even thinking I answered him back right away.

_"__Yeah, sure" _Then I checked the message from Austin.

_"__Hey babe, are you sure that you're ok?"_

_"__Yeah I'm sure" _I sent it and locked my phone. Looking back, it was that very moment that caused everything to change.


	13. 13 - Conflict of Interest?

The rest of the day went by in a sort of blur. Jenn kept yelling at me to just tell Cody no. I wasn't paying much attention. I had left my phone in the limo when we went into the store. And I kept wondering what was going to happen when Cody came over tonight. He said he just wanted to talk but the last time he said that he kissed me. I also knew that when Austin found out he would be mad. I just hoped that I could settle all this shit between Cody and I tonight and then we wouldn't have to worry about it again. Jenn was right about one thing, my relationship with Cody was just like my relationship with Selena. She knew about Cody and I and that was part of the reason things didn't work out between us. We decided to stay friends but so far we hadn't talked very much. I saw her at the Grammy's and again at the Teen Choice Awards but other than that our contact was nonexistent. I was deep in thought when Jenn slapped me.

"Have you even been listening to me?"

"Yes" I lied and she knew I was lying.

"No you weren't. What are you thinking about?"

"Just everything with Cody and Austin." She rolled her eyes.

"I told you already tell Cody no. It's that simple. You have Austin now, you don't need to go meeting with Cody. If you want to end all this shit with Cody then convince him to sit down with you and Austin so you can all settle it like adults. This shit is getting ridiculous and you need to settle it like adults."

"I'm sick and tired of people telling me what to do. I'm twenty-one years old Jenn. What I do is no one's business, not Scooter's, not my mom's and not yours. Just let me do what I want to do and stop badgering me about it!" I had stopped walking and I was shouting at her. People started looking at me and she dragged me outside. I thought I saw her wipe her eyes. She practically pushed me into the limo and told Max to go back to the hotel.

"Whatever Justin, all I'm trying to do is stop you from doing something that could jeopardize your relationship with Austin. But if you want me to bugger off then fine. Do what you want, but when it comes back to bite you in the ass – which it will – then don't come crying to me. Understood?" I nodded and looked at my phone. I felt bad about yelling at Jenn but it was true. My relationship with Austin was none of anyone's business. I knew Jenn meant well but she didn't need to keep treating me like I was five years old. I locked my phone and laid down on the seat. Jenn woke me up when we got to the hotel. I turned around to apologize but she slammed the door shut and the car drove away. I considered texting her but decided against it. I kept my head down as I went through the lobby and up to my room. When I got inside I texted Cody.

_"__I'm back at my room, whenever you want to come just text me." _I sent the message, but before I could lock my phone Austin texted me.

_"__You're lying. If you think I don't know you better than that then we're going to have a problem ;)" _I laughed and texted him back.

_"__I'll talk to you about it when I see you, just spend time with your mom and we can talk later :)" _I locked my phone and laid down. I jumped up when my phone rang, it was Cody.

"Hello?" I tried to sound like I hadn't been sleeping but I knew it wasn't working, I heard him laugh before he responded.

"So you were sleeping I see, well I'm here, which you would have known if you got my texts" I pulled my phone away and looked at it. Sure enough I had four texts from Cody.

"Oh I'm sorry, be right there." I hung up and went to open the door. When I opened the door he just started laughing. I look at him confused and he walked in, keeping his hand on the wall to keep from falling down.

"What's so funny?" He gasped for breath so he could answer.

"How is it that you always end up naked when you sleep?" I looked down and grabbed my underwear off the floor and pulled them up as quickly as possible. I pretended to look around the room for something so he wouldn't notice me blushing.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, and it's nothing I haven't seen before" I tried not to laugh but failed.

"Shut up, and yea you've seen it before but who said you'll see it again?" I made sure to sound serious at the end of the sentence. Cody looked a little shocked but replied anyways.

"We'll see" He winked and I shook my head. I ordered pizza from room service because I was starving. My phone went off and Cody chucked it to me. It was a text from Austin.

_"__My mom is sleeping, is it ok if I come up for a little while?" _I panicked a little bit and decided I just wouldn't answer. I locked my phone and put it on the dresser.

"It was Austin wasn't it?" I nodded and sat down on the bed and for some reason I suddenly felt so small. I had to keep reminding myself we were just going to talk and that that was ok. I would tell Austin when everything had cleared up. I knew he'd be upset but surely he would understand. Cody sat down on the bed next to me and put his arm around me. I stood up and walked to the window.

"I was just trying to make sure you were ok, you looked a little shaken up."

"I know but let's just talk, it's what you came here for" Cody walked over and sat down in one of the chairs by the window.

"Ok, well I don't exactly know where to start" I laughed

"Me either" We just sat there in silence for a few moments before Cody spoke.

"Do you still like me?" I didn't answer him right away so he asked me again.

"I heard you" I snapped back and he shifted in his seat.

"Ok, take your time" I nodded and just looked out the window. After thinking and sitting in silence again for what seemed like hours I answered.

"Yes" I mumbled it out but he clearly didn't hear me.

"What?"

"I said yes"

"And you told Austin everything about us?"

"Well…Almost everything…"

"What did you tell him?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because were talking and I want to know" He started raising his voice and I started to get nervous.

"Ok, just… calm down Cody"

"I am calm, just tell me" He lowered his voice but was still insistent. I didn't answer so he moved closer and put his hand on my leg.

"Just tell me, I'm not going to hit you or scream I just want to know." I nodded and took a deep breath.

"I didn't tell him that you're my ex-boyfriend."

"Why not?" I shrugged. I honestly didn't know. I should have, I told him everything else. But for some reason it felt like it was forbidden. Only for Jenn, Cody and I to know about. I tried thinking of a reason but I couldn't. I looked back up at him and looked into his eyes. I don't know why but I did still like him. Maybe it was because Cody was the first guy I ever liked. I thought we only hooked up because I was drunk and he was horny but after it happened again when I was sober I knew there was something more there. After we ended the tour someone posted to twitter that we were dating, and I got scared so I broke up with him. We didn't see each other until two weeks ago. I did try getting ahold of him but he must have been mad at me. When I saw he was dating Gigi I just kept my distance. I got back together with Selena and tried to get over him. But when I tried to tell her but she didn't believe me. Her exact words were "Yeah right, the teen heart throb to millions of girls likes sucking dick." I laughed it off like a joke, but it hurt that she said that. Not only did she say that but she laughed in my face when I told her. The nights I spent trying to keep everything inside is what killed me the most. It was like someone took my heart and put it in a blender. When I cried she would just leave the room and make a snide comment about it. Eventually I just stopped telling her anything. Then she left me because she said that I didn't "share" enough with her. I wasn't sure how long I was sitting there, all I know is eventually Cody put his hand on me and I jumped.

"God I forgot how jumpy you could get" He chuckled and I tried to smile.

"What's wrong?" When he asked I lost it. I started crying and rambling, all the time looking for my phone. I wanted Austin.

"Everything. You, Austin, Selena, Jenn, no one understands a god damn thing."

"What don't we understand? And what are you looking for?" He put his hand on my shoulder and spoke in a soft voice but I was running around the room like a madman.

"Everything! You know I have a hard time explaining shit, so why do you keep asking me too? And I'm looking for my fucking phone." He grabbed my phone off the dresser and walked over to me.

"Give me it!" He shook his head and put it in his back pocket.

"You need to calm down. You're telling me to calm down and here you are screaming." I tried to reach around him and grab it but he was quicker and pushed me onto the bed.

"Calm the fuck down!" I tried to get back up but he pushed me back down.

"Now!" I grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

"Oh yeah that will do wonders for your voice. You need to take a deep breath and relax. Selena isn't here so I don't know why you're freaking out about her. And I'm here so we can talk about what's bothering you." I sat up and threw the pillow across the room. It knocked over a vase, but thankfully it didn't break. I tried taking deep breaths but I couldn't relax. Cody sat down on the bed and had my phone in his hand. I tried reaching for it but he pulled it away. I looked at him and started crying again. He grabbed me and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around him and completely lost it. I was crying so hard I couldn't breathe. He kept brushing my hair and telling me it would be all right, I just kept shaking my head. I felt horrible crying to Cody after he had hurt me so bad, both emotionally and physically. I looked back up at him and looked deep into his eyes. They were so blue it was like staring into the ocean or the sky without any clouds. When he smiled at me his eyes sparkled and I couldn't help but smile back.

"C-can I lay down?" He nodded and let go of me. I laid down and curled up. He went into the bathroom and I heard the bath turn on. I turned around as he was walking out.

"You're taking a bath because that's the only thing that will calm you down right now."

"Thank you, can I get my phone now?"

"Not until you're out of the bath" he shook his head and smiled.

**A/N: sorry it took me so long to add another chapter work has been crazy, it was going to be longer but It's been too long since I posted. I'm going to do my best to upload a chapter each week, keep the reviews coming, Personal Messages are welcome too, I want to know what everyone thinks of the story so far, and what every one wants to see.**


	14. 14 - The Morning After

After we left breakfast I watched Justin walk out with Jenn. I headed upstairs with my mom but just kept looking at the floor. She knew something was bothering me, at this point anyone could. It was blatantly obvious.

"What's wrong Austin?" I just shrugged and looked up.

"I don't know, something is bothering Justin but I can't tell what it is. He keeps telling me nothing is wrong but it's so obvious that there is. I want to help him mom but I don't know how right now." She nodded and smiled. Whenever she smiled it made me believe everything was going to be ok. I didn't want her to leave, but I knew she didn't like being on tour and she trusted us with Jenn enough _to_ leave.

"Everything will be ok Austin, You just have to give him time to open up. Sometimes people can't talk about what's bothering them, for any number of reasons but, as long as you remind him that you're here then he will talk to you. I don't know what's bothering him but he knows that he can trust you, just as I know you can trust him. I love seeing you this happy, and I don't know Justin as well as I would like but I am glad to see him this happy too. Once he gets over all this drama with Cody then everything will be alright" I nodded but kept quiet. My mom turned on the TV and complained about nothing being on and not knowing channels so she shut it off. She turned back to me, presumably to ask me something but I cut her off.

"What happens if he doesn't get over this drama with Cody? I mean the tour hasn't even started yet and then he will be with us for four weeks. I don't like the idea of Cody lingering around for that long, I wish Rocco and Scooter had asked us before they just set it all up. Justin doesn't deserve this, _WE_ don't deserve this mom." She sat down and put her arm around me. I leaned over and closed my eyes trying not to cry. I hated not knowing how to help people. Least of all people I was in a relationship with. I still wasn't used to feeling this way for Justin, or any guy for that matter but I knew I did like him. And boy or not I was going to protect him and help him just as I would if I had a girlfriend instead of a boyfriend.

Mom and I went to see a movie and then we came back and went to sleep. That was the plan at least but I couldn't fall asleep. I grabbed my phone and looked to see if Justin had texted me, but he hadn't. I decided to call Jenn and see if she knew what was going on, or at the very least if she had heard from him today. Waiting for the phone to ring was like torture. Prolonged, painful torture. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, she answered. Her soft voice trailing through the phone almost caused me to break into tears.

"Hello?" She sounded like she had been sleeping.

"I'm sorry Jenn, its Austin, I can call you back tomorrow" I went to hang up the phone but she answered before I could.

"NO! Its fine Austin, is everything ok?"

"I don't know, have you heard from Justin since you dropped him off yesterday. I tried texting him but he won't answer." My voice was shaking, I was trying to hide it but I could tell it wasn't working.

"No I haven't baby I'm sorry."

"Do you know what was bothering him earlier?" She sighed and I heard her say something, probably to her boyfriend about being right back. I waited until she spoke again.

"Yes I do, but I don't know if you want to hear it right now"

"Is it me? Did I do something wrong?!" She quickly answered sensing the panic in my voice.

"NO! It isn't you at all, I promise"

"Then what is it Jenn? Please I need to know" I heard my mom groan and turn over so I grabbed my key and went into the hall so I didn't wake her up.

"OK, but Austin you need to promise me you will stay at your mother's room and talk to him when you have time to be alone. And _DON'T_ tell him I told you" I nodded, forgetting she couldn't see me. I remembered mid nod.

"Ok Jenn, I promise" She sighed again, whatever it was I knew it couldn't be good. It took her a few seconds more to respond.

"Ok… Justin got a text from Cody yesterday morning and Cody wanted to come talk to him alone. Justin agreed, he didn't say anything to you because he knew you would get mad. I told him that he should have tried to get all three of you together to talk it out like adults. But you know Justin, he wouldn't listen to anything I had to say and essentially told me to fuck off and leave him alone. He said he would call me when Cody left. I didn't respond to him but I assumed he still would. When you called I thought it was him. The only reason I can think for him not calling is that - well - Cody's still there…" My heart broke before she even finished telling me everything. When she said that Cody might still be there I got furious. Before I could even move Jenn spoke again.

"Remember Austin you promised to wait until you could both be alone!"

"So what, I'm supposed to sit here while Justin is alone with Cody? You know how that's gone lately. And even if he doesn't hit him, how do I know they aren't fucking right now?!"

"Austin I know Justin can make some bad decisions but I don't think that would be one of them, please just get some rest and call me tomorrow. Please."

"Fine, I'll call you after I wake up…And Jenn….Thanks for telling me"

"Your welcome, I'm sorry, Goodnight" I said goodnight and hung up. I turned towards the elevator and took a step forward. I shook my head and turned back and went into my mom's room and laid down. I knew that I definitely wouldn't be sleeping tonight now.

I heard the water shut off and I got up to go in the bathroom. I took my shirt off and was about to take my pants off when I remembered Cody was still in the room.

"Do you mind?"

"No not really" He had a sly grin on his face and sat down on the toilet.

"Seriously? You know what I mean, and I told you were talking tonight, that's it" I lowered my voice to finish my sentence.

"We probably shouldn't even be doing that"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing" I took my pants and underwear off and got in the tub. I made sure to do it as quickly as possible, I didn't need to give Cody a reason to try anything. Although I knew he didn't really need one. I closed my eyes and slid under the water. I tried to imagine the water cleansing me of everything that was bothering me. I popped back up and when I opened my eyes I almost jumped out of my skin. Cody had moved off the toilet and was sitting on the edge of the tub. In his underwear.

"I already told you, NO"

"What a guy can't sit in his underwear? Jesus Justin your paranoid tonight. Why would that be?" I gathered myself and explained. Or at least I tried to the best that I could.

"I'm not paranoid, I'm being careful, you hurt me Cody, both physically and emotionally. The only person besides Jenn and Scooter I could tell was Austin. When I told Selena she laughed because she didn't believe me. Austin comforted me and kept me safe. Even after I didn't listen to his advice and went to see you -when you hit me- he still went with me to the hospital and stayed up with me all night. I told him I liked him and he didn't freak out, he listened and accepted it. He didn't push me away or ignore me. He didn't toy with me feelings or-"

"Oh my god, your dating him aren't you?!" I got red and grabbed a washcloth to hide my face.

"Oh my god! I knew it! "He was jumping around like a kid who had his first candy bar.

"Are you finished yet?" I snapped at him after he hadn't calmed down. He composed himself and sat back down on the tub.

"Yeah, sorry." I got out and put my underwear on and then I sat down by the window again.

"Well I understand why your modeling for Calvin Klein now" I shot him a look and he put up his hands in mock surrender and laughed. I laughed too, maybe just to ease the tension.

"Sorry I had to" I nodded and looked back out the window. I didn't know how long I was staring into out the window, trying to gather my thoughts but I was brought back to reality when Cody sat on my lap.

"What are you doing?" I tried pushing him off but he wouldn't move. He had his mind set on staying there.

"Getting your attention. I called you three times and you didn't answer.

"Fine what do you want?"

"I want to make sure that you don't hate me" I displayed a look of confusion and then shook my head.

"I couldn't hate you Cody. I did love you, I panicked and threw it all away and I'm sorry. And I'm sorry but I don't love you anymore, not like that anyways. I have no problem being friends with you but that's it. I can't…no I won't hurt Austin by allowing anything else to happen." He nodded and kissed my cheek then stood up. I looked back out the window and realized the sun was coming up.

"Well we stayed up the whole night again. Remember when Jenn sent us away for the weekend when she found out? We didn't sleep all weekend and then we were _wrecked_ for the show Monday night" He laughed and nodded.

"The clerk at the hotel was so confused when we checked in and asked for one bed" We were both laughing so hard now and my stomach was starting to hurt. We were gasping for breath trying to stop laughing. But once we looked at each other we would start laughing again. After thirty minutes we finally stopped.

"Do you want to go get breakfast" He shrugged.

"I guess so" We got dressed and got in the elevator. As we were walking to the dining room I thought I saw Austin in the lobby but when I turned back around he was gone. Today was the last day he was spending with his mom, so I knew he would be up later and I would have to tell him. I was sort of dreading that. We sat down and ate but didn't say much. As we were walking out, I turned to Cody.

"Are you coming back to my room or…"

"No I have to go back to my hotel, family is staying in Sydney until we leave for Paris. I'll text you though" I nodded and gave him a hug. I headed back up to my room and laid down. I dreamt that everything worked out and the tour started flawlessly. I jumped up when I heard someone pounding on my door. I thought it was Jenn, or Cody. When I opened it Austin was standing there. I smiled immediately.

"Hey babe"

"Don't even start" My smile faded and he walked in. He looked in my bathroom, in my closet and under the bed. Then he turned back to me.

"So he's gone now then?" He knew, I panicked inside but remained calm.

"What?"

"Don't play stupid with me Justin, we both know you're not. Where is Cody?" He was shouting but keeping his distance. I knew he wouldn't hit me but I was still scared.

"How did you-"

"It doesn't matter how I know the fact of the matter is I do know. You lied to me Justin, you told me you wouldn't meet with him alone and then you did, and worse he spent the night!"

"Did Jenn tell you?"

"No, now where is he?"

"He left"

"When?" I opened my mouth to answer but I couldn't I knew he would be even more mad. Apparently it didn't matter because he screamed at me, at what I assumed was the top of his lungs.

"I SAID WHEN THE FUCK DID HE LEAVE?!" I took a step back and looked down.

"This morning" I mumbled it out. I couldn't look him in the eyes and it killed me.

"What did you say?"

"This morning" I made sure to say it clearly this time.

"So not only did you lie to me and you were alone with him, but he spent the night too?"

"It isn't like that Austin we-"

"Did you fuck him?" I started crying now. Jenn was right I never should have done this.

"I SAID DID YOU FUCK HIM?!"

"No"

"You're fucking lying. I can see the guilt on your face. I don't know why I ever thought you would change, your still manipulative and a liar." I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off as he headed to the door.

"I don't want to see or hear from you unless it has something to do with the tour" He slammed the door shut and walked out. I dropped to my knees and cried like a baby. I had my hand stretched out towards the door as if I could hold him back and explain everything.

When I woke up in the morning I went to airport with my mom to say good bye. I didn't want her to go but I knew if I needed her I could call her. After she got on her plane I waited for it to take off and I texted Jenn.

_"I'm going up when I get back to the hotel"_ I locked my phone and waived absent mindedly at her plane taking off, completely aware she couldn't actually see me. I played on my phone on the way back to the hotel as I walked in I saw Justin and Cody walking into the dining room. I ducked around a corner and waited a few moments then headed up to my room. I laid down and tried to fall asleep. I must have fallen asleep because when I turned back to the window it was dark. I got up and grabbed my key and my wallet. I headed towards the elevator and tried to remember what I was dreaming about. Suddenly I remembered. I dreamt that Justin and I talked, that everything was ok and life went on as it had been. I laughed to myself knowing that wasn't the case. I was so deep in thought I didn't even realize I had been in the elevator until I was standing in front of Justin's door. I knocked but no one answered. I pounded on the door as hard as I could and I heard him jump out of bed. He opened the door and smiled.

"Hey babe"

"Don't even start" I walked in and looked around the room, dreading to find Cody hiding somewhere, but he wasn't.

"So he's gone now then?"

"What?"

"Don't play stupid with me Justin, we both know you're not. Where is Cody?" I was shouting, I didn't care but I kept my distance so I wouldn't do something I'd regret again.

"How did you-"

"It doesn't matter how I know the fact of the matter is I do know. You lied to me Justin, you told me you wouldn't meet with him alone and then you did, and worse he spent the night!"

"Did Jenn tell you?" He avoided it completely still trying to find out how I knew.

"No, now where is he?" I put as much focus back on to me as I could get. He was going to explain this all away or we were done.

"He left"

"When?" I saw him open his mouth and shouted again, this time as loud as I could manage.

"I SAID WHEN THE FUCK DID HE LEAVE?!" He took a step back and looked down.

"This morning" I could tell he said something but I couldn't hear him. I was getting fed up with him dodging my questions.

"What did you say?"

"This morning" This time I heard him and I got even madder. He was only confirming what I already knew but it infuriated me.

"So not only did you lie to me and you were alone with him, but he spent the night too?" I repeated my statement from earlier hoping to get a real answer out of him.

"It isn't like that Austin we-" I wanted an answer, and he was trying to explain everything away. Nothing was going to be explained away. I had questions I _needed_ the answers to.

"Did you fuck him?" He started crying, I felt bad but he wasn't answering me and I needed to know.

"I SAID DID YOU FUCK HIM?!"

"No" He could barely look me in the eye when he said it and I had my suspicions already. He couldn't give me a solid answer so far and that was telling a lot more than what he was verbally telling me.

"You're fucking lying. I can see the guilt on your face. I don't know why I ever thought you would change, your still manipulative and a liar." He opened his mouth but I didn't give him a chance. I walked out of the room and slammed the door. I heard him call after me but I didn't go back. I walked down the stairs right next to the elevator, so I wouldn't have to see him if he came out looking for me. I called the elevator on the next floor and waited. I was fuming. I wanted to call my mom but I knew she was on the plane, and she would be for the next sixteen hours. When I got on the elevator I hit the button for my floor, but when it got there I just stood there. The doors closed and I still hadn't moved. I pushed the button for the lobby and took out my phone. I googled for bars in the area, gay, straight, both I didn't care I just really wanted a drink. The closest one was called _Tower _only a few blocks from the Hotel. I considered calling for a ride but changed my mind. I walked down towards where Google maps said the bar was. I was shaking so bad I wanted to hit something. Justin tried calling me and I ignored it. Before I could even put my phone in my pocket again he tried calling again. I answered it but didn't say anything. I heard his voice squeak out through the speaker.

"Austin please just-"I didn't let him finish and I hung up. I put my phone on mute so it wouldn't bother me. And I kept walking. How could he have done this to me? He knew how I felt about him and he showed that he wasn't as different as I thought he was. After what seemed like an eternity I saw the sign for _Tower_. I walked up and the bouncer looked at me and smiled.

"Hey buddy, ID please" I was suddenly glad I remembered to grab my wallet. I dug out my ID and handed it to him. Honestly you'd think people would stop asking me for ID or for my name, at this point almost everyone knew who I was. He handed it back and winked at me and opened the door. I realized upon walking in that it was a gay bar. But I didn't care, I walked up to the bar and sat down. The guy behind the counter asked me what I wanted and I told him I didn't care. He looked at me for a few more seconds and then told me he had just the thing. He walked away and a few seconds later he was back. He put a drink down in front of me and smiled.

"What is it?"

"In the states you call it a Long Island Iced Tea I think, here we call it a Gold Coast Iced Tea" I nodded, thanked him and put my head down. I took a sip, noting that it wasn't that bad. A few minutes later I called him over and asked for another one he laughed and turned around. After he put my drink down someone sat down next to me. I was hoping he would just leave me alone but of course when you want to be alone, is when you never can be. I looked up at him and he smiled. He was very good looking, he had stunning blue eyes like the morning sky and dark brown hair. He had a Hollister shirt on with a gold watch. He opened his mouth to say something but I spoke first.

"I swear if you ask me my name I'm walking away" He just laughed and took a sip of his drink.

"No, I wasn't going to ask your name, I know who you are. I'm surprised anyone asks who you are." I laughed at that. Finally I didn't have to say it to someone.

"Yeah, I've been asked way to much in the past week to count, sorry if that was rude" I took a sip of my drink and looked back at him. The light coming off the bar made his eyes sparkle and his skin shine. I don't know if it was the alcohol or what happened with Justin but he looked really hot sitting there.

"Yeah I can't imagine how annoying that would be, my name is Gerick" (If you want to know who I modeled him after google Sean O'Donnell)

"That's an interesting name, I've never heard it before" I couldn't quite place his accent, but when he walked it sounded like an angel.

"Yeah I guess it's ok" he laughed.

"So not to be rude or anything, but I didn't expect to see Austin Mahone in a gay bar…In Australia" I laughed and almost fell off my stool. He reached for me and steadied me. His touch was warm and inviting.

"Oh um…yeah it's kind of complicated…I Just hope this doesn't end up in the paper or anything" I hadn't even though about that on my way here.

"Your fine, barely anyone knows you're here, and those that do don't exactly want everyone knowing they're gay…Which begs the question…are you…"

"Oh no, um that's complicated too…" He just put his hands up.

"No need to explain if you don't want to." I ordered another drink and the bartender hurried back. I mentally noted to leave him a good tip. Gerick was putting his phone away when I turned back and then he smiled. I started crying and he moved closer and put his hand on my knee.

"What's wrong?"

"I did everything I could to protect him, and he made me feel like an idiot."

"Who? Well that's not really any of my-"

"Justin, he fucking cheated on me and couldn't even tell me, he lied right to my face" Gerick didn't say anything else he just looked at me. I finished my drink and by the time the glass was down there was a fresh one there. If you didn't know me I probably would have looked like an Alcoholic. I had to have had at least ten by now. I turned back and kept talking.

"He was the first guy I ever felt this way about and he took my heart and crushed it. Now I have to be on tour with him for a year. And I have to see both of them for a month. I don't know how I'm going to handle it"

"You'll be able to handle it" I shook my head and finished another drink. "As long as you're not drinking the whole time" I shot him a look and he laughed.

"I'm not trying to be rude I'm just telling you like it is. When you drink you get over emotional, trust me I know."

"I just want to leave, but I know I'll have a lot of disappointed fans if I do. And I'm not going to turn into him because I can't handle it" The last few words came out almost in slow motion. Behind Gerick's head I saw someone walk into the bar. Someone I didn't want to see, Cody.


	15. 15 - Cody's POV

After I left Justin's Hotel I headed across town to mine. I spent most of the cab ride thinking about everything going on with Justin lately. I had hit him and I regretted that. But we were friends now and that was good. Now I just had to get Austin to feel the same way. That was going to be A lot easier said than done. When I got to the Hotel I went upstairs and my mom was sitting in the window reading a book.

"Well hello, I was wondering when you'd be back. How is Justin doing?"

"Better I think, we're going to stay friends but that's it" Justin didn't know that my mom knew about everything. I assumed he had told his mom, and I didn't care. Moms always know these things even if we don't say anything, so might as well just say it.

"Are you ok with just being friends?" I nodded, I was and I knew that. Yes I loved him but it was more important for me to keep him in my life than to be with him. Justin helped me understand the business. Both directly and through everything he went through with the media. I told my mom to keep Tom and Alli out of the room so I could lay down and she said ok. I went into my room and laid down. Within minutes I was asleep. I woke up around nine and went out to the kitchen. Tom ran up to me and hugged me.

"Hey buddy what's up"

"Nothing, Mom tried getting you up to eat but you didn't wake up, there's food on the table"

"Alright thanks" I walked into the kitchen to eat. It was Chicken Parmesan, I threw it in the microwave and sat down. Right as the microwave went off so did my phone. I unlocked my phone and I had a message from Gerick. It had been ages since I'd seen him, the last time was after Justin broke up with me.

_"You need to come to Tower now, Austin's here, he's been drinking… A LOT"_ I ran and grabbed my shoes on the way out I shouted to my mom that I was going to _Tower_. She knew what it was and where it was. I heard ask why but I was already out the door. I forwarded her the text and pushed the elevator button. It wasn't coming quickly enough so I ran down the stairs. I grabbed a cab and told the driver to head to _Tower_ I was going to text Justin but decided to call Jenn instead. Like usual she picked up on the first ring.

"Hey C-"

"Why is Austin at _Tower_?"

"He's where?!"

"So you didn't know?"

"Of course not, is he with Justin?"

"I don't think so, Gerick texted me and told me. Apparently he's been drinking too. I'm on my way there now to bring him home."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, if he's been drinking he might get violent. Maybe we should call Justin."

"I don't care if he hits me Jenn, Gerick is there too, we're both going to bring him back. I'd rather him hit me than Justin."

"Why would he hit Justin? He's not like-"

"Yeah I get it Jenn he's not like me. But if he's there without Justin then something is going on between them."

"I never said he wasn't like you. I think you two are more alike than you know, or want to admit"

"Whatever, that's a conversation for a different time, I have to go I'm almost there"

"Ok, call me later or tomorrow"

"Will do, g'night Jenn" I hung up the phone and got lost in thought. What did Jenn mean were more alike than we know? I didn't think we were all that much alike, we both sang and we both liked Justin but that's kind of where the similarities ended. All I ever wanted was for Justin to be happy and he was, with Austin. I just didn't want the same thing to happen to them that happened to us. I didn't realize we pulled up to _Tower_ even though I was looking out the window until the driver said something.

"Oh I'm sorry, how much?"

"50 dollars"

"Thanks man, have a good night" I handed him the money and got out. The bouncer asked for my ID and I rolled my eyes as I handed it to him. He handed it back and opened the door. As soon as I walked in I saw Austin. I didn't so much as see him as lock eyes with him. He looked right at me and immediately his expression changed, he was pissed. I took a deep breath and walked over.

"Hey Gerick" He turned around and smiled.

"Well hello there" I looked up at Austin and tried to smile. I scratched the back of my head.

"Hey Austin, wh-" I couldn't even get the sentence out before I was laying on the ground. He had punched me in the face and I could taste blood in my mouth. Gerick pushed Austin back onto the stool and picked me up.

"What was that for?" He drank the rest of the drink that was in front of him. The bartended walked over and grabbed his glass. I looked at Gerick.

"Fifteen" I rolled my eyes and signaled for the bartended to cut him off. He nodded and I turned back to Austin.

"Come on, Gerick and I are going to get you back home."

"Fuck that, I'm not going anywhere with you, you bastard" He was slurring his words and reeked of alcohol. I put my hand on his shoulder but he pushed it off and stood up. I prepared myself to get hit again but he almost fell over so I grabbed him. He pushed me away and sat down.

"Your drunk Austin, you need to get home and get some rest"

"Probably, but not with you." He jumped up and punched me in the stomach and then in the face. The bouncer started walking over and I told him it was fine. He hesitated but he nodded and walked away.

"What..was..that..for" I managed to get the words out in between gasping for breath. That shot to the stomach knocked the wind right out of me.

"YOU KNOW WHAT IT WAS FOR YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He went to swing again and Gerick grabbed him.

"Come on Austin, were going to bring you home."

"I'm. Not. Going. Anywhere. With. Him." He put emphasis on every word so Gerick would know he was serious.

"Then go with me, he's just coming along for the ride." I could see Austin thinking hard about it.

"Ok?" Austin nodded and Gerick put his hand on his back to lead him outside. I walked next to Gerick so I could talk to him.

"I think I know why he's so mad at you"

"Why? I know he didn't like me but I didn't think he would hit me. Then again Justin was always around and I know he wouldn't do that to Justin." We were keeping our voiced hushed so Austin couldn't hear us.

"He thinks Justin cheated on him with you, something about you spending the night and him lying to his face. It's been very emotional. And I thought dealing with _you_ after Justin was bad" He chuckled a little bit. I was going to respond but we got outside so I ended the conversation.

"Do you have your car?" He nodded and lead Austin across the street.

"Have you been drinking?"

"I had a drink three hours ago, I was just looking to pick someone up honestly. Then I saw Austin and I knew you were in town so I texted you to get him." Austin turned around.

"You texted him?!"

"Austin, can we finish crossing the street before you just stop walking?" Gerick managed to turn Austin around again as I waved to the cars that were honking. We got in Gerick's car and headed back to Austin's Hotel.

"Why did you text him?"

"Because I knew you were mad at Justin, so I couldn't text him, and I knew Cody was in town."

"How do you know Cody and Justin?" I went to stop Gerick from answering but I wasn't quick enough.

"I knew them when they went out" I moved back as far as I could. Austin turned around with fire in his eyes.

"YOU FUCKING DATED HIM?!" He tried to grab me but with his seatbelt on he couldn't move very far, Gerick reached across and pushed so he was looking out the window.

"Sorry" He looked in the rearview mirror so he could look at me and I just nodded. That was one thing I was trying not to share, especially now that he thought Justin cheated on him with me. We pulled up to the Hotel and I got out but didn't get to close to Austin who still had that fire in his eyes. His hands were clenched and he took a step towards me. I stood my ground but Gerick grabbed him and lead him inside. Austin was barely able to walk and I was thankful his mom wasn't here anymore so we didn't have to risk running into her. I felt a twinge of fear as I remembered Justin was still here and I hoped we didn't see him. It would be hard to explain. Gerick got Austin into the elevator and I hesitated getting in. Gerick kept on hand on Austin's chest to keep him steady, or to keep him back, and the other hand holding the door open.

"Are you getting in?" I nodded and stepped in, trying to stay as far away from Austin as I could in the small space provided. He started wobbling and had a hard time standing. We went to his room and only then realized that we weren't holding his key. He tried fishing it out but couldn't seem to do it. Gerick tried but couldn't do it to well as he was holding Austin up. He looked up and me with sympathy in his eyes.

"You need to get it out, it's in his right front pocket" I nodded meekly and reached into his pocket. He looked me in the eye and wouldn't avert his gaze. I got it out and opened the door. Gerick got him inside and laid him down on the bed. I went to the bathroom to get a wet towel as Gerick got Austin undressed so he was just in his underwear. I came out and sat on the bed next to Austin who, at this point looked like he was regretting the fifteen Long Island Iced Teas he had. Austin grabbed Gerick and started crying. He managed to pull himself up, planted a soft kiss on Austin's head and whispered something to him. He walked around the bed and gave me a hug.

"I have to go Cody but-"

"What? No, you can't go!"

"You'll be fine, if you need me just call me. Do you want me to tell Justin you're here with him? " I shook my head.

"No, best not, not tonight anyways" He nodded and kissed my cheek.

"I'll call or text you tomorrow, if you need anything tonight just text me" I nodded and watched him walk out. Austin rolled on to his side and faced towards the window. I kept the towel on his head and rubbed his back. Eventually he fell asleep and I got up to grab a bucket in case he needed it. Then I grabbed a few bottles of water from the mini fridge and put them on his night stand. I took my phone out and texted my mom.

_"Can't come back tonight, I'll explain tomorrow, I'm sorry" _I locked my phone and put it on the other nightstand. I turned back to Austin and rubbed his back some more. I heard him say "I'm sorry Justin" over and over. I wished I could tell him that Justin had already forgiven him for whatever he had done. Whatever he was dreaming about came to an abrupt end when he jumped up and put his hand over his mouth. I reached across him and grabbed the bucket I had put on the floor. He got sick and then, without looking at me, he handed me the bucket. I put it on the ground next to me, I would clean it when he fell back asleep. He looked over to me but just looked at my shirt. After a few moments of silence and me wiping the sweat off his face he spoke.

"Why are you still here?" I grabbed a water bottle and told him to drink some. He kept pushing it away but I was persistent, finally he drank some.

"Because I'm not going to leave you alone when you're like this Austin. I've been in this situation before and I had someone help me and it made me feel a lot safer. I know you don't like me but I'm not going anywhere."

"Your right, I don't like you, I fucking hate you" He turned back over and laid down. I rubbed his back again, he was awake but he didn't stop me. And I could have been wrong but I thought he was laying closer to me than he had been before. He was sleeping again shortly, and I went to clean the bucket which I was sure he would need again. I looked at my phone, it was eleven o'clock, I still had all night to try and keep him hydrated and safe. While he was sleeping I went to check Twitter. It was the normal tweets from fans, a few updates from a couple people I followed but nothing to exciting. I refreshed the page and my jaw dropped. It was a tweet from Selena, posted fifteen seconds ago.

_"So glad to be back in Sydney, can't wait to see a familiar face #memories #Sydney2015"_

"Of that's just fucking great" I said it a little louder than I intended and Austin turned over and wrapped his arm around me. I almost jumped but I managed to stay sitting down. About an hour later he woke up again and looked for the bucket which I handed him. He handed me back the bucket as I passed him the water bottle. This time he drank without me needing to say anything. And it didn't take long for him to acknowledge me being in the room this time.

"How long was I asleep?" I looked at my phone to check the time.

"Almost one"

"And your still here? Don't you need to go home?"

"I'll be fine, how are you feeling?" He shrugged and rubbed his eyes.

"My head hurts, my stomach hurts and all I want to do is cry." He looked me in the eyes this time and then he kissed me. He got on top of me and kissed me so passionately. He started sliding his hand to my waist band but I stopped him.

"No Austin, this can't happen."

"Why not? I want to, is something wrong with me? Am I not good enough is that it?"

"No, that's not the reason, you are good enough, but you're still drunk, and I know you really don't want to do this, not with me anyways." He sat back down and looked up at me and then he asked me what I knew he had been wanting to all night.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what exactly?"

"Don't lie, you and Justin fucked, that's why you wanted to be alone with him. I know you still love him, you said it yourself"

"Austin I swear on my life and my family's life Justin and I didn't fuck. And yes I said I loved him, and I do, but I went to tell him that I just wanted to be friends. That's when he said you guys were dating. I didn't do anything improper, and neither did he I promise" I saw him mulling it over in his head trying to make sense of it. I don't know if he believed me or not but finally he laid back down and this time he faced me. He took my hand and held it as he slept. I had to have dozed off, because I woke up with Austin shaking me. I grabbed the bucket and he got sick again. I had forgotten to empty it before I fell asleep so he got some on himself. I cursed and dragged him out of bed. I was walking him to the shower when I realized he didn't have his underwear on. I tried not to look, but I had to admit, he had a perfect ass. I turned the shower on and got him in, then after making sure he could stand on his own I sat down on the toilet. I heard him say something but I couldn't quite make it out.

"What was that?"

"I said thank you" I was shocked he actually thanked me.

"Oh um, no problem" He got out and grabbed a towel. He was mostly sober now, he was able to walk on his own and he wasn't slurring his words. He stumbled a little bit but not too much. I sat him down on the bed and looked at my phone, It was almost four now _"So we went three hours without him getting sick, that's progress" _I thought to myself.

I sat down on the bed and I figured I would talk to break the silence.

"So, have you texted Justin?" he shook his head and looked down.

"Kind of afraid to. I was really mean to him earlier."

"Trust me Austin, he's forgiven you, he probably forgave you the second you walked out." He shrugged and looked back up.

"I don't know, why didn't either of you tell me that you dated?"

"I'm not sure, I didn't say anything because I thought he did, and I didn't plan on it last night because you had already hit me a couple times."

"Yeah I'm um sorry about that"

"No you're not" He opened his mouth to speak but I kept talking "Which is ok, after what I've done I probably deserved it"

"You didn't though, you were just trying to help. Did Gerick tell you what he told me before he left?" I shook my head.

"It really isn't my business" he laid down and curled up next to me. He turned his face up to me.

"He told me you would keep me safe tonight, and he was right, Thank you" He turned his head back down and closed his eyes

"Your welcome." After he fell asleep I went and cleaned the bucket although I was sure the worst of it was over. I got another wet towel because we had to use the last one to clean up the mess on the bed. I came back and the blanket was on the ground. Austin was still naked and I laughed. I grabbed the blanket and laid down. I put the towel on his head and pulled the blanket back over us. I rubbed his back more and dozed off again. The next time I woke up was at six when my phone rang. I looked over and Austin was still sleeping. I looked over and the bucket was next to him. He had to have grabbed it and gotten sick again. All the water was gone and I smiled. I answered my phone, it was Jenn.

"Good morning, did I wake you?"

"Yeah, it's fine though, I have to get Austin something to eat." I put my shoes on and scribbled him a note that I would be back shortly, in case he woke up while I was gone.

"You're still with him?"

"Yeah, Gerick and I brought him back to the Hotel and I stayed with him so he would stay hydrated and what not."

"Sounds familiar" I could almost tell that she was smiling.

"Yeah Justin did the same thing for me when we first met"

"Im aware, so how did the night go?"

"Not too bad, He hit me a few times at the bar and then he tried to strangle me when Gerick said that Justin was my ex, thankfully Gerick also held him back. He also kissed me."

"WHAT?" I got out of the elevator in the lobby and hung around the doors.

"Yeah, He thought Justin cheated on him with me. I told him nothing happened, I think he believed me"

"Did anything happen?"

"No of course not, he told me they were together and that was that. Justin and I are friends now"

"Well that's good, alright well I have stuff to do today, I'll talk to you later hon"

"Ok, bye Jenn" I hung up and headed towards the counter. I ordered breakfast for us and told them what room to bring it to. When I turned around to head back to the elevator, I saw her, Selena. Right behind me smiling that big cheesy smile that you knew was just for show.

"Hello Cody, it's been awhile" She hugged me and I hugged her back as sincerely as I could manage.

"Yeah it has" I smiled back _"But not long enough" _I thought to myself.

"Are you staying here too?"

"No I'm on the other side of the bay with my family, I'm here with Austin."

"Austin?"

"Oh don't play dumb Selena you know who I'm talking about."

"I know, I'm just kidding. You have to relax more. Well maybe I'll see you around I'm here to surprise Justin" She flashed her cheesy smile again and so did I. I walked away and texted Jenn that Selena was here. I got to the room just as room service arrived. Selena was in the elevator too. She waved at me. I tried to wave back as nicely as I could. I opened the door and told the guy I would bring it in myself. I tipped him and he left. I went in and Austin was still sleeping. I got plates ready and woke him up.

"Oh good morning, I thought you'd be gone by now"

"Nope, not that easy to get rid of" I smiled and gave him his food.

"Oh god I can't even think about food right now."

"Maybe not, but you need to eat or you'll be sick all day" He rolled his eyes and took the plate. I handed him a cup of coffee and he groaned.

"Oh stop acting like a baby" He ate everything and drank the coffee and then he got up and realized he was naked.

"FUCK!" He scrambled to the dresser to find his underwear. He pulled them on then sat back down.

"I'm sorry"

"Its fine, you've been naked since last night"

"Seriously? Fuck."

"How much of last night do you remember?"

"Not much, I remember you giving me water and rubbing my back. I remember taking the shower and you telling me nothing happened with you and Justin. Other than that not a whole lot to be honest."

"Well you…kissed me, I stopped you before anything happened though. You got sick a few times but not too much, better than the first night I got fucked up"

"I kissed you? I'm sorry"

"Its fine stop apologizing for everything, I hated when Justin did it and I don't like it when you do it either"

"Sorry" I shot him a look and he laughed. I couldn't help but laugh too. I looked at my phone, it was nearing eight and I had to get home.

"I have to go, but you still have my number, call me if you need me. And remember, Justin has already forgiven you, just talk to him." He nodded I turned around to leave but he jumped up and hugged me.

"Thank you Cody" I hugged him back after the shock wore off.

"No problem" He let go and I waved good bye. I headed towards the elevator feeling unstoppable. Everything was right with Justin and now everything was right with Austin. This was going to be a good day.


	16. 16 - Revelation?

**A/N: Work has been crazy and I havent even been able to write, I promise you though that updates will be posted and this story will NOT be left unfinished. Tour is coming up quick, whats going to happen next? A few more chapters will be posted from Cody's POV, but probably only one or two. As always let me know what you think, and enjoy :)**

After Austin left I tried calling him but he didn't answer me. I tried a few more times but still no answer. I wanted to tell him nothing happened but I knew he didn't believe me. I called Rocco and asked if he knew where he was. Rocco didn't know so I was stuck sitting in my hotel room worried sick. I turned on the TV but couldn't stay interested in it for too long. I laid down and cried myself to sleep. I only woke up when someone knocked on the door. I was suddenly aware that I was still crying. I didn't know how that was possible but I was. I wiped my face and walked towards the door, hoping, praying to see Austin standing there but it wasn't him. It wasn't Cody or Jenn. It was the person I wanted to see least of all right now. It was Selena.

Giving credit where it's due she was still as radiant as ever. She had a big smile on her face and hugged me .I half hugged her back and when she let go I asked her exactly what popped into my head. I probably sounded rude but I didn't care.

"What on earth are you doing here?" She looked a little hurt but asked to come in. I shrugged and walked back into the room. She was on my heel like a lost puppy dog.

"I just figured I would come and surprise you" She said with a smile. "I thought you would have seen my tweet earlier" I wiped my face and changed my shirt.

"Nope" I shook my head and tried not to look like I had been crying. "I've been asleep all day"

"Crying is more like it" I looked up at her quickly and she laughed. "Oh please Justin I know when something is bothering you, I don't really want to know what right now but I know something is bothering you" I rolled my eyes and turned away. Apparently she had seen me though.

"What the hell was that for?"

"What was what for?" I played dumb hoping she would let it go.

"You rolled your eyes at me. What the fuck did I do to deserve that?" I almost burst out laughing and turned back to her.

"Really? What did you do to deserve that? Do you want the reasons listed alphabetically or chronologically Selena?"

"Oh don't start that again, you're the one who tried saying you were gay or bi or whatever, just so you didn't have to break up with me"

"I AM BI!"

"Whatever Justin I-"

"No not whatever, I am, accept it or not that's your problem. You broke my heart and walked away. TWICE. And I'm supposed to be what? Grateful that you show up randomly and want to act all buddy buddy again?"

"You're not"

"I AM! And furthermore, when I _needed_ you, when I hit rock bottom and was ruining my life Where were you?"

"Don't go blaming that on me again, I left because you didn't know when enough was enough."

"EXACTLY! I needed you to help me and you fucking left, just like everyone else. The only people who didn't leave were Cody and Jenn."

"Oh my god Justin, you are so into this lie of you and Cody being together it's almost funny. I half expected you to be with him when I ran into him this morning but he-"

"You saw Cody this morning?"

"Oh my god. Yes I did"

"Where"

"Here, he said he spent the night at Austin's and I thought you'd be with them. But your up here crying like a little girl instead of being with your 'boyfriend'"

"He stayed at Austin's?"

"That's what he said. He was in the lobby ordering breakfast and I ran into him"

"But- Why wou- You have to leave"

"Whatever, I have stuff to do anyways" I was holding the door open looking dumbfounded at my feet. Austin and Cody had spent the night together? Is that why Austin didn't answer me? Did he sleep with Cody because he thought I did? Did he secretly like Cody? A million more questions were burning in my head and I didn't know how to react.

"I'll see you later?"

"Yeah sure, cool, bye" I closed the door and looked for my phone. I found it after a half an hour of frantic searching hiding under my bed. I called Austin but he still didn't answer. I was about to call Jenn but decided to call Cody instead. It rang twice and went to voicemail.

"The fucking bastard rejected it" I decided to go down to Austin's room and figure this out. I ran out of the room almost forgetting my key, but I remembered right before the door closed. I waited for the elevator and kept shifting my weight from foot to foot. I had just come to the realization that the stairs would be quicker when the doors opened. I jumped in and pressed the button over and over like I was playing Mario. I felt like the ride to Austin's floor was taking forever. When the doors started opening I pushed my way through and ran to his door. I took a deep breath and knocked as calmly as I could. I heard the TV go quiet and someone walk towards the door. The door opened and standing in front of me was Cody. My blood began to boil and my hands clenched. For once Selena wasn't lying. I pushed my way past and walked to Austin's bed.

"So what? You think I slept with Cody so the logical thing to do is spend the night with him?"

"Justin I-"

"No stop you don't get to talk. How could you? I would never have cheated on you, EVER. But here you are sitting in your room with him. I've been worried, I called but you never answered. You never answered my texts."

"Justin I promise it-" He stood up and when the blanket fell I lost it. He was naked. He was completely fucking naked. I took the one step closer that I needed to and I hit him. I hit him as hard as I could. He fell back, his head just missing the night stand. Cody came over and grabbed my shoulder. I spun around. I had fire in my eyes and I knew it.

"And you, how dare you, you say you want to be friends and then you fuck my boyfriend?"

"Justin calm-" Before he could finish his sentence I hit him too. I turned back to Austin and shouted.

"WE'RE DONE, STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" He got up and tried following me to the door but I turned around and hit him in the stomach. I walked out and slammed the door shut. I headed back to my room, this time taking the stairs, two at a time. I got to my room and collapsed on the bed. I started packing all my clothes as I called Scooter. He didn't answer so I called him again. The second time he answered.

"Hey buddy what's up?"

"Find someone else for this fucking tour because I'm done. I'm leaving tonight"

"What happened?"

"It doesn't matter I'm leaving"

"Well…you can't"

"AND WHY THE FUCK NOT!"

"First of all don't scream at me Justin. Second of all, you signed your contracts at dinner the first night we were here remember? And the first show is in a week"

"Oh my god"

"What happened?"

"I want Cody off the tour"

"If you tell me why I'll see what I can do"

"He fucked Austin"

"Oh…Alright, I'll call you later. I have to talk to Rocco but don't get your hopes up."

"Yup" I hung up and threw my suitcase across the room.

Justin walked out of the room and I just wanted to run after him and make him understand. I stood back up and went to chase after him but Cody grabbed me.

"Let go, I need to talk to him"

"He isn't going to listen. He's made his mind up and nothing you say right now is going to change it." I nodded, I knew he was right. I just wanted to know how he knew he was here. The more I thought about it I broke down and started crying.

"I don't know what to do"

"It'll be ok Austin I promise" He stood up and picked me up off the floor. He sat me by the window and grabbed a wet washcloth to wipe the blood off my nose.

"No it won't, I want him back Cody. I care too much about him, I can't let him think I hurt him like this."

"I know how much you care about him Austin, but he isn't going-"

"I don't care. I need him to know. Even if he doesn't want me back he needs to know I didn't cheat on him"

"I know, take a deep breath. Everything is going-"

"I KNOW! I know what you're going to say. 'Everything will be ok' well it won't be. Not until-"

"Would you shut up for two seconds and listen to me?" I opened my mouth but he shot me a look that screamed 'Shut up Austin' so I just nodded.

"Good, now, I know you want him back, I know you say you don't care if he wants you back, but the fact is he likes you a lot. But he's pissed and he isn't going to listen to anything you have to say right now. Or me for that matter."

"I know, you've said-"

"I also said shut up. Now that all being said. You two are perfect together. I may love Justin but he shouldn't be with me. I'm not what's good for him, _you_ are. So I'm going to help you fix this"

"You really mean that?" he nodded and got up to give me a hug.

"One hundred percent"

"Thank you. Really thank you Cody."

"Don't mention it"

"How are you going to fix this though?" He smirked and crossed his arms.

"Oh I've got a plan" I went to say something but decided I didn't want to know right now. He would probably just continue with the vague answers anyways. Cody was apparently the master of answering questions without every _really_ answering it. He could satisfy _anyone_ with the vaguest answer, and have them walk out thinking they just got the answer they were looking for. I looked back out the window and started thinking about Justin. It was all my fault. I never should have gone to _Tower_ last night. I should have just stayed in my room and moped like a normal teenage boy. Instead I went and drank like an idiot. And then to top it off I made a pass and my boyfriend's ex-boyfriend. I'm new to dating a guy but somehow I feel like I should have known not to do that. Cody was talking to someone on the phone. I didn't really care too much to pay attention. My mind kept wandering to the night I took Justin to dinner. I had told him I wasn't going to hurt him, and I did. I was the biggest liar I could think of and it disgusted me. I wanted to disappear. Suddenly I realized the tour started in less than a week. I had to fix this before the tour or it would be extremely awkward. Whatever Cody's plan was I hoped it would work fast. Then again I never had to fix a relationship in which someone thought I had cheated so I just didn't know what to expect. We had already been here for almost a month and everything had changed. Rehearsals went well, so hopefully the shows should be good too. I was suddenly aware that Cody was talking to me so I turned to him.

"Sorry, what?"

"I asked how your face feels" I shrugged, it hurt but having Justin mad at me hurt a lot more.

"I'll be fine"

"That's not what I asked, how does it feel?"

"It hurts, but I'll be fine. I just want to figure this shit out with Justin soon" He sat down next to me and pulled me closer to him. I tried to pull away but he wasn't going to let me move. I eventually gave up and rested my head on his shoulder. I started crying again when I started thinking about Justin.

"Everything is going to be ok Austin I promise"

"No it won't even if he talks to me again he won't want to be with me again. This is all my fault"

"No it's not stop blaming yourself. You didn't do anything Justin jumped to a conclusion and as usual didn't take time to listen before reacting."

"That's not true. I did do something. I accused him of sleeping with you and then I left and got drunk instead of just talking to him. And then I tried to make a move on you"

"Which I stopped"

"I know but I still did it Cody" He rubbed his eyes. I wasn't sure if he was tired or getting frustrated. He kissed me on the top of my head and got up.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go home, but if you need me you just need to text, or call me. Ok?"

"Yeah, I just don't want to be alone right now, you know?"

"Yeah I do, and I'm sorry. But like I said I'm just a phone call or text message away" I nodded and gave him a hug. I thanked him for everything and laid down after he left. I took my phone out and got ready to text Justin. I just stared at the cursor blinking, waiting for me to type something that would undoubtedly cause more of an issue. I changed my mind and texted Gerick instead.

_"Did you hear what happened?"_ I was hoping for something seeming a little less depressing but I couldn't figure out what else to say right now. I grabbed my laptop off the night stand and went to YouTube. The only problem was I didn't know what to watch. I sat with my hands levitating over the keyboard. Before I was even aware I was doing it I started searching for Baby by Justin. It was one of his first big hits but I still listened to it. Every word in this song is what I wanted to hear from him. I knew I wouldn't, I needed to say this to him. I had fucked up and I had fucked up bad. I saw my phone blinking which meant I had a text. I was so wrapped up in my head I never heard it go off. I checked it and sure enough it was from Gerick.

_"Yeah I did, I'm sorry bro. Do you want me to come over?"_

_"Yeah, if it's not too much trouble" _before I could even get the chance to lock my phone he messaged back.

_"I'll be there, as soon as I can, I'll be there within the hour though"_ I replied ok and closed my laptop. I threw it across the room and it landed right on the armchair sitting by the window. I had a small moment of internal victory. Then I remembered everything that had happened. I grabbed my notebook and decided to try and write something. I wasn't sure if I just wanted to vent or write music but I started writing and the words just flowed onto the paper. I lost track of time but I filled half of what was still blank in my notebook when I heard a knock on the door. I jumped up and ran, hoping it was Justin but when I opened the door I saw Gerick (If you want to see who he is modeled after do a Google image search for Sean O'Donnell.) I must have looked sad because he walked right in and hugged me.

"I expect Cody told you already but everything will be ok"

"I'm having a hard time believing that"

'I know you are but trust me it will be. Has Cody told you what his plan is?"

"NO! And he said he will just tell me when it's time. It's making me freak out honestly"

"Cody does that" He walked me to the bed and sat down with his legs crossed in front of me. I just leaned forwards and put my head on his lap. I just wanted to sleep for a million years.

I woke up from the sun shining through the window, cutting through the darkness like a single ray of hope. I groaned and got up and looked at my phone. It was only six in the morning. I decided to just stay up and I went downstairs for breakfast. I walked into the dining room and scanned the room for Selena, Cody or Austin. I breathed a sigh of relief not seeing them. When I sat down someone came up behind me and put their hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?" I dropped my fork and didn't say anything. I didn't feel like playing games this early.

"Who?" He moved his hands and sat down across from me, it was Gerick.

"How could you not know it was me? I mean I'm me!" Despite my best effort a smile showed on my face.

"Sorry, I've just been in a bad mood the past few days."

"I know, I heard"

"From who?" I almost spit my orange juice out when he said that.

"Cody and Austin told me"

"Leave. Now" He just shook his head and grabbed my toast and took a bite.

"Nope, you are over reacting and you-"

"Everybody needs to stop assuming they know what's best for me. I'm not over reacting Cody _and_ Austin played me. So excuse me if I'm not running to go get hurt again." He got up and dropped what was left of my toast on my plate.

"Fine, keep being an ass Justin, it's what your best at anyways" I was dumbfounded that he actually said that. When I had recovered from the shock I jumped up almost knocking everything on my table over and ran after him. I stopped him on his way out of the lobby.

"What the fuck is that supposed to me?" He sighed and turned around.

"Your freaking out because you think Austin cheated on-"

"He did"

"You asked me what I meant so shut the fuck up and listen" I wanted to hit him but I composed myself enough not to.

"You're freaking out because you think Austin cheated on you. And then you hit him, twice. Do you not remember how it felt when Cody hit you? And yes I know about that I talked to Cody. But you're acting like more of an asshole than when you dumped Austin for no reason. And who had to pick those pieces up? Me, so excuse me if I'm not taking your bullshit this time. I wouldn't have taken it last time if you hadn't ran back home after the tour and avoided _both_ of us." I couldn't make words, I was just staring at him and he shook his head and turned around. I watched him walk out and get into his car and leave. I was still rooted to the spot and didn't quite know how to react to what he said. Eventually I turned around and headed back to my room. I don't care what Cody and Austin _say _happened or what they told Gerick but I know what I saw.


	17. 17 - Brilliant plan

I woke up and had a missed call from Jenn. I cursed out loud and called her back as I got dressed.

"Hey Austin what's up?"

"Nothing, sorry I missed your call, what's up?"

"As you know the tour starts in two days and tonight we are attending the Gala at the Sydney Opera house. It'll give you a chance to meet some people who are very important in pop music and who have done a lot for a lot of other artists"

"So Justin will be there then?"

"Yeah. And by the way Justin wants Cody off the tour and Scooter _has_ been talking to Rocco about it"

"What? No he has to stay! I'll call Scooter and explain"

"You should do that now, otherwise I don't think he will be here anymore"

"OK, I'll call you back when I'm done" I hung up and dialed Scooter's number. He answered on the first ring. I told him to hold on and then I called Rocco and connected the calls.

"Hey can you both hear me?"

"Yeah"

"Yup"

"Ok, I know Justin wants Cody off the tour but you _have_ to keep him"

"Why? I thought you didn't like him?"

"I didn't Rocco but some shit happened and I need him right now"

"What exactly did happen? Justin called me freaking out the other day but he wouldn't give me a straight answer."

"Oh my god, of course he wouldn't. Ok, I thought he cheated on me with Cody because when I went there he told me Cody spent the night. I got pissed and left. I went to a bar a few blocks away and met Gerick. He texted Cody to come get me because I had been drinking quite a bit. Cody and Gerick brought me back to the room and Cody spent the night with me to make sure I was hydrated and safe. Someone told Justin he spent the night and Justin showed up. Well I had passed out the night before after taking a shower without putting any underwear on. When I stood up Justin lost it. He punched me and Cody. And when I tried running after him he punched me again. But Scooter, I PROMISE you, nothing happened between Cody and I, I swear on-"

"I believe you Austin, its ok. Well Rock I guess we don't have to worry about this now." Rocco didn't say anything for a few minutes we thought he got disconnected.

"Ok, yeah I guess not. I have to go" He hung up before we could say anything.

"Ok, Austin, I'll talk to later, thanks for clarifying everything. Rocco is just confused, this is the first he's hearing of it. He'll be fine. You know he will"

"Yeah I know, thanks Scooter, just don't tell him I said anything"

"Of course not. See you tonight"

"See ya" I hung up and texted Jenn.

_"All fixed, Rocco might be uncomfortable for a while though"_

_"Better that he be uncomfortable than freaking out"_ I just sent her 'yup' and laid back down. I no sooner laid down than someone knocked on my door. I groaned and rolled out of bed. I opened the door and it was Gerick and Cody.

"Good Morning, we heard about the Gala" They walked in and sat down. I followed and laid back down.

"Yeah, not looking forward to it"

"Well the one good thing is Justin will be around you. Your promoting the tour, he has to be. He may not be social but at least you'll be around him." I looked at Gerick and rolled my eyes.

"Like it matters" Before Gerick could respond Cody cut him off.

"Oh shut up. You're whining like a little baby. I told you, we'll fix this you just have to trust me"

"It's kind of hard to trust anyone right now. I want to know who told him"

"That's irrelevant, someone knew you were here with Cody, fine. But now you have to focus on getting Justin back. That's it" I just nodded and kept my mouth shut.

"Ok, good. Now tonight you can't talk to him unless it's about the tour understood?"

"What? Why not?"

"Because I said so. Trust me. I know Justin and I know how to get him back"

"Yeah because that worked so well for you"

"AUSTIN!" Gerick slapped me and I sat up really quick immediately regretting what I said.

"I'm sorry I-"

"Its fine, I know" We all just sat there quiet for a few minutes until Gerick asked me a question.

"What are you going to where tonight?"

"A suit"

"Let me see it" I grabbed my suits out of the closet and handed him the one Justin got me. He held it up to me and shook his head. Let me see the other one. I handed it to him and again he held it up to me. Cody was texting and barely paying attention. But he looked up everytime Gerick sighed. Eventually Cody put his phone on the chair and got up.

"Having a problem?"

"Yeah, I don't know which suit he should wear."

"Which is the one Justin bought you?" I was kind of taken aback but pointed to the one with the white coat.

"And which one did you wear when you went on the date?" Gerick chuckled and I just stared at Cody with my mouth open.

"But…how did you-"

"Jenn, now which one?" Figures that Jenn told Cody. That's probably who he was texting.

"The black one" he nodded and looked between the suits and me. I was starting to feel uncomfortable. I didn't like photo shoots because people just stare at you and this was no different. I felt like a monkey in a cage at the zoo. With anyone and everyone free to gawk and point at me to their hearts content. I started shifting my weight from foot to foot and Gerick put his hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down bud, it's alright."

"I don't like people just staring at me." Cody laughed and looked at me.

"Then you shouldn't have become a pop star. Trust me it's all people do."

"I know but that's different I-" He grabbed the black suit and held it up to me and then he cut me off.

"This one" Gerick nodded in agreement and Cody put the other one away. I shrugged and sat down. I looked at my phone. It was four o'clock. I didn't know when the Gala was so I texted Jenn. She said it started at seven and I started panicking. I jumped up and hugged Cody. I had to have startled him because he jumped.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do this" He hugged me back and hushed me as I started rambling. When I had calmed down he put enough distance between us to look me in the eyes.

"It _will _be ok"

Jenn had called me this afternoon to tell me about the Gala. I tried to get out of it but she ripped into me about being a man and accepting responsibility. I grudgingly agreed and took my suit out. I jumped into the shower and just stood with the water running down my face. When I got out and looked in the mirror I couldn't believe how stupid I had been. I trusted someone with my heart again, that was my first mistake. My second was trusting Cody again. Jenn insisted I was being hot headed. But she would say anything to get me to calm down. I kept flipping through the channels, I had to have passed the same channel at least six times. Eventually I just left it on some lifetime movie. I just stared blankly at the screen until Jenn called me.

"Yeah"

"Max will be there in thirty minutes"

"Fine"

"Stop with the attitude, and don't act like a child while you're there."

"I won't but don't expect me to act nice around him in private. Is he going with Max too?"

"No he's getting a ride with Jay, Cody's driver. But I'll see you there. I still think you're over-" I hung up, and I knew I would get my ass chewed out for it. But I was getting tired of being told I was over reacting when I knew I wasn't. I really wasn't in the mood to see Austin, or Cody. But I just kept reminding myself I was going to work and had to deal with it. That's what being an artist meant. Gala's, concerts and the like was work, and nothing else. It was usually loads of fun, but tonight wouldn't be. Suddenly I got a brilliant idea. I texted Selena and invited her. If Cody and Austin were going to be there together I would go with Selena. Now Austin could feel what I felt. I finished tying my shoes and did my hair then I headed down to the lobby.

After I finished getting dressed I just stood facing the mirror. I felt like I was going to cry again but I just took a deep breath, pulled my jacket to make sure it looked good and walked back into my room. When I walked in Cody was on the phone and Gerick had left already. I opened the fridge to get a drink but I couldn't find the Mountain Dew I put in there. I started pushing everything around and cursing. Finally I found it on the door. I slammed the door and walked back to my room. Cody turned around and just stared at me.

"What?" I snapped and sat down. I was to stressed and nervous to even care.

"You just look amazing"

"No I don't" He knelt down in front of me. Just like I had the first night Justin showed up in my room.

"Yes you do Austin" He pulled me up and hugged me. When we separated I met his eyes and dreaded what I knew he was going say.

"We have to go. Jay is here" I nodded and he kissed my forehead. He led me out of the room and down to the lobby. When we walked outside Justin was leaning against the wall on his phone. As we walked past he looked up. I smiled but he just shot me a nasty look. I put my head down and got into the car. I looked up and saw Cody look back and shake his head. He got in and hugged me.

"It's going to be fine."

"How?"

"I told you tonight is the start of my oh so brilliant plan."

"Which is?"

"You just have to talk to him"

"That's your brilliant plan? Well that's great and all but he isn't going to want to talk to me"

"He may not want to but he will. Justin is professional, he sees all these events as work. And he knows people will be watching so he will talk to you."

"But what if-"

"But nothing, talk to him. Okay?" I nodded reluctantly and looked out the window. I knew we weren't too far from the Opera House but I kind of hoped the drive had lasted longer than it did. In what felt like seconds we were pulling up. I thought it was going to be at the opera house but instead it was being held in the Government house right next to the opera house. I got out, tugged at my jacket and fidgeted with my tie.

"Stop it, you look fine" he whispered in my ear as he waved to the army of cameras relentlessly shooting at us. Arguing was pointless so I just took a deep breath and tried to relax. I wasn't really too sure what to do so I just followed Cody and smiled at whatever camera seemed to be taking my picture at the moment. Suddenly all the cameras turned to my left. Clicking away ferociously, I turned to see what they were shooting and I saw Justin getting out of his car. He walked towards me and put his arm around me as everyone kept taking pictures. A few seconds later he pushed me in the direction of the front entrance. Cody was never more than two steps away which made me feel better. We waved back as we went in. As soon as we stepped in my jaw dropped. There was lights everywhere it looked like the ceiling from the Harry Potter movies. Justin pulled me towards a crowd of people. I looked around frantically but couldn't find Cody. They were all laughing and talking about someone falling off a stage trying to moonwalk. Justin just walked up and started talking like he had been there the whole time. He told a few jokes and then he turned to me.

"Guys this is Austin Mahone, he was kind enough to ask me to go on tour with him this year." I smiled awkwardly hoping I didn't have to say anything right now. Thankfully Justin kept talking.

"And Austin this is Cesar Twakil" He pointed to a man about his height. He appeared to be in his mid-fifties. He had jet black hair with a white streak on the right side. "He runs one of the most lucrative music labels in Europe" Then he turned to the woman standing next to me. She was younger than Cesar but older than Jenn. She had golden blonde hair and sparkling green eyes. "This is Natasha Monotra, she has been the stylist for some of the biggest names in music." Finally he pointed to a heavyset guy in between them He was shorter than Justin, and also appeared to be in his mid to late fifties. "This is Jacob Rolio, he's Gerick's dad, but he also runs the _best_ studio in the world" He laughed and slapped Jacobs shoulder. "Plus he runs the best security company outside of Los Angeles." I shook each of their hands and again got worried I was supposed to say something. Natasha turned to me and smiled.

"So you're Austin Mahone, I've heard a lot of good things about you" Jacob and Cesar nodded.

"Oh, thank you, that means a lot" Justin excused us and started herding me towards more people.

"Any comment coming from Natasha is a big deal. She wouldn't even acknowledge me until I sold out The Garden" His tone was so professional it almost killed me. I just wanted to turn him towards me and kiss him. But I knew that I couldn't. Before we even made it to another group of people Justin stopped in his tracks and stood still for a moment before turning to me.

"Let me make myself clear, I will acknowledge you and even talk to you here, or on camera. But in no way shape, or form does that make us ok. I still don't want to see or speak to you unless we're doing something like this, am I clear?" My heart sank but I nodded. He nodded slightly too. He pointed over to a group of three people.

"Those are the Vlasin's they run a blog about just pop music, it's the second most read blog following Perez Hilton's"

"Are we going to go over there?"

"No, I don't like them" That made me feel better, I didn't feel like talking to anyone.

"Kari was rumored to be here, but I haven't seen her. Thank god for the small things" I chuckled a little but didn't say anything. I didn't want him mad at me. He scanned the crowd either looking for Kari or for someone else. Eventually he turned to me.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah" He pointed to the left and I followed him through an archway into a ballroom which had been converted into a dining room. I saw a few people I recognized but no one I actually knew. I felt so out of my element. We got food and sat in the corner. He took his phone out and texted someone and then looked around again.

"Looking for someone?" He shook his head.

"No one in particular. Just people I want to avoid"

"Like me" He nodded and again I felt my heart sink, lower than it had before.

"Or Cody"

"Nothing-"

"Save it, I don't want to hear it" I was going to say something else but decided against it. We ate in silence. Until a man came in and tapped a glass with his knife.

"We will be convening on the veranda in fifteen minutes" I looked at Justin confused.

"Some people will get awards or whatever, a few performances, and some promoting for the tours starting this month"

"Oh" He nodded and got up. He pointed to the veranda and followed me outside. We found seats in the front row. I made sure to find three seats together so Cody could sit with us too. I saw Cody walk outside and I waved. He acknowledged me and started heading over. Before he got to us though someone else sat down next to Justin. It was Selena, she was wearing a red dress and bright red lipstick. She reached across Justin and held out her hand.

"Hi, you must be Austin" I nodded and shook her hand. She put her phone back into her purse and started talking to Justin. I looked around for Cody but didn't see him. I felt a hand grab my shoulder and I turned around. Cody was sitting behind me. I guess that would have to do.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Horrible"

"Can't be that bad"

"See for yourself" I sort of nodded in Justin's direction. Whatever he had said to Selena she must have found funny because she grabbed his hand and was covering her mouth with her other hand. He brushed his hair back and leaned back. He was laughing too. I didn't want to be here anymore.

"How much longer do we have to be here?"

"Another hour, its fine I'm right here" At that moment someone took to the stage. And started talking about how great it is to see everyone, and how great the weather is. She told a few jokes and called up someone for an award. At that point I just shut out everything that was happening. I kept glancing over at Justin. One time I looked over he looked up. I tried to look away but he saw. The next time I looked over he grabbed Selena's hand. I stopped looking after that. I was in that daze where you see everything happening but you don't hear what's going on. Like watching a movie on mute. I saw Cody go up on stage and then I felt him grab my shoulder when he sat back down. Selena went up next with Justin. They were still holding hands. I felt Cody grab my hand and I squeezed like my life depended on it. At this moment Cody was my rock. The only thing keeping me from running out of here and hailing a cab. Cody jerked my hand and it was like someone suddenly turned the volume up. I caught the tail end of a sentence.

"…and kicking off the spring tour schedule is Austin Mahone and Justin Bieber. But if that's not enough for you they will be joined by Cody Simpson! Come on up boys" Cody let go and I got up and followed Cody to the stage, as we were walking up Selena passed me and smiled. I don't think she knew what she was doing to me just by looking at me. They asked me to talk about the tour and I almost froze. I remembered what Cody said about Justin seeing this as work. And I decided I couldn't let him or anyone else see me broken.

"This year's tour is going to be great. I'm getting the chance to partner with two of the biggest names in pop music and it's still so surreal to me. Two years ago I was just a kid living in Texas and now I'm headlining my second tour, but this time it's with Justin Bieber and Cody Simpson. They're two great guys who helped influence me a lot. I think you're all really going to enjoy it" I smiled and held out my hand to each of them. We took a few pictures and were ushered off the stage. As we were walking back I was barely able to hear Cody when he told me I did a good job. We sat back down and I was surprised when Justin leaned over to whisper to me.

"That was really good, good job" I looked at him and smiled but he just turned back to the stage. The rest of the event went by quickly. I was on a high from getting a compliment from Justin right now. After the presentation was over and all the tours were announced, we went in to eat dinner. Cody pulled my chair out and I noticed Justin look up. I made sure not to meet his gaze and sat down. For the first time of the evening I saw Jenn when she sat down with us.

"Well hello, great job Austin" I smiled and thanked her.

"Hello Justin, Cody….Selena" Selena was glaring at Jenn, and Jenn was glaring at her. Selena put her hand on Justin's and smiled. Cody grabbed my hand under the table again. He knew what this was doing to me. I hated it.

"How are you?" I saw Jenn squeeze onto the arm of the chair as she moved closer to the table.

"Oh I'm good" There was so much tension in the air you could have cut it with a knife. She turned to Justin next.

"Ready for the tour? Just two days away now"

"I'm always ready, you know that. Not like I have much choice"

"No you don't" I was shocked by the attitude in Jenn's voice. "But tomorrow is a relax day before the first show so make sure you don't exert yourself too much."

"Can't make any promises" Justin shot back, and he smiled at Selena, and I saw the fire return to Jenn's eyes.

"Excuse me" I ripped my hand out of Cody's and walked away. I heard Cody get up and follow me but I just kept walking outside. I sat on the front steps, thankful that there was no paparazzi now. I was only sitting there a moment when Cody sat down.

"Just ignore her sh-"

"This is never going to work Cody"

"Yes it will"

"HOW? She's latched onto him like a leech. And did you hear that comment? I can't, I just can't do this anymore."

"You need to have faith"

"What in this great plan of yours? Some plan, he won't even look at me" Cody didn't say anything else, he just pulled me over to his shoulder. The more I tried to resist the stronger he held me there. Eventually I gave in and moved closer. I still couldn't figure out why I felt so comfortable with him. Two weeks ago I was ready to kill him, and here I was cuddling up to him. Everything that happened was my fault. If I had stayed and talked to just talked to Justin, we wouldn't be in this mess. But I had to go and fuck it up. We sat there a while longer not saying anything. Eventually he lifted me head and smiled.

"We _do_ have to go back in" I groaned and he brushed my hair back.

"Almost over I promise" He smiled and ushered me inside. We walked back in to the dining room and I felt like everyone was staring at me. This wasn't true of course, but Justin and Selena were. Justin had nothing but anger in his eyes. He probably thought we snuck off for a quickie. And judging by the look on Selena's face, so did she. When we sat down everyone quickly returned to their conversations as if nothing had happened. I looked at whoever was talking but wasn't really paying attention. All I could think about was Justin, how was I supposed to get him back if I couldn't even talk to him? I wanted to leave, or text Gerick but I knew he was probably busy doing something else. And besides if I took my phone out Jenn would probably kill me. I decided it was best to just immerse myself in my own little world until we had to leave. The first show was just two days away now and I had no idea what I was going to do. It's hard enough to do a tour with someone you were good friends with but with someone who barely wants to be in the same room, it's next to impossible. Suddenly, and with a sharp pain in my ribs that I assumed came from Cody's elbow I looked up at him. He nodded towards Jenn who was laughing. I absent mindedly rubbed my ribs as she repeated herself.

"I said; I asked Justin but I didn't get a chance to ask you, are you nervous about the tour? Only two days left" She flashed a huge smile which I tried to return. I looked at Justin quickly, his eyes trained on me.

"A little, mostly just pre tour jitters I think, nothing I can't deal with" I mentally patted myself on the back for that. I always felt a small since of victory every time I didn't freak out verbally about what was going on between me and Justin.

"You'll do great, I'm sure of it" she patted my knee and turned to Rocco who was whispering something in her ear. Cody patted my back and I turned to him. He smiled and took a sip of his drink. At that moment I heard Justin as Selena what she was doing after we left. I looked up but tried not to look directly at them for too long. She replied that she wasn't sure, he nodded and started picking at his food. He put a piece of broccoli in his mouth and after he swallowed he turned back to Selena. This time I could hear it so clearly it was as if everyone on the room was quiet. It felt like tunnel vision except for hearing. I could see everyone else talking but I could Justin more clearly than anyone else in that room.

"Would you like to come back with me?" He spoke those words and I held my breath, like playing dead in front of a bear. She smiled and nodded. When she turned to her phone on the table Justin looked up at me, met my eyes and smiled. My mouth almost dropped open. He looked at her, then returned his gaze to me and winked. I leaned over and whispered in Cody's ear.

"I'm going to get a drink" He grabbed my wrist and whispered no. I looked up and Justin winked again. I yanked my hand away from him and walked over to the bar. As I walked by Justin laughed. Whether it was at me or something Selena said I didn't know. All I knew was it angered me even more. I walked up to the bartender and told him I wanted four shots on patron. He nodded and went to get them. I drummed my fingers impatiently until he put them down in front of me. He gave me a look that he didn't approve but I just picked one up and threw it back, then another, and another, until they were all empty. I ordered another round and he nodded. I just wanted this night to be over, so I could go back to the hotel and try to prepare myself for the tour in two days. He came back quicker this time and right before I grabbed the glass I heard everyone start laughing at the table. I turned around and saw Justin put his arm around Selena. I grabbed the glass and Cody's eyes met mine. He mouthed the word "no" and I threw it back. He stood when Rocco asked him something. He looked at me and shook his head and sat back down. Before I knew it I had had six shots. I saw Cody excuse himself and head over. I ordered another and turned around and looked in the mirror. Cody came up and elbowed me.

"What the hell are you thinking?" I could see the frustration in his eyes but I didn't care. I couldn't be around Justin anymore tonight. I answered him as shortly as I could. "Drinking" I could tell it only made him angrier.

"You need to stop" I just shook my head. "No I should stop, doesn't mean I'm going to" my head was spinning and I could barely stand straight so I knew I was getting drunk. But for once tonight I wasn't uncomfortable.

"Really though? After last time you're going to do it again?" I nodded and took the drink from the bartender before Cody could stop me. He reached for it but I turned and downed it just like the other seven before he could stop me.

"You need to stop" I signaled for another and Cody elbowed me again.

"Stop"

"No, not until you stop drinking."

"Well then I guess this is what they call a Mexican standoff." I started laughing and covered my mouth so I wouldn't get too loud.

"If you won't stop I'll have to…" The bartender brought the next drink and I drank it before Cody could say anything. I looked up at him and smiled. He had to grab my arm to keep me from falling over.

"Fine you asked for it" I gave him a look to show him how confused I was. He whistled. Quickly yet loud. Jenn looked up and he waved her over.

"Nooo. I'm fine I promise. See!" I stood up quickly, and almost fell over. Luckily he caught me just in time. Jenn walked up, put her hand on my shoulder and pushed me down onto the stool.

"What in god's name is going on here?"

"Austin's been drinking, a lot. Ten just since I came up here." He gestured to me and I went to get up but Jenn pushed me back down.

"Cut him off" Jenn bored her eyes into the bartender. He just nodded and said he already had. Then Cody whispered in her ear and she nodded. She looked at me and shook her head. Cody grabbed my arm and dragged me up.

"Where are we going sir?" He grabbed his jacket off the bar and put a ten dollar note in the tip jar.

"Home" He didn't say another word until we were outside. Just as Jenn had he pushed me down, however this time I landed on the hard unforgiving concrete that made up the stairs instead of a bar stool. I rubbed my butt as he pulled out his phone. Dialing someone's number with deep conviction. When the person answered he walked over to the railing and continued his conversation. When he hung up he sat down next to me. Not angry but not happy either. In hindsight if I had to guess I would say disappointed. To be fair I was disappointed in myself, but at that moment I didn't care. I was comfortable for the first time the entire night. A few moments later a long black car pulled up and he pulled me up and got me into the car. He told the driver where to go and we left. I fiddled with the seat belt sitting next to me until I couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Are you-" I couldn't even finish the sentence before he cut me off.

"Just…be quiet until we get back" I nodded sheepishly and looked out the window. Watching the city race by the window, as if it had somewhere more interesting to be. My phone's ringtone echoed through the limo like a gunshot. When I pulled it out Cody grabbed it from me and put it into his pocket. Secreting away whatever I had just received. It was probably for the best anyways. I turned back towards the window, taking in the scenery. We passed the park Justin and I walked to and I knew we were almost back to the hotel. That night was one of my favorite memories ever. Sitting on the beach staring at the moon, letting the waves wash over our feet. Breathing in his scent, tasting his lips, making the whole world fall into place in one single, perfect moment. The car slowed to a stop in front of the hotel. Cody thanked the driver and helped me out. He led me in the proverbial walk of shame across the lobby to the elevator. I stood in the corner, as far away from him as I could. Leaning against the wall to avoid crashing to the floor. When the door opened on my floor he walked me to my room and reached into my back pocket to take out my wallet. He led me into the dark room, carefully setting me on the bed before turning the light on. He rummaged through my drawers looking for something.

"Where on earth are your pajamas?"

"Just usually wear boxers, or basketball shorts" He kept looking at me until he shrugged.

"Bottom drawer, left side" He grabbed a pair of boxers and told me to get changed. He sat down and rubbed his eyes. He ran his hand through his hair as he made another phone call. This time he just sat where he was. He was talking to Gerick. I could only hear one half of the conversation. But it sounded like he was trying to get him to come here. Suddenly, without warning my legs decided that standing was no longer their primary function. I fell, head first into the dresser whacking my head on the corner. From my perspective there was an ear shattering "thwack". From Cody's point of view it wouldn't have sounded much better because he rushed over to me and got me up.

"Are you ok?" I nodded until I realized that nodding was making me nauseous. I stumbled to the chair across from where Cody was sitting and collapsed. He went into the bathroom and came out with a bucket of ice and a glass of water. He handed it to me and I just put it down on the table. He just picked it up and handed it to me again. I grudgingly took a sip and then set it back down. He put the ice next to me and said he would be right back. I gave him a thumbs up, remembering that nodding wasn't a good idea. I heard the door close softly and I started crying. Everything I had felt over the past week that had been welling up inside me just exploded, like a bullet firing from a gun. I slid off the chair, grabbing Cody's sweater he had left here earlier. Wrapping myself up as best I could I curled up and stared out the window. The city sat still, silent, and judging. Judging everything I had done since being here. This was the second time I had gotten drunk in a week and the tour hadn't even started yet. Not that it mattered. In two days I would have to share a stage with the one guy who at this moment hated me more than I hated myself. And according to Cody I was somehow supposed to get him to talk to me. The thought almost made me laugh until I remembered that it was crushing me every day to just see him. That every time we were together I could barely put together a coherent statement, let alone hold a conversation. I pulled myself back on to the chair so Cody wouldn't see me like this. I stared at the glass of water on the table. The condensation rolling down the side like the tears I had just shed. Next to it was my notebook. I picked it up, opened to one of the few pages that were still empty and started writing.

Author's Note: Sorry that it took so long to update this, life has been hectic i recently had a series of bad things happen and writing wasn't top priority. but now im writing again and will be updating more frequently. This chapter is a little longer to compensate for the delay in updating. As always let me know what you think. Opinions, ideas, and criticism are always welcome. Remember, Tour is only two days away!


	18. 18 - Step 1

Selena and I headed back to my hotel after the Gala, I saw Cody leave with Austin, but I was beyond the point of caring anymore. Selena went in to take shower and I laid down on my bed. I was so exhausted I fell asleep almost instantly. I slept through the whole night, or if I woke up I just didn't remember. I did however wake up naked, and upon looking over at Selena she was naked too. So I went with the assumption we had slept together. I dragged myself out of bed and grabbed my sweatpants off the chair. I grabbed the phone and called room service for coffee and donuts, arguably the best breakfast ever. I grabbed my phone and checked Twitter, the tour was two days away and I wanted to see what everybody was saying. My inbox was full of people asking me out, or to marry them, or to give them tickets. Nothing new on that front, one thing that caught my eye was everyone clamoring over the Janoskians as the opening act, that was news to me. All I knew about the tour was Cody joining us. I tried calling Jenn but she didn't answer, so I sent Scooter a text asking him. He responded almost immediately telling me they signed a few days ago, he was going to tell Austin and I together but we were never together anymore. I rolled my eyes and locked my phone after sending a tweet saying how excited I was for the tour. Ok, so it was a lie, no one would know any better. Room service came a few minutes later and I tipped the guy and pulled the cart in. I poured two cups of coffee and woke Selena up. She reluctantly sat up and grabbed the cup and she pulled the blanket up. I sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled the cart closer. She pointed to my sweater sitting on the chair, I leaned off the bed, my one hand on the ground supporting my weight and grabbed the sweater with my other. I threw it over my head hoping it wouldn't land on her cup and make a mess. As I started pulling myself up she slapped my ass, I didn't mind it just surprised me. . I decided I should ask her what exactly happened last night, so I did. She shrugged and finished her coffee before answering me.

"Nothing, I got out of the shower, took your clothes off and tried to have sex, but you kept mumbling Austin's name so I just rolled over and fell asleep" I could feel my face getting red so I turned to put the tv on. Then she asked something that almost made me fall off the bed.

"You, you really do like him, don't you?" I nodded without taking my eyes off the pattern on my sweatpants.

"Do you, do you want to talk about it?" I looked up quickly confusion filling every contour on my face.

"I mean if you don't want to that's fine, just thought I'd um… throw it out there" now she was the one avoiding eye contact, I didn't even know how to respond to her.

"Um well, if you're sure it's ok then…yeah, kinda"

"Yeah, I mean I'm trying to understand…."

"Well did you just want to ask what you want to know or.." I wasn't even sure how to approach this situation, we never really talked about stuff before so this was extremely foreign to me. But she was making an honest effort so I figured I would too.

"Was there anyone before Cody?"

"Wow, hitting the ground running are we?"

"Sorry I'm just-"

"No it's fine, um yeah, well kind of. There was this kid named Kenny, he uh lived down the street from me, we were like fifteen and well we just kind of did stuff…. We never dated or anything, Cody was the first guy that I..well that I dated." She nodded, taking it all in. "And you and Cody went out when?"

"When we were on tour, and then we broke up like right before it ended" I knew she would ask so I just answered her first.

"And when did everything with Austin start?"

"Honestly, like a few days after we were here" She smiled and nodded, I think she started understanding a little better something that she hadn't even admitted to before. She kept asking me about how we started dating. She thought the date at the restaurant was cute, and she made sure to tell me. Then she asked what went wrong. And I told her. She felt bad because she thought it was her fault. Then she proceeded to tell me I was wrong, that nothing could possibly have happened between them.

"How can you say that? You didn't even want to acknowledge I was interested in guys until like just now"

"Because I have eyes Justin, I saw how Austin got every time we did anything mildly romantic, he went to the bar after you asked me to come back with you, and Cody always shoots me that disapproving look every time I'm around, they don't want you to get hurt, and Austin just wants you back"

"Well I know what-"

"Yeah I know, you know what you saw. But all you REALLY saw was a Cody in Austin's room, and Austin naked, right?"

"Yeah which quite-"

"Which is nothing, you reacted the same way he did when he found out Cody stayed with you, except your insecurity with losing someone else caused you to push them away" I hung my head, I couldn't bring myself to say anything, even though I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to finish a complete sentence anyways.

"Double that on top of saying his name over and over in your sleep last night is pretty definitive proof that you're not over him. Do you want my honest opinion Justin?" I nodded meekly, I felt like this went from a conversation to a scolding.

"Go tell him how you REALLY feel. And don't give me that look, I know you, and I know you love him, but you need to be with someone who can help you with what you need help with, and I can't do that. But Austin can, I love you Justin but you need to be honest with yourself. I know you admit your bi, but I think it's more than that, I think you need Austin in your life right now. Now that may change eventually, but for now you need to be with him; and he needs to be with you. So get your ass dressed, and go talk to him!" The entire time she was talking she was throwing clothes at me, but I couldn't move. Eventually she dragged me up and practically dressed me before handing me my key card and my phone.

"Call me later if you need to, but talk to him" She pushed me out the door and pulled it shut. Again I just stood rooted to the floor. I felt like everything had just happened in super-fast speed. I shook my head and asked what. I don't know who it was directed it to, but it didn't matter I wouldn't have gotten an answer anyways. I unlocked my phone and called Cody, not knowing if he would even pick up or not, on the second ring he did. I stayed silent, not entirely sure what to say.

"Justin, what do you want?" I opened my mouth to speak but like so many times before words refused to come out.

"Justin" I forced myself to speak; not entirely sure I was in control of what words were coming out or if it was word vomit.

"I'm sorry I freaked out the way I did, I'm sorry I hit you, I'm sorry I hit Austin, I'm on my way down I need to see him, I need to-"

"Enough, doors open, come in when you get here; I'm not going anywhere though"

"That's fine, thank you; I'm sorry Cody, I really am" I heard the tell-tale beep that he had hung up. I didn't even wait for the elevator I just took the stairs, basically jumping down half a flight at a time. I exploded through the door for the stairs, ran down the hall way and rounded the corner into his room. The look on Austin's face told the whole story, he was just as surprised as I was that I was actually there. Either Cody hadn't told him or he didn't think I'd actually show up. I tackled him on the bed. Kissing him deeper and more passionately than I think I ever had. Cody coughed so we were aware he was still in the room.

"Right….so Austin, if you need me I'll be outside" Austin dragged himself up and nodded, fixing his hair. Cody gave me a stern look, looking back it's odd how everything played out. Austin and I got together, I ended it for stupid reasons; Cody saved him from himself and kept him safe. I promised I wouldn't hurt him and I did. Then Selena, of all people pushed me to come talk to him. Truly it was a bizarre turn of events, ultimately leading to me sitting on his bed, fixing what I had messed up. Essentially reversing the roles from the first night I showed up at his room. Cody closed the door and Austin got off the bed. He rummaged through his drawers finding a hoodie and pulling it on. I brushed my hair back and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry" Austin just nodded, still not too sure how to react. He grabbed a water bottle off the nightstand and sat down on the chair. I moved to kneel down in front of him. He looked at me then turned his head. I couldn't tell if he was more mad or hurt. I took his hand in mine and lightly caressed it.

"Please look at me" he put his head back and looked down at me. He was crying, or worse yet trying not to.

"Austin, I am so sorry, honestly" he chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah that's all you can say after hitting me, and then torturing me with Selena? I loved you but you.."

"You…_loved_ me?" he pulled his hand back rubbed his face.

"Love you, I love you Justin. But you really hurt me, I never would have hurt you like that. And you threw me away like I meant absolutely nothing to you." I went to answer him but he kept talking.

"Then you just kept throwing Selena in my face. As if I don't know how you feel about her, as if I don't know that you _should_ be with her, not me." He got up and walked to the window. I slowly got up and walked up behind him. I put my arms around his waist, but he just pulled away. Without looking at me he kept talking.

"I thought I wanted you to come here and apologize and that would make everything better. But now, I don't know. You left last night with her and did god knows what. While I sat on that bed and cried." I put my head down. I was ashamed that I made him feel that way.

"I love you Justin but I don't think I can do this anymore. As I said you _should_ be with her not me"

"Would you shut up please?" He turned around and looked at me. Apparently me telling him to shut up clearly threw him off.

"Stop telling me who I should be with, I want to be with you, not Cody, not Selena. You and only you. I was a jerk, a huge, colossal jerk and I'm sorry. But I'm willing to spend every day showing you that you are who I want to be with."

"Idk Justin, I don't know if I can.."

"I love _you_ Austin. What do I need to do to prove to you that I'm sorry?" He shook his head and sat down again.

"I don't know Justin"

"Name it and I'll do it. I love you Austin and I will prove that to you"

"There isn't just one thing you can do Justin. And I won't tell you what you have to do. You have to figure it out, because I'm not taking you back that easy."

"Understood"

"You have to earn my trust again"

"I will"

"You can try to"

"No, I _will_" He shook his head and shrugged.

"If that's what you came to say then I think we're done for right now" I nodded and smiled. He half smiled back.

"I'll text you later?" He nodded again. I waved and left. Cody was standing right across from the door leaning against the wall. When Austin's door closed he looked up.

"So?" I looked down at my feet and shifted my weight back and forth.

"I'm sorry Cody, I over reacted" he laughed and brushed his hair back.

"Understatement of the century"

"Yeah, I know. Gerick told me the same thing."

"Well what happened in there?"

"He said he loved me, I said I loved him, he said I had to earn his trust back, so I will" he shook his head and laughed. He started heading back in to the room.

"Good luck with that" I grabbed his arm and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I _will_ Cody, I'm not giving him up that easily" He stopped heading in and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Finally! That's the Justin I know. Now go fix this. I wasn't right for you Justin, but he is. Honestly" I could feel a tear starting to sneak out so I leaned forward and hugged him. I pulled back and turned to head back to my room. Everything was starting to feel right again. But I knew I had a big task ahead of me, getting Austin to trust me again, and maybe even harder, fall for me again.


	19. 19 - Plan in Action

My mind was brimming with possible ways to get Austin to see how I felt about him. I was up all night thinking and planning. Which was probably a horrible idea because today was the day the tour started. The first show of a yearlong tour started at nine p.m. but we have to be there at 12 for a full day of rehearsal and sound checks. So I would have to plan in between shows and rehearsals exactly how to get Austin back. I grabbed my phone off the nightstand and checked the time. It was 8 a.m. I still had time to pull off the first part of my plan. I knew this would be hard, but I knew I could get him back. I sent Austin a good morning text and hopped in to take a shower. This would probably be the first one of many today. When I was done Austin had texted me back returning the good morning sentiment. I chose my words carefully before texting him back.

_"I'm hungry, do you maybe want to go get breakfast?" _it didn't take long for him to respond. And I hesitated before looking at it.

_"lol sure, why not"_ I told him to meet me in the lobby in fifteen minutes and got dressed. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a white hoodie over a black V-neck. I put on some cologne and grabbed my wallet and my phone and headed down to the lobby. Shortly after I got out of the elevator Austin got out of the other elevator. He was wearing jeans and a red hoodie. No matter what he wore he looked amazing to me.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"So I figured we could go to a diner, there's one not far from here. I looked it up earlier"

"Sure why not" I gestured to the door and we headed out. I made sure to open the door for him. He laughed and shook his head but kept walking. I hurried to keep up with him.

"Did you sleep?"

"No, not at all you?"

"A little bit, Cody left shortly after you did. I watched some Netflix then fell asleep, but I was up by midnight."

"Sorry" He nodded but didn't say anything else. We walked the rest of the way in silence. When we got to the diner I rushed ahead of him to open the door. Once again he just laughed and shook his head.

"It's not going to be that easy"

"I know, just being nice" he looked at me like he didn't believe me.

"Mhm, sure" The waitress seated us and got our drink order. Austin flipped through the menu a few times before putting it down. He looked at his phone then put it back in his pocket. I could feel him looking at me so I looked up.

"Yes?"

"I have a question"

"I have an answer" he chuckled but got serious again.

"What happened with Selena that night?" I shrugged.

"Nothing" he cocked his head, he clearly didn't believe me.

"I'm serious. I laid down, she took a shower, she tried to do something, but I just kept saying your name apparently.

"You're lying"

"No I'm not. I won't lie to you. I never have and I won't start now, I promise" he looked at me intently, trying to see if I was indeed telling the truth.

"Ok" just then the waitress brought us our drinks and took our order. When she left Austin resumed his questions.

"What made you come to my room?"

"Selena" he pulled his head back and looked so confused I had to laugh.

"My reaction exactly, she pretty much figured everything out, and she said she thought that I needed to tell you how I really felt. If you don't believe me you can ask her yourself" I held out my phone so he could call her. He took it from me and held his thumb over her name to dial her number. But instead he handed me my phone back.

"Why didn't you just tell me Cody was coming to your room that night?"

"I was worried you'd be mad"

"I was"

"Why?"

"Because up until that night all he did was hurt you and you put yourself into another position to get hurt, it wasn't because I wasn't there. If you wanted to do it I would have let you, but you didn't tell me, you avoided me the whole night, even when I asked to come up. I can't stand seeing you hurt and you put _yourself_ in a possible situation of getting hurt, and that made me mad."

"Why would you think I cheated on you?"

"Because you never said you were meeting him, I found out he was there, and not from you. Why did you think I would cheat on you?"

"Because I'm nothing special Austin. Cody is, _you_ are. But I'm not, and when I came in and saw you naked I freaked, and I over reacted. Which I know is the understatement of the century but I did. I figured if Selena broke up with me twice, and Cody didn't want me why should you?"

"Because I'm not them, and you are special, you have to be able to see that, stop hating on yourself, and this isn't me forgiving you or trusting you, this is the truth. Stop putting yourself down."

"I'm trying but it isn't easy when I keep fucking things up"

"So stop fucking things up, talk to people instead of lashing out. You're a good guy Justin but you have to stop thinking your worthless" I put my head down. I knew he was right but I didn't feel that way. I honestly felt worthless, especially when I managed to fuck up everything with Austin. Before I could say anything back, the waitress returned with our food. We ate in silence, and I'm not entirely sure why. I wanted to say something but wasn't sure what to say exactly. Thankfully Austin broke the silence.

"Nervous about tonight?" I shrugged.

"Not really. Well maybe a little" he laughed.

"You?"

"Hell yes, im touring with you."

"So?"

"Justin I look up to you, I covered your songs on YouTube. Sappy or not I do look up to you. Honestly" I knew I had a look of confusion on my face and he laughed.

"I know it's weird to look up to someone I love, but I do"

"Well thank you, but you'll do fine" he still seemed unsure of himself but I knew he would be great. After we finished eating we headed back to the hotel. Austin said he was going to take a nap before Max came to get us. I decided that was probably a very good idea. After all I didn't get any sleep the night before. The walk back was spent mostly in silence except a few questions back and forth about what tonight would be like. Truth is neither of us really knew how it was going to go. We were talking again but it was still awkward. It felt like the first day we were here all over again. I was so nervous about making him uncomfortable or pushing him away forever. And he just seemed disinterested. I knew one way or another tonight would be fantastic, plus I still had an ace up my sleeve so to speak. When we got back to the hotel, once again I rushed to the door; getting it before he could. Once again that sly smile on his face told me it was having some sort of effect. I almost had to run to get the elevator door before he could. I pushed three for his floor and we finished the ride in silence until we got to the floor. I went to walk with him but he put his hand on my chest and gently pushed me back into the elevator.

"I think I can manage from here"

"Right, sorry" he smiled again and shook his head before hitting the button for my floor and stepping back.

"See you later" he nodded and turned around. I wasn't sure whether to file that under success or failure. I decided on failure the way it ended. When the door closed I screamed and dropped to the floor. When the elevator ding told me we were at my floor. I dragged myself up and dug out my key. I sulked into my room and crawled into the covers. I said a prayer before falling asleep hoping that tonight would go well. Although I had a feeling no one was listening to my prayers right now. Before I knew it I was drifting off into sleep dreaming of the one person I wanted to be by my side right now; knowing full well he was two floors below me probably dreaming of something else.

After I got into my room I pulled of my sweater and crawled into bed. Justin was behaving like a real gentlemen today but I could tell he was as nervous as he was the first day we got here. As much as I liked him opening doors and paying for breakfast I still wasn't sure how to feel. Having him show up in my room was all I wanted but once he was there I wasn't sure anymore. I knew I still liked him, hell I probably still loved him but I wasn't sure. I absentmindedly rubbed my jaw where he hit me that day. Thinking back on that day, as I did often, I assumed when he saw us he instantly thought someone else he loved had hurt him again. Despite me telling him I wasn't the same as Cody or Selena I knew the pain was still all too real. Still that didn't excuse it and that's why I hadn't just jumped right back into his arms. The first leg of the tour was more or less relaxed, three shows a week, Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday and we had Thursday through Sunday to ourselves. I wasn't sure what Justin had planned to try and get me to trust him again but I figured I would probably find out soon. I sent a tweet about the tour tonight and curled up next to my pillow pretending it was Justin, as I had many times before. I wanted desperately to go to his room and fall asleep holding him but forced myself to fall asleep in my bed. Before I knew it my alarm was going off telling me it was eleven, Max would be here soon. I dragged myself out of bed and pulled a tank top on before pulling my sweater back on. I texted Justin to make sure he was up. After a few minutes he sent me a one word text confirming he was up. I grabbed a hat and sunglasses and headed down to the lobby. The biggest tour of my life starts tonight, and anything could happen; especially with Justin's unknown plan. But I was ready for anything right now, I was just hoping that would last until show time.

**A/N I was going to drag this out but decided to leave you guys with another cliff hanger, I promise step one of Justin's plan _will_ come to fruition in the next 48 hours. But in the meantime, Should Austin take Justin back? Why did Selena seem so helpful after vehemently insisting that Justin wan't bi? And where has Gerick been? As always your thoughts are appreciated. Stay tuned, for the first day of tour, _and_ Step one of Justin's plan! **


	20. 20 - Showtime!

I woke up close to ten thirty. Two and a half hours wasn't exactly my idea of sleeping but it would have to do. I dragged myself out of bed and changed into sweat pants and a hoodie. I made sure I had everything I needed and grabbed by hat on the way down to the lobby. When I got down stairs I dragged myself to the dining room for a coffee. It wasn't Tim Horton's but it would do the trick. By the time I got back to the lobby Austin was on his way outside. I shouted his name and he turned around. He smiled and waved, waiting for me to catch up.

"Didn't sleep?"

"No I did, just not enough, how about you?"

"Same, ready for tonight?" I shrugged as I opened the door.

"I guess, mostly anyways" Max opened the door to the limo and we got in. Jenn was sitting on the other side of the limo and it dawned on me at that moment that Jenn didn't know I had gone to Austin's room last night. So much had happened I didn't have time to tell her. But it didn't look like id have time to tell her now either, she was on the phone with Scooter, or Rocco. Possibly both. She did wave to us and we waved back. She put her finger in her ear so she could hear what the person on the other end was saying. Austin sat close to the door, but when I tried to move close to him he moved to the side. Apparently I still had a lot of work to do. Jenn happened to look up at that moment and looked at both of us before finishing her phone call.

"We'll be there soon, just make sure everything is ready, we don't need a repeat of London." She hung up the phone and fidgeted with her phone for a while before she put it in her purse.

"So what's going on between you two? We don't need any problems tonight" she looked between Austin and me when she said it. I don't know if it was a reference to the way I was with Selena or Austin's drinking the other night. We looked at each other very briefly before Austin responded.

"It'll be fine" She nodded and looked at me with, what I struggled to find another word for other than disgust. We sat in silence until we got to the arena. As Max pulled in to the back I took a deep breath, tonight had a lot riding on it. On the way in the arena we stopped to sign some autographs so we had to act as if nothing was wrong. That was probably the hardest part. My mind flashed back to the autograph signing we had with Cody, back when I was still afraid of Cody. A lot had happened since then even though it was only a few weeks ago. I signed one more autograph and walked over to Austin. Turning to the crowd I loudly declared a simple question. One which caused Jenn to shoot me another look. The same look she gave me in the car.

"Who wants a picture with both of us?" Austin too gave me a strange look. And people started clamoring. I knew they would. I told the security guard to get ten people randomly and get them in line. One after one we took pictures with them. When the line finished we waved at the crown and headed inside. No sooner did the door close than Austin turned to me with nothing but anger in his eyes and shook his head.

"Fuck you" he turned and walked away. One of the security guards led him to his dressing room. Jenn grabbed me by my arm and dragged me to mine. She pushed me inside and slammed the door behind herself.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?!" I grabbed a bottle of water and sat down on the sofa. Jenn screamed her question at me one more time before I answered.

"Nothing, I was just trying to get people excited"

"Like hell you were. More mind games Justin, you keep screwing with his head"

"Not really"

"Yes really, do you think we would have reacted that way if he _wanted_ you to do that?" I drank the rest of the bottle and threw it into the trash can.

"I don't know what's going on with you two, when Cody said you showed up at Austin's room and told me what happened I thought this whole mess would be finished but you keep playing these childish games and it's pathetic"

"He told you?"

"Yes he told me, after the other night when you left with Selena I wanted to know what was going on"

"Well I didn't lie to him"

"Do you think he believes that? You pretty much just did to him what Cody did to you a few weeks ago" I looked around avoiding her eyes.

"That wasn't my intention"

"I don't care, I'm happy you don't think he cheated but you have to think things through, now I have to go talk to him and try to calm him down." She stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut. I got up and went to take a shower before rehearsals began. When I came out I changed into a tank top and basketball shorts, they were easier to move in for rehearsals. I sat down and waited for Jacen the choreographer to come get me. After we got onto the stage I felt home again. I hadn't toured in a while and it felt good to be on a stage again. Jacen's job was to rehearse the big numbers only, Austin and I each had five songs to perform alone, and the rest of the show was _basically_ up to us. There were two songs we were to do together. One of them was a song Cody and I had recorded a few years ago, which was just us playing guitar and singing, after Cody joined the tour we would do it together. The other song would change every week. Rehearsal lasted until six, with a half hour break every two hours. When we were done we each had to go to our dressing room to shower and go to hair and makeup before we started. The entire time I kept going over my plan in my head. It had to go perfectly for any glimmer of hope to remain. There was a very small window in which I could enact my plan. My set was up first, I was touring with Austin so I technically opened for him. Then we would sing our two songs together, followed by Austin's set. Then we had the remainder of the show to make it our own. I had to make sure when I came out after Austin's set not to miss a second. I was pulled out of my thoughts when the stylist said she was done. I smiled and gave her a hug before making my way to the stage. 8:30, almost show time. No matter how long I did this I felt like I would always get goosebumps. The stagehand made sure my mic was on and charged, and didn't interfere with my hair. He clipped the battery pack on belt under my jacket so it wouldn't be so obvious. After downing four bottles of water and a last minute run to the bathroom, it was almost time. 8:50, I could see the lights dim from where I was standing. They played a medley of mine and Austin's songs before some pyrotechnics went off. The crowd went nuts! Once again I got goosebumps, I loved the feeling of going on stage. The arena went dark and a booming voice came over the speakers. "Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome to the stage…..Justin Bieber!" The crowd erupted in cheers. I could feel my heart pounding. I took one more look at Scooter who gave me a thumbs up and I walked on to stage. The lights warming my skin was a feeling I had missed more than I thought I had; if that was even possible. I waited a few minutes before saying anything. "How are you all doing tonight?" They got even louder if that was possible. I smiled and nodded to the band. In one instant they started playing the opening chords of one of my new songs, 'Love Yourself'. When it was over I felt like myself again. For a moment I forgot everything that had happened before I agreed to be on this tour. I walked off stage for a quick wardrobe change. On my way back out the beginning of 'What Do U Mean?' sent shivers down my spine. After the next two songs were over I did one more wardrobe change before grabbing my guitar and sitting down on a stool that had been placed on the stage. "Ok guys it's that time, join me in welcoming the quickest up and coming star today, and my friend Austin Mahone!" Austin came on stage carrying his guitar and sitting down a stool next to me. He looked at me and nodded. Austin started the song instead of Cody and quite frankly he did very good.

_I don't work hard when it's easy_

_I put in work when it's hard_

_Girl I never believed in love until I had yours_

_This is more than a season_

_And I'm not just sprung_

_I'm not afraid to tell you that you're the one_

_The one I wake up thinking 'bout_

_The one I can run to when I'm feeling down_

_Life is so good when you're around _

_Girl nobody from the past is beating you right now_

_Cause I'll take you home to mama, let you meet my friends_

_Cause you don't come with drama_

_So I want you till the world ends_

_You're way more than worth it_

_But I don't feel like I deserve it_

_You got the pieces_

_You're my kind of perfect_

After a few short chords it was my verse

_I don't work hard when it's easy_

_I put in work when it's hard_

_Girl I never believed in love until I had yours_

_This is more than a season_

_And I'm not just sprung_

_I'm not afraid to tell you that you're the one_

_I'm the one you wake up thinking 'bout_

_The one I can run to when I'm feeling down_

_Life is so good when you're around_

_Girl nobody from the past is beating you right now_

_Cause I'll take you home to mama, let you meet my friends_

_Cause you don't come with drama_

_So I want you till the world ends_

_You're way more than worth it_

_But I don't feel like I deserve it_

_You got the pieces_

_You're my kind of perfect_

At the end of my part I got up and walked off stage Austin started singing Banga Banga and I went to talk to the tech guy about my plan I got changed and waited for Austin to finish his set. He welcomed me back to the stage and before he could say anything I cut in.

"Sorry to cut you off man but there's a song I've been wanting to perform for a while now. And now seems like as a good a time as any. What do you guys think?" Everyone screamed in excitement as Austin looked back to Scooter. Scooter shrugged and shook his head. I nodded to the band and they started. The opening chord hit and everyone went crazy. Austin rolled his eyes and dragged a stool onto stage and sat down.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to wate_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

Austin shook his head and looked down briefly. He looked back up and clapped along so it didn't seem like he was reacting in any particular way. But I honestly couldn't tell if it was bothering him or not.

_I know that you, are something special_

_To you I'd be, always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Your beautiful soul, yeah_

I kept glancing at Austin as I walked around the stage. Every once and a while our eyes would meet and he would look away and point to some random person in the audience.

_You might need time, to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind_

_If you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry c'mon let's try_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

When the song was over and the crowd died down Austin clapped and took center stage.

"Following in Justin's footsteps there's a song I would like to do too, if you will let me? Again everyone went insane. I nodded and sat down on the stool Austin had sat on, he nodded to the band. When they started playing I rubbed my head and took a deep breath. Austin was signing 'Jar of Hearts' by Christina Perry. Clearly directed to me as he kept looking at me. When he was done everyone clapped and cheered, completely unaware of what was going on between us. I wasn't even aware, all I knew was something I had done had pissed him off. The rest of the night went by as well as you'd expect, we did a few duets and a few more solo songs before the night came to an end. When I walked off stage Scooter grabbed me and led me to my dressing room talking about how proud he was. I kept looking at Austin as we came off stage but he wouldn't meet my eyes. When we parted ways I couldn't take my eyes off the floor. Scooter answered his phone in my dressing room talking enthusiastically. Scooter said something before he left that I didn't catch but smiled as he left. I pulled my jacket off and threw it on to the couch. I ran my fingers through my hair and dropped into the seat in front of the mirror. The spent so much time putting make up on you then you have to take it off by yourself. I figured I would just put that off as long as I could, it always took me a while. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, wondering what I had done to piss off Austin so much. I rubbed my eyes with my thumb and forefinger and tilted my head back. I heard the door open and I turned around so quickly I thought I gave myself whiplash. I was expecting Jenn, maybe Scooter, but it was Gerick standing in my room right now. His hair slicked back, in the finest suit money could buy. He put his jacket on the arm of the couch and walked over to me with his hands in his pockets without saying a word. I had already turned back to the mirror and was wiping layers of makeup off one at a time. He stood next to me, looking at my face in the mirror. "Take a picture it'll last longer" He didn't seem amused by that comment, just shaking his head in reply.

Whatever he was thinking was hidden behind a stony expression that was driving me insane. Eventually I lamented and put down the sponge, looking at his face in the reflection of the mirror. "What?" He rubbed his hand over his mouth and down his chin before clearing his throat. "What was that?" without giving me time to answer he continued. "Why did you think that was a good idea? And I don't just mean the song Justin, Jenn told me what happened when you got here." I was confused and I could see that it showed. I finally turned myself to look at him. He was a handsome guy, gorgeous blue eyes, soft lips and dark hair. He was any girl, or guys dream. But at the moment he looked angry, not balls out ready to hit me angry, but angry nonetheless. "It was nothing, a gesture to that group of people to try and make them happy, nothing more"

"Well Austin didn't see it that way, he felt as attacked as you did when Cody did it to you. And then you stand on stage and proclaim your love through song, thankfully you didn't make it obvious to the whole audience what you were doing or else it may have been worse." _Attacked? What I did was nothing like what Cody did to me._ "Honestly Justin, do you ever think things through or do you just do whatever pops into that newly blonde head of yours?" I put my head down, and I wasn't sure if it was out of shame or anger but I knew I felt both emotions right now. Only a matter of time would dictate which one presented itself first. Either way I found myself unable to look Gerick in the eye. He hadn't moved since he stood next to me until now. I looked up to see what he was doing. He grabbed a chair from the corner of the room and put it down in front of me. He sighed as he sat down, loosening his tie as he did so. He scratched the corner of his jaw while looking at me. I felt like I was being interrogated, and still unable to meet his eye I felt more uncomfortable. _Just say something already_. The silence was so obvious it was almost painful. Thankfully he broke it before I did, I still wasn't sure what to say. "I know you want him back Justin but if you don't move at _his_ pace you will lose him for good" I shook my head and finally met his eyes. Anger replaced by determination but shame still boiling underneath, I was afraid of which one would rear its ugly head. "I won't lose him Gerick, not again. I know I may have been a bit overzealous but I did what I felt I had to, I didn't mean to attack him, I never meant for any of this to happen. I just want him back, and I'll do whatever it takes to do it." He leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs. He ran his fingers through his hair and never once took his eyes off me.

"Maybe you need to think things through more. I know you want him back but signing love songs in front of eighty-thousand people isn't the way to do it. He has never felt the way he feels about you towards anyone, especially another guy. Imagine how it makes him feel, you show up telling him you'll win him back and then, in his eyes, proclaim it to the world." _I hadn't thought about it that way_. "All I'm saying is take it slow Justin, you need to allow him to come back to you, as hard as that may seem." He looked at the Rolex sitting on his wrist before getting up. "I have to go, think about what I said" he walked out grabbing his jacket as he walked out. I got up and closed the door and returned to the mirror to take off the rest of the makeup. The entire time rethinking everything Gerick had just said to me. I knew he was right but I felt like if I did nothing, then nothing would change. I knew I needed Austin back, it wasn't a question anymore to me.


	21. 21 - One Long Night

div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in 0in 13.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 13.0pt 0in;"What Gerick said to me a few nights ago was still echoing in my head. I didn't know how else to try and win Austin back. I was in a daze so bad that more than once Austin had to nudge me during performances to bring me back to the moment. I tried everything I could but my train of thought kept returning to Gerick. The last show of the week had ended and I called max as I was changing and getting off my makeup. I looked at myself in the mirror for a good long while before going out back to meet Max. Just as I got to the door he texted me to tell me he was there. I pulled my hood up and walked outside, completely ignoring Jenn and Scooter as they called to me. I texted Jenn to tell her I just needed to get out of there. On the way back to the hotel I kept starting to text Austin before deleting the message. I looked up when we stopped, unable to believe we had gotten back so quickly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 13.0pt 0in;"We hadn't but across the street I saw a bar, after what seemed like an eternity debating I opened the divider to tell max I was getting out. He nodded and unlocked the doors. I asked him not to tell Jenn or Scooter before getting out. I pulled my hood up as I walked inside. A quick glance around told me no one recognized me, which was good. I sulked to the bar and sat down, looking around again. If it were a movie someone would have recognized me and ruined my night, but so far no one had, at least to my knowledge. After a few minutes the bartender noticed me and came over. "What can I do for you?" I shrugged and answered as quietly as I could. "Just a coke please" he nodded and walked away. I kept seeing him glance back at me, probably thinking I was a minor. Sure enough when he came back over he asked to see my id, even though I hadn't ordered alcohol yet. I reluctantly took out my wallet and crooked my finger for him to lean down. When he did I simply asked him not to make a big deal about me being there. He furrowed his brow in confusion but did a double take when he looked at my id. I nodded and sipped at my coke. He handed it back and walked away. I kept an eye on him in case I had to run out./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 13.0pt 0in;"I looked around the room. There were little groups of people all over the place. A group of girls who looked like they weren't even eighteen. A group of boys in the corner who looked like they'd rather be anywhere else right now but here. And on the dance floor, schmoozing to all the girls were a group of middle aged men who looked like they had daughters the same age as the girls they were hitting on. I turned back to the bar and almost jumped to see the bartender standing there. He held up a bottle of rum and nodded to my glass. I nodded in return and he topped off the half full glass of coke with it. I used my thumb to rub off the condensation forming on the glass. Right when I went to take a drink my phone vibrated. I rolled my eyes and pulled it out only to see Austin's name on the screen. I reluctantly decided to answer. "What" I knew it was rude, or that I should have said something else but I just didn't care right now. em"Where are you? I went to your dressing room and you were gone, and I went to your room when I got to the hotel and you weren't there"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 13.0pt 0in;""No I'm not" again, a short answer and still rude, I really didn't want to talk to Austin. I knew if I talked to him I would come up with something else to try and as Gerick said it wouldn't be good. I still wasn't too sure how much I agreed with him but for some reason I was still doing it. em"Are you at a bar?" /emI audibly sighed and took a big gulp of my drink. It burned slightly as it went down my throat. I took a deep breath before responding. "Yeah, I don't know which one, and please don't take it the wrong way but don't look for me" I hung up and shut my phone off. I finished my drink quickly and motioned to the bartender for another. While I waited for him to come back I looked down the bar. Two guys were sitting near the end of the bar holding hands. They looked so happy. One of them wiped whipped cream off his drink on the others nose. They laughed so hard I could hear it over the music. Watching them reminded me what I wanted with Austin. But I knew that I still had a long way to go and getting back together was nowhere near a sure thing./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 13.0pt 0in;"After a few hours and a dozen or so drinks I figured I should probably head back to my hotel. But when I got up I had next to no balance and almost fell over. Grabbing the brass bar attached to the counter just in time. I started laughing so hard and when I noticed people looking at me I immediately slapped my hand over my mouth. I finally managed to get myself outside and sat down on the curb waiting for my phone to turn on. I kept looking around to make sure no one had noticed me. I decided to start walking to the hotel, figuring it couldn't be too far away and knowing full well that Max wouldn't be up anymore. My phone finally turned on with a barrage text messages and missed calls, all from Austin except two, one from Cody and one from Jenn. I decided it best to ignore them until my phone rang again. It was Austin. I considered letting it go to voicemail making it the fourteenth missed call but decided I should probably answer it, before he called the cops to find me or something. "Hello?" I hadn't spoken in a few hours and even fully intoxicated I could hear my words slurring out of my mouth. em"All you have to say is 'hello'? I tried calling you twelve times and texting you even more but you just ignored me"/em I almost fell into the road, it was getting more and more difficult to walk with every step, but I kept going./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 13.0pt 0in;""Yes, you were mad at me, so why do you care anyways?" I grabbed hold of a parking meter and threw up into the trash can on the sidewalk. I forgot for a minute that I was on the phone until Austin's voice came through the earpiece. em"Oh my god, yes I was mad, but more so embarrassed. But I also love you Justin" /emMy head was spinning and I was starting to get mad. I wasn't entirely sure why I just knew I was. I just hung up the phone again, I couldn't deal with being yelled at right now. I thought he had given up until it rang again. I rolled my eyes and look around for a store, or street sign. Finding one directly in front of me I answered the phone. Before he could say anything I told him where I was. He told me to stay where I was. I wasn't going to argue, I could barely stand anymore and my head was pounding. I stumbled to a covered bench for a bus stop and sat down so quickly I almost missed the bench completely. Soon enough, without warning, it began to rain. Making me all the more thankful that I chose to sit emhere/em. The rain pattered on the glass awning creating a soothing rhythm. I watched entranced as the rain dripped off the edge of the awning. My head was swirling like a carousel. I wasn't sure if it was from the amount of alcohol I drank or the fact that Austin had said he loved me. When I got to the bar initially, I did it so no one knew where I was. But by the time I got out I just wanted to be with someone. I absentmindedly started playing with the drawstring on my sweater as I watched cars race back and forth. The puddles slowly growing on the road would inevitably get smaller every time a car splashed through it. A mother walked past my holding her sons small hand. When he saw a puddle on the sidewalk he would stop, just for a second so his mother was a step ahead, then he could run and jump into it. I smiled to myself, remembering times I would jump in puddles outside my grandparents' house and getting yelled at every time I trekked muddy water into the house. What I never told anybody is I often found myself wishing I had never uploaded that first video on to YouTube. Not because I didn't like singing or performing. I just missed privacy, and not being pressured every day to be some kind of role model. Every time I did something wrong I got a barrage of phone calls and text messages telling me emhow/em bad it was; and how I let so many people down. My life was on display for the world to see, there was no other way to put it. The only reprieve I got from everything was when I was in my house, or when I was on tour, in my hotel room. As much as I wanted to live my life the way emI/em wanted to, people were always quick to remind me that I had a "duty" to my fans. About a month ago I got a call from Ricky Martin. He told me how his record label had told him not to come out because he was a "sex symbol" with a primarily female fan base. I was in the same boat and it was wrecking me inside. I buried my face in my hands and rubbed my eyes with the heels of my palms. I just about jumped through the roof when I felt the bench move. I abruptly looked over and saw Austin smiling a weak smile at me. I lunged forward and hugged him, crying instantly. The tears kept flowing like a faucet left running. He rubbed my back and told me it would be ok. He didn't try to stop me or rush me into getting up. He just sat there rubbing my back and brushing my hair from my face. I kept speaking in incoherent jumbled sentences. All he did was tell me "we could talk about it later". The more I cried the tighter I held on, not wanting to let go to the only good thing in my life. I suddenly became aware we were outside, and realized he probably didn't want anybody to see me crying as I was latched on to him. I sat up, wiped my eyes and scooted over. He grabbed my hand and held it. He motioned to the car, which I saw Max driving. I nodded meekly and followed him to the car. The door had barely closed before Max pulled away from the curb. Austin hadn't let go of my hand yet and I wasn't objecting. He broke the silence after about ten minutes by asking a question. "How much did you have to drink" I shrugged and tried recounting in my head. It was proving a difficult and daunting task, I finally settled on a number that seemed realistic, although I answered in a hushed town hoping he wouldn't hear me. "fourteen" His jaw dropped for a minute signifying that he had indeed heard me. He shook his head slowly and looked like he was going to ask something else but we had pulled up in front of the hotel. He reached across me and opened the door. I got out slowly, all the while still holding his hand. Austin thanked Max and waved goodbye. He let go of my hand for the first time and put his hand on my back, guiding me inside. Walking was proving to be especially difficult. I kept stumbling over my feet, and more than once almost tripped on the carpet runner in the lobby. He moved his hand off my back and looped his arm around mine. "Lean on me so you don't fall over" I didn't object at all and did as he told me. After much difficulty he got me into the elevator. Except for him telling me where to step, lean and stop the rest of the way to his room was spent in silence. When we got to his room he sat me on the bed and grabbed the cup sitting on the table. "Take off everything but your underwear and lay down." I nodded and did as he said as he went to the bathroom to get me water. I put my clothes onto the chair next to his bed and crawled under the covers. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up, sitting straight up Austin quickly grabbed the ice bucket off the table and I threw up. When I was done I handed it back to him, shaking as I did so. He handed me a bottle of water, not the glass which I saw was sitting empty on the nightstand, which meant I had to have woken up at least once already. I drank about half the bottle and handed that back to him too. "Are you ok?" I nodded and immediately regretted it. I squeezed the blanket as hard as I could. Simply nodding had caused the headache I had to increase significantly. Once the pain had begun to subside I released my grip on the blanket and could almost feel the blood rushing back into my knuckles. I asked him what time it was and changed my tone to a low whisper almost immediately. He turned to check the clock on the table before turning back to me "Four thirty, you actually slept for a while, last time you woke up was around one" Three hours wasn't bad, but I knew I needed more sleep. I went to lay down, but before I could Austin laid down and pulled me down so my head was on his chest. Once again in the arms of the only person I wanted to be with, I drifted soundly back to sleep. /p  
/div 


	22. 22 - One Long Day

When I awoke the next morning Justin was still sound asleep on my chest. I just turned my head so I could see his face bathe in the morning sun. He hadn't woken up since four which was a blessing. I knew this morning was going to be rough though. I knew it was the last time I drank and he definitely had more last night than I did. I was happy to have him next to me, cuddling on my chest like so many nights before. But I knew, I think as he did, that we still had a lot of work to do if we were going to fix "us". He thought I was mad because of the way I had acted after the concert, the fact was I knew why he was doing it and that made me feel good. What didn't make me feel good was the possibility of people realizing it. I knew Jenn figured it out. And Gerrick paid a visit to his dressing room so I know he did as well. While I accepted that I was in fact in love with Justin I wasn't sure I was ready for the world to know yet. So many of the things that had happened the past few months had scared me and made me feel amazing at the same time. Justin scrunched his face up and moved closer to me, if that was even possible. You couldn't have fit a piece of paper in between us. I missed falling asleep with him every night. I missed seeing him when he looked into my eyes smiling as he woke up.  
I kept replaying our first date over in my head. The night I told him how I felt for the first time. I don't ever remember being such a nervous wreck in my life. That's how I knew it was real though. It took me forever to tell him, and even longer to accept the fact that I loved him. The next big obstacle, after fixing everything between us of course, was to figure out if I was okay with going public with everything. This was our weekend off. And we needed some serious time to work stuff out. Jenn told me after the last show that the first and last week of every month we would have off from Friday to Tuesday. They decided to adjust out schedule after they added the extra dates so we wouldn't be exhausted. This was our long weekend so I was determined to spending every day with him so we could focus on just us.  
As the minutes ticked by audibly on the clock my mind kept running from scenario to scenario. How would everyone react to us being a couple? Did I want everyone to know? Did Justin want everyone to know? a million different questions spawned from each new scenario and I started to freak out. But looking down at Justin shut down my fears immediately. As long as I had him by my side I felt like I could do anything, even face the world as his boyfriend. A few short minutes later his eyes fluttered lightly as he woke up. He squeezed his eyes and let out a groan before slowly opening one eye at a time and looking right into my eyes. I still got butterflies from that, from the first time he slept with me. I don't think that feeling well ever go away. I smiled at him as I lightly brushed his hair back. "Good morning handsome" he smiled weakly and pushed himself up just enough to kiss me before forcing himself to sit up. He still kept closing his eyes so I got up to close the curtain but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down. "If you want to open your eyes I need to shut the curtain" he slowly let go as if he was scared to let me go. I got up and pulled the curtain shut as quietly as i could, knowing this hangover was going to be horrible. Before I sat down again I grabbed my phone and ordered room service. I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and handed it to him. He chugged it quicker than I thought possible. I laughed slightly and sat back down facing him. "What?" he looked up at me able to keep his eyes open now that the only light was coming in through the kitchenette. "Nothing, just surprised you were able to chug that, I remember giving you a hard time drinking water the next morning" He shrugged and rubbed his eyes before throwing his shirt to the chair. "We've done this too many times" I laughed and nodded in agreement while brushing his hair back again. "We need to stop drinking like this then, don't we?" He managed a laugh which made me feel better. It was hard seeing him in any kind of pain. He answered as he started searching his pockets and the blankets, presumably for his phone"I second that motion". I reached over to the end table on his side of the bed and handed it to him. He merely unlocked it to see the time and then locked it again. Suddenly he jumped up out of bed and ran to the bathroom."Here we go"I scrambled off the bed and hurried after him. I knelt down beside him and rubbed his back as he had done for me.  
After he stopped throwing up he plopped on the floor. I got up and got him a towel and started the shower. once it was warm I got him up "Take a shower, I'll get you pajama pants so you don't have to be in jeans anymore". He nodded and started getting undressed. I grabbed him pajamas and a shirt but put it back, figuring he probably wouldn't be wearing it anyways. Whenever we weren't in public he seemed to be anti-shirt. As I was heading back there was a knock on the door. I grabbed my wallet on my way to answering it, assuming it to be room service. But when I answered the door it was Jenn. "Oh good morning" she smiled and talked over her shoulder as she walked in. "Wait there, the room service guy was right behind me" I shrugged and looked into the hallway, sure enough he was only two doors away. I paid and tipped the guy and pushed the cart inside. I put it against the wall for the kitchenette and grabbed the pajama pants off the desk. I brought them into the bathroom, leaving them on the counter before walking back out and sitting across from Jenn. "Why is it so dark in here?" I nodded towards the bathroom. "I picked up Justin last night after he got wasted, bad hangover" She nodded and took out her laptop her fingers flying across the keyboard. "Good, I needed to talk to you both anyways. I gave her a quizzical look but I don't think she saw it. Before I could ask why Justin came out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed waving to Jenn. She waved back and started talking as I got up to get him his food. "Okay boys, so as you know the first week of the tour was a great success, i have a few things to talk to you about though" He tried pushing the plate away but I put the fork in his hand and told him to eat. Jenn smiled and shook her head as he reluctantly took a bite. "First order of business, they want to know who you want to join the European leg as the opener. You have a few choices" We both just kept looking at Jenn, not saying a word, just waiting for her to continue. "We have Ed Sheeran, The Vamps, Carly Rae Jepsen, and Ryan Beatty, You have a few days still but we have to know by Sunday so we can iron everything out early enough" I nodded and looked over to Justin who at this point had scarfed down his whole plate and was now chugging another bottle of water. But Jenn was looking back down at her laptop and talking again before we could say anything. "Secondly, depending on your point of view we could have a problem" she looked back up at us now and she had both of our undivided attention. She clicked a few times on the mouse before slowly turning the computer around. Trending worldwide was a headline that made my stomach drop. _**Justin Bieber serenades Austin Mahone at opening show of their joint tour? **_Justin choked on some of his water and started coughing. I was just staring wide eyed at the screen. Jenn pursed her lips and looked down for a second. "I wish I had nothing but good news, but you had to know" I nodded slowly and saw Justin look at me out of the corner of my eye. He sprawled to the edge of the bed and put his arm around me and said sorry over and over. Once again I just nodded slowly still staring at the screen. I opened my mouth a few times to talk but nothing came out.  
It was eerily silent in the room for what seemed like hours. I never once took my eyes off the computer screen until she finally closed the laptop and slowly placed it back into her bag. Justin spoke next, he asked what I was going to, I think he knew that I wouldn't be talking right now. "What do we do now? I didn't mean for this to happen, I'm so sorry" I took a deep breath and forced myself to look at Justin. reminding myself that I could deal with anything as long as he was by my side. And just as quickly as before every feeling of trepidation, and fear left me and I smiled at him. I opened my mouth to speak but once again he spoke before I could. This time however he literally said what I was going to say, word for word. "I don't care what happens as long as I don't lose you again. I love you Austin" He leaned in and kissed me. I grabbed his face pulling him closer and kissing him back just as passionately as he was without getting too risque in front of Jenn. I pulled back and looked into his gorgeous brown eyes. "I love you too Justin" Jenn coughed as if to let us know she was still there. I looked over to her and this time i actually got to speak before her or Justin did first. "So what happens now? What do we do?" She shrugged and scratched her head. "That's entirely up to you two. It wasn't reported by TMZ or Perez so we can set it up and have one of them interview you and we can pass it off as a rumor. Or we set up and interview with Perez and you embrace it and just go public. But whatever we do we have to decide and act quickly before it takes on a life of its own" We all sat in silence again, just looking between each other. None of us knew what to do, there was no right answer. Neither of us was out, bisexual or otherwise. This was uncharted territory for us and we needed to figure out what was best for us, and like it or not what was best for our image. The silence was shattered by a knock at the door. I looked to Jenn who shrugged and got up to answer the door. a few seconds later Cody and Gerrick walked in. Gerrick was holding a tablet and I could see already that the page was open. We told them we knew already, Jenn told them what she thought our options were as well as telling that that we both said we loved eachother. Cody and Gerrick both agreed and we resumed an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Cody injected his opinion. "I think you should each call your parents, tell them what's going on and then just go public" Gerrick however had a different opinion which just brought us back to square one. "The fact is the majority of your fan base is teenage and young adult women, I say sit down with TMZ and play it off as a rumor or publicity stunt and then do it on your own terms, don't let them own you with this" It took all of ten minutes before Scooter and Rocco were calling us too. Each agreeing mostly with Gerrick, while emphasizing over and over that they personally didn't care what was going on between us. In the end we still didn't know what to do.

**A/N: There is a poll on my page and I want to see what your thoughts are. Should Justin and Austin go public with their relationship? you have one week to answer before the poll is closed. Be reminded though that I will _NOT_ be making my decision based on the poll results. I'm just interested in what your point of view is as a reader. As always thank you SO MUCH for continuing to read and support this story.**


	23. 23 - The Big Decision

I wasn't sure anymore what was real and what wasn't. I had moved off the bed and was sitting by the window just watching the city. The head lights of cars inching closer as if to pounce on the city itself and the tail lights retreating into the shrinking darkness as the sun rose. _"Red ants marching into the night" _the memory of listening to that song seemed so distant now, like a long lost friend. I was thousands of miles away from home, in a strange city surrounded by a situation that continued to perplex and scare me. But every time I looked back at Justin and he smiled back with those sparkling brown eyes I knew I would be ok. But the second we looked away from each other my worries came back. I knew I wouldn't be able to handle this without him by my side every step of the way.

I tried not to focus on the growing argument behind me. Cody and Gerrick had each injected a completely different opinion which only complicated matters. Justin was screaming that this wasn't their decision, and he was right. It was ours and ours alone. And here I was moping and staring outside as if my world was crashing down around me in a hailstorm of fire. "Shut up" the words barely left my mouth and no one heard them as my gaze never left the street below. If possible it seemed that they had all gotten louder. My words lost in the jumble of shouts from Cody, Gerrick, Jenn and Justin. I turned around and repeated my plea again. The shouting was hurting my head, I wasn't sure how Justin was managing it after the night he had, let alone screaming louder than them. Once again it fell by the wayside to the torrent of screams being thrown around the room.

The thing no one, not even Justin realizes is that I've never been in this situation before. I've never been head over heels in love with anyone before, let alone another guy. Justin had at least dated Cody, albeit for a short time and ending in chaos, but it had happened. The longest relationship I was in lasted a little over a year and it was with a _girl. _I had never even considered falling for a guy until I met Justin and he quickly became my world. Just thinking about everybody's complete lack of understanding infuriated me even more. "Justin please-" now standing back near everybody I tried getting Justin to notice I was there but he was screaming so loud and waving his arms around like a minister on Sunday mass he didn't notice. Gerrick had stopped talking and was just shaking his head as Justin and Cody tried to get him to understand their point of view. Jenn was trying to keep the peace and it clearly wasn't working. All the anger, and frustration, shame and humiliation welled up inside me until I couldn't take it any longer. "WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP" everybody went silent. You could have heard a pin drop. Justin turned around to me disbelief in his eyes, while Cody nodded and mouthed an apology. Gerrick looked like someone had just been shot and Jenn was slowly backing away.

They looked at me their eyes trying to read my face for some kind of sign that it was okay to speak. But no one said a word, not even me. I felt tears welling up in my eyes and buried my face into my hands before allowing myself to collapse into the chair I was thankful was right behind me. I heard someone rush over and put their arm around me, rubbing the back of my head while trying to calm me down, shushing me like you would a crying baby. "I can't take this anymore" The shushing faded and the rubbing slowed and I assumed it was Justin. Looking up I was met with his sparkling brown eyes. He managed a weak smile before planting a soft kiss on my lips. He probably just intended the one single kiss but I put my head behind his neck and pulled him closer. Crying the entire time I kissed him over and over as if he was leaving and this was the last time I would ever see him. I planted one last kiss before relinquishing my hold on him and was getting ready to wipe the tears away from my eyes before he did it first. He smiled again, more confident this time but still hesitant. I could see the question burning in his eyes and answered it before he could even ask it.

"I don't mean us, I could never mean us. Don't even think that for a second." He nodded and leaned back to sit on his heels still kneeling in front of me. Listening intently, as a child would to their father telling them a story. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath knowing full well the next sentence I said would change literally everything in my life. I almost changed my mind until I looked down at Justin and remembered the strength he gave me. "When I said I couldn't do this anymore I…What I meant was…" I was fighting to get it out like each word was accompanied by broken glass, tearing up my mouth as each word left it. _"Deep breath Austin you can do this" _I scanned the room quickly noticing that everyone was waiting to see what I had to say. Jenn was almost falling out of her chair waiting for me hear what was on my mind. _"No going back now, here it goes." _

"I can't…I can't hide _us_ anymore." I looked back into Justin's eyes.

"As long as I have you I know I'm strong enough to get through anything." Everyone's jaw dropped and Justin kept opening and closing his mouth scrambling for something to say. The truth was I didn't want him to say anything. I had him and no one else did, just thinking that made me feel better.

"I want to go public." No one said anything, not even Justin. I thought I saw Cody smile, what seemed to be a victory smile, right at Gerrick. But Justin never looked away from me. He eyes never leaving mine. After what seemed like an eternity he squeaked out what, I'm pretty sure, isn't classified as a sentence.

"But…Only if your….Love you" Everyone started laughing at Justin's blatant display of poor grammar. I had started to smile before he tackled me knocking the chair, and me, to the ground with a resounding crash. He kissed me so deeply, so passionately and so perfectly that I was certain I had made the right decision. His hand wandered up my shirt and he dug his nails into my side and I let out an involuntary gasp and I could feel him smile as he continued to kiss me. Not willing to let him win I responded by putting my hand on the back of his head and lightly pulling his hair. He let out a soft moan and lifted his head. I heard a cough and was brought back to reality remembering we weren't alone. Justin must have forgotten too because he got as red as a firetruck before slowly getting up.

"Are we done boys?" Jenn glared at us either embarrassed or irritated by the display we just put on. I nodded meekly as I got up grabbing his hand and refusing to let go. She nodded and brushed her hair back behind her ear.

"If you're both certain then we need to set up an interview with the right person as soon as possible." Gerrick cut her off before she could continue, injecting his opinion into the mix again.

"I think it's a mistake" Cody glared at him but he kept going.

"Don't get me wrong I'm all for you, I think you make an amazing and absolutely adorable couple. But you're still in the public eye. With all due respect this could ruin your careers" Jenn looked at the floor, acknowledging that he may be right. Unfortunately for her Cody cut in before she could reply.

"Maybe not" Gerrick turned to him looking like he was trying to figure out if he was mad he was being challenged or intrigued.

"Yes the majority of your fans are girls and young women, but as Justin and I can attest we also have a large following of boys, men and _gay_ men, and I don't think it's any different with Austin. I think over all it will be fine. Once the initial shock wears off that is. I mean let's face it Ricky Martin came out and he's still as big of a star as ever." I briefly looked at Justin whose calmness and confidence hadn't waned in the slightest. Instead he threw out his own idea.

"Ellen! What if we come out on Ellen?" Cody nodded in agreement as did Jenn, although she looked upset she hadn't come up with the idea.

"Well if you're insisting on doing it then I'll support you of course. And that's not a bad idea, nobody hates Ellen" Gerrick smiled at us. You could see in his eyes he was more concerned for us than anything. I don't think he was so much concerned about us coming out and losing fans as he was about the backlash hurting us personally. I put my head on Justin's shoulder and let out a long sigh.

"Everything is going to change now isn't it?" He looked down at me with a comforting kiss on my forehead before shaking his head.

"Not everything. Just focus on us, Jenn and I will handle everything else until Ellen" I closed my eyes and nodded. Jenn sighed and got up, grabbing her purse.

"I'll call Scooter and Rocco, it may be easier on them coming from me. You guys have to tell your parents somehow _before_ Ellen" That would be easier said than done but she was right. Thankfully Justin and Cody had an idea.

"Justin remember when you were here last time? When went to my beach house in Cairns?" He nodded slowly for a second before it fully hit him.

"Oh yeah! That's great, thank you Cody!" The confusion was on my face as clearly as it was on Jenn's. Cody set about explaining how it was a house on the beach in Cairns that he bought so his parents could get out of town and relax, though anyone rarely used it. It was private and it would be a good place for Justin and me to get Pattie and my mom together to talk to them. They could fly right into Cairns airport and we could even go up tonight if we wanted. Jenn was hesitant but after Cody insisted that the press didn't know about the house she relented. He told us to pack and he would call his Aunt to make sure she got the house ready. Jenn immediately called Max to drive us to the airport in an hour and chartered a jet so we didn't have to deal with the mob at the airport. I gave Justin another kiss before he got whisked away by Gerrick and Jenn shouting repeated reminders that Justin took too long to pack by himself.

The next hour was a flurry of clothes as Gerrick packed my suitcase. In the meantime Jenn called Michele and my mom to tell them that while everything was okay they had to be flown into Cairns _tonight_. My mom put up a bigger fight than Michele did but eventually she relented. My mom has never liked flying, let alone for sixteen hours. But exactly sixty minutes later and true to her word Jenn had us packed and was practically throwing us into Max's car while shouting into her Bluetooth to Rocco and Scooter. Within twenty minutes Max was getting our luggage out of the car and handing us our boarding passes. Austin and I were still stunned, I felt like part of myself had been life behind at the hotel and I wasn't completely standing here right now. Between Jenn, Cody, Gerrick and Max, Austin and I hadn't been able to get a word out edgewise in the past hour and a half. Max started pushing us down what looked like an alley but opened into a courtyard for _Million Air. _We weren't the only people here but at least people here wouldn't be swarming us for pictures and autographs. Dressed in Armani suits and carrying leather briefcases they also didn't look like the kind of people that read gossip blogs very often. Surprisingly enough out of all the people in Sydney there was someone standing at the counter that I did recognize. Wearing a black tank top, denim skinny jeans, and red Converse high tops and a pair of ray bans on top of her head was Selena. I wasn't going to say anything for Austin's sake and so we could just leave but she noticed me.

"Austin! Justin! Don't you dare think about ignoring me" Austin looked confused that she was addressing him. I smiled and walked over practically dragging Austin behind me, who kept pleading with me to just leave. Max shook his head and checked his watch making sure we were still on schedule, we must have been because he sat down on a bench and opened a magazine.

"How have you guys been?" She hugged me and hugged Austin which, if possible, confused him even more.

"Not too bad, I'm assuming you saw the headline by now?" She laughed and nodded as she took her glasses off her head, brushed her hair back again and replaced them, making it look like some sort of hipster tiara.

"Did he really _serenade_ you?" she directed that to Austin while she jabbed me with her elbow. I absentmindedly rubbed the spot she had struck as I watched Austin who was getting slightly red now.

"Oh...um…he... well yeah basically…" Selena just laughed again and I rubbed my thumb on his hand trying to let him know he was ok.

"I'm not even sure that was English" she laughed again before turning really serious which threw me off. She took Austin's hand in hers and he looked like he was being tortured so I just rubbed his hand again which seemed to calm him down a little.

"Relax Austin, I'm glad Justin came and told you how he felt, he really needs someone like…no he needs you in his life right now. And hey it seems like things are going good" She looked at both of us now with but still very serious.

"I'm so happy for you guys, just don't let go of each other. Don't make the same mistake I did" The last part was obviously directed to Austin who at this point had relaxed mostly to his normal self. I never thought she saw losing me as a 'mistake'. A year ago I would have jumped to be back with her but I had Austin now and I wasn't giving that up ever again. She gave him a big hug and whispered something in his ear that made him laugh and nod. She turned to me and gave me a hug saying we all had to get together _soon_. To which we both agreed. She took a pen out of her purse and wrote her number down and gave it to Austin.

"That's for when he's being just _unbearable _or if you ever need, or want, to talk" she laughed again, other than Austin she had to have the greatest laugh I've ever heard. She waved goodbye and headed out to her plane. Max looked up and put his magazine down and pushed our luggage outside to the jet.

"Sorry about that I didn't know she was going to be here, if I had I would have-"He just started laughing. The more puzzled of a look I have him the more he laughed.

"What?"

"It's ok, she said '_he's going to freak out when you leave, it'll be adorable'_ and boy was she right" he stuck his tongue out and laughed again. It was kind of funny, and his laugh was so amazing I couldn't help but laugh back. Max got our luggage loaded and gave us each a hug before waving goodbye and heading on his way. When we turned around I properly noticed the jet for the first time. It was a Learjet 85, sleek black and simply luxurious. Once we walked inside Austin froze so abruptly I walked right into him falling on the floor. He turned around picking me up and repeatedly apologizing.

"What can I say I've fallen for you" he lightly punched my arm.

"That was so cheesy" he laughed and walked further in sitting down in one of the leather seats by the window. I sat in the seat directly in front of him looking into his eyes smiling. A man walked in shortly after and broke my concentration.

"Good afternoon gentlemen my name is Wilbur and I'll be your captain today. We should be in Cairns in about three hours, in the meantime under that couch there" he pointed to a love seat across from where we were sitting. "There's a TV, to pull it up just push the TV button on your arm rest, the rest of the controls are there as well. The kitchen in the back is fully stocked with food, junk food and pop. All things growing boys need" he laughed with a deep laugh and his mustache seemed to dance. "You may help yourself to anything you want" He turned to head to the cockpit before he remembered something he had apparently forgotten. "The cabinet above your heads has DVD's and Blu-Rays in it and of course the TV has Netflix and YouTube. So just sit tight and enjoy yourselves" we thanked him as he headed to the cockpit. The stairs folded up and sealed themselves with a _clunk_ of the lock that made Austin jump slightly. I had to cover my mouth to hide that I was laughing but it didn't seem to hide anything.

"Oh shut up it was loud!" I laughed harder and the jet started to taxi to the runway. Once we were at the right altitude the tell-tale _ding_ told me it was okay to get up and get food. I was so hungry, and breakfast seemed so far away now. I grabbed a two Danishes and made two cups of hot chocolate. I came back and put Austin's plate down. He was looking in the cupboard and without looking at me asked if I wanted to watch a movie.

"Sure, what have they got?" he started rattling of movie titles but didn't seem interested in much of anything in particular.

"They have Netflix too" He nodded and sat back down Pulling the TV up and opening Netflix before realizing I had brought him food. He smiled at me as he grabbed the cup of hot chocolate and sifted through Netflix. He put on Titanic, after we finished eating I got up and forced myself into the seat with Austin. A task that was proving most difficult because the seat wasn't exactly meant for two people.

"I don't know your butt might be to big babe" I shot him a surprised look that made him laugh. I just shook my head and continued settling in. While I was moving I must have hit something because the seats turned to the side to face the TV and the table moved forward so the two seats were together. I looked at the increased space we had and shrugged,

"I'm still not moving"

"Oh really? And why is that?"

"I have a very comfy cushion right here" I replied flashing him a cheeky smile. He started tickling me and I fell over onto the other seat. I kept pleading in between breaths for him to stop but he wouldn't if anything he got more tenacious.

"Austin….Side….Get…..Not…..Kidding" he stopped tickling me and laughed putting his head on my chest.

"We need to get you speaking in actual sentences." I kissed the top of his head and held him close. Never again would I let him go, never again would I ruin this. He is my world, my life my very existence. Selena was right I needed him right now.

"I love you" He looked up at me and kissed the tip of my nose.

"I love you more" I furiously shook my head which made him laugh again. I'd do anything to hear that every day.

"Not even remotely possible."

"Oh please don't even go there mister" And that was the end of that 'argument'. We spent the majority of the rest of flight in that position. Cuddled together on a bench made out of two seats. When it got to the end of the movie, you know, when Jack lets rose stay on the door so she won't be as cold. I looked down at him and smiled.

"Hey"

"Hmmwhat?" he looked up to me.

"I'd give you the door" He leaned up and kissed me.

"Don't you even say that, if we can fit on this _thing_…. I honestly have no idea what to call it…." He looked around trying to decide what it was exactly, a bench? A couch? I laughed but he looked very serious suddenly and met my eyes again. "Seriously it's like three feet long and a foot wide, it doesn't even make sense, but if we can fit on here then you'd be right on that door with me. Anything else isn't even an option. I'm not losing you to another guy, or a girl. And I am _certainly_ not losing you to the frozen waters of the arctic." I kissed him this time before we shared a laugh. We are weird, yes but we are weird together and that is the best kind of weird. The movie ended and at almost the same time Wilbur announced we would be landing soon and had to put on our seatbelts. Austin and I started laughing so I got up and knocked on the cockpit door.

"Put on your seatbelts we will be landing soon" came the muffled voice of Wilbur.

"Yeah I heard that, but the seats moved, so how exactly do we do that?" I could hear his deep laugh again and could practically see his mustache dancing.

"Button on the left arm rest"

"Thanks" I went back to Austin and hit the button on the arm rests and sure enough the seats moved back to the right position and the table slid back into place. A few minutes later we landed and were met by a black Jeep with tinted windows. Standing next to the jeep was a young guy, maybe in his early twenties wearing a pink tank top and board shorts.

"G'day my names Steven, I hear your going out to Jimboomba?"

"J..Jim…Jimboo…Jimboomba?" he laughed as I tried to say the name.

"Yeah, it's an old aboriginal word meaning _paradise on earth_"

"Um yeah probably?" much to my dismay it came out as more of a question than an answer.

"Cody called ahead for you right?"

"Yeah"

"Ok then, we're good, let's go" he grabbed our bags and opened the door before getting in himself and driving off. It wasn't a long drive, maybe thirty minutes. We went through a small town that reminded me of Stratford, except hot… and not full of snow. Austin's head was turning every which way looking at anything and everything. The food cart on the corner shelling out fish and chips like a county fair, kids running down the street holding a rugby ball and shouting at the top of their lungs. He wasn't alone though so was I, the last time I was here it was dark and rainy. As soon as we passed the sign telling us we were leaving the town limits we turned down a dirt road. Behind us the dirt was billowing into the air and dancing on the breeze before settling down in a place it hadn't been before. It felt kind of poetic considering what the next few days would be like. The glaring sun gave way as we passed under a canopy of trees that allowed only minute traces of light to shine through the leaves and land on the glass roof above our heads. I could smell the ocean more and more the closer we got to our weekend hideaway. In the trees koalas danced from tree to tree and stared intently, Kangaroos ventured curiously to the tree line trying to discern our purpose for disturbing their silence.

As we emerged from the trees and back into the sun Steven pulled up to the house. It was nestled among the trees and had a breathtaking view, I had forgotten just how peaceful it really was. We got out and with Austin's jaw coming dangerously close to the floor we looked up at the house. It was nestled on a small hill, it looked like it had been built by hand. Leading up to the porch was a pathway made by wooden planks, which looked like they had come from the ocean, embedded in the sand. The porch covered three walls and was lined with torches, including two on the wall by the door that looked like old torches you'd find in a castle. Palm trees had been meticulously planted so as to keep the porch shaded all day long. The house itself was made of large wooden logs carefully cut, placed _and_ tied together so as not to let the salty sea air penetrate it's fortress like walls. The white windows and feint blue shutters stood out from the dark wood that surrounded them. A thatch roof, covering what I assumed to be regular tiles, completed the house perfectly. I felt like I was on a deserted island that only we knew about. Austin turned around and was still staring in awe at the view when Steven started unloading the Jeep. I followed Austin as he walked towards the ocean. I heard the gate close on the Jeep and then Steven walked between us, placing a hand on our shoulders.

"Welcome… to Jimboomba" As if on cue dozens of birds erupted from the trees and flew off over the ocean. Pelicans landed in the shallows stretching their wings and filling up their beaks with water. And in the distance a few dolphins broke the surface and danced in the air. It truly was paradise on earth, it truly was, Jimboomba.

"Wow…" his silence had been broken and I honestly believe it's the only reaction he could muster. The first time I came here it was dark and even I was amazed by it. Steven wished us luck and said his number was on the fridge if we needed anything. I thanked him before I took Austin's hand as Steven walked away and rested it against his shoulder. Nothing could touch us here, nothing could hurt us. We were alone in paradise.

I was quickly becoming concerned that if I didn't close my mouth soon I'd be getting sand and sea water in there from how low my jaw was hanging. Justin had his head rested on my shoulder, I tilted mine so it was on top of his and I could hear the Jeep retreating away, leaving us completely alone. Paradise on earth was the perfect was to describe this place. I felt so far away from the earth but so much closer to it at the same time. Even more important I was completely alone with Justin and would be until our parents got here tomorrow. The thought of having to tell them struck me like lightning and I began panicking and squeezed Justin's hand. He quickly picked his head up and looked at me. I met his gaze and I think he could clearly see the panic growing in my eyes. He, of course, never broke his calm. He just held my hand to his chest and looked me in the eyes.

"You are ok, safe and sound here with me" I nodded slightly but he shook his head.

"I need you to believe that, feel that?" I nodded again and he took one more step closer to me.

"That's my heart, and it's all yours. I don't care what we have to do tomorrow, we will focus on that tomorrow. Right now just worry about what I'll do to you once we get inside" He winked at me and kissed me.

"What you think you're getting it that easy?"

"I think you owe me after that tickle fiasco on the flight here. _AND_ for saying I have a big butt" I stroked my chin as if I had a goatee, seemingly contemplating what he had said.

"No I don't think so." I turned to walk away and he stood standing in the same spot. I turned over my shoulder and decided to tease him some more.

"I'm going to take a shower now" Ok admittedly not my best line but hey, he got red so I'd say it worked well enough. He ran after me and grabbed my hand.

"Well I'll join then" I pursed my lip and shook my head.

"You already took a shower today, I however have not" He stopped in his tracks and got a devilish look on his face. I suddenly had a very bad feeling about what he was planning. Sure enough he turned around with a wink and bolted for the water. I chased after him while he chucked his shoes and pants on the beach. I managed to grab him as he got to the water. But two uncoordinated people and water don't mix well and we went crashing into the water. He sat up spitting sand and water out of his mouth but laughing. Then he leapt back up and ran back towards the sand and rolled around in it until he was covered. I dragged myself out of the water ringing out my shirt and walked towards him. He was sitting on the beach just dumping sand on himself which of course stuck everywhere because he was soaking wet. I looked at him like a mother would look at her child who just drew on the walls. He just looked at me with those big brown eyes and the most innocent look he could manage.

"I'm dirty" I tried to keep looking stern but eventually I caved in and started laughing.

"Yeah I'd say so" He dragged himself up and went to kiss me but I put my hand on his chest and stopped him.

"You're covered in sand, that can wait" Once again my choice of words betrayed me and he got that look in his eye again and grabbed a handful of sand.

"No…Justin don't…" He smiled his cheeky smile again and threw a small handful of sand at me. And because I was wet too it stuck like glue. I sucked my teeth and raised my hands before dropping them down again.

"Really" He laughed and jumped into my arms. He kissed me as I tried to walk up to the house with his face obviously blocking my view. I almost tripped on the plank buried in the sand and told him he had to get down. Reluctantly he did so. We went to go inside but I stopped him.

"Wait"

"What?" I looked around quickly to make absolutely sure no one could see us from here. The nearest person was on a bout about three miles off shore. So I felt it was safe.

"We're not tracking all this sand into the house. Take your clothes off." I stripped naked and laid my clothes over the railing so they would dry. When I looked back up Justin was staring at me with a boner threatening to poke through his boxers. I rolled my eyes and repeated my order.

"Clothes off, NOW" my sternness surprised him but he nodded.

"Um...Ye...Ok" he slowly took his shirt off and I decided to test the waters again.

"Faster" He looked at me, not scared but aroused. And once again, with a quick nod and "ok" he did as he was told. I was surprised, the last time we had done stuff he seemed to enjoy being in control. But sitting here as I told him what to do, hands on my hips just waiting for him to finish. If possible he got even harder. I noticed he had just dropped his clothes on the porch so I decided I deserved a little bit of fun.

"Did I tell you to put them on the ground?" he bent down shaking his head and grabbed them quicker than I thought humanly possible. If I didn't know better I'd think he had super powers with how fast he moved. But when he had them he just stood there with them in his hands, and as far as I could tell, awaited his next order.

"Railing" he nodded and laid them out on the railing very carefully. He turned back to me and I pointed to the door. He walked in and stopped.

"Well I don't know where the shower is. Do I?"

"No..right..sorry" his breathing was shaky and he was rock hard as he walked to the back of the house. We got into the bathroom and without hesitation, almost anticipating what I would say next he started the shower and grabbed two towels out of the linen closet in the corner. I got in the shower and he joined me. He probably expected me to be all over him at this point, trust me it took every bit of restraint I had not to be but I just stood there. He kept looking me up and down as the water fell on our bodies. He opened his mouth and then closed it before blurting out his sentence very quickly.

"Should I clean up the mess _I_ made?" He _was_ enjoying this, he even put emphasis on the mess _he_ made. I celebrated an internal victory and just nodded. He looked around for something, it couldn't have been the soap, that was right next to his face. Maybe a washcloth, loofa maybe? I shook my head and had to take a deep breath without him noticing so I would sound as confident as I did earlier.

"Hands"

"H...Hands?" I simply nodded.

"Oh…ok" He reached out with his hands shaking as he wiped the sand off my neck, face and chest. I had been willing myself not to have a boner but I couldn't help it anymore. With him wiping off my body with his hands, and he was very thorough, it just happened. He started to look a little devilish again and I knew I had to stop that, regain _my_ control. I handed him the soap and turned around. When he hadn't done anything yet I turned over my shoulder and rolled my eyes.

"My back won't wash itself, and neither will my ass, will it?"

"Oh…well um no it won't" I turned around and heard the cap pop open and his hands as he lathered the soap up. A few short seconds later I felt his hands on my back. He started at my shoulders slowly working his way down. I was suddenly very thankful of two things. First that he decided to roll around in the sand. Though honestly I would have let him join me anyways. And secondly that he couldn't see my face when he planted a kiss on my ass before washing it, it sent shivers up my spine. Even if this was the only time I had him wrapped around my finger and obeying everything I said I sure wasn't going to let him see me give in when he did something without me saying so. When his hands stopped their journey down my back I backed up into the water and felt the soap wash down my back, down my ass and legs to the tiles. I turned around to him. It was his turn, and I would so enjoy this.

"Your turn" He nodded and smiled.

"Hands up, hold on to the wall" Once again he did as he was told.

"Don't move them" He shook his head earnestly to let me know he wouldn't disappoint me. Just as he had done I wiped the sand off his body with my hand first. And just as he had done, I made sure to be _very_ thorough. During my wipe off I jacked him a few times to which he grabbed on to the wall harder and let out a soft moan "_ohmygod"_ just slightly above a whisper.

"I want to hear it" I let go when I said this. He bit his lip and nodded quickly urging me to continue. I continued to wipe off the sand, and before turning him around included a few more jacks to which he replied the same way.

"What did I say?" I stopped touching him completely, he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Sorry…" It sounded like he said something after the apology. And I wanted to know what it was.

"What was that"

"Sorry"

"After that" He got red and looked away, once again barely whispering the answer. This time I took a step back. Before I could ask again he looked up and he answered, without losing eye contact.

"Sorry daddy" I felt my dick twitch slightly. I had him completely submitting to me. He would probably do every single thing I told him to. And it had me so horny I had to resist so many urges to just tackle him right here. I gave him the same cheeky smile he gave me. And I could see his eyes light up. I turned him around and he only let go of the wall to turn around and grab it again. I wiped him down from behind, as I said he was completely covered in sand. I wiped in between his ass and he shivered. Then I got a brilliant idea.

"Bend over, grab your ankles" He did so without hesitation. I made sure there was no sand by his hole before gliding my index finger over it. Making progressively smaller circles until I was just on the hole itself. He was once again whispering and making soft moans. I pulled my finger off and stood up. I saw him resist the urge to grab his dick, or look back at me. But he stayed where he was.

"What did I say? I will not repeat myself again"

"Sorry daddy, I won't do it again" I knelt back down and traced his hole again. I thought I heard him whisper again before he remembered.

"Oh my god, please Austin"

"Who?"

"PLEASE DADDY!" I smiled and slid my finger in his hole. His knees started shaking and he tried pushing his ass back.

"No"

"Sorry daddy, it just feels… SO GOOD!" He ended up shouting the last part when I slid another finger in. I used my fingers to loosen him up. He kept moaning and saying "Daddy" it made me even hornier and another finger went in. Just with the last one he let out a loud moan as he leaned his head against the shower.

"Daddy…." He asked barely above a whisper. I got up but kept my fingers in his ass. I moved my head near his.

"What?" he mumbled something so I pushed my fingers in a little more.

"PLEASE DADDY JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!" I carefully took my fingers out and told him to stand up. Again he did as he was told. I put shampoo in my hair and handed him the bottle.

"Hurry up" He washed his hair and grabbed the wall again waiting for me to finish. I intentionally took longer to make him sweat a little. When I was done and shut the shower off he looked me and I nodded. He go out of the shower and dried himself off, again at superhuman speed. When I was done he led me to the bedroom. He went to lay down, but I grabbed his arm, turned him around and kissed him. He pushed himself closer to me and kissed me back. After what seemed like an eternity of kissing him I pulled away.

"Are you sure you're ok with this? The bossing and the sex…." He nodded enthusiastically.

"I've never been the submissive before but…."

"But what?"

"I'll do whatever you say" He kissed me again and I laid him down on the bed. He stopped kissing me and _asked_ to get up. I obliged and he ran to his suitcase by the door and grabbed lube and a condom. He ran back and stopped by the foot of the bed.

"Can I come back up?" I nodded. I was about to open the condom and stopped to look at my dick before looking at me.

"Can I give you a blow job first?"

"Oh. Um... Yeah" He dropped the lube and condom, grabbed my dick and took me in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, working his tongue around the head and reaching his hand around to grab my ass. I let out a moan and felt him smile. He knew I was in control, and he enjoyed it. But just as much, he enjoyed reminding me he could make me melt. He stopped blowing me and grabbed the condom and the lube and looked up at me waiting for permission. I nodded and he ripped the package open, put the condom on and put on lube before I knew what had happened. He put one leg on each side of my hips and he held my dick while he lowered himself down. Once he had taken all of me he sat there a second before working his hips, up and down back and forth. Not wanting him to have to much control I put my arm behind his back and carefully turned so he was on his back and I was on top. I lowered my head to his neck and lightly bit and kissed my way up to his hear. He threw his hands on to my back and dug his nails down my back. That only excited me further and I nibbled on his earlobe as I pulled his hair, remembering from earlier he enjoyed that. Sure enough he started bucking his hips forward and moaning out loud. I found a rhythm that I could maintain and I could tell he enjoyed. He was screaming at, nearly, the top of his lungs. Screams of "OH AUSTIN!" were followed by screams of "FASTER" or "HARDER" and in no time at all I was reaching my limit.

"Justin….Oh God…. I'm gonna cum" He leaned up and kissed me as passionately as he could. I grabbed his dick and jerked him off until we both came at the same time. We planted a few single kissed on each other before I moved back and collapsed next to him, discarding the condom that was conveniently right next to the bed. He moved closer and nestled his head on my chest. I rubbed his back and kissed his head. Even though we had just taken a shower after that we definitely needed another one. We laid there for a while catching our breath, listening to the birds outside and feeling the breeze blow through the window in front of the bed. He eventually sat up and looked at me. I sat up and took his hand in mine knowing what he was about to say I beat him to it.

"I love you so much"

"I love you more" I was going to argue but was bombarded by kisses instead. He finally called off his, albeit incredibly sexy, attack and got a very serious look on his face.

"I'm hungry" we both erupted into laughter before he got up and grabbed his laptop out of his suitcase. Almost tripping over the carpet on his way there which of course made me laugh more. He shook his head and after putting on a pair of basketball shorts sat down at the end of the bed. I looked at him deeply invested into whatever it was he was doing, well let's facing finding food, as the sunlight bathed him from the window and the breeze blew his hair. And was once again reminded of how much I loved Justin Bieber.

**A/N: Ok guys let me know what you think! this was the hardest chapter i've ever had to write. I wanted to make sure I got everything just right. I nearly cried writing the Titanic bit. And nothing is harder than writing a sex scene for the first time. I know they "had sex" already but this was different. I think this time it meant a little more than the first time considering the stuff they've gone through in the past few chapters. But as i said PLEASE let me know what you guys think! :))**


	24. 24 - Jimboomba

I sat at the end of the bed in deep concentration trying to find somewhere that delivered, but then remembered that I didn't even know the address. So I just started looking for the closest place where we could go get something to eat. To be honest I hadn't even checked if there was food in the house or not. I mean when would I have had the time? I had never been controlled like that but the more he did it the more I needed it somehow. I looked up and saw him looking at me. I flashed him a smile which he returned. His smile brought butterflies to my stomach every time I saw it. _"I never want to lose that feeling"_. I went back to my food search but Austin must have been starving because he got up and went out to the kitchen and I heard him rumbling through cupboards. I got up to see what he was doing. I had barely walked into the kitchen before he turned around and saw me. He shook his head, took me by the shoulders and led me back to the bedroom. He put me down in front of the TV and told me not to move until he called me.

"Is that an order?" he froze in his tracks before turning around and gave me his I'm-not-kidding-so-stop-being-a-tease look. I put up my hands in mock surrender. He smiled and came back to give me a kiss before walking out. I flipped through the channels but didn't see anything interesting, I texted Cody to see if there were DVD's or Wi-Fi. After what seemed like an eternity, probably because there was nothing to do, he texted back._ "In the cabinet under the TV, but no Wi-Fi" _I locked my phone and laid it on the bed as I checked to see what my options were. There were a lot of options and I wasn't sure what I wanted to sit through, I also didn't know how long I'd be in here. Austin had told me to wait here as if I hadn't figured out by now he was making food. I finally decided to just watch Despicable Me. It may have been made as a kid's movie but god I loved those minions. About halfway through the movie Austin came in and paused the movie. "Hey I was watching that" I winked at him so he didn't think I was mad. He just laughed and stood me up covering my eyes.

He led me out of the room and into the dining room. He sat me down and told me to keep my eyes shut. I put my hands over my eyes and pretended to peek just to mess with him. He covered my eyes again and I laughed.

"Ok, ok, I'll keep them closed" I heard him put a plate down and I heard a faint _snick_ as he ignited a lighter. Shortly after I heard the wood creak as he sat down in the old wooden chair. "Ok you can open your eyes now." He hurriedly brushed his hair to the side. He had made Chicken Parmesan with spaghetti and green beans. There was a salad bowl in the middle of the table flanked on either side by white salt and pepper grinders and taper candles. The kitchen table was made from the same dark wood as the rest of the house but the legs were carved to look like horse, I kept looking around surprised he had done all this. "You...you did all this?" he nodded and looked down as he blushed. Despite my best efforts I started tearing up, and unfortunately for me he chose that moment to look back up. He hurried over to me and with very little effort managed to pick me up and sit me down on his lap.

"What's wrong? It's too much isn't it?" I shook my head and chuckled wiping a tear away from my eye.

"Not at all. It's perfect" I kissed him and looked into his eyes.

"You're perfect, I love it" he kissed me once more before standing up and putting me back down.

"Hey I liked sitting there" I gave him the puppy dog face and tried to look as innocent as possible.

"No! Stop that; that is so not fair! We need to eat silly"

"So bring your plate over here and eat with me" I used the face again knowing full well he wouldn't be able to resist much longer. I could see it in his face, he was trying with every ounce of energy he had not to give in. I pushed my bottom lip out a little farther and quivered it.

"He pointed to me as he grabbed his plate and walked over."

"Not fair. Not at all." I gave him a cheeky smile and stood up, waiting for him to sit down. He put his plate down and sat down shaking his head. I sat down on his lap and gave him one kiss on the cheek before starting to eat. He was a really good cook and I made a mental note to watch cooking stuff on YouTube once I had Wi-Fi again. "How is it?" he was struggling to cut a piece of chicken with his arms wrapped around me.

"OHMYGODSoGood" I forced out a

"You need to swallow before talking you know"

"Later" I turned to him and winked seeing his face suddenly turn the same shade as a tomato. As he almost choked on his food. His mouth was hanging open I put my finger under his jaw and closed it. He gulped down the food in his mouth. He may enjoy being in control but I can get him wrapped around my finger in a heartbeat.

"I mean I don't have to if it's a problem." I popped a green bean in my mouth and looked at him waiting for an answer. He stammered trying to find words.

"I…that's…well…I didn't…I never said that" I moved my hips back slightly when I reached for another piece of chicken. He put his head on my back and moaned lightly.

"You ok?"

"Yeah! Yup! Totally fine!"

"Ok" I started chewing on my chicken purposely leaving sauce on the side of my mouth. It took him a few seconds but he realized it and sheepishly pointed it out. I pretended not to notice and seductively licked it off. He got red again and fumbled putting a few green beans in his mouth. It was way too easy to get him horny but I enjoyed every second of it. As much of a hold as he had on me I may have had more. Sometimes all it took was a simple look and he was melting. I kept teasing him, including dropping food onto his crotch so I had an excuse to cop a feel on him. After that he practically inhaled his food and said he had to go to the bathroom. I got up with one more motion of my hips and after putting his plate in the sink he ran to the bathroom. I finished shortly after and decided to go in with him. I opened the door and he was washing the stain off his sweatpants.

"A little privacy please?" he said it with an undertone of annoyance but I could tell he didn't really care.

"You're dating me, privacy doesn't exist anymore" I was planning on basically stripping him and blowing him right now but my phone started ringing. I still walked towards him. "Might be Jenn" he answered without looking at me, one spot in particular wasn't cooperating and had his complete attention. I groaned audibly and answered.

"Hello?" sure enough it was Jenn.

"_How is everything?" _

"Um not bad, having fun"

"_Too much information"_

"I didn't even say anything!"

"_It's the way you said it Justin" _she laughed a little before continuing.

"_Michele and your mom just left the airport they will be in Cairns by 10 am" _

"Ok, how are they getting to Jimboomba" I struggled getting the word out correctly, clearly she had no idea that's what the house was called so it caused some confusion.

"_They're wait…what?"_

"Apparently it's what the house is called…by the way remind me to smack Cody for not telling me."

"_You will not, but they're getting picked up and brought there by Steven, I believe he picked you guys up"_

"Ok, so basically we need to go to sleep early is what you're saying?"

"_You know me so well" _I could practically hear her smiling through the phone. _"But I have to go, see you guys later"_ she hung up before I could say goodbye. Austin came out of the bathroom at some point and had sat down on the couch.

"We have to go to bed early, they'll be in by 10"

"Oh okay" he got visibly nervous again. I sat down on the couch with him and laid down on his lap. He put his arm around me and I pulled it closer to my chest. I kissed his hand and told him it would be ok. He looked down and me and smiled only after I smiled at him. Tomorrow would be the hardest day he's ever had to face and I needed to make sure it was ok. I considered calling my mom ahead of time and telling her so we could just focus on telling Michele. But I remembered she was on the plane already, that and it may actually be easier for us to just tell them together. I looked back up at Austin who had his eyes closed and his head rested in his hand. I tried to sit up but he pulled me back down and looked at me.

"Can we just stay here for a few minutes…please" there appeared to be so much pain in his eyes. Two hours ago he seemed so confident, bossing me around. And just ten minutes ago he had to deal with me teasing him. But right now he looked like he just wanted to crawl into a hole and hide.

"Yeah of course"

"Thank you" he leaned down and kissed my head. I snuggled closer to him and when I was settled he held me even tighter. I must have fallen asleep because I suddenly became aware his stomach was shaking, he was crying. Still holding me tightly I had to pry his arm off me with much difficulty. When I finally freed myself he tried pulling me back, desperately grabbing at me as if I was drifting away. I moved close enough so he knew I wasn't going anywhere. Before he could pull me back down I pulled his head onto my lap. He didn't fight me at all. Once he had his head down he grabbed onto me as tightly as he had been holding me earlier. I kept shushing him as I rubbed his head trying to calm him down. I glanced onto the wall at the clock and noticed it was now eleven-thirty. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You…sleeping...didn't...worry…waking you up" To be completely honest I didn't understand what he was saying as he tried to explain. I only caught a few words when he stopped to take a breath. But I think I got the general idea.

"It's ok, you could have woken me up" I kept trying everything I could to calm him down. I even tried singing to him, the first song that popped into my head was _Everything Stays_ from Adventure Time.

_Everything stays right where you left it_

_Everything stays but it still changes_

_Ever so slightly daily and nightly_

_In little waves but everything stays_

I kept singing until he stopped crying as bad. I didn't expect him to stop crying completely and he didn't but he relaxed enough to let go of the death grip he had on my shorts. He turned back towards me and looked up at me. It looked like he was going to start crying again and I started signing again while brushing his hair back.

_Let's go in the garden_

_You'll find something waiting_

_Right there where you left it_

_Lying upside down _

_When you finally find it _

_You'll see how it's faded_

_The underside is lighter when you turn it around_

_Everything stays right where you left it_

_Everything stays but it still changes_

_Ever so slightly daily and nightly_

_In little waves but everything stays_

The second time through he calmed down considerably quicker, never once looking out of my eyes. When he wiped his eyes he went to sit up but I didn't let him go.

"It's ok I want to sit up" I lifted up my arm and he sat up and kissed me before holding my hand.

"Want to go outside" he nodded and we got up, he most likely was not going to let go of my hand. I grabbed the lighter off the table and lit the torches as we walked past them, thankfully they lit almost immediately. We sat down on a lounge chair together facing each other. The sky above us sparkled like diamonds free from all the light pollution from the city. I leaned in and kissed him again.

"That's my favorite thing in the world" he smiled and kissed me back.

"Me too" I bit my lip, hesitating to ask him what had happened but knew that I needed to, so I did.

"I just freaked out, when you said they were going to be here at 10 I realized how real it was."

"We don't have -"

"We're doing it, I want everyone to know that I'm the luckiest guy in the world"

"I know you do but if you are-"

"Justin"

"Yes?"

"Stop, I've never been surer of anything before, it's just nerves" I studied his face trying to see if he was just telling me what I wanted to hear. Yes I wanted to scream it to the world that we were together, but not if it was going to hurt him.

"The last thing I want is for you to get hurt, or be scared."

"Of course I'm going to be scared, but if you are by my side I know I'll be ok, I swear" I leaned forward and he laid back and pulled my head onto his chest.

"At some point we should get some sleep" he nodded but didn't say anything, he just kept rubbing my back and occasionally kissed my head. I didn't try to move, I could tell he needed to just cuddle right now. I just wasn't sure why he insisted on holding me when it should be the other way around. He kept insisting he was okay for tomorrow but I didn't see the confidence I usually saw behind his eyes. We laid there as the crickets chirped and the occasional owl announced his presence with a resounding _hoot_. A soft breeze was washing over us, creeping up from the ocean. I nestled my head into his chest, moving to get comfortable and to fight off sleep. His heartbeat was so soothing, the calming _thump thump thump _threatening to lull me to sleep. I knew he was wide awake. His breathing hadn't slowed down and every so often he would brush my hair back or shift his body. He never said anything, and neither did I. I wasn't sure what to say, I felt like he felt pressured into coming out because of my actions.

The hardest part would be explaining to Michele exactly why this was necessary. I didn't want her to hate me, or worse yet, forbid him from seeing me. A tear started running from my eye and I wasn't quick enough to stop it before it splashed on his chest. Unfortunately he realized it, shifting his body so we were facing each other. "What's wrong?" I just shook my head and acted like this wasn't weighing on my mind like an elephant. Truth be told inside I was screaming.

**A/N: Sorry for leaving such a big a cliff hanger. ****The end here is where i decided to leave off because writing the next part has ****proved really hard so far and I've rewritten it at least three times. i feel like it needs to be perfect for you to read as well as for it to be believable. So bear with me but by tonight or tomorrow it will be uploaded. I have been writing nonstop and have only just now taken a break to upload this. Enjoy :)**


	25. 25 - No Turning Back

We stared into each other's eyes as he simply shook his head when I asked what was wrong. He gave me a smile to try and reassure me that there wasn't anything wrong. I didn't want to have to tell him that I was much more in his face than that. I saw worry, I saw concern and I saw trepidation. I was absolutely certain that this is what I wanted to do, I was nervous as all hell but I was certain. But I got a feeling he wasn't so certain. With only mere hours to go before it was the point of no return I knew I had to bring it up. "Don't lie to me" suddenly his face showed what his eyes already did, he tried to hide it again but I gave him a look that told him I was serious. He sighed and took a deep breath.

"What if your mom gets mad at me, it is my fault after all that we even have-"

"Stop"

"Austin I'm serious"

"So am I, she'll be fine, remember I told her what was going on between us?"

"Well yeah but that was before the show…" he trailed off at the end. And it seemed to me like he was really ashamed of what he did. He did it meaning nothing but good, not knowing I would react the way I did. And I felt bad that I played a part in that.

"This is just as much my fault"

"No it's not"

"Yes it is, I could have told you it scared me but I didn't." But I knew it wasn't that moment that got us to where we were now.

"I could have stayed that night and talked to you instead of running off" now it was my turn to display shame in my voice. And that was the exact moment that sent us to this point. If I had stayed and talked I wouldn't have gotten drunk, Cody wouldn't have had to pick me up, and Justin wouldn't have gotten jealous. The blame didn't rest solely on one person but we each felt personally at fault, and it seemed Justin did more than me. Neither of us knew what to stay so we didn't say anything. Once again all we could hear was the gentle rolling of the waves and the insects and birds chattering nearby. I never once looked away from his eyes and neither had he. I raised my hand up and gently caressed his face, tracing his jawline. His eyes started fluttering shut before he would force them open and I knew he was getting tired.

"Come on babe, let's get some sleep" I kissed him as I started getting up. He dragged himself off the seat with considerable difficulty and once he was standing stretched his arms out as wide as he could. I took his hand and held it on the way inside as we put out the torches by replacing the small metal caps before going inside and climbing into bed. I lifted my arm up for him to lay on my chest as he usually did when we slept together, but he shook his head and lifted his arm instead. I was too tired to argue and gave him a goodnight kiss before laying down. Tomorrow was the big day and I took a deep breath and drifted off allowing his heartbeat to lull me to sleep.

I don't usually remember my dreams. I'm not sure how many people really do. But I woke up and it was still fresh in my mind, like being able to recall every scene after walking out of a movie theater. In my dream I walked out of the house to see Justin standing on the beach wearing white pants and a white open shirt, the wind blowing through his hair. He turned around and upon seeing me his face lit up with a smile. I met him by the water and we watched the birds fly out over the ocean before he turned to me and took both of my hands in his. He leaned in to whisper something. Three simple words that, on their own, are nothing special. But arranged together, and coming from him always gave me butterflies. _"I love you"_ Before I could even consider kissing him he got down on one knee. I knew what was coming next. I mean, who wouldn't? He reached into his pocket and took out a black velvet box. He opened it revealing a gold band with three diamonds embedded on top. He took my hand and looked up into my eyes.

"I've never been good at picking the right words or making much sense. I've never even paid much thought to where I'd be in ten or twenty years, until I met you. I'm not even sure if I'm doing this right but I'm doing it with all of my heart and will continue to for the rest of my life… Austin Mahone…will you marry me?"

That was the moment I woke up. Not long after the panic set in realizing I was laying alone in bed. I got up and hurried into the living room but Justin wasn't there, glancing at the clock on the wall I saw it was **eight** o'clock. "Just two hours to go" I said to myself. I checked the kitchen on my way to go outside and saw him making coffee. The floor boards creaked as I walked in and he turned around, lighting up the room even more with his smile. "Good morning handsome" I put my hands on my hips and tried not to melt. He realized quickly that I was shaken. He hurried over and hugged me. "I'm sorry I didn't want to wake you up, you looked so peaceful" He stepped back and kissed me.

"I thought you were gone, I got scared"

"I'd never leave you like that I promise" he felt bad, you could tell just by looking in his eyes.

"Plus I planned on waking you up with breakfast…." There was a plate of bacon next to the stove waiting to be thrown into the pan, a bowl of pancake mix next to it and coffee brewing in the corner.

"Well I'll go back to sleep then" I kissed him before heading back to the room. He just laughed and went back to cooking. Much to my surprise I did fall back asleep and only woke up when I heard the TV turn on. I saw him struggling to pick up the tray he had set down on the desk. It was piled with plates of bacon and pancakes, syrup, a coffee pot, two cups, cream and sugar. I closed my eyes so he didn't know I had already woken up. He slowly got on the bed and laid the tray down across me. I felt his hand brush my hair back before he gently shook my shoulder and called my name as softly as he could manage. I pretended to just be waking up and he smiled, giving me a kiss. Once I had pulled myself up to a sitting position he gestured to the tray.

"Breakfast is served!" he announced it grandiosely and with a bow as if he was serving the Queen of England. I just smiled and started making a cup of coffee. Once I had consumed enough caffeine to start functioning I started eating some of the pancakes. I moaned out loud. They were literally the best pancakes I had ever had, and knew they hadn't come from a box.

"What was that for? I haven't even touched you yet" he winked at me before I stuck him with my elbow.

"They're AMAZING, where did you learn how to make pancakes like that?"

"My mom, she makes like the best breakfast _ever_" he grabbed a piece of bacon and scarfed it down. We kept eating while talking about random nonsense and occasionally laughing at Tom &amp; Jerry. Within ten minutes all that was left on the tray was dirty dishes. Wiping my mouth I grabbed my phone to check the time. It was **nine thirty**.

"Oh boy" he looked over my shoulder and saw the time too.

"It's ok, let's just do the dishes and watch some TV." I nodded and got up. One step at a time, just like Jenn told me before my first date with Justin. We finished the dishes rather quickly and settled back into the bed to watch more cartoons. The end of Tom &amp; Jerry told me it was now ten o'clock. I saw Justin look over at me. I turned to him, my breathing now very heavy.

"Hey, hey look in my eyes" I did as he said.

"I'm right here. I'm never going to be far away, okay?" I nodded and tried to take a deep breath.

"Go take a shower, I'll finish cleaning up" he got me out of bed and grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top. I reluctantly did as he told me to, I wanted him to join me, and I didn't want him out of my sight until it was over. But I knew that until our moms knew it was probably best not to risk getting caught like that. I washed up as quickly as I could and when I got out he had cleaned everything up, it was as if we hadn't even been there. Upon going into the bathroom, even our clothes we had left on the railing was now inside the laundry basket and the bed was made. I walked back out of the room as he was coming out of the kitchen. He told me to watch TV while he jumped in the shower and assured me he wouldn't be long. I obliged, knowing he was making me take it all one step at a time. True to his word he was back in the bedroom within three minutes. While he threw his clothes in the laundry basket I quickly checked the time again. **Ten fifteen**. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. He sat next to me and pulled my head onto his shoulder. I had barely started to relax when I heard a car pulling onto the sand outside. Justin looked down at me, kissed my forehead and took my hand.

"It's time" I took a deep breath and nodded, before walking outside I turned him around and kissed him. I stepped back and looked into his eyes.

"You're with me?"

"Always"

"No turning back now"

"I'm here" I cautiously let go of his hand. He reached out and opened the door, and we stepped outside. Steven was unpacking the Jeep and Pattie hurried over to Justin giving him a huge hug. My mom almost tripped running up the pathway and practically tackled me when she got on the porch. After she finally let go Pattie came over and introduced herself before giving me a hug. Admittedly that put me at ease a little. We went inside and sat down in the living room. Justin almost jumped over the table to sit down next to me. The couch sat in front of the window directly across from two chairs. On either side of the couch and in between the two chairs were glass end tables.

"So how has the tour been?" Pattie seemed to direct her question mostly to me. So I answered it.

"Not too bad, a few bumps but…nothing to serious" Justin seemed to visibly relax after that. I knew he still felt like this whole thing had happened because of him. My mom started talking about a house she found in L.A. and how she wanted to move soon. That of course spurred a conversation between her and Pattie leaving Justin and I out of the loop. I was surprised they had anything left to talk about after a sixteen hour flight. Justin got up when his phone rang, but made sure to stay within eyesight the entire time. When he was done he sat back down and whispered in my ear.

"Jenn suggested we tell them over lunch, she ordered it to be delivered, it'll be here by twelve"

"Ok" I wasn't sure what else to say. It had to happen and sooner was better than later, or so they say. We spent the remainder of the time talking about the tour so far, and what we would be doing in the next few weeks. Surprisingly neither of them asked why they had to come out here. I know my mom had missed me, I had missed her too over the past few weeks. With everything going on I hadn't even texted or called her. I regretted that now. I could have used her advice more than once. I found myself silently wishing that Jenn and/or Cody were here too. They could have helped break the ice a little. But truth be told deep down I knew that this had to be done with just us. After what seemed like days we heard a car coming down the driveway. Justin got up to get the food and I found myself following right behind him. Thankfully there was a lot of food so it made sense for me to get up anyways. We brought everything into the kitchen. And laid out plates. Today's menu was Italian. Chicken and Eggplant Parmesan, Spaghetti and Meatballs, antipasto, risotto, three kinds of dessert, and foods I didn't even know. We started eating and Justin and I kept looking between each other trying to see who would bring it up first. After we finished eating our entrée's and Pattie plated out the desserts Justin came to the conclusion I was too nervous to.

"So…Um…Truth be told there's a reason Jenn called you guys to come out here"

"I kind of figured she didn't just fly us out here on her dime for no reason" Pattie answered Justin as she brought the plates over.

"Yeah…"

"What's wrong?" My mom turned to me and I tried to act like nothing was bothering me.

"Nothing's wrong"

"Austin, don't lie to me"

"Nothing's wrong" she kept staring at me waiting for me to cave in, but Justin came to the rescue just in time.

"Nothing's wrong Michele, but-"

"But what?" she was getting worried and cut Justin off quickly. Knowing how he felt last night I knew it was going to put him in the same position I was.

"Mom, nothing's wrong, we just have to talk to you about something"

"Ok, well just say it, we're freaking out over here" I took one breath, hoping I was brave enough to explain myself.

"Ok, well remember what we talked about before you left?" she nodded, Pattie however was completely confused. Justin jumped in to explain to his mom.

"Um… remember when I kind of dropped off the face of the earth for a few months after my last tour?" she nodded but didn't say anything.

"Well I had gone through a really bad breakup…"

"I know, with Selena-"

"No not with her…it was…oh god…well it was with Cody..." she didn't seem to react negatively she just took a breath and nodded.

"Ok, well shortly after we got here Austin and I kind of started…well I don't even really know how to describe it…dating I guess" Pattie and my mom still hadn't said anything. Justin just kept explaining though, probably worried if he stopped he wouldn't be able to finish.

"Well after a few rough weeks and _A LOT_ of tension between Cody, Austin and I…Austin left my room the one night and I thought he cheated on me with Cody because I saw them together…and…I…well I made a mistake…but by the time I realized that it was too late and Austin wasn't sure he wanted to be with me…" I had to hand it to them they never interrupted, they just listened intently. Most likely realizing how hard this was. To be honest I don't think we needed to explain much more but they needed to know everything. I grabbed Justin's hand under the table and decided to jump in.

"I told him before I even thought about getting back together he needed to earn my trust back and at the first show he…well he sang a love song to me on stage. I reacted quite badly, ignoring him except when we were on stage. Thursday night he went to the bar and when no one could get ahold of him Cody told me to try. He finally answered and when I picked him up he was drunk. I brought him back to my room so I knew he was safe. The next morning Jenn told us that someone had blogged that he 'serenaded' me" Pattie looked mad, but I was sure it was because he had been drinking, I made sure to remind myself to apologize extensively for that later.

"That morning we had decided to get back together before Jenn showed up and after she did we decided that…" I looked at him, one more push of confidence and it would all be over. He squeezed my hand, just as he promised he was right there.

"We decided to…go public with our relationship…" What followed was an uncomfortable silence in the worst way. Pattie and my mom looked at each other and let out a long sigh. I looked down and felt Justin rub his thumb across the back of my hand, letting me know the hardest part was over. After what seemed like an eternity of silence and torture my mom reached out and touched my hand that was on the table. I looked up sheepishly, afraid of what they were going to say. Justin hadn't looked down like I had, he was definitely the braver person in this situation. Pattie looked at both of us before talking.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" before we could answer my mom injected her own question.

"And are you happy?" I didn't even need to look at him, but I did anyways. We looked into each other's eyes and collectively took a deep breath before nodding.

"Yes…Yes we are" Pattie's and my mom's questions came in sync.

"Are you certain?" once again I nodded.

"More certain then I've ever been"

"Me too" Justin squeezed my hand as Pattie and my mom both got up and gave us a big hug. The hardest part was over. I honestly didn't care what happened on Ellen, my biggest concern was always how our parents would react. I didn't care if I could ever perform again. As long as I had Justin by my side I was the happiest guy in the world.

**A/N: OH MY GOD I DID IT! I honestly had a hard time writing this without crying. I still can't believe I've written 25 chapters already! As always thanks to everyone who reads this. If i keep churning these chapters out the way I have been you should have three more tomorrow. :)**


	26. 26 - Facetime

When they had finally let go of us we went outside to sit on the porch. I felt more comfortable but still didn't want to be far from Justin. He was my rock and I knew I would never have been able to do that without him right next to me. I never wanted to leave this place it was so peaceful and beautiful. I didn't have to worry about tomorrow, Ellen, or the next show. All I needed was sitting right here next to me. If you had asked me the day I landed in Sydney if I would have ended up falling this hard for him I would have laughed at you and thought you were crazy. If you had asked me three days ago if I wanted to get back with him, let alone come out to my parents, _to the world_. It wouldn't have even gotten an answer, but here we were, and I couldn't be happier. I was shaken out of my day dream when my mom asked how we were going to come out.

"We're going to go on Ellen, she's the only one I could think of who would understand" Justin answered before I could even think about answering. Pattie's next question, however, left us both frozen for a second.

"When are you doing that?" Justin and I looked at each other. We had both been so worried about telling our parents we hadn't even talked about it. It had to be before Tuesday when we went back on tour. We shrugged slightly before Patties sighed and took out her phone. She looked like she was texting but it became evident that she was Googling.

"She's going to be in Australia from Sunday to Thursday, call Jenn _NOW_ and figure it out" Justin nodded and quickly pulled his phone out calling Jenn. After a look from his mom he switched it to speaker. After a few rings, just when I thought it was going to go to voicemail, she picked up.

"_Hello"_

"Hey Jenn we got you on speaker, it came to our attention that we never figured out when we were going on Ellen…" she cursed out loud, and I could practically see her brush her hair back, pinning her phone between her ear and her shoulder pulling out her laptop.

"My mom Googled and saw that she's supposed to be here from Sunday to Thursday"

"_I'll call her people now and-"_

"Actually Jenn could I call her? I have her number and I'd like for Austin and I to talk to her personally about it"

"_I guess so, but you NEED to call me as soon as you know what's going on" _

"I will I promise" he pushed the red button and smiled awkwardly at his mom. Pattie suggested that her and my mom go for a walk into town so we could call her now. Of course she agreed, they grabbed their purses and headed down the driveway. Once they were out of sight Justin sighed deeply and brushed his hair back looking at me. I smiled at him and kissed him.

"Well the hard parts over" he shook his head and laughed.

"That was two people. You're not at all worried about coming out to six billion people?" I shook my head and took his hand.

"Not if I'm with you. I don't care about what anyone thinks, I don't care if this is the last chance to tour that I ever get. As long as I don't lose you then I have nothing to worry about." He knocked me off the chair when he jumped on me and kissed me. I fought to speak while he kept trying to kiss me.

"We…Have…To…Call…Now" He got up and looked sad.

"We can resume this later, but we have to call her"

"I know" we went inside and sat on the bed as he called to facetime with her. Once again the phone just added to the suspense as she took forever to answer. But when she did her face lit up the screen and her ever cheery voice rang through the speaker.

"_Hey Justin what's up?"_

"Nothing much, I'm here with Austin Mahone" he turned the camera towards me and I waved awkwardly. He moved next to me so he didn't have to keep moving it back and forth.

"_Helloo Austin"_

"Hello"

"So I actually called because I need to talk to you about something, and ask you for a favor"

"_Alright shoot"_

"Ok, well I don't quite know how to put this…." he trailed off at the end and she just shook her head before responding.

"_Just say it"_

"Right…um…well have you seen that blogger who said I serenaded Austin at our first show?"

"_Yeah, it's true isn't it?" _she gave us a cheeky smile and a wink.

"Well um…well yeah" she turned her head and shouted.

"_Portia! I was right!" _she laughed and turned back to us wearing the biggest smile I'd ever seen

"Wow okay then"

"_Oh shut up, you know I Love you kid"_

"I know I love you too." He laughed and looked and me before continuing. "But we decided to go public with our relationship and was wondering if we could get together tomorrow or Monday when you're here and do it on your show?"

"_Of course! I have Cody there on….." _she flipped through a little red notebook trying to find out when she had him on the show. _"On Monday, it'll be live, we can split the show between you two and him. Is live ok?" _

"It'll probably be easier" she nodded, she may have been the only person who really understood what we were going through.

"_It'll be ok, I'll make it as easy as possible. But of course Austin will actually have to speak" _she laughed so I knew it was a joke, but I got red anyways.

"Sorry just really nervous"

"_Don't be, I promise it'll be ok, but I have to go boys, I'll see you Monday. Justin I'll text you where to go" _he nodded and we waved goodbye as she hung up the call. He texted Jenn to tell her what happened and we each breathed a sigh of relief. We sat in the bed until we heard them come back. They came into the house laughing about something. We came out of the bedroom and told them that what happened when we called Ellen. After they asked again if we were absolutely sure we sat down in the living room to watch a movie. Pattie picked Titanic and I laughed inside remembering watching it on the plane. The rest of the evening was uneventful, after the movie we had dinner and then after Pattie and my mom took a shower we showed them the other bedroom which had two pull out couches in it. Once we said goodnight Justin and I followed suit and went to our room. We put on the TV and just cuddled in bed for a while, after today I just wanted to be close to him.

"How are you feeling now?" he looked up to me when he asked.

"A lot better" he smiled and kissed me before sitting up.

"Excuse me, I was enjoying cuddling thank you very much" he laughed and playfully pushed me. After he kissed me again I just started laughing, to which he gave me a confused look.

"We just kiss a lot"

"Well we don't have to you know" he crossed his arms and moved back. I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to me laughing.

"Oh shut up, I'm not stopping for anything… I have a question though…"

"What is it?"

"When we get back, should we just cancel one of the rooms and stay together?" he nodded enthusiastically.

"I was thinking that too but didn't know if you'd want to."

"Why wouldn't I want to?"

"Because up until yesterday it seemed like you wanted nothing to do with me."

"I was just upset" he nodded and we changed the subject. I didn't want to think about it anymore anyways. I was still mad at how I had acted towards him. A lot of everything going on could have been avoided if we had just talked to each other. He shut the lights out and we laid down to go to sleep, him laying his head down on my chest with my arm wrapped around him.

"Promise me something" I could almost see him look up at me.

"Anything"

"If we ever get mad, we NEVER go to bed angry and we always talk it out"

"Absolutely" He kissed me one more time before laying his head back down. I kissed the top of his head and closed my eyes. My breathing slowed down in sync with his and soon I was fast asleep.

I woke up still laying down on Austin's chest. I could tell he was still sleeping by the way he was breathing. It was the first time in a while I woke up feeling like there was nothing in the world that could ruin the mood I was in. I decided not to move until he woke up, not like I even wanted to move. His heartbeat was so soothing, and every time he breathed out I felt it on the back of my neck. Everything about him made butterflies in my stomach and made my heart beat a little faster. I kept racking my brain trying to think of a way to make sure I never lost him again. But nothing seemed to make sense. Whenever I was near him I seemed to be incapable of putting the right words together and I was always nervous. Nervous of making a mistake, or of not being good enough. The only other person who ever made me feel this way was Selena and I was worried that it would end in the same way. I was terrified to let anyone close enough after that happened and that's why I left Cody. I felt like I wasn't good enough to be that happy, and I felt the same way about Austin but I would be damned if I let him go too. I rubbed my hand up and down his side as I thought about what to do.

I never wanted to stop feeling this way just as much as I never wanted to wake up in anyone else's arms. He started moving around and I knew he would be waking up soon. I turned myself over carefully so I was still on his chest but was now looking at his face. He lowered his hand and started rubbing his eyes and scrunching his face. I thought it was funny and one of the most adorable things I had ever seen so I had to try not to laugh. He moved his hand and opened his eyes, when he saw I was facing him he laughed.

"Only a creep watches someone sleep"

"Oh please like you've never done it" he shrugged and started sitting up so I was forced to sit up too.

"I never said that, but I didn't make it obvious" I kissed him and forced myself out of bed laughing. I opened the curtains as I searched my suitcase for something to wear. I decided on a pair of denim shorts and a white V-neck. Austin checked his phone and sighed. I looked over confused.

"What on earth are we doing up at seven?" I honestly had no idea it was that early.

"We did go to bed earlier than usual" he nodded and then he had to force him out of bed too. He seemed to have a more difficult time than I did. He kept laying back down and saying he wanted to go back to sleep. He stopped however when he looked over while I was changing. He looked over while I was pulling my boxers up.

"Damn" I pretended to be insulted which made him laugh. He walked over and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him, he brushed my hair back and kissed me. Not a single kiss like we had been doing. No, now he was kissing me with nothing but pure sex. He started slipping his tongue in my mouth. When I opened my mouth more to do the same he bit down on my bottom lip, and I started getting hard. I dug my nails into his back and moaned. He proceeded to do it again, this time pulling my hair. I bucked my hips forward and realized I wasn't the only one hard right now. My boxers had fallen down to my ankles and I stepped out of them as I walked him back towards the bed. The hand he had around my waist lowered as he squeezed my ass. With one swift motion he lifted me up and turned me around laying me down on the bed. I crawled back to the pillows and he crawled up to meet me kissing me again. I ran my hand down his back and grabbed his ass. He bucked his hips forward pushing his dick right against my ass. I let out a moan and felt him smile. He placed one kiss at a time down my jaw as he moved to my neck. Once there he bit me and I had to let go of him to grab onto the sheets. While my arms were out stretched he pinned them down and moved back from my neck. I looked up and him and tried to kiss him again but he back up directing his attention now to my chest. He slowly kissed his was down and pulled my arms to my side but still holding onto them. He started kissing and sucking on my hip bone which sent me into a frenzy. I tried to no avail to free my arms. He looked up at me and winked. I gulped anticipating what he was going to do next. Instead he kissed his way back up and put my arms above my head. He kissed and licked up my neck and whispered in my ear.

"So what did you say the other day about swallowing" I gulped again and tried to talk.

"Oh…that…um…_ohmygod" _I was unable to finish my fractured sentence when he reached around my hips and grabbed my ass pulling me closer to him.

"That what?" he nibbled on my ear and I felt my eyes roll back.

"I forgot…about that" much to my surprise I managed to actually finish a sentence. He turned over so I was now on top of him. He still had both my hands in his and as much as I tried I couldn't break his grip.

"Liar" he was still whispering in my ear and every hot breath sent shivers down my spine. I tried shifting my body to get the advantage and get my hands back but he was having none of it. Every time I tried getting the upper hand he had a way to keep it in his favor. He moved his free hand back to my ass and slid one of his fingers in. I had to bury my face into his neck to stop from moaning too loud.

"Wow you're in a predicament aren't you?" I nodded without picking my head up. I gave up all attempts to break free and just laid where I was. Once again he was completely in control and he knew it. I silently hoped this would be a regular thing, just as I had before I found myself wanting, no, NEEDING to be controlled by him. I felt him let go of my hands and I left them where they were. He knew I wouldn't be resisting anymore. I lifted my head up for a fraction of a second but bit my lip and buried it in his neck again when he pushed his finger in further. When he slowly pulled his finger out I knew he was planning on putting another one in and took that moment to whisper in his ear.

"What do you want me to do?"

"What?"

"What do you want me to do daddy"

"Keep your promise" I nodded and slowly got up, making sure he was going to let me. When he didn't stop me I crawled down enough so I was right between his legs. I kissed the same spot he had on my hip and he moaned.

"Now" I did as I was told. Instantly taking hold of his cock and putting it in my mouth. I circled the head with my tongue before bobbing my head up and down, slowly at first and then faster. The entire time I kept moving my tongue around. He was grabbing onto the sheets and biting his lip to stop from making too much noise. I looked up at him and I could tell he was going to cum any second. I pushed down as far as I could, taking him all the way down my throat. When I lifted my head up I felt his cock twitch and a second later I felt him bust in my mouth, it was salty but not unpleasant. I made sure I swallowed every drop, I had to keep my promise after all. When I finished he sat up and pulled me towards him, he kissed me deeply with nothing but passion. When he stopped he turned me so I was laying down and he slid two fingers into my ass and jerked me off with the other hand, it didn't take me long before I came all over my stomach. Much to my surprise he leaned forward and licked it all off. When he was done he kissed me once more before collapsing next to me.

We were both out of breath, sweaty, and exhausted. I looked over at him and the sunlight was shining on his torso making him look even more godlike in my eyes. Now almost nine, we forced ourselves back out of bed, got dressed and headed out into the kitchen. He sat down at the table while I made a pot of coffee. A few minutes later we were joined by Michele and my mom. Each of them had just woken up, I put a cup of coffee in front of each of them and Austin before grabbing the cream and sugar. We sat in the kitchen drinking our coffee in silence and when we were done they went back to their room to get dressed. I kissed Austin one more time before putting the mugs in the sink. We went to the living room to watch TV and when Michele and my mom came out they were carrying their bags. Austin and I exchanged looks and he shrugged before Michele explained.

"Steven is on his way here, we're going to get a flight into Sydney and get you from the airport tomorrow morning"

"Oh ok"

"Want to wait outside with us" it came out as a statement and not at all like a question letting us know we didn't have much choice. Shortly after though Steven pulled up and loaded the Jeep up as they gave us hugs goodbye. We waved to them as they disappeared into the forest. When I turned to Austin he had a sparkle in his eye and a devilish look on his face. I had a feeling I'd be back on my knees before tomorrow morning.

**A/N: I wrote this chapter this morning it came to me right when i woke up. I wrote this listening to music and i've put the songs below as you can listen to them too if you want.**

**Avril Lavigne: ****Innocence - I listened to this when I wrote the part where Justin woke up.**

**P!nk: Just like fire**

**James Bay: Let it Go**

**Jes Hudak: Different Worlds**

**Justin Bieber: Fall, Nothing But Us &amp; Cold Water**

**Austin Mahone: Brand New, &amp; Shadow**

**Cody Simpson: So Listen ft T-Pain, Better Be Mine, Pretty Brown Eyes (Acoustic) &amp; On My Mind**

**Aaron Carter: One Better, Fool's Gold, &amp; Do You Remember**


	27. 27 - He Won't Want Me

**A/N: **

These are the songs I was listening to while writing this chapter. I put them up here this time because it may help to listen to them so you can understand the frame of mind I was in writing this. As always I hope you enjoy.

**Meghan Trainor ft. John Legend: Like I'm Gonna Lose You –** This song really helped "inspire" me to write this chapter

**Nick Carter: I Got You** \- _I listened to this song during the conversation between Austin and Justin from Austin's point of view._

**P!nk: Fucking Perfect** \- _I listened to this song during the conversation between Austin and Justin from Austin's point of view._

**Black Stone Cherry: Stay** \- _I listened to this song on repeat during Justin's point of view._

I know there's not much, I listened to them on repeat, I felt the Nick Carter and P!nk songs really described how Austin feels towards Justin so I looped those writing his POV I don't know if you'll need to listen to both of them or not. Stay by Black Stone Cherry really sums up how Justin feels. From wanting to find a way to "make sure he never loses him again" to not feeling worthy of Austin. It truly broke my heart writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy it.

After I was certain the Jeep was out of sight I turned to Justin and gave him a look that showed him very clearly how tonight would go. His eyes got wide and he gulped, I winked and headed inside. I knew what I wanted to happen later but right now I just wanted to cuddle.

"Want to watch a movie?" he shrugged, visibly confused by the look I had just given him and the way I was now acting. I motioned to the bedroom with my head and we laid down on the bed as I opened Netflix. We decided to watch Jurassic Park, one of my all-time favorite movies, and I found out it was one of his too. It may not have been romantic by normal standards, but anything seemed romantic to me if I was with him. I truly was head over heels in love with him. He laid on my chest as he usually did with his arm draped across my stomach holding my hand. We had a terrible habit of falling asleep whenever we laid down together and that trend continued here. I know I fell asleep around the time the fat guy got killed by the lizard dinosaur. But judging on when his breathing slowed down I think Justin fell asleep a little before that. I woke up when I realized I had turned onto my side with no resistance from Justin's body on top of me. The movie had ended and the TV was off. I sat up and saw Justin sitting on the edge of the bed looking out the window. I moved to sit behind him so his body was in between my legs. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he shook his head weakly, it wasn't convincing but I think he knew that. I lifted my hand and tried to turn his face to me but to my surprise he resisted.

"Hey, what's wrong?" again he shook his head weakly and he just said no when I told him to look at me. He never looked away from the water. It was as if the most beautiful ship in the world was sailing by and only he could see it.

"Justin, look at me now" he slowly turned his head, his eyes half open and puffy he looked like he had been crying and needed sleep. He was facing me but wouldn't look me in the eyes, I brushed his hair back and when I did he looked into my eyes.

"Hello beautiful" He shook his head slightly and started crying. I spun my body off the bed so I was now kneeling in front of him. He unexpectedly turned his head and still looked at me. He ran his hand down my face like it was the last time he'd ever see me, studying every feature so he'd never forget.

"What's wrong?" he groaned and tilted his head back briefly before looking at me.

"I'm going to lose you"

"What? No you're not" he just nodded and took a deep breath.

"Yes I will, one day you'll wake up and you won't want to be with me anymore. You'll leave and there's nothing I can do about that."

"Where is this coming from?" he shrugged before continuing.

"I've known it for a while now. I tried telling myself it isn't true but-"

"It's not true"

"YES IT IS!" there was pure pain and angst in his voice. "EVERYTIME I FALL FOR SOMEONE THE WAY I'VE FALLEN FOR YOU IT HAPPENS AND IT'LL HAPPEN AGAIN!"

"Calm down Justin, I promise I'm not going anywhere"

"I've heard that before."

"I mean it, I'll prove it every day if I have to"

"It's going to happen. I know it-" I cut him off by kissing him. I kissed him deeply with every ounce of passion and love I could muster. When I was basically out of breath I sat back again, taking his hand in mine and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Let me tell you what's going to happen. Tomorrow we go on Ellen, we tell every person on this planet that we're together. Then we'll go back to the hotel, have _amazing_ sex and you'll fall asleep in my arms." He chuckled but kept listening. "Then we go back to the tour. And every weekend, if we have to we'll come back here. And no disrespect babe but this won't end after the tour like you and Cody did. I love you. And you're stuck with me."

"But every other time-"

"Stop. This isn't every other time. I'm not Selena or Cody or anybody else but _me_. And every single day I will prove to you how much I love you, and that's a promise"

"I'm always going to be scared though"

"I'm scared too Justin. I'm scared you're going to leave me because _you're _scared."

"No! I'd never leave you!"

"Then why do you think I will?" he opened his mouth to talk but I cut him off.

"I am so head over heels in love with you it's insane. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you but here I am." I knew he didn't fully believe me but I knew I truly did love him. I would never let him go. And I would definitely prove that to him.

-Justin's POV-

"Want to watch a movie?" all I could do was shrug. A moment ago he looked like he was ready to rip my clothes off and now he was simply asking if I wanted to watch a movie. He nodded to the bedroom and I followed eagerly behind him. When we walked in I half expected him to throw me on the bed and start ravaging me like he had this morning. To be honest I was kind of looking forward to it, but he laid down and opened up Netflix on the TV. After debating what to watch for a while I suggested Jurassic Park, telling him it was my favorite movie. He laughed and told me it was his too. Even though it's a movie about dinosaurs viciously killing half a dozen people it felt like I was watching Dear John just because I was with him. I laid down on his chest draping my arm across his stomach and taking hold of his hand. His hands were soft and gentle, just like he was. He gently rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb. I started nodding off shortly after the guy crashes everything on the island. I never managed to stay awake when we laid down together, always falling asleep rather quickly.

I woke up with a start, the TV was off and Austin was sound asleep softly snoring. When he snored it wasn't that obnoxious annoying sound you would think. It just sounded like a deeper breathing, I found it oddly soothing to be honest. I slowly got up so as not to wake him and sat on the edge of the bed looking out the window. My mind went back to that place of trying to find a way to make sure I'd never lose him again. Unfortunately I started crying because it always ended with the same thought _"One day he won't want me anymore."_ I tried to push the thoughts from my mind but like a river carving away at rock it was persistent. I considered everything, from asking him to move in with me, to asking him to run away with me back here. But in the end every single thought ended with that shrill nagging statement _"One day he won't want you anymore."_ I thought about Selena and the way she left, twice. And then about how I had left Cody, but I felt as if I never truly had him. And here I was on the crux of coming out to the world that I was with him and it terrified me to think that one day it would end, and I would be alone again. I had spent too much time alone and wasn't keen on spending anymore alone thank you very much. I glanced at my phone to check the time, it was almost six thirty in the evening and I felt like I had been sitting here thinking for hours. After I put my phone back down I heard Austin roll over and knew he'd be waking up. Sure enough I heard him sit up in a panic and I wiped my eyes so he wouldn't know I had been crying. I felt him sit behind me so I was sitting in between his legs. He rested his chin on my shoulder and after a few moments he turned to me.

"What's wrong?" Feeling utterly defeated and worthless I just shook my head. But I knew he wouldn't believe me. He tried to turn my face to look at him but I fought it. I never did that, if anything I was always looking for an excuse to look at him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I shook my head again and barely heard him ask me to look at him. I just said no and kept staring at the window. I watched the clouds float past the shrinking sunset, changing colors as they marched across the sky. Every once and a while a bird would fly by, going back to its nest for the night. And I just kept thinking _"One day he won't want me anymore."_

"Justin, look at me now" I slowly turned my head but dare not look him in the eyes. I knew it was obvious I had been crying. I was also just in a daze, still running through my mind looking for an idea, to ensure he would always be mine. I felt his hand run through my hair and I looked up. I was immediately glad I did. He eyes were the greatest things I had ever seen. I had never really liked the color brown, always thought of it as dirty or something. But his eyes sparkled! They lit up with the intensity of a hundred stars and when I looked into them I felt safe, I felt happy, I felt home.

"Hello beautiful" I shook my head and started crying again. I couldn't lose him, not again, not ever, EVER again. He got off the bed and knelt down in front of me. I couldn't keep my eyes off his eyes so I turned back to him. I extended my hand and placed it on the side of his face. The nagging voice in my head was winning and I firmly believed I would lose him, so I took this moment to make sure I could never forget him. I moved my hand down his face, extending my finger I traced the outline of his mouth. I moved my other hand up the other side of his face. I felt his stubble growing in, a soft bump where he had a mole. I was in essence scanning his face, so I could never forget a single detail.

"What's wrong?" I groaned and looked up at the ceiling, praying for God to tell me what to do. I looked back into his beautiful brown eyes and answered.

"I'm going to lose you"

"What? No you're not" he sounded insulted and hurt. I didn't want him to be but by now I was utterly convinced it was inevitable.

"Yes I will, one day you'll wake up and you won't want to be with me anymore. You'll leave and there's nothing I can do about that."

"Where is this coming from?"

"I've known it for a while now. I tried telling myself it isn't true but-"

"It's not true"

"YES IT IS! EVERYTIME I FALL FOR SOMEONE THE WAY I'VE FALLEN FOR YOU IT HAPPENS AND IT'LL HAPPEN AGAIN!"I shouted near the top of my lungs. I couldn't take it every emotion I was feeling was boiling over like a pot on the stove that someone forgot about.

"Calm down Justin, I promise I'm not going anywhere."

"I've heard that before."

"I mean it, I'll prove it every day if I have to" I heard him say it but couldn't believe it. I kept crying, feeling like I was hurting him as much as I was hurting myself.

"It's going to happen. I know it-" I couldn't finish my sentence because he kissed me. I felt love and passion behind every second of it. Much too soon he was pulling away and I didn't want him to. I opened my eyes and were greeted once again by those gorgeous eyes.

"Let me tell you what's going to happen. Tomorrow we go on Ellen, we tell every person on this planet that we're together. Then we'll go back to the hotel, have _amazing_ sex and you'll fall asleep in my arms." I chuckled at how blunt he was being but didn't even try to interrupt. "Then we go back to the tour. And every weekend, if we have to we'll come back here. And no disrespect babe but this won't end after the tour like you and Cody did. I love you. And you're stuck with me."

"But every other time-"

"Stop. This isn't every other time. I'm not Selena or Cody or anybody else but _me_. And every single day I will prove to you how much I love you, and that's a promise"

"I'm always going to be scared though" I wasn't sure if I meant to tell him that or if it was meant to stay in my head but he continued.

"I'm scared too Justin. I'm scared you're going to leave me because _you're _scared."

"No! I'd never leave you!" I wouldn't, I couldn't but I was so scared he would realize he could do better than me.

"Then why do you think I will?" I tried to tell him that but he continued.

"I am so head over heels in love with you it's insane. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you but here I am." I wanted to believe him. I truly did. But that nagging statement kept rearing its ugly head and I couldn't think of anything else. _"One day he won't want me anymore"_


	28. 28 - Live! on Ellen

**A/N: Hey everybody chapter 28 is now done! I hope you enjoy it. I have a few songs I listened too while writing certain parts that you may listen to if you want to help get into my head so to speak. Some of them I listened to purposely at certain parts, which I noted. The other songs I listened to but can't remember exactly where, but in re reading the chapter they fit almost anywhere. **

**Savage Garden: Truly Madly Deeply- I turned this on when Justin asked why he loved him.  
Savage Garden: I knew I loved you- This was on a loop when I was writing everything after Austin woke up from his dream.  
Rihanna: California King  
Lifehouse ft. Natasha Bedingfield: Between the Raindrops  
Eagles: Desperado  
P!nk: Glitter in the Air (and Jack Vidgen's cover)- I looped these writing the interview. **

-Justin-

After I had calmed down enough to be in a somewhat normal state of mind Austin got me to lay back down while he made dinner. It took a lot of persuading on his part, I kept begging him not to leave me alone. I was worried if I was alone for too long that my mind would turn against me again. He put Despicable Me on and told me to focus on the minions. Soon enough the minions had done their job and I was smiling whenever they did something stupid. Austin came back in carrying a tray, just like I had. He had French toast, scrambled eggs and bacon. Instead of coffee though he had a two-liter bottle of Pepsi and two cups.

"I don't think this is dinner food." he shrugged and handed me a plate piled with food.

"Maybe not, but its comfort food." I nodded and dug in, we didn't talk much though. Occasionally he would ask if I was ok. I would just nod and he would tell me he loved me. Admittedly I believed it more and more each time he said it, but I was still scared. I laughed harder than I should have when Agnes got excited about the fluffy unicorn. It made me wish I still had that innocence about me. But I had been through too much, I was corrupted and broken now. Tomorrow would be the hardest day I've had to go through in a long time. I looked over at Austin who was invested in getting one specific piece of French toast. I smiled to myself briefly until my fear came back.

"Why do you love me?" He stopped where he was, his mouth open just about to eat that piece. He put it down and looked at me.

"Because you bring out the best in me. I've never been happier than when I am with you."

"But I'm broken." He shook his head and pushed his hair back.

"No one's perfect Justin."

"You are." He laughed when I said that, almost as if I had just told him the funniest joke known to man.

"I am far from perfect hon." It was my turn to shake my head.

"You are though. You're braver than I am, you believe in us more than I do."

"I believe in us because there is no reason not to. I'm not letting you go, no matter how much you keep trying to push me away." Is that what he thought I was doing? He seemed to be able to read my mind and nodded. I looked down, embarrassed and sad again. Maybe on some subconscious level I was. I was absolutely terrified of losing him, so maybe I was trying to justify it for myself when he actually did leave.

"You deserve someone who isn't-" I hadn't looked up but he cut me off and took my hand in his.

"I deserve _you, n_o one else. I deserve _you,_ the good, and the bad days. I am never letting go Justin. No. Matter. What." He emphasized each of the last three words with a kiss each time he said one. I couldn't remember when exactly I had become so scared to lose him like this. I knew I woke up every morning thinking of a way that I wouldn't I knew forty-eight hours ago I wasn't this disheveled. I was happy to spend the weekend with him in such a beautiful place. I felt like I was ruining the magic of this place by being an emotional wreck, and I tried so many times not to be. But for some reason today the dam had broken and every single emotion I had been suppressing suddenly flooded out. I started crying even more and I heard him get off the bed and set the tray down somewhere. He laid down and pulled me onto his chest and wouldn't let me go even when I tried to pull away. He squeezed me gently and hushed me. He kissed the top of my head and I felt myself start to fall asleep. I hadn't cried myself to sleep since the night he walked out of my room. But I did this time. I fell asleep crying into the arms of the person I loved most in the whole world, in the arms of the person I was scared of losing more than anything.

-Austin-

When Justin stopped crying I knew he had fallen asleep. I slowly reached over to the nightstand and grabbed my phone. It was almost nine now and I decided to call Cody to find out when we'd be leaving tomorrow. I wasn't sure when we had to meet Ellen or where we even had to go. Justin would know that when we woke up. He answered on the fourth ring and seemed a little surprised I had called.

"Hello?" I made sure to keep my voice just above a whisper so I wouldn't wake him up. He needed to sleep, the past three hours had taken a lot out of him. I still didn't fully understand why, I wasn't sure I ever would.

"Hey, question." I felt Justin squirm and I rubbed his back until he settled back down.

"Shoot"

"When are we getting picked up tomorrow? I want to make sure everything is packed and ready."

"Steven said he will be there around seven, the Jet will be waiting so you guys can leave right away."

"Okay, we need to talk when I get back too."

"Oh? Is everything okay?" I shook my head before remembering he couldn't see me.

"Not really."

"Do you want to just talk now?" I looked down and Justin. He scrunched his face together before nestling his head deeper into my chest, he was sound asleep.

"Sure, just gotta keep it down, Justin's sleeping"

"Ok, well what's up?"

"He's terrified Cody, absolutely terrified he's going to lose me. He's been crying for the better part of the last three hours" I looked down once more to make sure he was still asleep.

"Did he say why?"

"He said he's known for a while that I'd wake up one day and not want him anymore. That I deserve better, and whenever he falls for someone the way he's fallen for me they leave him." I heard Cody sigh and could almost picture him running his hand down his face shaking his head.

"After Selena left him and everything happened with us he said the same thing to me. Then he broke up with me. I'm not saying he's going to break up with you, I honestly don't think he can. But it's like he's pushing you away to prove himself right or something."

"I know, I told him multiple times I wasn't going anywhere, and I'd prove that but he wouldn't listen."

"Just prove it, I know it'll take him awhile but I also know you won't leave him. We just have to show him that."

"We?"

"Yes, we. I'll talk to Jenn and figure something out, but get some rest and I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Thanks, goodnight"

"Night" I hung up and put the phone back on the nightstand before closing my eyes. I held on to him and firmly as I could. He wasn't going to get up without me knowing this time. And I would prove it, I would prove to him I'd never go anywhere no matter what it took.

I've said before I never remember my dreams. But I remembered last night's dream, it was the same one as last time except this time I proposed to Justin on the beach. I woke up right after he said yes. I woke up and allowed my eyes to adjust to the sun before reaching for my phone. It was six in the morning now. Justin was still asleep, but he had rolled over onto my arm holding my hand. I couldn't even feel it because my hand was so numb. I lightly pulled at it trying to get some feeling back into it, which worked well enough. He let go of my hand and rubbed his face before sitting up. He stretched his arms out and yawned loudly which of course made me yawn. I never could understand why yawning was so contagious. He looked at me and smiled, he didn't seem to be feeling the way he had been yesterday. But of course, it was early and there was still time. I told him we had to pack and that Steven would be here at seven. He nodded and got out of bed, changing into a pair of basketball shorts before dumping everything else in his suitcase with a shrug.

"All packed" I laughed and shook my head as I changed into a pair of sweatpants, basically doing the same thing. After having some cereal we cleaned all the dishes and made the bed. We checked to make sure we hadn't forgotten our chargers or anything before locking up and waiting on the porch for Steven. Right as my phone said seven we heard the Jeep come up the driveway. While Steven loaded up our bags Justin and I got into the truck. As we pulled away we looked at our paradise. As it shrank into the distance and got enveloped by the trees I felt Justin lay his head down on my shoulder. I rested my head against his and held his hand until we got to the airport. Once there we said our goodbyes to Steven and thanked him for all the help. Wilbur was our pilot again and he just waved as we got on. I think it was even the same plane. Justin hit the button for the seats to go together while he grabbed us a soda from the fridge. We laid down together and watched the second Jurassic Park on Netflix. He fell asleep about half way through but I couldn't. I couldn't fall asleep right knowing he was so scared. I even woke up half a dozen times last night to make sure he was still sound asleep. I tried to sleep knowing was going to be a long day today, but I was too worried to fall asleep. Plus I kept playing my dream over in my mind. Is that what I wanted to happen? Did I want Justin to propose to me? I wasn't even sure myself. They say dreams are our way of figuring out problems while we sleep, sort of the subconscious mind still working or something like that. Did that mean that that _is_ what I wanted to happen? A million different thoughts swirled in my head surrounding that dream. I decided I would talk to Jenn or Cody about it as soon as I had a chance. The next three hours crawled by because I couldn't sleep and because Justin was asleep so I had no one to talk to. Wilbur's voice came out of the speaker saying we were going to begin our descent into Sydney soon. I gently shook Justin to wake him up. He woke up and instantly grabbed onto my shirt for dear life looking around in a panic.

"Hey, hey it's ok. We're going to be landing soon though." He nodded and rubbed his eyes sitting up. He was breathing heavy. Judging from that and the way he was mumbling in his sleep I'd say he was having a nightmare. I took his hand in mine and rubbed it until he calmed down. The entire time we were landing he kept looking at me. He never once took his eyes off me. I knew what was going through his head and I remembered what he had said yesterday. _"One day you'll wake up and you won't want to be with me anymore."_ It hurt me just to think about it, hopefully Cody had thought of something by now. So far my mind seemed to only be able to process my dream last night. I would definitely need Cody's input on how to make sure he knew.

-Justin-

When we landed I turned my phone back on waiting for the text from Ellen telling us where to go. Max was waiting for us in the same spot he was in when we left. I laughed to myself almost imagining him standing in that exact spot since we left. He said our moms had a meeting with Scooter and Rocco so they had him pick us up. Not long after we were on the way back to the hotel. I fiddled with my thumbs but didn't look up.

"Do you still want to share a room? If not I completely understand."

"Of course I do." I looked up surprised. I couldn't believe he still wanted to after the way I was last night.

"Are you-"

"I'm always sure." It was like he read my mind again. He had a way of knowing exactly what I was thinking and I smiled.

"That's what I want to see!" He leaned over and kissed me. "Do that more often, it brightens my world every time." I felt my face get warm and I knew I was blushing again. He grabbed my hand and I laid my head down on his shoulder. Much too soon we were pulling up in front of the hotel. And just as we were I got the text from Ellen.

"_Fox Studios Lot 3 at 3pm" _I texted back ok and put my phone away. We got into the lobby Austin turned to me.

"Go get your stuff together and I'll figure out what room we'll be in. I nodded and kissed him before turning to head to the elevator.

-Austin-

I watched Justin walk towards the elevator and laughed. I turned back around and headed to the counter.

"Hello sir how may I help you?"

"Hi, my boyfriend and I are currently in two separate rooms and we'd like to switch to just one room. Is there anything you can do?" He nodded and looked down at the computer. After a few minutes he looked back up.

"We just had one room become available that I think you would enjoy. It's on the 34th floor, The Jamison Club Executive Suite. The bedroom is separate from the living area, you'll have a 65" TV in the living area and a 35" in the bedroom. Plus a Jacuzzi tub and a stand-in shower. Are you interested?"

"Yes absolutely!"

"Ok and what rooms are you currently in?"

"I'm in 373 and he's in 520." He nodded while contuing to type away feverishly at the keyboard.

"Ok, I have you booked until September is that correct?" I nodded and he typed for a few more minutes before looking up at me.

"Just leave your keys in the rooms on the beds, call down before you leave so we know the rooms will be empty." He handed me a small white envelope with two keys inside, not plastic cards like we had but actual keys. "Like I said your room is on the 34th floor and it's totally private. If you need anything don't hesitate to call. I hope you enjoy." I smiled and thanked him again before grabbing my bag and heading up. When I got in the elevator I texted Justin and told him to come to my room when he was packed and to just leave his room key on his bed. I dragged my bag into my room and threw it on the bed. I packed my pillow, my blanket and the rest of my stuff that wasn't already packed from our weekend and waited for Justin. A couple of minutes later I heard a knock on my door and went to get it. Justin was standing there wearing three hoodies and had his pillow under his arm, and his suitcase looked like it was going to burst open any second.

"You really need to learn to how to pack better"

"Shut up, where are we going?"

"You'll see" he groaned and picked up his suitcase. I ran to grab my stuff and followed him to the elevator. I pushed the silver button for the 34th floor and he looked at me.

"Really?" I nodded and smiled. When we got out of the elevator we were greeted by a solid wooden door with silver handles. I unlocked the door and opened it gesturing for Justin to go in first. He walked in and froze, dropping his suitcase. There was a door by the window leading to what I assumed to be the bedroom. Two white sofas were angled to face the TV mounted on the wall, with a small black coffee table in the middle. There was a half wall behind the couch separating that area from the kitchenette. I walked into the bedroom, the bed was against the same wall that the TV was mounted on on the other side and instead of a wall was facing windows. Thankfully we were on the 34th floor and no one would be able to simply look in. I saw the door for the bathroom across from the other side of the bed. The bathroom was immaculate. The tub sat under a window and the shower was in the corner next to it. The counters were made of the same dark marble as the tub, while the sinks were made of brilliantly white porcelain. It was absolutely gorgeous. Justin told me when we had to be there and I glanced at my phone nothing it was now almost twelve. We decided to just take a shower before watching TV until Jenn texted us.

Around two she texted me to say she was on her way. I woke up Justin who of course had fallen asleep and told him. We got dressed and headed downstairs. As soon as we got outside they pulled up. Jenn got out and smiled. She looked a lot more casual than usual. She wasn't wearing a lot of makeup and was sporting a white shirt with blue jeans, she wasn't even wearing heels. She corralled us into the car, we still had an hour but of course had to go through makeup and stuff. Plus talk to Ellen about how it was going to play out exactly. I will admit I got more nervous the closer we got but Justin was visibly shaken. I had mapped the distance from the hotel and knew it was only about 10 minutes. When we took a detour Jenn just said we were picking up Cody. Justin laid down on my lap and _once again_ had fallen asleep almost immediately. I shook my head and put my arm over him, he responded by pulling my hand against his chest. Jenn smiled and moved next to me.

"So Cody told me what's been going on." She made sure to whisper, which I was thankful for. I didn't need Justin knowing I had talked to Cody about everything.

"I kind of thought he would, but its fine. I was going to talk to you about it anyways."

"What brought it on?"

"No clue, I woke up and he was just looking out the window in a daze and kept saying that he was going to lose me. And no matter how much I tried to tell him he was wrong he kept insisting."

"He's been through a lot, as I'm sure you know, with Selena and Cody. He ended everything with Cody but he never really felt like he deserved him and that's what's happening now. But he does love you Austin. I've never seen him like this with anyone else before and I've known him since he was 14"

"Cody basically said the same thing. I just don't want to lose him because he's so scared."

"He won't break up with you. I can tell you that much for certain." She stopped talking for a moment because Justin started moving, turning his head to face my stomach.

"We're good, I can tell when he's faking." She laughed to herself before continuing.

"As I was saying, he won't. He's too terrified of losing you, he certainly won't make himself the reason it happens."

"He's trying to push me away. At least that's what it feels like."

"He is, though I don't think he knows he's doing it." She stopped when Cody got in the car and waited until he was sitting on my other side before finishing. "Just, don't take anything he says or does to heart, he isn't used to someone fighting for him. No offense Cody."

"I understand. I should have, but I didn't think it was what he wanted." As we pulled up to the lot I woke Justin up and Jenn and Cody acted like we weren't just talking about him. He sat up and after stretching and kissed me.

"Well isn't that just adorable" Justin turned around and pushed Cody who was now holding his stomach laughing at how red Justin was. Within the next ten minutes we were inside and swept away for makeup. Ellen came in after they were done and we talked about how we were going to announce it exactly. When she was satisfied we had figured everything out she gave us a hug before heading out. We heard the theme song play and her tell everyone there that not only did she have Cody Simpson here today but she had us as well. On his way out to the stage Cody ran in and gave us each a hug and wished us luck. Cody's part of the show seemed to drag on forever. But then we were being pulled into position to go out. I turned to Justin and smiled.

"Here we go." He leaned over and kissed me.

"Ready?" I nodded and took a deep breath as we stepped through the curtain, no turning back now. Everybody cheered and it took a while for them to calm down. When they did she started asking questions about the tour and how we were enjoying Australia so far. After we had done the pleasantries she brought up the blog.

"Ok so I recently came across something I wanted to ask you about if that's ok." We nodded and the webpage was brought up on the screen.

"Well it was during the first show and for anyone who wasn't there I sang Beautiful Soul" The audience was eating it up, it seems they had already formed their own opinion and decided that we were together. I knew somewhere our moms were watching the Interview with Scooter and Rocco, waiting for the big moment.

"Is there anything you wanted to say about it Austin?"

"Well it's like he said…um…he sang Beautiful Soul…and…he sang it to me."

"So why did he did he do that?" even though she was looking at me I felt like the question was posed to both of us. And Justin answered it before I could.

"I sang it because that's exactly what I wanted him to know. This may come as a shock to a lot of people but…Austin and I have been dating since shortly after the first show."

"Really?" It impressed me how she was able to feign being in the dark on this. But it was my turn to speak up now.

"Yeah, that night we just hung out in the hotel and I realized that I loved him, and I have never been happier."

"So what you're saying is that you two are in a happy committed relationship with each other?" I took hold of his hand and we nodded so she continued. "This is a question that I want to know, how are you identifying now? I've known Justin through a few relationships and I've seen Austin has been in a few relationships since coming to fame, but they've all been with women. If it's to personal don't worry about it, I'm just personally curious" she pointed to me signaling that she wanted me to answer first.

"Well to be honest I haven't given it much thought. But I've never really been attracted to other guys, it's just him. I love him and I don't want to lose him, if that makes me gay or bisexual then so be it. Personally though I don't want to label it, as far as I'm concerned I'm the luckiest guy on this earth right now." She turned to Justin next.

"A few years ago I had a relationship with another guy, but this is different. No offense to that other guy, but what I have with Austin _is_ different. At its core it feels more real. I wake up every single day so thankful to be looking into his eyes, and I go to bed so thankful to be in his arms. I love him with all my heart. I know I've had relationships with women but they never felt the way _this_ feels." He looked at me and smiled before finishing. "I absolutely love him, with every single fiber of my being. I feel like Tom Cruise on Oprah but it's true. And I'm sorry but Austin is wrong about one thing, he isn't the luckiest guy in the world, I am." Everyone in the audience let out a collective _"aww"_ as he kissed me.

Believe it or not after all the worrying I did I felt nothing but joy right now. I was dating the best guy in the world. The next thing to do was show him that, and show him that I would never EVER leave him. Whether or not Cody had come up with an idea wasn't even on my mind. I think I figured out the perfect way.

**A/N: Well it's finally done, the come out is official! I almost broke this into two chapters but decided not to, and I think it's better this way. But what is this idea Austin has? Did Cody even come up with an idea of his own? How did Scooter, Rocco, Michele and Pattie take it? Where was Gerrick? So many questions still hang in the air as we get back to the tour. Thank you for reading and I hope to hear what you all think. Feel free to review or send me a PM. All criticism is good criticism and it's what keeps me writing this story. **


	29. 29- Regular Routine

-**Justin**-

After the interview was over it felt like a tremendous weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Despite my still nagging fear that one day he wouldn't want to be with me anymore in this moment I was so happy it was almost criminal. We went back to the hotel and decided to order room service and watch a movie while we waited for Michele and my mom to come by. As per usual we just ordered a bunch of junk food. We sat on the bed among a sea of brownies and ice cream and watched Zoolander. Right when we finished eating and had piled all of our trash back onto the cart we heard a knock. Austin groaned and gave me a kiss before going to get the door. I heard my mom say hello and decided I should probably get out of bed too. I walked out of the bedroom and right into a simultaneous hug from Michele and my mom.

"I'm so proud of you" my mom whispered into my ear and squeezed me tighter. Michele kissed my cheek before letting go, it took my mom longer to release her grip though. She kept telling me she was proud and she loved me, both things I already knew of course. When she finally did let go we sat down on the couch and just talked.

"So how have you guys been?"

"Not too bad, we uh… had a rough night after you guys left but, not too bad" I was kind of surprised at how forthcoming Austin was about that night.

"Why? What happened?" The panic in Michele's voice peaked and Austin tried to diffuse the situation.

"Nothing we can't deal with mom."

"Then what Austin?"

"He's scared that I'm going to wake up one day and not want to be with him anymore." He looked at me and I just looked down as I felt my face heat up and I knew I was blushing now. I was embarrassed beyond belief. I knew it was our parents but what were they going to think? We just came out, and here I am still scared to death of losing the one person I'd do anything for.

"Why do you think that?" Michele had leaned forward and placed her hand on mine before posing her question. I shrugged and mumbled an answer not wanting to face her.

"Justin Drew Bieber look at me." I did, mostly out of shock, I had never heard anyone outside of my family besides Jenn use my full name. Austin was squeezing his mouth shut so he didn't laugh. My mom however had no issues with showing how amused she was.

"Why do you think you're going to lose him?" Michele never looked out of my eyes, she was demanding and answer and I was feeling more pressured and embarrassed by the second.

"Because... well… it's happened before and… um… he deserves so much better…" I didn't look away from Michele, I didn't want her to get anymore cross with me than she already was. But I still kept my voice low.

"Stop."

"But it's happened…"She took my hand just like Austin always did before saying something serious and she leaned closer while looking deeper in my eyes.

"Justin let me tell you something, and you need to pay attention. If he didn't love you, if he didn't want to be with you and he wasn't absolutely certain of that, then he wouldn't have suggested doing what you boys did today. Now that took _a lot_ of bravery, from both of you." I felt Austin take my other hand and I looked at him briefly before looking back at Michele. "Don't be so afraid because there's nothing _to_ be afraid of. Just trust in him, trust in your relationship and everything will be ok. Alright?" I nodded shyly and she kissed my head before sitting back. Thankfully my mom changed the topic to the tour. Telling us they would be there tomorrow night and leaving Wednesday morning. They also informed us that Rocco told them that the only _full_ week we were performing was last week. I thought that we would be doing the same thing over and over again for a year. Apparently though the first week was every day while the rest of the year would be 3 days a week. Alternating between Monday, Wednesday, and Friday one week and Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday the following week with every Sunday free. Admittedly it was a relief, it meant we had more time to ourselves. We ordered more room service, actual food this time, for dinner.

When we were finished Michele and my mom gave us each a hug goodbye. Michele took me off to the side though before leaving.

"Remember what I said Justin. I've never seen him as happy as he is with you and I mean that. Remember that please." I nodded and she kissed my cheek. "I love you kiddo"

"I love you too Michele." They waved on their way out and Austin turned to me.

"Sorry about that, I just thought they should know."

"It's ok, what she said helped but…I'm still…"

"I know hon, but it'll be okay, I'll make sure of it. I promise." I gave him a look that I felt accurately displayed my confusion. But he gave me a smile that told me he knew something I didn't and I couldn't help but laugh. I absolutely adored him in every possible way. Maybe Michele was right, maybe I didn't need to worry. I knew I still would be for a while but for the first time I really believed that as some point I wouldn't be scared.

-**Austin**-

We decided to have an early night and go to bed so we could just hang out in the morning before the chaos at the arena. We settled in and Justin fell asleep almost immediately after settling his head down on my chest. I laid awake a little while longer, thinking about how the day had gone. We were out, we were public and only time would tell what the repercussion would be. Neither of us had checked Twitter or Instagram today. Honestly I didn't even care right now. I loved performing but more so I loved Justin, and if the outcome of all this was that I never got to perform again then I was truly okay with that. Music had been my life, my world for so long but now that distinction belonged to him. I knew I'd do anything for him, I'd give him my last breath if it meant he would survive. I knew I would need to time to execute my plan to make sure he knew I wouldn't let him go. But that required time away from him, which I was now realizing would be limited to dressing time before shows. I fell asleep thinking of how exactly I would do that.

Eerily reminiscent of what happened only a few days before I woke up in a panic realizing Justin wasn't laying on me anymore. I could see out the window that the sun hadn't come up, it was still the middle of the night. But I could see Justin sitting up in bed, when he realized I was awake he turned to me.

"I'm sorry" I looked at him confused and planned to tell him it was alright but he continued.

"I love you so much…But… I feel like I'm broken. I've tried so many times, so many different ways not to freak out about this. I wake up _every night, _lay in your arms and just watch you sleep, wondering what I did to get so lucky. And that's inevitably followed by the crippling fear that I'm going to lose you. I know you keep telling me that I shouldn't be worried, that you're not like the other people I've dated but I'm so scared. I feel like a toddler that's afraid of the dark, I don't know why I'm so scared but I know that I am. What your mom said earlier made me feel a little better, but when I woke up tonight it all came back again."

"Justin I love you. I will never let you go. What do I have to do to prove that to you?" he just shrugged and surprisingly moved closer to me.

"I don't know. I know you think I'm going to leave you because I'm so scared but I won't."

"I know you won't."

"I wish I wasn't scared. I'm sorry this is becoming a recurring thing." I just shrugged as sat up kissing him.

"I don't care really. One day soon though you'll wake up and you won't be scared."

"I don't think…"

"I promise Justin, with all my heart." I cut him off and he gave me the same confused look as before. Like he was trying to figure out how exactly I was going to make everything right. When I finally convinced him to go back to sleep I made sure to hold him as tight as I could without squeezing him to death. We both fell asleep again and the next time I woke up was in the morning when the sun started creeping into the room.

He was still in my arms though he had turned towards me at some point and was now awake. Neither of us said anything we just laid there looking into each other's eyes. The way the growing light shone off his skin and made his eyes sparkle brought a smile to my face. He looked like an angel and I didn't want to move, but I knew we had to. Max would be picking us up in a few hours to go to the arena. So begrudgingly I told him he had to get up. He nodded but didn't move and I just laughed.

"Oh come on, ten more minutes won't hurt." I shrugged knowing he was right, and I certainly wasn't going to complain. So we stayed where we were. It was like heaven on earth and I never wanted it to end. In this moment we were untouchable, every morning we were free from the panic this night before. One day there wouldn't be panic though. One day he'd wake up in the middle of the night and feel nothing but love. He was my world through and through and he needed to know that. I checked my phone after a while and realized we had been laying down not for ten more minutes, but for 45.

"We gotta get up now." He shook his head and refused to move. I couldn't help but laugh. He looked like a lost little puppy.

"Trust me I don't want to move but we have to take a shower and get dressed. Max will be here in less than an hour." He sighed and got up grabbing me by the hand, practically dragging me off the bed. He pulled me into the bathroom and started the shower before pushing me against the counter kissing me. Just when I started getting into it he stepped back and undressed getting in the shower. I stood there not too sure what to do before he poked his head out.

"Well we gotta hurry right, so get in then it'll take less time." He punctuated that statement by sticking his tongue out before pulling his head back in. I quickly undressed and joined him, I wasn't about to argue with his logic. I got in and kissed him immediately. He pulled me closer by wrapping his arm around my waist. I reached around him and squeezed his butt causing him to breathe in sharply and bite my bottom lip. I walked him back and pushed him against the tile, pulling his head to the side while I kissed and bit on his neck. He started bucking his hips and moaning. I decided now was not the time to tease him and dropped down to my knees. I took his dick in my hand and took all of him. He moaned and put his hand on the back of my head. I swirled my tongue around and moved my head back and forth. Using my other hand I reached between his legs and squeezed his ass again. He took hold of my head and started moving his hips back and forth until he found a good rhythm. In no time at all he was choking out words in between moans.

"_Ohmygod…_Austin…I'm gonna cum." I didn't let up until I felt him bust in my mouth. Admittedly I was hesitant but if he could do it so could I. I got up and kissed him, I didn't know how the show was going to go but I knew tonight would be fun.


	30. 30 - Making Sure

-**Justin**-

The whole morning had become a collective blur of sex and impatience to get back to the arena. I was in such a daze after our shower this morning that I wasn't fully aware of what I was doing until I was sitting in the chair in my dressing room. Michele's words still rang through my mind as I allowed myself to be pulled in many different directions by stylists and make up people. She had told me not to be afraid, but hearing it and believing it were two completely different things all together. I kept waking up every night and despite my best efforts he always woke up too. Constantly reassuring me that we were more than okay. Every time he said he would prove it he got a twinkle in his eyes and I had no clue what he meant. I struggled to remember at one point I became so terrified of losing him again. I couldn't remember if it was before or after we got to Jimboomba. Was it when Jenn came to his room and told us about the situation we were in? Or was it on the plane or in the Jeep? Was it on the beach or while we were showering? All I knew I was I was terrified. Every dream I had of the two of us together inevitably transformed itself into a nightmare of him leaving me, like I was cursed to only know fear.

One thing however was abundantly clear. Tonight's show would be drastically different than any show we had done so far. For starters it would be the first show where we weren't just friendly on stage and avoided each other in private. And it would be the first show after we had come out. I involuntarily smiled at the thought of everyone knowing we were together. I honestly felt like I couldn't be happier than I was right now, even with the terror building up inside, waiting to rear its ugly head tonight. At some point I realized that I was alone in my room, staring at my reflection in the mirror. I wondered what Austin was doing. Was he as nervous as I was? Or was he cool, calm, and collected like he always seemed to be?

-**Austin**-

After the stylists finally left I thought about how Justin just seemed to be trapped in his thoughts as we headed downstairs to meet Max. I tried to get his attention a few times but it was like he was on auto pilot. I wished I knew what was on his mind but I knew that all I could do was speculate. But it seemed like a safe bet to assume he was still scared. I texted Jenn to come to my room and just paced back and forth waiting for her to get there. I realized she may not even be there yet and was about to call her when she knocked. I hurriedly answered the door and she gave me a look that expressed her concern and confusion at the same time.

"What's wrong?" I looked into the hallway as I closed the door making sure Justin, or anybody else for that matter wasn't around. She sat down on the couch but never took her eyes off of me waiting for an answer. I pulled a chair up closer to her and sat down.

"Okay, so as you know Justin is absolutely terrified of losing me again." She nodded but didn't say anything so I took that as my cue to keep going. "Well I've been racking my brain trying to think of a way to make sure he knows that I'm not going anywhere…ever. And well I think I thought of the perfect way."

"And what would that be?" I sensed trepidation in her voice as she asked. I took a deep breath and smiled awkwardly before answering.

"I'm going to ask him to marry me." She put her hand over her mouth and I could see her eyes light up. I couldn't however tell if she thought it was a good idea or not. After what seemed like an eternity of silence she stumbled over words before finding the ones she wanted to use.

"Are you _absolutely_ sure this is what you want? I love you Austin but I don't want you doing it just to try and prove a point to him. I don't want to see him get hurt again, and I know you'd never do that intentionally. But this all seems _very_ sudden and slightly drastic." Before I had a chance to answer her a swarm of people ran in and grabbed me off saying it was almost show time. I shrugged as they dragged me down the hall. I saw Justin as we converged at the end of the hall. He managed to break free from the gaggle of people holding onto him and he jumped at me wrapping his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck. I heard someone start to yell at him, or me but then I heard Jenn scream at them to just wait. I rubbed his back and he whispered in my ear.

"I love you baby." I chuckled and pulled back so I could see him and kissed him.

"And I love you too spider-monkey." He laughed and kissed me one more time before getting back down. As soon as we were separated they started hooking up the mics and I could hear the opener finishing up their set. They told us what the set list was for the night and one guy who looked eerily like an oompa loompa begged us not to stray from it. As the opening act filed off stage I heard the opening notes of _Put it On Me_ and I kissed Justin one more time before heading out on stage.

_I don't wanna leave here without ya,  
I want you to know  
All night I've been thinking about ya,  
So if your ready to go  
Baby come on my way,  
I can tell by the look that's all on your face  
You want it too_

I laughed in my head realizing thinking about how appropriate it would be singing this to Justin.

-**Justin**-

I ran through dance steps listening to Austin singing, I always ran through dance steps when I was nervous. After he finished he welcomed everyone to the show before jumping into _Dirty Work._ I watched on the monitor still running through dances. Jenn came up and gave me a hug.

"It'll be great I know it." I smiled and gave her a quick hug as I heard Austin introduce me and the opening chord of _Sorry_ started. I ran out on stage and did what I do best. When it wrapped up I walked out to the edge of the stage and asked who wanted to be my baby and _Baby_ started to play. I felt like I performed this song more than any song I had ever done. But just as quickly as _Sorry_ was over so was _Baby_. Austin joined me on stage and we sang a few songs together. Then we decided to shake the show up a little even if that meant making the guy in back mad.

"Hey guys how are you enjoying the show so far?" They screamed but I looked at Austin asking if he believed it to which he said no.

"I don't know guys it doesn't seem like you're too excited. What do you think of the show so far?" This time they were really loud.

"That's better! So who wants to hear Austin and I do a duet?" They of course erupted in cheers and screams. Austin ran over and whispered into the guitarist ear. He nodded and told the band what Austin had said. I started laughing when they started playing _Overboard_ but the crowd ate it up. He sang Jessica's part and I of course sang mine. We never looked out of each other's eyes the entire time we were singing. The rest of the show went by without much of anything exciting going on. They cheered every time we sang parts of love songs to each other. And they screamed louder than I've ever heard a crowd scream when he kissed me as we walked off stage. Hands down it was the best show I've done so far.

-**Austin**-

Justin kissed me once more before jogging down the hallway to his dressing room all I could do was smile. I however didn't even have time to start walking to mine before Jenn grabbed me by the collar of my jacket and dragged me down the hallway and pushed me into the room.

"I could have walked here by myself you know."

"Not quick enough, are you seriously going to propose?" I went in the bathroom and changed as quickly as I could and rushed out while pulling up my sweatpants so she knew I wasn't avoiding her. She continued boring her eyes into me, waiting, wanting, and deserving an answer.

"Yes." I could only manage a one word answer. And she ran her hand through her long golden blonde hair before plopping herself down on the couch. She kept shaking her head and looking at me.

"Why?"

"Because I love him, and because he needs to know I won't ever leave him."

"There are so many other ways you could do that Austin." I sat down and shook my head as I dumped water into my hair over the trash can. I didn't say anything else until I had dried my hair off and threw the towel into the corner.

"No there isn't. You know it as well as I do. And even doing this…he's still going to be scared but…maybe less so. I love him Jenn, I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't sure, but I need your help." Cody had come in on the tail end of the last sentence. And watched confused as Jenn paced back and forth in silence. When she saw Cody she explained what I had told her which caused him to look at me like I had four heads, with fifty eyes.

"You can't be serious?" I just nodded, it's all I could do. They all thought I was crazy, but I knew it's what I wanted to do. He kept asking me questions before I cut him off.

"Listen I know you both think I'm crazy. And Jenn I know you think it's too soon, but I won't hurt him. Either way I'm going to do it, but I could really use your help. Both of you…please…" I literally was begging them. I knew I was absolutely sure this is what I wanted to do.

-**Justin**-

I nested my head on Austin's shoulder during the ride back to the hotel. It seemed to me like Jenn kept looking between us and her phone when she didn't think I was looking. But I shrugged it off as nothing, as it probably was nothing. When we were finally back in our room we settled into bed to watch a movie before falling asleep. I surprised myself when I woke up in the morning instead of the middle of the night. When I didn't see Austin in the bed with me I walked out of the room and saw him on the phone sitting on the arm of the couch. He hung up just as I walked out and smiled.

"Well good morning" I smiled back and kissed him before grabbing a cup of coffee. I saw down on the couch and leaned my head against his leg. He put his hand on the back of my head and rubbed his thumb up and down as I sipped on my coffee. Neither of us said anything we just sat there until I finished my coffee. When I put the cup down he leaned down and kissed my forehead as he brought the cup to the sink.

"What are we doing today?"

"Well Jenn said you need 'dating clothes' so she wanted to take you shopping."

"Are you coming?"

"No, she said specifically you" I opened my mouth to protest but he put his hands up in the air as if to say he had no idea.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well I asked Cody if we could go to lunch to plan out how often we could go back to Jimboomba, he's picking me up shortly after you leave." We kissed one more time before he made me go take a shower while he called Jenn to tell her I was up. I was still surprised that I slept the whole night and didn't wake up in a terror like usual, or maybe I did and I just went back to sleep. I kept having this persistent thought in my mind though that everything was different, although I couldn't figure out why. I eventually figured I had to have woken up and out of pure exhaustion had just fallen back to sleep. After all I was shaking while trying to brush my hair as the voice came back and whispered _"One day he won't want you."_


	31. 31 - Silver and Gold

-Justin-

The debilitating feeling I had every time I was alone was like some voodoo witch doctor put a curse on me. Even with Austin right in the other room I still felt like he was miles apart, I wished more than anything that I wouldn't feel this way while I was with Jenn. When I came out Austin had already gotten clothes out for me and I had to laugh because he had chosen exactly what I would have. A few short minutes later we were riding the elevator to the lobby where we would part ways for the day. I looked over at him and was assaulted by the thought that maybe I was relying on him too much, that maybe I was putting undue amounts of pressure on to him. I decided then that I would talk to Jenn about it as soon as I had a chance. Thankfully people kept getting on and off the elevator, once it even went back up for some reason before making its final descent to the lobby. Jenn was waiting in the lobby and after giving Austin a hug she ushered me outside. Jenn was rambling on about where we would go shopping and asking where I wanted to go eat. I was too preoccupied watching Austin out the rear window as Cody pulled up.

-Austin-

I waved back to Justin when I saw him watching but was brought back to reality when Cody honked the horn. "Are you getting in?" I nodded and got into the car barely having time to buckle myself in before he was pulling away. My mind was racing with everything that needed to be done to ensure it was the perfect moment. Cody must have been thinking the same thing I was because he asked where we were going. I shrugged and he laughed shaking his head. He took a sudden left turn and pulled up in front of a bakery just down the road from the hotel.

"Let's get some breakfast before we do anything else." We headed in and I was immediately bombarded by the smell of dozens of different baked good. Cookies and cakes, scones, and croissants all cooling on the counter were sending out their aromas enticing me to cave in and just eat them all. Cody had to drag me away from everything so we could order our food. He ordered himself a Scone and a cup of tea and patiently waited as I scanned the shelves for something that looked good. I decided on a very yummy looking danish and a cup of coffee. We sat by the window and waited for them to call our order. In the meantime asked me what my plans were exactly.

"I really don't know…It has to be perfect, though." He nodded as if to tell me he still didn't agree with it but nevertheless he never said it. We ended up discussing details while we ate, where it would happen, how it would happen, and he asked multiple times if I was absolutely sure. Every time he did I got a little agitated but I knew he was only looking out for me as well as Justin. He wanted to make sure I wasn't jumping senselessly into something because I thought I had too. I understood that but nevertheless, I knew this is what I wanted, but the thought kept creeping into my head that he might say no. When we had finished eating we went back on our way with me still not entirely sure where to go. He suggested we go to a jeweler first and find a ring as it didn't matter where or how I did it if I didn't have the ring to do it with. I agreed and we ended up at a small shop in the middle of the city. The way people walked right past it without even looking in the window I would have assumed it was closed or that they didn't even know it was there. The closest place he could find to park was three blocks away and during the walk back to the shop we had to have passed at least four different jewelry stores and I wondered silently why we didn't go into any of those.

Up close, the outside of the building looked even worse. The paint on the wood was cracked after many years of neglect, and the glass was so dirty you couldn't see in even if you tried. I was worried pulling on the door would cause the whole front of the building to simply collapse, but inside the appearance was much different. The floors were made of polished white marble and there were black curtains covering the windows. An ornate chandelier illuminated the deceptively large room and long glass display cases lined the walls while a few employees were walking around behind them showing off their finest pieces to a couple standing along the back wall. Cody led me to the section that had rings in it and showed me what options I had. I had only ever bought jewelry a handful of times and it was usually for my mother and a family member. I certainly had never bought jewelry for another guy before. There were so many different options I felt like I was going to pass out. Thin Gold bands studded with Rubies or Emeralds and wider ones studded with Diamonds, there were, of course, simpler rings, plain black bands, White Gold, and Silver rings glittering in the glow of the lights in the cases. He kept pointing out a ring once in a while saying something like "He'd love that." Or even more daringly "That looks ridiculous." The latter being applied to a ring that was two Silver bands held together by a piece of Gold shaped into a heart.

I was entranced and confused by all the options and became even more confused when an older lady, who looked eerily like Gollum walked over to us and asked if she could help. Cody told her we were looking for a ring so I could propose to my boyfriend. At that statement, it was as if she had breathed in new life and scrambled around grabbing many different rings to show me. She accompanied each new selection with a praising statement about each one. "This one is beautiful, handcrafted from twenty-four karat Gold and inlaid with Diamond chips." She practically ran down to the end of the counter before coming back with another. "This one was handmade in 1994 in Germany, made of three different metals, the band itself is twenty-four karat Gold while the design is made of Silver outlined in Osmium chips." She kept speaking in a flurry of confusing statements. I wasn't even sure what a karat was exactly, and it wasn't until she showed me a paper proving the authenticity of a ring made in the early 1800's that I knew she wasn't saying carrot. Cody seemed to realize I was getting confused and stressed so he told her we would get her when we had narrowed down our choices. She nodded and smiled before walking away.

"How am I ever going to know which one to pick? I am terrible at making decisions."

"Well maybe you should have thought about that, but since your dead set on doing this we might as well make them now." I nodded and he asked if I wanted something simple or ornate. I shrugged so he pointed out two rings under the glass as examples. I pointed to the plain one and he nodded. We walked around picking out the rings I liked so we could narrow it down. When we had chosen about ten we called the lady over. Once against she had great things to say about each of them. In the end, we decided on a simple plain Gold ring with a sterling silver design on it. after placing the order for the engraving we left.

"So where now?" Cody flipped through his texts to find out where to go next, I'm assuming Jenn and him had been discussing this since I announced my intent to propose.

"We're going to go to a few places Jenn thinks would be good to pop the question."

"Actually, I had an idea about that…" He raised an eyebrow waiting for me to elaborate so I did.

"One night we went to this park down the street from the Hotel and sat on a bench by the water, I want to do it there, at night." he nodded and asked where to go, so I told him. After finding somewhere to park again we set out to find the little path that led to the bench. Everything looked a lot different during the day so I got confused a few times but we finally found it. It was gorgeous even in the daylight. The bench had since been replaced with a stone bench and a vintage black lamp pole put behind it. Cody walked around the area, which wasn't very large and looked into the trees, and out at the water before nodding.

"Ok, this is good."

"Well I hope so, I'm the one that has to do this." I tried to laugh and not sound nervous as I finished the sentence but as Cody's expression showed I had failed.

"It'll be fine Austin, just relax, one step at a time." I nodded meekly as he hugged me. We headed out to get lunch before heading back to the hotel and I decided to ask him about Jimboomba like I told Justin I would.

"So would Justin and I be able to go back to Jimboomba when we have weekends off?" he put his finger up and finished chewing before answering me.

"Actually I meant to talk to you about that, My parents said they probably won't go back and my Aunt is moving soon, so I was going to sell it. But knowing how Justin feels about it, and how you do, I'm going to sign it over to you guys."

"You don't have to do that Cody.."

"Consider it a wedding gift. I never go there, and if I ever want to I'll get ahold of you, you guys will use it, and need it more than I will." I got up and hugged him as tightly as I could. He laughed and hugged me back. I whispered a thank you which he returned by kissing my cheek.

"But what if I propose and he says no?"

"Psh how can he? You're a great guy Austin and he loves you a lot."

"But what if.."

"But nothing, whenever you're together he won't let u out of his sight or let you go. On the rare occasions, you're not together he blows your phone up just to talk to you."

"Except today."

"That's because Jenn took his phone." I showed him how confused I was. "Yeah, Jenn told me she was taking his phone because he kept trying to text you. Face it Austin you complete him, and he completes you. There is no way on Earth he will say no to you."

-Justin-

Ever since we pulled away I tried texting Austin. When Jenn told me not to I tried to do it secretly. But she knew what I was doing and held her hand out until I gave her my phone. She locked it and put it in her purse before asking where I wanted to go to breakfast. I just shrugged, irritated that she wouldn't let me talk to him. We ended up going to the same diner that we had gone to with Austin before. After we ordered Jenn turned her now very serious gaze my way.

"What?"

"You're mad aren't you?" I shrugged and fiddled with the silverware in front of me. She didn't look away however which told me she knew exactly how I felt.

"Yes I'm mad, I don't see why I can't talk to him."

"You can, but he has stuff to do with Cody and we have stuff to do. Sorry but you guys talking is only going to make it harder for each of us to do what we need to do, so you'll be away from him even longer. Just enjoy the day out with me please?" I took a breath and nodded, she made sense, I just wished we didn't have to spend the day apart. After we finished eating Jenn decided we needed to do some shopping so we headed to the mall. When we got there I had to deal with the usual barrage of people wanting pictures and autographs and I obliged as much as I could before we managed to get inside. We wandered from store to store, barely looking and not getting anything. When I circled around to Spencer's the second time though Jenn said she would be back soon and walked away before I could say anything. I just shook my head and kept looking around. I wanted to get Austin something as a sort of "thank you for putting up with me" gift. I bought a new hat and wandered into the food court, Jenn had my phone so I didn't want to go to far. I sat behind a column and stared at the tiles on the floor, my mind always returning to that ever present fear. I wasn't even sure how long I had been sitting there, I was so out of it I didn't realize Jenn was sitting in front of me until she started shaking my shoulder. I was very abruptly brought back to reality and looked at Jenn trying to force a smile. She gave me a look that told me it wasn't working and pointed to my eyes. I reached up and realized I had been crying. I used the sleeve of my hoodie to dry my eyes but Jenn was having none of it.

"What's wrong?" I shrugged and tried to force another smile to stop from crying again. I knew it wouldn't stop her I just hoped that it would at least stop her from asking me more here, but clearly I was wrong. She asked again almost immediately and I knew I had no choice but to answer. I looked around to make sure no one was directly around us to hear and took a deep breath before answering.

"I feel like I can't exist without Austin anymore. I feel like I rely on him too much, put too much stress on him to worry about me. What kind of relationship is this Jenn? I should be able to sleep the whole night without waking up scared so he has to comfort me enough to fall back asleep. I shouldn't be afraid of losing him every second of every day. I'm terrified that he's going to wake up one day, or one night when I wake him up, and realize he doesn't want to be with me. He will just get up and go and I'll lose him forever." She never interrupted me she just nodded even as I kept talking, which at this point I figured was coming out more like rambling than talking and most likely incoherent from talking so fast. And when I was done she just smiled, took my hand, and wiped a tear off my cheek.

"Justin, he loves you so much, if he didn't he wouldn't have came out with you on Ellen. Now I know you've been hurt, so bad before sweetie, but that won't happen this time. When I see you two together he is the happiest I ever see him. When he talks about you his eyes light up and he can't help but smile. The fact is he is in love with you. He isn't Selena, he isn't Cody and he isn't anybody you've been with before. Take it from someone who has had their fair share of heartbreak, eventually you do find that person who isn't going to break it, I promise." I nodded but didn't say anything and I knew I was crying again. She got up and hugged me before picing up her bags and getting me up. She took a pair of sunglasses out of her bag and put them on me and then pulled up my hood. She walked me out to the car and as soon as we were in the car it pulled away.

-Austin-

By the time we were done shopping and done with everything else we had to do I was ready for a nap and a long soak in the bath. We got back to the Hotel and I gave Cody a hug goodbye and thanked him for all of his help. I texted Jenn and told her she could give Justin his phone back whenever because I was done. I wasted no time headoing up stairs and was undressing as I unlocked my door and heading inside. I started to run a bath as I shaved and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. I checked my phone and answered Jenn's text asking if I was back at the Hotel yet. I put the phone on the stand next to the tub and slowly slid into the hot water letting it wash away the stress of the day. I took a deep breath and slid under the water running my hands through my hair. I sat back up and had no sooner wiped the water off of my face then I heard someone knock at the door. I rolled my eyes and got out wrapping myself in a towel as I walked to the door. I opened it to see Jenn standing there with Justin.

"You fogot your key didn't you?" Justin didn't say anything, he just walked forward and hugged me. Jenn gestured inside and I nodded, walking backwards with Justin still latched around me. I finally got him to let go and sit on the couch so I could go get dressed. I had him give me his sweater too because that was now soaked too. I went into our room got my sweatpants on as soon as I could and walked out still drying my hair. As soon as I sat down his head was on my chest and his arms were wrapped around my stomach. I threw the towel onto the table and put my arm around him and gently rubbed his arm while Jenn explained, through Justin's protesting, what had happened. I thanked her and she gave us a hug and left. We just sat there for awhile, when I did try to move he squeezed me tighter.

"Okay, why don't we go take a bath? We both had a long day and we need to relax." He nodded and let go. I sat him on the bed and started to draw another bath. I leaned on the counter and studied my reflection in the mirror. I was a completely different person than I was when I got here, so why didn't I look any different? I certainly felt different. I never thought I'd like another guy let alone feel the way I did about Justin. Every day just made me love him more, but each day he seemed to be more scared. Even though we had a few restful nights he had woken up in a panic so often I was worried it would happen again. I shut the water off and got Justin, I practically had to undress him he had started crying again and saying he was sorry. When I had gotten both of us undressed I got him into the tub with me and pulled him on top of me. I kissed the top of his head and brushed his hair out of his face then started tracing the tattoo of the Indian on his left shoulder blade. His breathing slowed down to normal quickly and his grip on me loosened so I knew he was calming down.

"Feeling better?" he nodded and shifted his position a little bit.

"Then we should do this more often when you're upset." He sat up and looked at me.

"So every day then? And every night I wake up in a panic?"

"If we have to. Justin I love you and I'll do whatever I have to to make you feel better."


End file.
